


Inside These Walls

by CaptainJackdaw



Category: St Trinian's (2007 2009)
Genre: But warning is fair, F/F, F/F Relationships, Films 1&2, I have not tagged underage because in the uk 17 is not underage, Kelly is a badass, Mostly Canon Compliant, Multi, OC is a trainwreck, References to Abuse, Things aren't all miserable I promise, Twisted reasoning, dark themes, explicit scenes, past trauma, potentially triggering content, school shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 175,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJackdaw/pseuds/CaptainJackdaw
Summary: Sophie came here for revenge, but there's more in these walls than another school to burn to the ground. Can she handle what the girls of St. Trinian's have in store for her, or will it change her entirely?KellyxOC pairing, and a few others for laughs. Complete
Relationships: Annabelle Fritton/Roxy, Kelly Jones / OC
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	1. Introduction: Moving Schools

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted to FF.net in 2012, since then I have rewritten it a thousand times and I am finally reposting it now. To those of you who've never read this story before, welcome, and to those few who have, welcome back. 
> 
> This was the very first story I wrote, so it has a special place in my heart, but honestly, it hurts me to read back the old version. So I'm here now to update it and fix some of the... worse areas from the original. I don't like posting individual trigger warnings much because it spoils the plot a little, instead I will warn you now that it is incredibly dark in places, if anything, more-so than the original. I didn't want to take the dark parts out, because, though my OC and I are very different people, like most, I write from my own experiences, and those areas are as important to me as this story is. Now, with that out of the way, I'll let you get on with the introduction. I will be posting once a week, strictly, and have already re-written half of it, so I have confidence I'll be able to keep up with myself. I hope you enjoy, and I guess I'll see you in the author's notes. - J

Footsteps echoed down the cavernous halls as a single student strode aimlessly through the school.

She wasn't particularly interesting, standing at average height and of slim build; she was practically normal. Her hair was cropped short and allowed to fall onto her forehead, dyed a deep red that didn't contrast aggressively with her, somewhat tanned, skin. Her face was a good combination of a strong jawline and sharp cheekbones, pushing her somewhere along the androgynous line, but she managed to pull it off with just the lightest addition of eyeliner around very dark eyes. They weren't brown, as many might assume, but a very dark grey, giving her gaze a sharp edge that, combined with the none-too subtle arrogance and quite obvious boredom that radiated from her, made her somewhat unsettling. Apparently.

The silence of the halls was broken by a peal of laughter and a slight smirk formed on her face.

Something interesting in the dorms?

She reached the room in question and listened to the loud laughter inside. It was a little strange for this school; usually all that could be heard was the tears of the bullied and the shouting that came with whatever hazing ritual they were making up that day.

Curious, she strode in, sweeping her gaze over the scene before her and quickly summarising the reason for the disturbance. They were all gathered around a laptop, watching some video on YouTube. Well, that was boring. Curiosity still picked at her though, so she moved further into the room.  
"Something funny, girls?" She smiled cheerily as several of them turned and immediately froze. It was a little overdramatic; she'd done far worse than the mediocre pranks she'd played around with in this place. Then again, reputation did a lot for opinions.

She almost rolled her eyes as they stared at her, but she was used to their caution, so she arched a questioning brow, waiting.  
"It's just a video... Some girls played a trick on their new student..." The one who answered was one she knew… Nicole, if she was right. The temporary Head Girl while the actual one was… Unable to continue her duties. That may or may not have been her fault, they never proved anything.  
"Oh?" She walked over to the laptop, the other girls parting to let her through as though touching her would evoke some plague upon them. Once close enough, she hit replay and watched, a small chuckle bubbling from her lips as she watched the victim of the prank run about the halls without her clothing. However, her smirk dropped as something nagged at her. Something about the girl on the screen seemed familiar, very familiar. She paused the video as the girl's face turned toward the camera.

"Annabelle…" She muttered under her breath and huffed out a sigh, straightening up. Well fuck, what mess had her dear cousin gotten herself into now?  
"What school is this?" She turned her head toward the group, her eyes falling on a shelf of hair products to her left as a plan formed in her mind.  
"St. Trinians." Someone helpfully supplied and she almost grinned. Aunt Fritton _would_ be pleased.

Chuckling to herself, she began to root through her pockets.  
"Okiedokie girls, I've got to get out of here. Grab your things for me? Anything you don't want to lose. Though if you have anything you wouldn't mind being replaced by the school's insurance, feel free to leave it around. I'll give you twenty minutes, so spread the word a bit, make sure everyone knows, barring the teachers, of course." She dropped down to sit on a chair not far across the room and watched as the girls hurried around, taking her at her word and quickly packing away keepsakes and such like. Having already found her matches in her pockets, she tapped them on the edge of a desk, waiting patiently for everyone to clear out before standing up and stretching.

She took a few moments to arrange cans of hairspray and deodorant into a careful little cluster wrapped in sheets and packed with paper and homework. It would make a good pop, to be sure. Coating the outside with some miscellaneous aerosol, she struck a match.  
"Look out St. Trinians…" She dropped it onto the ball and watched as it caught, turning on her heel and striding for the door, which she shut behind her just in time for the bang as the cans went up, spreading the fire across the room.  
"Here I come." She strode down a corridor, punching a fire alarm as she passed it.

She paused briefly to grab a few things from her own room before carrying on, the already emptied dorms leaving the corridor clear for her to take a leisurely stroll down through the building to get out.

Sometime later, she was sat on a wall, watching the fire department put out the fire that had burned out about half of the dorm rooms. Everyone had 'suspiciously' made it out safely before the blaze even started and insurance would cover the rebuild, so all in all she did them a favour; that wing was practically coming down anyway.

She pulled a cheerful smile onto her face as the headmistress caught sight of her and stormed over.  
"Sophie Daniels! You are expelled! We have had some terrible students in this school, delinquents, petty criminals! But you are, by far, the absolute, complete-"  
"Worst? Quite probably. But I'll settle for the expulsion, thank you, miss." She cut her off and the woman stared at her, outraged.  
"How dare you!? We could have you arrested for this, young lady!" She threw her hands onto her hips and Sophie arched a brow.  
"Will you, though? You run a detention centre for juvenile delinquents, do you really want to broadcast to the world that you're so bad at your job, that a student with a well-known history in arson managed to get hold of matches, and burn down half a wing? Endangering the lives of all your students?" She took the matches from her pocket and gave them a shake, watching the horrified look on the woman's face as she likely realised they were the exact brand she used to light her cigarettes; clearly taken from her office.  
"Like I said, I'll settle for the expulsion, thanks, miss. Neither of us will tell anyone how this happened, and you'll never have to see me again, deal?" She smiled cheerily and the woman opened and closed her mouth a few times, looking like a very old and decrepit fish.  
"Very well." She straightened to her full height and gave a firm nod, which Sophie answered with a grin.  
"Lovely. Right, well my taxi's here, so I'll get out of your hair. Send the paperwork to my mum, and have a good term, Miss Hartshorne." She hopped off the wall and strode over to the main gate, where her taxi was indeed waiting.

Her mum likely wouldn't be happy, but she never was.


	2. Chapter 1: St. Trinian's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty then, let's get started on this thing. I remember the first time I wrote this I was dropping a chapter every day, or at least every two. Which frankly, is insane, it's no wonder there were quite so many spelling errors. I'd like to hope the quality has improved at least a little. See you at the end - J
> 
> Disclaimer: From this chapter onward I will be borrowing characters, a fair lump of plot and just generally the universe of St. Trinian's (2007), obviously this is not for profit, just for fun and I make no claims on any of the rights to these properties, aside from my own characters.

Sophie stared out of the window as they approached the school, it was a decent sized building; she might even call it impressive. The grounds weren't much to turn your nose up at either, plenty of space to roam about, at least. She smiled inwardly at that, her last place had been a little less than tolerant in regards to her tendency to wander, and the entirety of the grounds have been, largely, tarmac. She had to say, she approved of the uniform here too, the white shirt, striped tie and black trousers, topped with a school blazer and an optional straw hat. Very traditional. Of course, it actually was supposed to be a skirt, but fuck that; she didn't do skirts.

A glance to her Mum, who was driving, earned her an awkward, forced, smile.

It had taken some convincing to get her to agree to send her to St. Trinians; it was run by the Frittons after all. There was some bad blood between their families that had never quite reached Sophie, it all made no sense to her. Plus... she generally didn't give a shit about it; she'd always hated most of her family whether they were Fritton or Daniels. She had gotten along pretty well with Camilla, though that was more a shared enjoyment of hiding and drinking whiskey at any family gatherings, and of course there was Annabelle. Being the same age, and given that neither of them had siblings or any other cousins, they essentially grew up together. The girl was a little on the shy side, and generally a bit of a goody-two-shoes, but she felt an odd sense of protectiveness for the other girl; sort of like one would for a younger sibling.

As the car stopped she stepped out and wasted no time heading to the boot to get her bag. She dropped it next to the car and let out a long sigh before turning to face her mother.  
"Coming in?" She arched a brow and Claire shook her head, giving an apologetic look that wouldn't convince a three year old.

Sophie hadn't really expected her to, if she was honest.  
"No. I'll see you during the holidays... Call if you have any problems..." Sophie held back a smirk at her Mums attempt at being a parent; they both knew it was for show. She never went home for the holidays, nor did she ever call with 'problems'. Claire paid her tuition fees to keep her delinquent child out of her perfect, blonde hair and Sophie stayed in boarding schools to avoid her.

They were quite alike really.

She held out her hand and her Mum shook it very briefly before all but scrambling to get back in the car, all too eager to leave her behind and get back to her life. Sophie didn't care. She gave one small, slightly sarcastic, wave before slinging her bag over her shoulder and turning on her heel to walk into the school, not bothering to watch her Mum's speedy getaway.

The receptionist was friendly, a bit absent-minded, and apparently compelled to offer her tea… and bourbon, but nice enough. She told the Headmistress she was here and sent her in.

"Aunt Camilla." She grinned as she dropped her bag beside the desk, batty or not, Camilla was, by far, the least annoying of her mother's siblings.  
"Ah Sophie! It's about time, dear girl! How many schools did you have to go through before your mother came to her senses? Five?" Camilla swept over to pull her into a one armed hug, leading her further into the room.  
"Six, counting the last one. Three military, two boarding and one criminal institution. " Sophie grinned and her aunt chuckled as she gestured for her to have a seat and continued her walk toward a cabinet.  
"Ah that was it. Come sit down, girly. Whisky?" She gestured to a very lovely decanter and Sophie nodded, dropping down into one of the chairs in front of the desk.  
"Straight, please." She smirked.

A few minutes later she was handed a glass, Camilla moving around to sit behind the desk while a small dog came scrambling into the room, immediately making a beeline for the woman's lap.  
"Down to business; there isn't really much to say. Your Mother organised the finances over the phone before bringing you here, so there's no need to worry about all that. St. Trinian's is a haven for our girls, I'm sure you'll fit right in." The woman winked with a smile and Sophie nodded, taking a long drink from her glass.  
"Annabelle's around here somewhere, isn't she?" She arched a brow and the woman's expression sobered.  
"Ah, I thought you might have seen that. She does seem to be struggling somewhat." She frowned and Sophie nodded, playing with her glass.  
"S'why I'm here; figured she could use a hand." She shrugged and took a drink, pointedly ignoring the soft look on the woman's face.  
"That's thoughtful of you dear. I'm sure she'll be very happy to see you." She raised her glass slightly and Sophie gave a stiff nod before polishing off her drink.  
"I'd best be off to drop my gear off before lights out, I'd rather not be unpacking while everyone's trying to sleep; bad impressions and all that." She set her glass down on the desk, standing up and pulling her tie loose so that it hung, undone, around her neck.  
"Right you are, girly. Oh, you'll probably run into my Head Girl at some point, she'll show you around." A cheery smile adorned her lips and Sophie nodded once more; the Head Girl would be the one to watch, she was probably responsible for the prank played upon her poor defenceless cousin.

Turning to walk out, she grabbed her bag up off of the floor and cast one last smile over her shoulder to her aunt. Even after she was done with revenge… maybe… she might stick around for a _little_ while. This school was certainly going to be interesting, at the very least.

She made it to the main stairway and looked up. And, well... If that wasn't the creepiest thing she'd ever seen...

A load of, what looked like, first years, staring down at her, unblinking as she stared back with as straight a face as she could muster.

Seconds later, a loud bell to her right had her looking away to find its source, but as she looked back up she felt her eyes widen slightly.

They were gone.

What was worse than creepy first years? Creepy first years you can't see.

With a sigh and a shake of her head she moved to take a step forward, but all too suddenly the stairs were filled with students, all pushing and shoving to get to wherever they were trying to go. Holding her ground, she shoved her free hand in her pocket and waited for the flood to end, keeping a firm hand on her bag to stop it from being swept away.

As fast as it had begun, it was over, leaving her stood in the middle of the stairs as though nothing had happened. Sophie let out a long breath, it was like a bloody zoo here. Slowly, the corners of her mouth twitched into a slight smile, a zoo was much better than marching around the corridors in formation, or being escorted around by a teacher. She ran a hand through hair her and went to walk forward again, but a voice rang out behind her.  
"You'll have to walk up them eventually." The voice echoed in the disturbingly empty entrance hall and she turned slowly to face its source.

At which point she could have sworn her eyes almost fell out of her head.

A girl stood leaning against a doorway.

Apparently not requiring input from her brain anymore, Sophie's eyes wandered. There were no words.

She started at the floor, noting sensible (as sensible as you could get) black heels, followed by conventionally skin-coloured tights. Next, a pencil skirt that stopped just above the girl's knees, somehow remaining a conservative length and yet emphasising the, almost, awe-inspiring curve of the girl's waist. Then there was a white school shirt, standard, flawlessly clean, with short sleeves and the top two buttons left open, along with her tie, leaving the collar open to reveal a thick black leather choker with a silver padlock. She couldn't see much else with the light behind her, but short-cropped, jet black hair was evident and Sophie could not wait to see everything currently hidden in shadow.

She was dead right earlier; this school was _definitely_ going to be interesting.

Time caught up to her and she realised she was almost gawking, hurrying to force herself to recover, at the very least, the higher function of her brain.  
"Maybe I could if people didn't keep distracting me." She tried to sound as casual as she could but the other girl started to walk toward her and Sophie was temporarily struck dumb by the swing of her hips. Finally, the mystery girl moved so the light wasn't behind her and Sophie could see her face. Gorgeous didn't cover it; straight away her eyes was dragged onto full, beautifully red lips, and trapped there, unable to do anything but automatically flick her tongue out to wet her own.

As the girl drew closer, Sophie scrambled to push the intrusive thoughts to one side. She rolled her weight to one leg, tucking her thumbs into her pockets and valiantly attempting to seem relaxed, as she finally managed to fix her eyes onto the other girl's, finding them dark and painfully sharp as they met her evenly and seemed to pierce straight through.

If she hadn't already frozen, her jaw probably would have dropped.

Who _was_ this person?

She had to give herself a mental shake as she realised the girl was speaking again.  
"So, you're the new girl?" The other girl's eyes flicked over her and she forced her tense muscles to relax.  
"Sophie Daniels, and you are?" She arched a brow, fighting to maintain some semblance of coherency as the girl smirked, lips curling.  
"Kelly Jones, Head Girl." The pride in her voice was unmistakable and Sophie felt like she'd been slammed with a truck. _This_ was the head girl?!

Fuck.

This was going make her revenge plan hard; the amount of cunning radiating off of the woman was all but verbally screaming its presence to the world. Not to mention Kelly Jones was hot… Very, very, _very_ … Hot. She gave herself an internal slap, now was not the time for her libido to decide to take an active part in her life.  
"The pleasure's all mine." She flashed a grin and turned to head toward the stairs, deciding very quickly that retreating for now while she assessed the situation and slapped some sense into her libido would be a good idea.

She had to force herself not to look back as she heard the Head Girl call after her.  
"Welcome to St. Trinian's." There was a hint of amusement to her tone that worried her, but she shook her head, whatever this place threw at her, she could handle. Even Head girls that, for some reason, made her lose all sense of coherency.

The dorm room was hectic, one room and a million beds. Every now and then the décor would change, creating a bizarre rainbow of lights, noise and style. She supposed they were each for a different 'clique', something she hadn't seen since she started attending military schools back in her fourth year, so she never actually took part in them. All in all, the most pressing question on her mind was:

Where the hell was her bed?

She glanced around but quickly gave up, deciding to ask a local for directions and turning to the first girl she encountered. Regrettably, the first person she encountered was the single most chavvy girl on the planet.  
"Where's an empty bed?" Direct questions seemed to be the best way to approach this one; she gave off a vibe that requested single to two syllable words only. Though, she appeared to have not been direct enough as the girl looked up and promptly started shouting, giving Sophie a surprisingly strong urge to hit her very hard with something very heavy.

Before she had a chance to fulfil this plan, however, someone walked up behind her and told the chav to back off.

Kelly Jones threw a smirk her way as she passed by and gestured for her to follow. Sophie took a moment to right herself before squaring her shoulders and doing just that.  
"Cheers." She stepped up beside her and got nothing but a firm nod in return as she was led between the groups. The chav area was by the door, the next section was 'geeks', clearly, given the computers and equations lining the walls. Following closely after that, an area she had no name for; it was small, seeming to consist of three girls, all of which were… pretty damn hot. Future models club maybe? She arched a brow at a leggy blonde that towered over even Jones, who was taller than herself by at least a few inches, and got a smirk in return. Moving on came a very dark section of Goths? Emos? One or the other, either way, there were candles and coffins. Finally, they came a small gap of undecorated beds, only one of which seemed to be occupied, separating all behind her from the loud and messy area at the back that she could only surmise as the 'first years' zone.

Great, she got the bed next to the first years, bloody fantastic. With a roll of her eyes she kicked her bag under the bed.

She knew what came next; she'd studied the prank video carefully on her way here, getting a play by play of what would happen. Repressing a sigh, she set her face to an expressionless mask as she sat down, closing her eyes to protect them from the goo that poured over her head. Laughter filled the room around her as the pillow swung down, covering her in feathers. It occurred to her at this point that this school must actually be in the higher rankings, somehow, since feather pillows were expensive.

After a second to steel her poker face, she stood up with as much grace as she could, wiping the goo from her face before rooting around in her bag to find her towel. It was not easy, the slime made the floor slippery, but she managed to keep some form of dignity as she straightened up. From the looks on everyone's faces, they couldn't tell she'd let it happen. All but the Head Girl that was, who was watching her with a small frown. She'd have to be careful around her; she definitely picked up on more than everyone else.

She made her way to the showers and hung her towel on a nearby hook, folding all of her clothes neatly, so they wouldn't be messed up too much when they stole them. Once completely stripped, aside from her necklace and single earring that she always wore in her right ear, she headed into the shower. It took a moment to find a tap that worked, but once she did, she relaxed into the warm water while she could.

Keeping her back to wall, it didn't take long to clear the goo and feathers out, but as she was rinsing out the shampoo the water became very cold. She supposed that explained Annabelle's sudden exit from the shower, the video hadn't been clear. However, after so long in so many shitty schools, a cold shower was nothing to her. She took a sharp intake of breath and finished rinsing anyway; she'd walk out of here in style, not covered in soap and screaming.

Once she was clean, she turned off the water, sparing a glance for her missing clothes and towel, just to make sure they were actually gone, before turning to the door. She could do this.

Well aware of the cameras, she strode through the corridors as though she were fully clothed, repeating her rationale to herself like a mantra. The video would be blurred where it mattered. The quality was not high enough for detail. The video would be blurred where it mattered. The only people who can see you are the girls you share a dorm with. The video _will be blurred_. It helped, a little, not much, but what choice did she have? Any reactions at this point would lead to greater embarrassment. Fuck was it cold, though.

It felt like a much longer walk than it probably was, but eventually, she made it back to the dorm, surprised to find Jones waiting by the door, towel in hand. She took it with a flash of a somewhat sheepish grin and wrapped it around her shoulders like a cape, oddly uncomfortable under the other girl's gaze. To negate it, she winked at her on her way into the dorm, only to suppress an eye roll at herself.

Ugh, Sophie, stop trying to flirt with the enemy.

The dorm was back to usual business by the time she reached her bed, though she was sure she'd seen some money exchanging hands here and there. Betting, apparently, being a big thing here at St Trinians.

With that escapade over with, she turned back to getting dry and dressed for bed. It wasn't until she was fully dressed that she glanced back, only just in time to see the video being taken down by one of the 'geeks'. Thank god for small victories, at least. She smiled to herself, pulling her book out and relaxing on her bed, which had, fortunately, avoided being covered in goo.

Her peace was short lived, as, just as everyone was settling in for the night, a streak of brown hair and came dashing into the room and up to her bed. Heads turned to watch the new arrival darting past and Sophie looked up from her book, offering a very small half smile.  
"Annabelle." She said her name as a greeting and stood up, only to be jumped on in a, far too vigorous, hug.  
"Sophie! I had no idea you were coming, Aunty didn't tell me, you should've called or something so I could have shown you around! God! They didn't pull the same trick on you as they did on me did they? Because if they did I'm sure we can go to-"  
" _Annabelle_." Sophie cut her off with a sharp tone, standing with her arms held awkwardly away from herself in an attempt to get her to let go.  
"Oh, right, sorry..." She let go quickly and took a few steps back, Sophie cleared her throat and cast a glance at the other girls in the room, silence reigned in the dorm.  
"I'm just so happy to see you." The girl was still beaming like a moron as she turned to face the masses.  
"This is my cousin, Sophie Daniels..." She gripped her upper arm while she addressed them all, every last one. Fucking hell. Eye narrowed and some heads were shaken as many girls turned back to their beds, clearly Annabelle had already left something of an impression; a reputation she would now share in.

Top marks for inconvenience there Annabelle.

Her cousin began talking animatedly about her life thus far at 'hogwarts for pikeys' but Sophie was only half listening. She could feel eyes on her, and when she found the source, a light flicker of something unnameable twisted in her stomach. Jones was leaning against the entrance of the dorm, her arms folded tight across her chest and her eyes narrowed, unmoving, upon her. She was onto her, Sophie could tell.

Well, let her watch, this game was only just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added a few things to this story that I hope will become more evident as time goes on. I'd like to think they add better depth to the character and helps to explain exactly why she's so weird, but I guess we'll see. Only posting once a week is already hard. I have half of it written already and I want to get it posted, but I am determined not to out-pace myself and leave you all hanging so I will try to stick to my schedule.  
> Hope to see you next time - J


	3. Chapter 2: A way back in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to me. Today I turn 25, which is totally nuts, but is definitely a thing that's happening. So on this day I bring you guys a gift, hope you're all enjoying this so far, it gets weirder from here on out, but we'll see how that goes. Here is chapter two for you, thanks - J

Well that was a fucking disaster.

To summarise her first week of St. Trinians, she'd have to go back to the days she spent in solitary at Claymore. Thanks to Annabelle's little revelation in the dorms, she was something of a pariah. No big news for her, she could be a complete dick at times, but this was different. People didn't just not like her, they avoided her completely. She didn't even have any insults or pranks to work with; she was a ghost.

To everyone except Annabelle, of course, who trailed around after her like a lost puppy for 90% of their free time. This evening, exhausted and more than a little irritable, she'd left the girl in the dorm and gone for a much needed walk, meandering about the school until she made her way up onto the roof. The sun was setting, so she stayed to watch.

It had been a while since she'd been in a school that allowed its students to wander so freely. It was oddly calming…

She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the person joining her at the wall until the silence was suddenly broken.  
"You should be in bed." Jones' 'Head girl' voice made her turn so fast she almost lost balance, gripping the wall with both hands to prevent a, potentially very embarrassing, fall to the floor, or a potentially _fatal_ , fall from the building…

Priorities Sophie.

Once fairly certain she would remain upright, she looked and found the girl leaning her lower back against the wall, a small smirk on her face as she watched her, clearly very amused by her near death experience.

That was one thing that had been giving her a headache over the past week. Bloody Jones. Everywhere she went; the Head Girl was there, watching. She'd made zero headway in even figuring out her revenge plan, let alone starting to get it underway.

Sophie rolled her eyes at the woman, turning back to look out at the, ever darkening, sky.  
"So I should." Thinking better of her position, she swung her legs back over so she was facing the same way as the other girl, deeming it a safer direction to point in.  
"But so should you, I suppose. Stalking me?" She arched a brow at nothing in particular, knowing that both she and the Head Girl knew there was more truth to that second part than either of them were going to talk about.  
"This happens to be _my_ spot after hours. You're intruding." She didn't sound overly annoyed, more… _exasperated_.

Being who she was, Sophie was good at spotting weakness. It seemed Miss Jones was tired…  
She couldn't help but pounce on the opportunity to gain a little more info.  
"Well, I hate to tell you, but you seem kind of tense." She smirked as Jones' head whipped around to face her, but she kept her eyes on the sky.  
"I've been told I'm a _simply fantastic_ listener. So, do feel free to unload." She gestured to herself and turned to flash a grin as they woman eyed her suspiciously. She could see right through her, that was clear, and hell, she'd even made it easy for her. The only way Jones would ever relax around her was if she thought she could read her. A worrying flash of amusement flashed through her eyes, and suddenly, Jones' unreadable expression became a lot more open and cheery. A clear trap, and Sophie did not like the wave of caution that rolled down her spine.  
"Well, since you're so keen to help, you can come help me take care of Flash." She pushed away from the wall and gestured for her to follow.

"Flash?" She let her question colour her tone as she followed the Head Girl, tucking her hands into her pockets.  
"You wouldn't have met him yet, he's our spiv." She shrugged, apparently okay with letting Sophie know the general knowledge of the place. She nodded to herself and tried to push a little further.  
"And you need to 'take care of him', why?" She arched a brow, attempting to seem both casual and interested. No easy feat, but she figured she was doing something right as Jones shrugged, pausing at the door.  
"We sell vodka. It's strong. Flash seems to think it's too strong to sell without getting pinched." She was watching her carefully and Sophie nodded, making an effort to keep eye contact with disturbingly piercing, chocola-

**_Brown_ ** _._

_Jones' eyes are brown and are to be described as such._

-eyes. Still, now with a general overview, Sophie nodded, prodding just a little bit further.  
"How're you going to do it? If you don't mind me asking, since apparently I'm going to help." She arched a brow as they made their way down the stairs.  
"I was thinking of a drinking competition between Anoushka; she's our best drinker, and someone else. But I can't get anyone to volunteer." It was a challenge; blatant and loud as a fog horn. The woman was _daring_ her to seize the opportunity and showing her the stakes all in seven words. If she lives, she's back in, sort of, if she fails and loses them their income, she may as well pack her bags.

High stakes game with everything to lose, just her kind of thing.

A slight frown pulled at her lips, she was a strong drinker, very strong (she'd been drinking for a good few years) but there had to be a catch; there were too many unknowns, too many variables, and Jones was far too willing to share this information. The whole thing stank of a trap.

On the other hand, a way back in was a way back in, and really, who knew when one this perfect would come up again?

When she spoke, she spoke quite slowly and deliberately as she formed a plan.  
"Well, if you're really stuck... I could probably give it a go..." She shrugged, deliberately slowing her pace as they approached the back building. She was making her intent clear, offering Jones a choice; accept her help now or have it taken away. Still, the Head Girl kept her composure, offering nothing but a slight smirk that gave Sophie the unshakable feeling that she'd been played.  
"I'd owe you one." She straightened up and Sophie flashed a wolfish grin.  
"Careful now, might call you out on that." She winked and Jones rolled her eyes as she opened the door, stepping back to let her through first.  
"Let's go then."

She got the general idea that this building was supposed to be a garage at one point or another, but it certainly wasn't anymore. Boxes and crates lines the walls and formed precarious isles. First and second years ran here and there, carrying things or directing fork lifts, and she was pretty sure she saw a team of them re-painting a car over somewhere near the door. Still, she followed Jones through to a small, clear area, devoid of crates, boxes or moving equipment. Instead it held a table and chair to one side, obviously a makeshift desk for someone, and in the centre; a smaller table with two stools. On the table sat a great many shot glasses and a, slightly ominous looking, far too familiar, black bottle.

Trinski.

Oh _shit_.

"Alright Flash, Here's the deal. We prove this stuff doesn't kill and I get no more complaints from you for the next year. Got it?" Jones was all business as she strode purposefully over to the tackiest looking man Sophie had ever seen in her life. Who wore purple leopard print? Really? Or vinyl trousers? And who in the name of sanity wore them together? Still, even as he nodded his consent with an air of moderate fear, the way he was looking at the Head Girl was something completely other than professional and set Sophie's mind buzzing. Was there something going on there? She'd need to watch that.

Was it possible to be both terrified of and turned on by a single person? Flash seemed to be managing it.

A tall girl appeared next to her and Sophie turned to offer her a small smile. It was a nervous action; she knew of Trinski, she'd encountered it before; she had seen what it did to people. Given the slight sway that seemed ready to topple the girl and the distinct smell of vodka radiating off of her, Sophie had to guess that the newcomer was Anoushka, the best drinker in St. Trinians, and, apparently, her opponent for the evening.

She gave her a respectful nod which the other girl returned. Thinking about it, she was actually pretty hot.

What was it with this school? Was it a secret base for future models?

Rolling her eyes she turned her attention away from Anoushka. Jones was still threatening Flash with something or other to ensure he didn't go back on his word, but after a few minutes of the man looking ready to wet himself in more ways than one, they shook hands. Apparently satisfied, Jones gestured for Sophie and Anoushka to sit at the table.

After only a brief hesitation, Sophie complied, following the, completely-unfazed, blonde to the centre of, what was now, a ring of students.

A couple of first years came forward and started pouring the shots for them, Sophie forced herself to relax as she watched them pour, twelve glasses meant six each.

Her first thought was that she could manage this.

Then the smell hit her like several tones of bricks.

Her eyes watered as the alcohol evaporating into the air burnt her nose. Damn, a girl could get drunk from the fumes alone.

What in the name of hell was it going to do when ingested?

Oh god, she was going to die.

A final shot was poured and put in the centre of the table, the empty bottle handed to Flash so that he could smell it to make sure it was real, by the way he scrunched his nose, it seemed he was pretty damn sure it was.

Well, it was either Trinski or rocket fuel. Either way, this was not going to be pleasant.

Sophie let out a long breath as Jones spoke again.  
"Right, basic rules, finish your own shots first. The first one to grab and drink the one in the middle wins. Pass out or throw up, you're disqualified. Deal?" Sophie nodded and flashed a reassuring grin, her bravado the only thing stopping her from turning on her heel and sprinting out of the door at this point. If you couldn't grin in the face of certain death what could you do?

She nodded briefly to Anoushka and they both picked up their first glass, both waiting for the other to signal the start. Worried she might lose her nerve, Sophie broke the silence.  
"...Cheers." She couldn't help the, barely restrained, worry on her face as she raised the first glass to her lips.

Holy mother of hell! That _hurt_!

Shit. Shit. Shit Shit Shitshitshit.

Coughing, she slammed the glass down, rim first, on the table, filling the silent room with the loud bang even as Anoushka threw her own into a corner somewhere, causing a first year off in the distance to scream in fright.

At least she was having trouble too.

A vigorous shake of her head and she, just about, managed to open her watering eyes. This was going to kill her. Still, she was being watched. A glance to her audience revealed a delightful mix of sympathetic, amused and worried looks being sent her way.

Though, if she was honest, she doubted their worry had anything to do with her health.

Letting out a deep breath she glanced to Anoushka, who was on her third shot. She was going to have to do this as fast as possible and pray it stayed down. It was the only way to win. Carefully, she tightened all the muscles in her stomach, focusing on holding them that way as she reached for the next shot.

Three.

Two.

One.

 _Go_.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

One by one she threw them back, not letting her attention slip from her stomach muscles for longer than it took to find the next glass. It was this way that she powered through them, not letting a single drop rest on her tongue for more than a fraction of a second and trying very hard not to focus on the, ever growing, burn in her stomach and throat. She was in for hell later. Each glass was slammed down, one beside the other in an upside down mimic of the line they had been sat in.

SIX!

Before she even knew what was going on (maybe the drink was going to her head already) she brought her last glass down so hard she cracked it. Her eyes darting to the one in the middle. Anoushka still had two to do.

It was hers.

With a, slightly lopsided, grin, she stood up, sweeping down an arm to take the final shot and throw it back. Her mouth was pretty much numb, her legs were uncertain and her stomach was an ocean in a storm but she'd won. Now she just had to get out of here before she pitched over sideways.

There was some clapping; a lot of money exchanging hands as bets were clearly won and lost. She spun on the spot to face Flash and Jones but was startled as she found the girl's gaze still fixed upon her.

_Wow, she's pretty._

Okay, time to go. Very aware of her rapidly fading mind, she turned to Anoushka, finding her passed out on the floor. That couldn't be good. She would be going the same way eventually, so with that in mind, she flashed one last grin in Jones' general direction and took off, focusing all her might on keeping her pace regular and straight. She just needed to get around that stack of boxes, out of sight, so she could fall apart in peace. She kept walking, desperately needing privacy. Her stomach rolled dangerously and she grit her teeth against the feeling of her tongue being forced up against the roof of her mouth. Vomiting was pretty much her best option right now, before too much of the poison she'd just chugged made it into her system. She was already doomed to the mother of all hangovers, but if she could get it back up, she could avoid the ER. She just needed to find somewhere to… Ah! An open crate sat just around the next corner, completely empty. Relief washed over her and she practically fell into it. It didn't take much, she barely even got a chance to take a breath before the entire content of her stomach reappeared. She kept herself as quiet as possible, aware of the potential echo in the cavernous room. Fortunately, she was oddly practised in the art of subtle vomiting (years of sneaking whiskey into military schools), so she fell back on old habits and was eternally grateful that she no longer wore her hair long.

Once that was taken care of, she jammed the lid back onto the crate to hide the smell and quickly fished around her pockets for gum. She always carried some with her, so after chewing a few pieces, she felt a little better. Drunk as fuck, and she would not be conscious for much longer, but she'd live. For now, she opted to try for the dorms. Preferably before the world spun any faster.

Ugh, she was actually going to be dead tomorrow. At least she'd be back in everyone's good graces; maybe they'd attend her funeral. With a smirk at her own joke, she started forwards, only to discover that not only had to world decided to start spinning, but it was now also tipping quite violently.

 _Not good_.

Whether she said that out loud or not was a mystery, but she managed to stagger over to a wall and lean against it. Maybe she'd just wait here a minute, until her head stopped feeling like a spinning top.

Her concentration was broken by a voice nearby, a man. Who was that? Flash? Yeah, the tacky guy... He sounded pretty flustered about something. She listened for a minute and then snorted out a laugh. He was asking someone out! Biting her lip in suspense, she waited for the person to reply. Please be the chav girl or something, watching her hand his ass to him would be _so_ much fun.

Her mouth dropped open as her thoughts were stunned into silence. It was the Head Girl who answered.

 _Turning him down_.

She felt a swell of happiness as she listened to Jones' harsh words.

Why the hell did that make her happy? So she wasn't dating the loser, big deal. If anything, that was _bad._ Less blackmail. Head in the game, Daniels.

A scowl dragged itself over her face at her own thoughts but seconds later, heels on the concrete floor were drawing closer and she couldn't restrain a, slightly maniacal, chuckle when the Head Girl got close enough to hear her.

Apparently her brain had disengaged from her mouth.

"Looks like you have an admirer." She grinned as she heard the sing-song tone of her own voice.  
 _Kelly and Flash, sitting in a tree~  
_ She should _definitely_ sing that some time.  
The girl's head whipped around, surprise clear on her face and concern almost clear enough for even her pickled mind to pick up on.

Amused by her own joke, Sophie staggered away from the wall, running her hand through her hair.  
"Don't worry, I keep things to m'self. But you do owe me one after tonight, big time." She attempted to flash a wolfish grin but, honestly, she wasn't sure it lived up to standards, particularly as she spun on her heel to walk away, turned too far, tipped dramatically and went tumbling headfirst... In the wrong direction.

All too suddenly the floor was coming toward her really very quickly. She barely had time to register a quiet laugh from somewhere around her as an arm appeared around her waist, holding her up.  
"I do owe you one; let's get you upstairs before you do any damage." A stern frown in place, Jones yanked her arm across her shoulders and kept her other hand securely on her waist, all but carrying her through the school.

Apparently her legs had clocked off early tonight, as more than once or twice Sophie had to fully rely on the Head Girl to hold her up.

Who knew the wiry woman would be strong enough for this shit?

Her hazy thoughts were getting fewer and further between as they made it higher and higher into the school. Drowsiness was setting in fast and eventually she gave up completely, letting her head drop to rest against Jones' shoulder.

After only a second, she was jarred alert as she realised the exact location of the girl's hand on her waist and the close press of their sides together. A cold shudder flowed through her and she staggered to a stop, pulling herself free and into a wall. Her back hit with a heavy thump and she huffed as it knocked some of the air from her lungs.

Jones stopped and looked at her curiously.  
"Bathroom's next on the right if you're going to lose your dinner." She eyed her warily but Sophie shook her head.  
"I'm good. Jus'… I can carry m'self." She held up her hands but Jones frowned, stepping forward.  
"Stop arsing about, come on, we need to get you to bed." She reached out to take her arm again and Sophie flinched violently, cursing internally, and maybe externally too going on the girl's clear confusion.  
"Look, we've got to get you out of the hallway. And there's no way in hell you can walk yourself." She rolled her eyes and stuck her hands on her hips, drawing to her full height. Sophie bit her lip, she was very much aware of how irrational she was being without this chick's assistance, thank you very much.

Something unexpected then happened.

Jones deflated, letting out a long sigh.  
"Look, Daniels…" She stepped forward again but kept a good couple feet between them, only standing close enough to lower her voice as she crouched slightly, meeting her gaze.  
"I don't like you, and I sure as hell don't trust you, but your Aunt's made you a St. Trinian and that makes it my job to get you safe to bed. Got it?" Her tone was almost gentle, the soft look on her face unsettling, but more than that, the pure honesty and duty in her eyes was… astonishing. She was so dumbfounded that she let the older girl take hold of her arm and pull it back over her shoulders.

Eventually they made it back to the dorms, where Jones let Sophie drop down onto her bed with an odd sort of giggle, the last few feet had suddenly become hilarious as Sophie realised the Head Girl of St. Trinian's was all but carrying her to bed. The idea was bizarre on its own without the look of intense exasperation on the older girl's face.

Afore mentioned Head Girl wandered over to one of the shelves against the wall and started looking for something while Sophie got herself changed, even completely off her face she wouldn't ask for help with _that_. She had some dignity left…

Sort of.

By the time Jones returned Sophie was struggling to get under the covers in her shorts and t-shirt, both black, of course.

A small bottle was placed onto her bedside table and the girl told her to drink it in the morning. Apparently it would help her avoid the pain of her hangover a tiny bit. Sophie nodded gratefully, feeling herself already slipping into sleep as she looked up at the other girl. She was annoyingly beautiful, why did she have to be that beautiful? She heard someone say 'damn it' just as she drifted off, it didn't occur to her that it was her own voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's a mess, isn't she? Got to love a good train-wreck. Hope to see you all next time - J


	4. Chapter 3: Follow the Leader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back, I won't say too much before this chapter, as it's long enough without my rambling attached to it. However, I will just say that this is where Sophie's issues really start to become apparent. I hope you bare with her as she is only going to get worse from here for while - J

A day had passed since Sophie's encounter with Trinski and she had to admit it had worked out exactly as she had hoped. She definitely seemed to have gained some respect with Anoushka and, oddly, the twins (Tania and Tara) as well, probably because it was their product she'd helped to sell but she was, by no means, complaining.

Now that her popularity was back where it should be, she could start on everything else she wanted to do, like get revenge for Annabelle.

First things first, hockey. If anyone knew what was going on around a school, it was their sport team. Plus, being on the team would give her access to a lot of situations that wouldn't arise otherwise; _Jones_ was on the team, giving her more access to her, ever elusive, victim.

Beside all that, she was damn good at hockey. It was good stress relief, and it required practice and training. All in all, a great hobby for someone with too much anger and not enough to do.

During practice, she made her way down to the pitch with her hockey stick over one shoulder. The St. Trinian's hockey team were well known around all other schools, even if only by reputation, and honestly she was more than curious to see them in action.

She flashed a grin to Jones as she approached the teacher and the girl rolled her eyes back. There was definitely an improvement of whatever was going on there; during her day of nursing the worst hangover she'd ever had, the girl had been kind enough to let her skip lessons for the day. Since then they hadn't actually spoken, but as far as she could tell, she was no longer getting the stink eye. If nothing else, the girl seemed to consider her a mild annoyance, rather than a threat... She couldn't decide if that was good or insulting.

"I heard there was a spot open." She tore her eyes away from the team to address the teacher, who nodded and asked if she was any good. Sophie let her lip curl into a smirk and picked up one of the spare balls, dropping it at her feet and whacking it straight into the goal across the field. It wasn't really a show of her talent against other people, but at least having great aim should be enough to get her a trail run. She caught sight of Annabelle, who was smiling knowingly but the others actually looked mildly impressed, even Jones... Not that she was paying any particular attention to her...

As she was listening to the teacher ramble on about how she'd been waiting for people with a 'shot like that all term', she took a moment to actually look at what the other girls were wearing, specifically, the head girl.

Obviously because…Her mind scrambled to find a valid reason that she would be specifically looking at the tall girl, but it came up empty handed as her eyes fell (almost literally) on the girl's legs.

That skirt should be illegal...

She spent some time watching them play, Jones was very good, maybe as good as she was. With an internal growl, she managed to drag her gaze away from the girl and silently cursed herself for getting so distracted, she would have to do something about this, she just couldn't have herself drooling every time she saw that damn woman, not while she was literally planning her downfall. All else aside, it was not a road she wanted to tread.

Content for now with a vague plan, she smirked as she drew her attention back to the teacher, who had moved on to the strategy for tomorrow's game. She nodded politely for a while before the coach called the practice to an end and Sophie could make her escape, turning to head back up to the school. Apparently, they were to play against Cheltenham tomorrow.

Oh, this would be fun.

Once she was back in the school she wandered aimlessly, if she was going to be on a hockey pitch tomorrow she would need to be concentrating properly, letting her mind wander could result in a broken jaw, or worse. Particularly against Cheltenham.

She was so lost in thought that she walked, literally head first, into another person, getting tangled in excessively long legs and tripping the unfortunate bystander so badly that she had to catch them and set them back on their feet before they collided, hard, with the floor.  
"Whoa, I'm so sorry." She stepped back quickly, ruffling the back of her hair awkwardly. The girl righted herself for a moment before turning to her, clearly ready to rip her a new one, when she stopped. Her anger faded instantly, and was replaced by an oddly seductive smile that Sophie was not expecting.  
"No problem… You're Sophie right?" She tilted her head, her hair falling over one shoulder, and Sophie took a moment to assess the situation. She'd seen the girl around, of course, and knew her reputation. She didn't know it extended to girls, but who was she to argue? If she was interested...  
"That's me, you're Chelsea?" She smiled sheepishly and the blonde smirked as she nodded.  
"Well, your reputation precedes you. Sorry I almost bowled you over there." She gave a wink and a smile, turning on her heel. She didn't do subtle, if the girl wanted to do this, she'd need clear signals. A hand gripped her arm and Sophie had to force back a smirk while she turned back to face her, feigning innocence.  
"My reputation?" The blonde tipped her head, which was a fair of her to ask, a reputation could either be good or bad... Sophie nodded with a reassuring smile.  
"As the most gorgeous girl in the school, of course." She pulled a face as though she was stating the obvious but had to resist a frown as the words tasted like a lie.

Giving herself an internal shake she pushed herself back into the moment. Chelsea seemed to actually glow at the compliment so Sophie doubled down.  
"I don't know how you do it." She paused and shook her head, before returning her eyes to lock with the taller girl.  
"I'd love to get some tips from you… If you have the time?" She raised a brow questioningly and Chelsea barely paused before she grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her off down the corridor and, judging from the general decoration inside, into the Posh Totty room.

Honestly, she got a sense that Chelsea was a lot smarter than everyone seemed to given her credit for, she clearly picked up on Sophie's blatant intent, and was decisive enough to know what she wanted to do about it, as she didn't even look at the makeup in the room. Instead she flicked the lock shut and wasted no time in yanking Sophie into a kiss, not that she was complaining, it certainly saved time. Chelsea was actually a really very good kisser.

A while later Sophie emerged from the room, running a hand through her hair to fix it as she strode off, now much happier, to a bathroom. Walking straight to the mirror she checked her neck and shoulders for any marks, she knew for a fact she'd left a fair few on Chelsea but that was just a bad habit on her part, she couldn't help it.

At any rate, Chelsea had been far from complaining, she would know, she paid very close attention. Satisfied that she was clear she glanced at the time and found that the bell would go off soon, to signal the end of the day.

Perfect.

Readjusting her undone tie around her neck with a smirk, she made sure it was even before heading back out and down to the dining room.

She got there just as the bell rang and quickly grabbed a couple of apples from the fruit bowl (before they got used as ammo) before cheerily turning on her heel and walking back out as the room started filling with students. Perfect.

She headed straight up to the roof, her new favourite haunt around this school. There were no cameras or recording devices up there, making it essentially the only place a person could go to sit without being watched.

It felt like the only place she could relax.

Once up there she walked to the wall and sat down, her legs hanging off of the edge as she watched the darkening sky. It was nice, and honestly, it was beginning to be a problem; she could feel herself getting into a routine and that was definitely a bad thing. She never stuck around anywhere past the time she needed to be there, she would have to leave at the start of the Christmas holidays, at the latest.

Once again she was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear anyone approach until she sat down next to her. Catching the movement in the corner of her eye, her head whipped around but quickly relaxed, it was just Jones.

Wait, what? How could it _just_ be the Head Girl? For the love of god Sophie. Keep your head in the game.

Growling internally, she realised she was just sort of staring at the other girl, so she nodded.  
"Hey... How come you're not at dinner?" She kept her tone casual, the woman had been a vault thus far on personal subjects, she really did need to step up her game if she was going to manage this.

Truthfully, the Head Girl was looking more and more tired with each passing day. Apparently, being head girl of a place like this was more effort than your average school. Go figure.

Jones simply shrugged, staring out over the field.  
"Just felt like being somewhere quiet." Sophie could hear to pointed edge to the reply. She was telling her to fuck off. But somehow, it lost some of its sharpness.

Jones was exhausted.

Sophie frowned as she turned to look over the grounds. Jones was her target; she should not be feeling bad for her. Still, a weakened target was no fun. Yes, _that_ was why she was feeling bad, Jones was ruining her fun. So her compulsion to help her was not because she was worried about her, but because she was bored and wanted a better fight.

Yes. Good.

With a small sigh, she picked up her apples and held one out.  
"We have a match to win tomorrow; you may want to eat _something_." She didn't look at her, keeping her expression neutral and her eyes on the horizon as she waited, arm extended. Eventually, she felt her take it and let her arm drop, sticking her hand back into her pocket to avoid fidgeting.  
"Thanks." She heard the slight suspicion behind the other girl's voice but dismissed it, instead she shrugged.

Jones didn't trust her, that was pretty damn obvious, but if she could leverage a little information out of her, just a tiny amount, she could work with that to get more. Chewing thoughtfully, she continued to think until an idea occurred to her and she threw her finished core out over the fields, swinging her legs over the wall and moving across the roof.

Carefully, she pulled a couple of bricks out of one of the chimneys, a smile pulling onto her face as she found a hollow area inside. If she was right, and she usually was... Yes. In the small space was a bottle of bourbon (the chimney was one of the emo hiding places she'd discovered earlier in the week). With a smirk to herself she started walking back.  
"No offence, love, but you look a little tired." She set the bottle down while she settled back into her usual seat before picking it up and opening it with a fond smile. The light burn of a half decent bourbon was something she'd grown up on; a familiar comfort.

After a second sip, she held the bottle out with a slight smile, Jones' eyes had narrowed once more, but she retained her pleasant smile, this would work, it had to.  
"Sorry, no glasses." She gave the bottle a little shake as prompting, the girl needed a drink, there was no doubting that, whether she would take it with her around was a whole other question.

She couldn't help but smile as Jones finally took the bottle, quickly taking a long drink and passing it back to Sophie, who took it and matched her; she wasn't about to be left behind, even as her little dance of triumph went on in the back of her head.

They continued passing it back and forth in silence until they got about halfway through the bottle, when Jones finally spoke.  
"Tomorrow's game should go well; we've not had many good players for a while now." Sophie smiled at the implied compliment and took another drink before answering.  
"From what I saw, you're not so bad yourself. But then, you are Team Captain…" She trailed off with a grin and Jones simply shrugged and took the bottle, apparently out of things to say about that. Soph waited patiently; Jones was testing her, feeling her out.

Eventually she spoke again.

"Chelsea turned up to class with a couple very new hickeys, she's not been off campus for a few days and she's refusing to say who gave them to her." She sounded matter-of-fact but there was a serious edge to her voice. Sophie ran her tongue absentmindedly across her teeth at the mention of the marks, what was Jones getting at?  
"You think there's any need to worry?" She took the bottle back and took another drink.  
"I'm not sure. Either she's been sneaking off, or it's someone on campus." She turned and regarded her seriously for a moment.  
"Another thing to add to my to-do list." She huffed a sigh and Sophie nodded, holding out the bottle as an expression of sympathy.  
"You wouldn't be bringing any secrets with you, would you Daniels?" Kelly arched a brow, a small, bitter, smirk in place as she took a swig. Sophie laughed and offered an obviously fake gasp, pressing her hand to her chest in mock offence.  
"Me? The very thought of it!" She grinned and Jones managed to join her, passing the bottle back, though the mirth was a little edged.  
"I thought as much." She looked back out over the fields. Sophie, even slightly inebriated, could recognise an opening when she saw one. This was her chance.

She huffed out a sigh, running a hand through her hair and setting the bottle to one side.  
"In all seriousness…." She trailed off, turning to face the girl long enough for them to make eye contact and Jones to see her _actual_ sober (well, figuratively) expression. However, before speaking again, she averted her eyes to the horizon.  
"We all have our baggage, our secrets, hidden motives, you know…" She paused a moment to sigh.  
"But I've bounced around more than my fair share of schools. I'm… _tired_." The pour of emphasis onto the word she knew would resonate with the other girl was far from accidental.  
"I might not always be the most upfront person on the planet, but I'm just here to look after my cousin. Her and Camilla are the only family I've got that aren't complete pricks." She paused to look to Jones there, since the truth of those words would help her to believe the rest of the bullshit she was currently spouting.  
"For once I'm attending a school without plans for making trouble… It's weird…" She returned her gaze to the field under the guise of embarrassment and being lost in thought, and a heavy silence fell about them.

She picked the bottle back up and took a long drink.

_And the oscar goes to…_

Another swig each passed before Jones broke the silence.  
"I have to go; I have to call lights out. Cheers for the drink." She placed a hand briefly on Sophie's shoulder as she got down off of the wall.  
"Anytime." Sophie flashed a grin and winked, earning a, surprisingly good-natured, eye roll in return before Jones strode away, leaving Sophie to reflect on the fact the Head Girl just left her up on the roof when it was time to call lights out; rather than telling her to go to bed. Odd.

Draining the last of the bottle, Sophie smiled to herself and threw it off of the roof, hearing the faint but satisfying smash as it hit a tree. Left alone or not, if lights out was being called she'd probably better go to bed.

She was woken up by people moving the next morning. Reluctantly sitting up, she glanced at the clock beside Annabelle's bed.

7am. Fucking perfect.

The game didn't start until 10, but there was a lot to do. She pushed the covers back and rooted around in her bag for her towel, deciding on an early shower before breakfast.

Heading into the showers, she automatically threw a cloth over the camera in the corner; she was in no mood for any pranks this early in the morning. Once satisfied she wouldn't be broadcast over the internet, she got undressed and walked around into the actual showers, finding one that worked (still no easy task) and stopping at it. Having a shower was pretty much pointless this morning since she was going to be playing hockey later, but it helped to wake her up, at least a bit, and she always preferred to shower alone.

A while later she pulled on the clean uniform she'd brought with her. She'd change for the match later, two and a half hours was an annoyingly long time to be walking around in your PE kit.

Once dressed she walked back up to the dorms, dropping her towel and night clothes on her bed before heading down to the dining room. It was full, as always, and Sophie quickly grabbed herself some food. Damn it was packed...

She spotted Jones and one of the geeks sat at a table on their own and bit her lip, wondering if she could or even _should_ join them. On the one hand, she needed to keep an eye on the Head Girl, but on the other, hanging out with anyone twice within twenty four hours was dangerously close to a social life. Social lives required friends, and she didn't want those.

As she was struggling to decide the girl looked up and gave a small jerk of her head, telling her to come and sit down. Sophie decided it was probably the easiest course and walked over, dropping into the chair across from them.

The geek didn't look up from her laptop until Jones spoke.  
"Daniels this is Polly. Polly, Daniels." Sophie nodded and gave a brief smile to the other girl and received the same before the girl turned back to her laptop. She considered the ginger haired girl for a moment, she assumed, given her affiliation with Jones and the rest of the group's general attitude, Polly was the head Geek. A fine position to be in.

Something in the back of her mind announced that Polly seemed to be the only person Jones spent time with regularly, in a social way at least. It was very strange, to say the least, since Sophie had assumed she'd be 'best mates' with everyone. Head girls usually were.

She certainly had respect, even fear from many of them, and something like admiration from a few. However, barring the red headed girl here, she had yet to see anyone along the lines of a close friend. She would have to look further into this if she intended to get anywhere near the older girl.

She shook the thought from her head as Jones spoke again.  
"Looking forward to the match?" She arched a brow and Sophie nodded with a brief grin, taking a bite out of her toast. Truthfully, she was mostly looking forward to knocking out a few teeth from the Cheltenham side, one in particular. She just hoped the St. Trinian's team were as good as they looked.

Curiously, she eyed the Head Girl, she definitely looked much better this morning; she must have finally gotten some decent sleep after their drink on the roof. She stored that as a mental note for the future, keep the drinking minimal, since it was bad to get into, but a good buzz in a pinch would do wonders.  
"What about you?" She spoke casually, relaxing back in her chair and continuing to eat her breakfast.  
"Kicking Cheltenham's ass is always something to look forward to." One side of her mouth quirked upwards and Sophie mirrored her, noting Polly's glance out of the corner of her eye. She hadn't been looking at the screen, but at Jones. Was there something different in the way she was acting that only her 'best friend' would notice?

Sophie felt a slight wave of confusion but ignored it, refusing to think too much on it now as Polly turned back to her laptop. It was irritating, but she really needed to keep her head in the game, quite literally. She would have to focus on deciphering the bloody Head Girl later; a task that was rapidly becoming more trouble than it was worth.

They finished breakfast in silence and Sophie stood up, draining her glass as she picked up her plate.  
"Right, I'll see you on the pitch then." She smiled briefly at Jones and nodded at Polly, she didn't stick around to see their replies but as she dropped off her used plate and glass on her way out she glanced back over to see Polly saying something was a smug expression and Jones scowling at her.

Definitely something different in the way the Head Girl was acting then... But what?

She didn't hurry as she made her way onto the pitch, hockey stick resting casually on her shoulder as she approached the loose group of girls that made up the team. Annabelle looked so nervous Sophie actually took pity and placed a hand gently on her shoulder, giving her a small, reassuring smile. It seemed to work as the girl settled a bit, not much, but it was something. With one last pat, Sophie moved on, flashing a brief, amused look to Jones as the Head Girl was taking a drink from her flask. Apparently in a good mood, Jones smirked back and did the cap back up, tilting the flask questioningly toward her. Surprised, Sophie nodded, holding out a hand. Jones expertly tossed it to her and Sophie caught it with a grin, resting her hockey stick against her hip as she took a drink.

Rum… Not bad.

She assumed this was probably some kind of quid pro quo for the night before.  
"Oh my god… That's Verity Thwaites, she's a total psycho!" Annabelle's panicked tones had her whipping out of her thoughts to find that, indeed, the blonde brawn machine was jogging across the field toward the pitch, team in tow. Unable to help herself, Sophie grinned, a genuine, Cheshire cat grin. This was going to be _so good._

 _"Who let the dogs_ out?!" The first years sang and Sophie chuckled, tossing the flask back to Jones and leaning on her hockey stick to watch the proceedings, already envisioning the pain she could inflict upon the bitch. Her expression sobered, however, as the girl approached her dear cousin.  
"Girls… Look who it is, _Annabelle the cannibal_." The blonde gave a, disturbingly poor, impersonation of Hannibal Lecter, causing Annabelle to visibly flinch. Sophie growled.  
" _Thwaites_." She stepped around Taylor (head chav) and Andrea (head goth), swinging her stick up onto her shoulder to stride up and stand beside Annabelle. Thwaites' eyes widened briefly before she managed to reign it in, straightening to her full height.  
"Daniels? This place's standards really have dropped. If that were possible." She arched a brow and Sophie chuckled.  
"Good to see you again, Verity. I missed you." She grinned humorlessly as she stepped forward a few more steps, squaring off to her.

She retained her smirk even as she dipped her head ever so slightly, leaning around so she was closer to her ear.  
"Leave Annabelle be, or I won't _miss_ you again." She let her tone drop but poured in a painfully high level of threat as she took a step back, giving the girl a menacing smile before turning on her heel and wandering back through the ranks of the St. Trinians team. Going on the sniggering, Thwaites's reaction had been brilliant, but she was just looking forward to the match. Bring it on bitch.

Satisfied with her work, Sophie grinned at Annabelle, who looked grateful, and couldn't resist the opportunity to wink at Jones before moving back to where she had been stood, earning herself another eye roll. She listed it in the victory column.  
"What was that all about?" It didn't surprise Sophie that Taylor was the first to speak, she chuckled quietly at Annabelle's reply.  
"I used to eat people." Her rueful smile brought a slight edge to her voice, showing the barely contained anger at her past. In a strange way, it gave Sophie a small streak of pride, Annabelle did have some spine in her, it was just buried under a thick prim and proper exterior.  
"What?" Jones' confusion reached the faces of the rest of the players and Sophie smirked.  
"I used to have braces… and bits of food got stuck in them..." She looked embarrassed as she admitted it and even Jones looked a little grossed out by the idea.  
"Nice..." The Head Girl hid her reaction pretty well, but a slight edge of it came through and Sophie chuckled again.

Finally, the match was about to start, Bursar ran through the rules and Sophie kept a straight face as the teams glared at each other.

This was going to be a match to remember.

The whistle had barely blown and Bursar was already unconscious, everyone ignored him so Sophie was pretty sure it was a frequent occurrence.

The first couple of points went down no problem, it was then that things started getting a little blurry around the edges; both began sides cheating so much it was actually funny. Sophie hit through a lot of goals herself and so did Jones, player positions seeming not to matter in the slightest as they all fought to push through the crowd of warring girls.

It was all about what Sophie had expected until Jones scored another goal. A member of the Cheltenham 'ladies' lost her shit and dived for her; the unexpected attack sending the Head girl down. Now, Sophie wasn't entirely sure she could be held responsible, but as more pushing and shoving took place over in the bulk of the players, sparking a fight, her eyes zeroed in on the girl currently standing over their Team captain. It was really an act of duty, or maybe just a reflex, that she would later interpret as a snap opportunity to ingratiate herself, but before Sophie even noticed her arm moving, her hockey stick had spun through the air between her and the Cheltenham gir,l catching directly in the face and sending her sprawling.

St. Trinian's crowd roared their approval as she was carried off, out cold, booing and hissing as a substitute took her place. The fight had abated by this point, so Queen Chav jogged over to help Jones up (Sophie had deliberately hung back). However, her cover was blown as Taylor helpfully picked up Sophie's stick. A flash of confusion darted across the Head Girl's face for a second before the stick was thrown back to her, Taylor moving on to head back to the match, leaving Sophie and Jones facing one and other.

If anything, the realisation doubled the confusion in the other girl's eyes but Sophie couldn't think up a valid reason as to why she'd done that, so she shrugged instead, flashing a disarming grin and dashing off after Taylor.

She would need to have a serious talk with herself about her motives later. She was here to hang the girl out to dry, not earn her approval.

The game continued and, despite the team's efforts, Cheltenham pulled level with them, though honestly Sophie was not entirely sure how someone had been keeping score.

Talk about dramatic.

It was the final shot and Annabelle was behind the ball, if they scored this it would be a win for St. Trinians. As everyone was getting into position Sophie heard Taylor talking with Andrea in a surprisingly quiet voice.  
"Oi, what you think 'bout Jones as Captain?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"She ain't exactly our best player anymore, is she?"  
"Well…"  
"Think 'bout it. Daniels and Fritton 'ave scored more that she 'as this game, 'an Daniels took out that bitch wot knocked 'er down and all."  
"Hmm… Leave it to the last goal, if Daniels wins us the game, she's captain, deal?" Andrea sounded reluctant, but Taylor nodded firmly.  
"Yeah, deal." Sophie frowned slightly as they moved on, she couldn't end up as team captain, one, usurping someone else's position was not a good way to stop them from being suspicious of you, and two, fuck that responsibility. She needed to put a stop to this, now.

She looked around quickly as the match started up again and Annabelle was getting the ball back for her shot, she had to act fast. It would be tough, and a seriously hard shot to pull off, but if she made this, it would be a giant step in the right direction. If she didn't, she'd already made a tiny step, so the day wouldn't be a total loss.

Carefully, she slipped nearer to Thwaites as Annabelle was tackled and Jones got behind the ball. If she lined it up properly, she could make it, but with everyone charging at her, she rushed it.

Shit.

The ball was flying straight for the goal keeper, at easy to see and catch, head height.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck- Wait.

Sophie quickly formed a new plan and hooked her stick around Thwaites' ankle, pulling hard and sending her toppling to the side.

Please work…

Triumph soared through her as the girl caught the ball with her face, sending it bouncing off into the goal at a much harder to catch angle.

End of the match.

Thwaites went down and the cheers went up, the roar filling the field. The team crowded around Jones, lifting her onto their shoulders and charging off to the school. No-one even suspected that Sophie had anything to do with the win. Excellent.

Sophie let out a sigh of relief; but as her gaze dropped to Annabelle, still on the floor, she frowned slightly. She was about to walk offer a hand, but someone caught her arm. She turned and Camilla gave her a small, sad smile, tipping her head toward the school.

The woman had a point, Sophie was shit at comforting people, better to leave it to the pros and head off inside. Taking her aunt's advice, she nodded back and followed the rest of the team back toward the building, leaving her aunt to help Annabelle.

Back at the school she jumped through a quick shower and hurried off to get changed for the party. She'd caught glimpses of the hall being set up and had to admit she was a little curious to investigate a St. Trinian's party. After a quick fish around in her bag, she pulled out her favourite leather jacket and a clean pair of black skinny jeans. God it was good to be dressed like herself again.

It was easy to find the party, the noise could be heard from the other end of school, but as she stepped into the main hall, she couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. The room was packed, flashing lights and a group she knew to be The Banned of St. Trinian's on a stage that was probably assembled earlier that morning. Anoushka was on the 'bar', and without Sophie even needing to ask, slid a bottle of whiskey across toward her. She flashed the Russian girl a grin and she smirked back, raising a bottle of Triski in toast. Sophie clinked her bottle against the older girls and they shared a drink before she moved on. She didn't go far, she stopped to lean against a pillar, surveying the crowd.

St. Trinian's certainly knew how to throw a party, Sophie found herself relaxing against her chosen pillar, enjoying the music and the general atmosphere. However, around half a bottle later the room went quiet and all dancing stopped. Sophie frowned in confusion for a minute but soon a very quiet song started up, the lights in the room dying down.  
 _"Make us worthy,_  
 _Make us Proud,_  
 _Teach us not to be too loud._  
 _We'll try and fit in with the crowd,_  
 _But we are St. Trinian's._ " Taking a long drink from her bottle, Sophie chuckled quietly, if the final line of the intro was anything to go on, this was the school anthem.

She listened as it played through, enjoying the difference it bore to any other school anthem she'd ever heard; then again, St. Trinian's wasn't exactly like any other school she'd been to...

It got weirder, as the chorus started up the music fell away, the crowd clapping and stamping in time as an extra voice joined in with the band. Sophie turned in search of it's source and found Jones leading the 'chant', her drink held high in the air as she moved through the crowd. Sophie guessed it was some kind of tradition or something, but her logical mind had apparently nipped off for a cigarette at this point.

She really was absolutely, goddamn stunning.

Watching her fight on the hockey pitch, or seeing the way she sauntered through the school, completely aware of everything around her but almost dismissing it, as though it didn't matter. When those sharp eyes deigned to fix upon you, they were brutal, pinning you to the earth and ensuring you stayed there for as long as she dictated.

Sophie hated it.

She hated how much power the Head Girl had. She hated it in most head girls, and teachers, and police, and really anyone else in a position of authority, but this one had more than the others, and she fucking knew it. Sophie resisted the urge to growl into her bottle. Jones could sweep her away with barely a gesture and it was maddening; knowing she could do it at any time, for any reason. _She_ controlled the school, more than the teachers, more than Aunt Camilla. Sophie could work all she wanted, but unless she shook that woman's grip, it would all be in vain. Ruefully, she had to admire the purely impossible level of brilliance and the subtlety of Jones' control.

The song picked up the pace again and everyone started dancing once more. Sophie stayed where she was, watching Jones dance. She was irritatingly flawless. It was really very annoying.

After some time she realised the girl had caught her looking and could do nothing but grin, raising her bottle slightly in an odd sort of toast. Jones, apparently in a good mood, smirked back. However, following a quick glance around herself, she seemed to decide something and weaved her way out of the crowd. She didn't pause as she strode past, simply jerked her head to bid her to follow. Maybe it was the half a bottle of whiskey, but Sophie couldn't help the amused smirk that found its way onto her face as she followed her out into the main stairway, let alone the weird fluttery thing her stomach seemed intent upon doing.  
"Why did you do it?" Jones had turned and was looking at her with a dangerously serious expression.  
"Do what?" Sophie arched a brow, a little off guard.  
"You know _exactly_ what I mean; you tripped Thwaites." She folded her arms across her chest and Sophie paused, her mind taking a second to kick in.  
"Andrea and Taylor were planning; you could have let me fuck up and taken the lot. So, _why_?" Apparently impatient, Jones' eyes narrowed to a glare and Sophie let out a long breath, leaning back against the wall and sticking her hands in her pockets. This girl really did have trust issues, it would take some serious bullshit to break through. Taking a second deep breath, she began.  
"I didn't want it." She shrugged, opting to start with the truth; all the best lies started that way. Jones was still eyeing her sceptically, so she ran her free hand through her hair, taking a long drink, feigning exasperation. It was only half false.  
"Leadership isn't my thing… Okay? I'm not a… _team_ kind of person. I have… _Issues_ , with that shit." She huffed and began to pace.  
"Do we really have to go through this?" She arched a brow at the older girl, whose glare was answer enough.  
"Fine." She took another long drink and advanced on her.  
"I hate talking through this shit, but since you seem intent on glaring at me every time I do _anything_ I suppose I'd better." She shot her an accusing look, still advancing, her tone lowering to avoid coming across as threatening. That was rarely her intent.  
"You're a good head girl. Best I've seen-" To put it mildly.  
"-and I've been to a _lot_ of schools. And I don't know… my ass coming into the picture shouldn't be the reason you fall. Hell, I won't even be here for a year the way I'm going. I'm not a threat; I'm here to help my cousin find her feet. Then I'll be out of your hair. No mess. So while I'm here, if you need a hand with anything, maybe we could work something out." She held up her hands, bottle in one, flashing a quick grin.  
"I don't need a social boost, but Annabelle needs all the help she can get, if you wanted to be that help… I wouldn't be upset about it." She stopped barely a foot away from her, Jones' glare having dropped to a blank slate as she watched her ramble.

_Damn, she was pretty._

Okay, definitely leaning toward quite drunk… now was _not_ the time for her inhibitions to wander off.

"So you did it to help me." The shadow of a smile appeared on her face and Sophie did a double take. Of all of that rambling, that was the bit she'd focused on? She fought back the strange urge to blush.  
"You're offering to help me, so that I call off the hazing on Annabelle." She arched a brow, a slight smirk in place. Sophie took half a step back, unsure of her footing here. She'd never been in a situation like this, and thinking on your feet when you're half a bottle of whiskey down was not easy.  
"Of course." Clearing her throat she stepped back up, closing the space a little, so she was looking up at the girl.

_Why was she so tall?_

Still, she was determined to regain a little control here, almost reflexively, she flickered her gaze downwards to deep red lips, a wolfish smirk pulling at her own.  
"There's a lot of things I can help you with." She lowered her tone and Jones' eyes narrowed as she read the suggestion. She did look a little unseated by the proposal, but held her composure.  
"I'm sure." Jones straightened up, unfolding her arms, her eyes unreadable even as she tilted her head ever so slightly. Their faces were so close now, Sophie had felt the other girl's breath on her face as she spoke.  
"So what's it going to be, Jones?" She arched a brow and the other girls gaze bore into her own.  
"I might find a use for you." It was low and dangerous; one corner of perfect lips tipped upwards into a smirk and it was enough for Sophie.

She closed the gap, not in any meaningful way. Barely a brush of contact, not enough to be called a kiss, but enough to send a jolt of lighting through her, starting where they touched and searing her nerve endings all the way down to her stomach, where it bounced back up, parting her lips in a barely-there gasp.

What the _fuck_ was that?!

Instant sirens for retreat sounded in her mind but she reined it in, pulling back barely an inch and letting out a breath she prayed wouldn't shake.  
"You know where to find me." It was barely above a whisper before she stepped back, carefully measuring her steps to avoid stumbling.

Jones, for her part, seemed unaffected; however, there was a tension to her stance, almost as if she was holding herself firmly in a relaxed position, so maybe that was something? She had no idea, she couldn't think, her lips were still buzzing. She took another drink, letting a familiar burn overtake the alien sensation.

"Enjoy your victory Jones." She flashed a grin and made for the stairs, keeping her eyes ahead. She would not look back.

What the fuck was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I mean? She has some serious authority issues. The reason for that was kind of forgotten in the original. In fact, I kind of forgot about most of her motivations in my haste to get to the romance, but I was 17, that'll happen. They're all in here now, hopefully providing more of an interesting character and more reason for her terrible behaviour.
> 
> I have also heavily edited her interactions with Chelsea, I used her exclusively as a plot device in the original and it came out kind of gross and morally questionable. This version gives Chelsea more autonomy, and makes their relationship a little less uncomfortable. I hope you all enjoy these changes, and to those who never read the original, I hope you enjoy this story. Thanks, as always, for reading - J


	5. Chapter 4: Thinking About You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back. Back to standard length for this chapter, though due to my adjustments, a lot of these chapters will vary wildly in length. Shortest so far is 2,500, longest is over 10,000, so I'll apologise for that, but I hope you'll forgive me. And, as always, I hope you enjoy this chapter. - J

The next morning everyone was stumbling around with their heads in their hands, clearly having overdone it the night before, but two people where wide awake in the Geeks section.

Sophie wandered over, one of them was Polly, she could tell that much, but she didn't recognise the other until she straightened up.

It was Jones, fresh out of the shower, by the look of the towel on her head, and in a grey tank top and black shorts not unlike her own. She fought back memories of the night before and focused in on the deeply concerned looks on their faces.  
"What's up?" She spoke as she reached them and they both turned to her, deadly serious.  
"We have a problem. Get dressed, I'll explain on the way." Jones stalked off, leaving Sophie and Polly staring after her. Not pausing to check the redhead's expression, Sophie turned on her heel and strode back to her bed. Within three minutes she was dressed, hair done and moving swiftly out of the dorm, just as Jones emerged from the door opposite.

She had wondered where the head girl's room was, she guessed that was it.

"Right, the bank's coming in to shut us down, we're in deep debt." Jones spoke as they descended the stairs, Sophie nodded once.  
"How much do we owe?" She didn't look at the girl, keeping her eyes on the creaky wooden stairs as they walked.  
"Five hundred thousand." It was blunt, if she'd been drinking, Sophie would have choked.  
"Holy shit." She looked to the taller girl, whose expression was grim. She didn't respond, Sophie followed suit, retreating back into her own head as something occurred to her.

It had taken a few minutes but she finally realised, as they moved swiftly through the corridors, that Jones had accepted her offer of assistance; she was trusting her with information and bringing her with her when there were things to be done. She doubted, with her sensible nature, that Jones would take her up on the _other_ offer she'd made last night, but this was something. She could watch her now, and though she had no doubt the other girl would be watching her just as closely, she might find the right moment to whip the rug out from under her.

She'd be out of here by Christmas.

They strode into the main recreation room and Jones called out for quiet, when no-one listened Sophie put her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly, mimicking the one the Head Girl usually performed. She could have sworn she saw her mouth twitch with restrained approval as everyone went silent.  
"St. Trinian's is closing down." She said the words like a death sentence but the reaction was all wrong. Sophie rolled her eyes; she'd forgotten this was a school full of kids. Jones sighed in annoyance as a first year hugged her.  
"We're facing the biggest crisis of our lives and you're behaving like bloody children. If this place closes down we'll have to go to other schools, and by that I mean _normal schools_!" If nothing else, _that_ was heard over the noise and the room fell silent.

They were in big trouble; there was no doubt about it.

Word spread quickly and soon the school was buzzing. They owed five hundred thousand pounds, how the hell did they even manage to get into that much debt? Sophie sighed and looked over to Annabelle, ready to make a comment, but found her gone.

What was she doing by the window?

She wandered over to join her... Was that uncle Carnaby's car?

She guessed so when Annabelle raced off to meet him but Sophie's eyes were still on the drive. Mum was here too.

She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know what was going on here, but she opted to find out anyway.

On her way down she encountered Jones, who dragged her off to a side room. They'd set up a surveillance feed, so there was a small crowd gathered around the laptop. Annabelle included.

" _A boutique hotel?! But this is my school!"  
"The banks school Camilla, and when they shut you down you'll lose everything, and more importantly so will we. If we move fast and sell the place now, we can repay the debts and split the profits._"

Sophie grit her teeth as Polly commented on their parent's treachery. It was fair, they were bastards, and her mum was more than likely up to her neck in it, she worked in real estate.  
" _What about Annabelle? And Sophie?!"_ Camilla sounded outraged and Sophie had to smile. The woman had guts, she'd give her that.

Finally, her Mum spoke up.

 _"Sophie? That delinquent won't stay here much longer."_ She scoffed, Sophie felt a muscle jump in her jaw.  
 _"You don't know that."_ Camilla scowled back but her mum was on a roll.  
 _"She'll have her fun, fuck her way through the student populace, burn your school from the inside out, and move on to the next interesting thing."_ The derision rang through the speakers and Sophie suppressed a growl. She could feel everyone's eyes turn to her, and for a moment, she was unsure if she cared, fortunately Carnaby then spoke to draw their attention back to the screen. Though apparently not everyone, Jones was still watching, Sophie could feel her gaze burning into the side of her head.  
 _"...bit of a drip if you ask me. Sometimes I wonder if she's actually mine."_ She only caught the end of Carnaby's comment on Annabelle but it was enough, her lips set into a grim line and she placed a hand on Annabelle's shoulder. The girl shifted a little closer to her. Jones spoke up.  
"Still a daddy's girl, eh?" She clearly opted not to comment on her mum's assessment, but her cold tone made Annabelle flinch. Sophie shot her a glower, her mouth opening to respond, but Camilla spoke over her.  
 _"You're wrong about them. They've lost their way a little, but inside they're Frittons, they have the true family stripe, which is more than I can say about you two snakes in the grass!"_ She stood to her full height, towering above her dog (where their camera was situated), and in that moment Sophie felt a wave of appreciation for her aunt.

A glance to Annabelle revealed she was on the verge of crying and Sophie could feel the murderous expression her own face was contorting into.

Right.

With one last squeeze of Annabelle's shoulder, she turned on her heel, striding from the room before sprinting off up the corridor.

It didn't take her long to find what she needed, and in under five minutes she was jogging out into the driveway. She'd always had the spare key to her mum's porche, in case she wanted to borrow it, but now she used it to open up the doors. Two bottles of ether, borrowed from the science labs, were quickly emptied onto her mum's fine upholstery, letting it soak into the carpets and suede. The fumes made her cough a little but she ignored it in lieu of lighting the small tea light she'd found and setting it on the dashboard. With all the doors open, the fumes weren't an issue, but once she got out and shut them, they'd build up, and by the time her mum emerged from the building. Whoosh.

Sprinting back inside, she ran straight back up to the roof, arriving just in time to hear her mother's yelp as she emerged from the school to see her car up in flames. Both adults left in Carnaby's car and Sophie knew her mum would know it was her. Fire was, after all, her thing. She watched the car burn for a long time, taking long swigs from the bottle that had replaced the one she and Jones emptied out the other day. Night fell around her, but she didn't move. Eventually, she let out a growl of frustration and tossed the bottle, still half full, off of the roof, slamming both hands down onto the low wall and letting her head hang between her shoulders.

She was by no means a 'mummy's girl', or a 'daddy's girl' for that matter. Her dad had fucked off before she hit teens and her mum was a bitch, through and through, so she couldn't understand the way the woman's words had even touched her.

She could live with being called a delinquent, hell, that was true, but she did _not_ sleep around. Sure, she might find someone in a school that was beautiful, and discreet. She was only human, after all, everyone so inclined needs to cut loose every now and then… And the way she'd said 'move on to the next interesting thing'... Ugh, she shuddered at the memory. Fuck only knew why, it was true wasn't it? She planned to leave by Christmas, at the very latest. So why did she feel a wave of shame when her mum said the truth?!

She slammed her fist into the hard stone of the wall and winced at the answering pain.

_Keep it together Daniels. You know why you move. You can't- No, you **won't** stay here. You'll take care of Jones and leave._

She punched the stone again.

_You **know** why you move._

A bitter laugh burst from her lips, a bitter sneer twisting her face.

Why would she ever be attached to a school? Sure, it was a damn good school but it was a _school_ none the less. It was another place with stupid rules and petty balances of power, just like all the rest. The idea that she'd want to stay in a place like that was almost funny.

This time she heard the footsteps behind her and recognised them instantly. She didn't turn, just stayed exactly where she was, unclenching her fist and placing her palm flat against the stone once more. She took a deep breath to calm her thundering heart.  
"You alright?" Jones' voice was quiet as she stopped next to her. Sophie inhaled slowly, straightening up, an expressionless mask affixed to her face as she let it out again.  
"Absolutely fine. " She flashed a grin, resorting to her usual, relaxed, demeanour even as she shoved the rolling storm of confusion to the back of her mind. She had some damage control to deal with here.

Jones didn't look convinced but clearly she either didn't care, or recognised that there was no way Sophie was going to do the 'My mummy hurt my feelings' talk.  
"We're meeting Flash in five minutes to discuss options." She folded her arms and Sophie tilted her head, slipping easily back into flirting.  
"Do you want me there?" She smirked mischievously and raised a brow, laying it on thick. Jones paused for a second before answering but when she did her tone was cold.  
"We need as many people as possible." She turned and strode away but Sophie was undeterred.  
"Your wish is my command." She chuckled to herself but her expression sobered as her mother's words echoed through her head

 _'…fuck her way through the student populace…_ '

She halted in her tracks as it resonated through her and she ran a hand over her face.

Damn that woman.

Shoving her thoughts back once more and took off to catch up with Jones. She could have a crisis later, there was shit to do.

She made a quick stop at the nurse's office to wrap up her bloody knuckles. Jones gave her a hard look but said nothing before leading her to the meeting.

They sat down at the back of the room, Jones putting her feet up on a nearby desk and Sophie leaning back in her chair, one foot against the back of the chair in front of her and her arms folded across her chest as Flash began to talk. A few girls had shown up, this would be interesting.

"Right, the subject of today's lesson is crime. Right, good, yeah, you're liking me now. Now, for every need there is a misdeed. Our need, in this case, is to get our hands on 'alf a bar, that's half a million pounds to you lovely little ladies." People started suggesting crimes that make money and while the less realistic ideas were being thrown about, Sophie started looking around the room. Everyone seemed to be fixated on Flash, the Posh Tottys in particular were paying very close attention. Did everyone in the school fancy him or something? She spared a glance to Jones who seemed lost in thought, her eyes on a nearby wall. She recalled the finality at which the other girl had rejected the man on the night of the drinking competition, so clearly not _everyone_ was so enamoured.

Eventually the twins said 'theft' together and something clicked in Sophie's head, theft was doable… If you chose the right target. Art was pretty valuable, and finding a fence was damn easy given her dear uncle's proficiency in such things… Hmm. Her eyes were drawn to a picture on the wall and she grinned to herself. The idea was ridiculous, but it might be good for a laugh. She nudged Jones with her knee and the other girl frowned at her. She jerked her head toward the picture and the head girl's eyes lit up, raising her hand. Sophie frowned in confusion; she wasn't taking this seriously, was she? Stealing a painting from the national gallery was something a bit beyond a bunch of school girls. Still, Flash stammered his way through a conversation with her until the girl stood, her hips swaying as she stalked toward the man. Sophie made a mental note not to sit anywhere that gave her such a good view of Jones backside in future and politely turned her eyes away.

If they really were going to try and do this, she'd need to have a quick chat with Annabelle later.

Everyone started clearing out and Sophie stood up, stretching, she tapped Chelsea's chair lightly with her foot and the girl flashed her a knowing smile. She needed cheering up after today and clearly the taller girl was all for it. As the last person left, she turned to Jones, who was stood by the board looking thoughtful.  
"You think we can actually pull this off?" She leaned against the teachers desk at the front of the class, sticking her hands into her pockets, Jones turned to look at her.  
"You'd be surprised at the things St. Trinians girls can do when they put their minds to it." She smiled fondly at nothing in particular. Sophie shrugged, she wasn't sure she'd ever understand it, but clearly Jones really did love this school.  
"Well if you say so, let me know if you need anything." She moved away from the desk, heading for the door. As she reached it she glanced back, finding the head girl staring directly at her, clearly ready to say something, so Sophie turned and waited.

Silence reigned for several moments before Sophie let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and shrugged.  
"G'night Jones." She left without looking back.

She found Chelsea in the Posh Totty room.

As she walked in, the door closed behind her and she turned to find Chelsea stood leaning against it, flicking the lock shut with a smirk. Stressed from the day and sick of listening to the thoughts raging in her head, Sophie wasted no time. Within moments, they were on the sofa, Chelsea's hips rolling against her own as their lips met in a bruising kiss.

Chelsea really was an amazing kisser, but still, Sophie's mind wandered.

Her hand slid into thick blonde curls but in her mind's eye she saw silky black locks. As her lips moved down over her throat, she saw pale skin, ringed with leather. As Chelsea's head tipped back, a low moan on her lips, Sophie saw nothing but red lips and a piercing gaze.

Hours later Sophie was sat on the floor, her knees up in front of her and her arms resting atop them. Her head was tilted back against the sofa behind her, her eyes on the ceiling. The only sound was Chelsea's quiet breathing as she slept on, unaware of the storm of thought currently raging only inches away from her.

What _was_ that?

She'd been here for an hour and she hadn't gotten any further in her thoughts than that.

She ran a hand through her hair; the warm air of the room had slowly cooled since they'd finished and now the movement reminded her that her shirt was open. She quickly corrected that and stood, turning to face the sleeping girl. Her tie was still around one of Chelsea's wrists, an addition she hadn't really planned, but the other girl had seemed delighted at the idea, so that was something. Sophie didn't like to think about why she preferred it, but when Chelsea had undone her shirt and started to try and reciprocate, she'd had to put a stop to it. Light bondage was the easiest way to do that and avoid raising questions. She retrieved the strip of material and hung it back around her neck, fishing a blanket off of a nearby chair and draping it over the sleeping girl as gently as she knew how. She probably shouldn't meet with Chelsea again after this, or anyone else for that matter. Clearly Jones was on her mind, and that would just be unfair. She lightly brushed a lock of hair out of the other girl's face and allowed herself a moment to smile. She was nice, and smarter than a lot of people gave her credit for…

She caught her own thoughts before she even started to consider the idea of friendship and shook her head. Quickly moving around the room and collecting the girl's clothes for her, leaving them in a neatly folded pile on the nearby chair before she moved back to her side.  
"Chelsea…" Gently, she placed a hand on her shoulder, not shaking her, but squeezing lightly as she stirred.  
"We need to get back to the dorms… You good?" She arched a brow, unsure of the protocol here. The other girl's eyes were a little blurred by sleep, but she sat up and nodded slowly.  
"I'm good." She offered a satisfied smile and Sophie returned it as she stood.  
"All right, I'll see you in class." She made to leave but was caught by the tie and pulled back down, Chelsea's lips beside her ear.  
"You can talk to me about her if you like." It was a whisper before lips were pressed to her cheek and her tie was released. As she staggered back, too startled to form words, Chelsea swept to her feet, moving to the chair to pull on her clothes.  
"How did you…?" She managed to mutter out some semblance of a question and the taller woman gave a knowing smile over her shoulder.  
"Must be someone special if she's got you in this deep. Anyone I know?" She arched a brow and Sophie huffed.  
"I don't do special, it'll pass." She shrugged and made for the door.  
"If you say so." Chelsea's chuckle followed her out.

Back in the dorm, she was met by a worried Peaches and Chloe (Chelsea's minions).  
"Sophie, have you seen Chelsea? She wandered off after the meeting." Chloe caught her arm and Sophie feigned a thoughtful look for a minute, then nodded.  
"Yeah I ran into her downstairs, she'll probably be up in a minute." She gave a reassuring smile and carried on walking to her bed. Annabelle was already in hers, reading.  
"How's it going, kid?" She dropped down on the end of the other girl's bed and Annabelle looked up, her eyes a little red, probably from crying. Sophie felt a little bad that she hadn't checked on her after the car thing, but she wouldn't have been a good shoulder to cry on at that point. Annabelle nodded and set her book to one side, a sad look on her face.  
"Your dad's an ass, and he doesn't know you at all." She smiled gently and the other girl's eyes dropped to her lap, a slight smile was pulling at the edges of her lips though, so Sophie carried on.  
"He left you in that shithole of a school and it did you no good, but I reckon you'll do better here. The hazing's stopped now, right?" She arched a brow and her cousin nodded.  
"See? If you've got the stomach to deal with this lot, what else can life throw at you? Aunt Camilla's right, you'll kick ass around here." She winked and was rewarded as Annabelle laughed, noticeably happier.  
"Thanks, Sophie. Your mum-" She started, reaching for Sophie's hand, but she retreated quickly, holding up the hand the girl made a grab for in a silencing gesture.  
"- said nothing I care about." She finished for her, and as the girl closed her mouth, clearly understanding the message, Sophie allowed her grin to return.  
"Listen, you think your dad would be up for buying a piece of valuable artwork, even if it were acquired under… questionable circumstances?" She arched a brow and Annabelle's eyes narrowed.  
"Why?" She leaned forward slightly and Sophie huffed out a sigh.  
"The school's in debt, big time, we need to sell a painting to get the money to save this heap. Do you think your Dad would buy it?" She shot the girl an almost pleading look and Annabelle's eyes widened. However, she nodded slowly. Sophie smiled.  
"Great, can you present the idea to Jones? She knows about the painting already so just tell her you know someone who'll buy it, okay? It'll boost your reputation around here." She winked and Annabelle gave an answering smile. With one last pat to her shoulder, Sophie stood and bid the girl goodnight, heading over to her own bed to get changed.

She climbed under the covers just as Jones came in to turn the lights out, she flashed her a grin and caught Jones' answering eye roll before flicking the switch and sending the room into darkness.

That was the first night she dreamt of Kelly Jones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not shaming anyone with the 'sleeping around' implications. Sleep with who you wanna sleep with, or don't, your body, your rules. As long as all your partners are consensual it's all good. Sophie however, does take issue at this comment, for reasons that will hopefully become apparent, just not because she's judging anyone.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and as always, I hope to see you next week - J


	6. Chapter 5: One of Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello, and welcome back. Fair warning; this one gets dark. Really dark. I hope the issues presented in this chapter do not cause anyone any distress, but if you feel they might, feel free to comment and I will give you a list of trigger warnings for this work. I don't like to have them here because spoilers, but I am happy to accommodate anyone privately. I do promise that the dark bits will ease up... potentially very soon, but they will continue to crop up here and there because I can't write much else.  
> As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will see you at the end. - J

Sophie yelped as a shock of cold yanked her abruptly from sleep.  
"What the hell?!" She spluttered and coughed, apparently having inhaled ice cold water as it was dumped over her head.

Aha.

A pair of mischievous grins peered over the end of her bed at her, and between them, Jones stood leaning against a support beam, a smirk pulling at one corner of her mouth.  
"Good work girls. Head down to the bus." The head girl waved them on and Tara and Tania skipped off, apparently pleased with themselves. Sophie watched them go before turning her scowl to Jones.  
"You slept in; we're going to the gallery today. Have you seen Annabelle?" She spoke while Sophie dragged herself out of bed, fishing for her towel to dry off her hair.  
"Not since last night." She glanced around the girl at Annabelle's perfectly made bed with a small frown. Where'd she go? Still, Jones shrugged and stepped away from the beam.  
"We'll find her when we get back, we're going to Miss Fritton's office to tell her about the trip, hurry up." With that she strode off. Sophie sighed and set about getting dressed, glad for the immediate distraction to keep her from dwelling on the night before. Within two minutes, she was jogging out of the dorm and nearly directly into a waiting Head girl.  
"Ready? Let's go."

Everyone was waiting in the entrance hall. They all seemed pretty upbeat, probably due to the idea that they weren't going to have to leave St. Trinian's, or potentially the prospect of committing a felony, one or the other... Maybe both.

Honestly, all the girls seemed pretty damn attached to this place. It didn't make sense; a school was a school regardless of how strict, or in this case allowing, the teachers were. All schools had head girls, hierarchy and sports teams. On the face of things, St. Trinian's was just another school, so why the fuck was everyone fighting to keep it here?

She was pulled from her thoughts as they entered the headmistress's office, where they located Annabelle, looking incredibly sheepish beside a stern faced (that was a weird sight) Camilla.

Panic swelled in Sophie's chest. She wouldn't have... would she? 

She fought to keep her composure as she leaned against the wall behind Jones; securing her view of the entire room while taking herself out of central focus. Today, however, it offered no comfort; she had a bad feeling about this.  
"Miss, we're going to borrow the bus for a quick trip to-"  
"The national Gallery." Miss Fritton cut Jones off mid-sentence, her tone grave.  
"Annabelle told me all about it, and what you plan to do with one of the paintings there." Her gaze homed in on the head girl and Sophie resisted the urge to slam her face into her hand.

Damn it Annabelle!

Sometimes she wondered why she even bothered.

Everyone turned murderous expressions toward her ridiculous cousin, who, to her credit, didn't flinch. Sophie repressed a heavy sigh and tuned back into her Aunt's speech, figuring it was probably important.

"...even hostage taking, but I've been proud to say the girls of St. Trinian's have never stooped to common or garden theft. I'm sorry girls, I'm touched, I really am, but the answer's no." She sniffled and blew her nose, apparently choked up. Sophie rolled her eyes and shoved away from the wall, following the train of angry girls out of the office.  
"What if we just sort of… borrowed it?" Annabelle perked up a little and Sophie groaned as every rage-filled pair of eyes in the room fell back onto her cousin.

There really would be no saving this girl.

" _Oh_ , supergrass speaks." The venom in Jones' voice practically vibrated through the air and Annabelle _did_ flinch at that, which was entirely valid, Jones could be pretty damn scary. Still, she recovered quickly, leaping into her explanation with a trembling voice.  
"There was a man, in France... In 1911-" Her stammering was getting them no-where and Sophie was almost tempted to walk out.  
"Do you mean Mona Lisa scam?" Polly stepped back around the door frame (she'd been half way out), a surprised but thoughtful look on her face. Sophie's head whipped between the two as Annabelle nodded vigorously.

What the hell were they talking about?

"Annabelle Fritton you are full of surprises." Camilla muttered and smiled at her niece. Polly looked impressed too, but everyone else seemed torn between confusion and annoyance. Sophie was glad she wasn't the only one lost here.  
"But where would we find someone unscrupulous enough to buy such a well-known painting on the black market?" Camilla continued, pressing a finger to her lips in thought, however, at that point, Sophie's eyes flew back to Annabelle, who had a decidedly far too smug expression on her face.  
"Well I know someone. Someone who deals in dodgy art, someone who wants to turn St. Trinians into-"  
"A boutique hotel." Camilla looked like she'd just found the holy grail.  
"An unconscionable... shit. A complete and utter-"  
" _Girly_." Their aunt cut her off before she got too lost in that line of thought. A fair call in Sophie's opinion, the fact that Annabelle had cursed at all was a shocker.  
"Girls, come over here." The headmistress waved them all forward and Sophie took up a good space by the window. Whatever this was, it was going to be good. That said, she made a mental note to slap Annabelle around the head at first opportunity.

Damn woman nearly gave her a heart-attack.

Camilla explained the plan to them and Sophie could feel her grin growing by the second. She glanced at Jones in the corner of her eye and found her with a similar expression. Like children in a sweet shop. Who could blame them really? Stealing the painting, selling a copy and getting the reward for returning the original. It was nothing short of genius and got them double their cash.

Standing a little further back from the planning group, she saw something odd. There was a familiarity here, a strange closeness to the group gathered around the desk, planning away. It hit her like a slap to the face; Camilla wasn't just aunt to her and Annabelle. She cared about these girls, all of them. They were family to her, maybe even children. Damn, that was too weird… She repressed the thought as it settled uncomfortably in her gut. Years of habits kicked in, setting alarm bells ringing in her ears. What was she even doing thinking of this? Who cared why they were all so attached to the place? It wasn't her business. She yanked her attention back to what was going on around her just as everyone was getting ready to leave; they were still going to have to case the gallery and find out what they were up against.

As they all filed out, Sophie could have sworn she caught a knowing look on her aunt's face.

The bus ride there was interesting, to say the least.

The Tottys 'borrowed' the driver so the twins took up his seat, prompting the English teacher, Miss Dickenson, to snatch a bottle of cider from one of the chavs and down the lot. Sophie grinned; she had a bet going with Andrea that she'd be drinking before her second week. The emo girl scowled at her from across the bus and Sophie made a mental note to get her to pay up later. She wasn't betting for the fun of it; she had to make money somehow.

Though she had every confidence in the twins driving abilities, Sophie moved to stand beside them. She'd had some time to witness the Terrible Two over the last few weeks, and quite frankly, next to Jones, they were probably the most dangerous students at the school. They knew everything about everyone, had a hand in almost everything, and could get to anyone they wanted without fearing major repercussions from Jones. The Head girl seemed to have a soft spot for the pair, but it would be very hard for her to use them against her, young though they may be, it would be like sticking your hand through fire to grab a single stick; she'd be biting off far more than even she could chew if she took the pair on. Still, where Jones lead, they followed, so for now, they seemed to be okay with her and honestly... She couldn't say she particularly disliked them either. They were kind of adorable.

"We do _actually_ have to get there girls, you can cause a few crashes on the way home, how's that?" She smirked and the girls grinned, nodding their agreement. They might have said something too but Sophie was too distracted by her own wording.

'On the way home'

She shook her head, refusing to chalk it up to anything other than phrasing on their behalf.

Their arrival at the gallery put a battle charge to shame; in both decibels and organisation. The first wave was the first and second years, ploughing their way through the crowds. They sent police and pedestrians alike flying out of their path. The second wave of older girls strode casually, but with purpose, after them, unhindered by the crowds that remained parted like the red sea.

Once inside, they split up. Sophie stayed behind Jones, hands deep in her pockets as she watched girl after girl break away from the group, spreading out through the gallery to map all paths. About half of them were rigged with cameras, so they would be able to run through the footage back at school and work out a solid floor plan. Nearer to the painting, they deployed Chelsea to find out what they were up against. The taller girl hadn't spoken to her since the night before, but one of the new hickeys on her neck was pretty visible. Jones hadn't commented yet, but she'd definitely seen it.

Sophie ran a tongue over her teeth in thought. Did it really matter if Jones knew it was her? She clearly already suspected.

She half listened to Chloe and Taylor discuss how the girl in the painting could look better with hoop earrings and rolled her eyes. However, at Chelsea's return they, thankfully, shut up, and everyone turned to pay attention.

As she ran through the list of security measures Sophie attempted to plot out a path around each, she had a few ideas… but nothing completely plausible. Apparently the twins were doing something similar as Jones looked to them for a general assessment. Their enthusiasm was sweet, but everyone's mood dropped like a slab of granite at her next question:  
"How do we get in to the building in the first place?"

Damn it…

"We need some kind of cover. Any bright ideas?" Jones looked to them all and one by one they shook their heads, Sophie included. There was nothing she could think of that would give them enough cause to be in this place for an extended period of time, let alone while it was closed.

They all sighed and started walking back.

Polly moved immediately to Jones' side as they approached, but before any of them could explain the issue, a voice rang out over the hall.  
"It's such a shame none of you want to give school challenge a shot, it would be such good fun. I only mention it because the final takes place right here." They all stopped dead in their tracks, the still slightly drunk English teacher now the subject of everyone's utmost attention. Quite frankly it was probably the only time anyone had paid attention, she wasn't making much of an impression with the students.  
"What did you say?" Jones called out and she turned, apparently nonplussed by the urgent expressions around her.  
"Only that the final will be televised here, in the grand hall." She walked through the door in question and grins spread through the room like wildfire.

Thank you, Miss Dickenson.

Back at school, Sophie sat at the back of the room as they ran through the plan, her feet up on a table and her hands clasped behind her head. It was a sound plan, using everyone's best skills and carefully worked around any issues the museum's security could provide. There was only one problem really.

She wasn't involved in any of it.

She resisted a frown and remained impassive. Refusing to even think about the possibility that her lack of involvement upset her.

Her mind rarely did as it was told.

By the time the meeting ended she was seething. Not because she wanted to help, but that she wasn't being used for her talents. She had more experience breaking the law than half the girls in this room put together. She was clever and resourceful. Why the fuck wasn't she involved?!

Everyone left slowly but surely, the Posh Totty trio had a different meeting to get to regarding PR, since they were the ones who would be participating in the actual competition, and everyone else wanted to get to lunch. Sophie lingered behind, her eyes on Jones, who had remained staring at the plan board, apparently lost in thought.

She waited, leaning against the wall behind the older girl, an emotionless mask hiding her anger.

When Jones finally turned around Sophie resisted the urge to fold her arms like a sulking three year old, keeping her tone neutral and tucking her hands into her pockets.  
"During all this, what do I do?" She arched a brow, searching the older girl's eyes for some kind of hint to her reasoning. Did she really just not think her useful?

If Jones was surprised by her presence, it didn't show, she looked at her for a moment or two before turning away to turn off the computer.  
"We don't need you for anything." Her tone was dismissive, careless. Sophie grit her teeth.  
"Bullshit." She ground out. Jones turned to look at her, a brow arched.  
"You need all the help you can get. Why not me?" She stepped away from the wall, her hands still firmly in her pockets to prevent herself from gesturing wildly. Jones' expression remained cold, her eyes even more so, the answer written clear in them.

_She didn't trust her._

With a growl of pure frustration, Sophie turned on her heel. Stalking out of the room and not even looking back as she slammed the classroom door shut behind her.

She moved swiftly up to the roof, viciously kicking the door shut and throwing her weight into a punch to the wall. The pain of it radiated down her arm and shook her shoulder, but she ignored it in lieu of an angry shout at nothing in particular.

What did she have to _do_?

She'd tried impressing them, she'd tried helping them, she'd bargained, she'd _flirted_ , she'd even made sacrifices for fucks sake. Nothing _worked_ on the damn woman.

Fucking, cold, _untouchable_ Kelly fucking Jones.

Except she wasn't cold, was she? Sophie had seen her with Polly, with the twins, she was nice to _them_. Just never to _her_.

She paced furiously while she thought.

Why did she even care?! There were so many ways to get at the bloody girl even without getting close to her first. It would be _easy_! Hit someone close to her, pull a prank that humiliated her before the entire school, drag her down. Take her power, use the fact Camilla was her aunt to her advantage and whip the rug out from under her feet. Hell, she could probably drop Annabelle in her place, that'd fuck her up something chronic.

She growled in annoyance and shoved a hand through her hair.

There was just something about the woman's complete…

_Perfection!_

The word split through her mind like a clap of thunder and she kicked a nearby lawn chair, sending it flying off of the roof.

Then she stopped. A thought bursting through the storm in her mind like a sledgehammer.

Was that it?

It would be so easy to just pull her down, too easy to just kick the step out from under her and watch her fall. The easy route was boring.

She didn't want her to fall, she wanted her to _hang_.

She wanted to slip a noose around her neck without her even noticing until it was far too late.

That was it. It had to be. Jones was quick and cunning; she was a born leader and a strong strategist. She was beautiful and charismatic, persuasive and intimidating.

She was everything and more.

Flawless.

And Sophie was going to watch her burn.

She sat down on the edge of the wall with a heavy huff, one leg dangling over into thin air. This would be the biggest game she'd ever played. The most complicated, the most difficult, the most memorable. She would throw everything she had into it. Jones deserved nothing less.

Fuck this school. It didn't matter if the lessons were kind of fun, or if the other students didn't hate her. She didn't care if she had friends, or was getting good grades, or if her aunt was running the place. She would do this and leave. Nothing else would matter.

Not even her escape route.

Her mind set, she stood, leaving the roof.

Before she could change her mind she strode straight into Camilla's office, the woman looked surprised to see her but smiled.  
"What can I do for you girly?" She sounded genuinely confused.  
"Have you got my mother's number?" She moved to the cabinet and poured herself a whiskey, downing it in one before pouring another for herself and one for the headmistress.

She returned to find the number written on a post-it beside the phone on the desk. She had her mobile, but she needed to do this right.

It only rang twice before her mother's voice came through.

 _"Hello?"_  
"Hey mum."  
_"Sophie?"_ She sounded, understandably, a mix of angry and confused.  
_"Just calling to say I won't be coming home for the holidays... Or ever, in fact, I quite like it here."_ She felt a smile pull at the corners of her lips at her mother's surprised tone.  
_"This is_ St. Trinian's _we're talking about?"_ Her derisive tone was probably deserved, but Sophie frowned none the less, she had to play a part after all.  
"Yes Mum. I'm sure." She was firm, reaching for her whiskey with her free hand.  
_"Your choice. Bye."_ Her mother hung up before Sophie could say anything else.

The reality of what she'd just done hit her like a brick and she set the phone down before she threw it across the room. The game was on; she'd severed her way out of this place. Kelly wouldn't be able to see her preparing an escape because she didn't have one. She looked, to all the world, like she had decided to dedicate herself to this place.

After all, only a madman would burn the only life raft before they sank the ship.

Camilla jolted her from her slow descent into madness as she threw an arm over her shoulders.  
"Welcome to the fold girlie." She smirked and Sophie downed her glass, elation and trepidation warring inside her.

She had no choice but to play now.  
"They tap the phone lines around here, don't they?" She kept her eyes on the desk, allowing false embarrassment to seep into her tone.  
"Of course they do, my dear." Camilla chuckled, oblivious.

If this didn't help, she didn't know what would.

When she finally made it back up to the dorms she found Jones waiting at the top of the stairs, a disturbingly serious expression on her face. Sophie sighed, running a recently bandaged (yet again), hand through her hair and throwing on a convincing enough mask of remorse.  
"Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier…" She trailed off as she watched a smile form on the head girl's face.  
"Still want to help?" She tilted her head slightly and, acting sufficiently dumbfounded, Sophie nodded.

Jones smirked and jerked her head towards her bedroom door.

"Come on then." She walked in ahead of Sophie, leaving her to mask a smirk that was threatening to break her cover for a minute before righting herself and following her in.

This was going to be easier than she thought.

She shut the door behind her and stepped into the middle of the room, soaking in every detail she could.

Jones had a double bed, two end tables, one holding a lamp and a copy of… The Girl who Kicked the Hornet's Nest… Not bad. A desk with a laptop, currently closed but not shut down, it was likely password protected though, so a dead end for now; Jones didn't seem the type to leave her password taped to the underside of her desk. A door at the back of the room was slightly ajar, revealing white tile; the Head girl's private bathroom. There were no pictures from home, no obvious mementos she could spot, just a chest of draws, a cupboard and a vanity table, with wooden box sitting open beside a brush and small collection of makeup. The infamous chokers all sat neatly inside, likely in some kind of order. She was interrupted in her examination of the room as Jones emerged from the cupboard with a bottle of Trinski and two shot glasses in hand. She nodded to the bed and Sophie sat, compliant. Jones sat beside her and yanked a small side table over to set the glasses down while she cracked open the bottle.  
"I figured you could use a drink." The older girl smirked slightly and Sophie wasted no time in throwing back the shot, cringing slightly at the taste. She didn't like it much better than last time, though this... tasted a little watered down.

Kelly Jones, the most sensible woman who ever lived.

"Well, you were right about that." She flashed a grin as Jones drank her own. The woman barely winced, the only tell was a slight crease between her brows and a twitch in her jaw.

After a moment, she began pouring the second round, speaking in a tone that was all business.  
"Right, we're going to need you in the van with Polly, on standby for anything that could and probably will, go wrong." Sophie nodded once.  
"I can handle that." She shrugged and picked up her shot before continuing.  
"Now, onto more important business." She kept her expression serious as Jones arched a questioning brow.  
"Why do you have two glasses in your room? Have people in here often?" She threw back the shot and exhaled through the pain with a grin that was likely more a grimace, but had the desired effect as the other girl laughed, a proper laugh, emptying her glass in one.  
"Actually no, it's just always good to have a spare handy." She smirked and it was Sophie's turn to arch a brow. The Trinski mixing with the whisky already in her system and telling her to push it.  
"So no-one's been in here before?" Jones missed a beat in pouring them both another shot, and Sophie could've sworn she saw a faint blush reach her cheeks for a second, but the moment quickly passed as the woman regained her balance.  
"Well you know, not everyone goes through a big dramatic _declaration of loyalty_." She winked and handed over the glass, drinking first this time while Sophie spluttered. Obviously she knew the girl would have heard about her call to her mother, but she had to at least pretend to be embarrassed about it. She downed her drink to avoid answering, sulking at nothing.

The night moved on and they made their way through half the bottle, talking about the heist, everything that could go wrong. Gradually, as the dangerous poison that was Trinski took effect, their conversation grew less serious. They laughed and joked… Jones was actually quite funny. However, Sophie got the distinct feeling she wasn't the only one playing a game here. Jones was trying to wheedle information out of her even as she tried to do the same.  
"You went to Cheltenham right? I've been meaning to ask, what did you say to Thwaites that got her to shut up before the hockey match?" Jones tilted her head and Sophie grinned, setting down her glass.  
"Just a threat to beat the shit out of her, _again_." She chuckled quietly to herself as her reply only got Jones more interested.  
"Again?" She arched a brow, setting her own glass down beside the bottle. Sophie shrugged.  
"I was tossed out of Cheltenham for it. Could say it was the start of a great tradition." She grinned and let herself flop back on the Head Girl's bed. Damn, this thing was comfy. She tucked her hands behind her head, glancing over to the other girl, who was propping herself up on one hand to look down at her.  
"Why'd you do it?" She arched a brow and Sophie grinned.  
"A girl's got to have her secrets." She laughed as Jones failed in an attempt at a pout, however, as she stuck her bottom lip out, Sophie's eyes were dragged down to it and couldn't quite be persuaded to leave.

Well… That was distracting.

She gave herself a mental slap and yanked her eyes back up to Jones', only to find a knowing smirk on her face.

Shit.

"You sure there's no way to persuade you?" Jones' teasing tone was a deadly weapon in itself and Sophie suddenly felt oddly exposed. She sat up, but forced her shoulders to remain relaxed as she chuckled. Jones was joking, right?

She hadn't exactly rejected her when she'd kissed her at the party, but then she'd had no real positive response either…

He brain was way too fuzzy for this train of thought, and apparently it was taking too long to formulate a response, as her mouth went ahead and made words happen without her.  
"Well I don't know, they may be _some_ way to get it out of me." She grinned back and Jones seemed amused as she tilted her head, leaning forward ever so slightly, her lips barely parting to allow an almost silent chuckle to pass through.  
"And what might that be?" Sophie was glad she was sat down because the change in Jones' tone made her forget the existence of her legs; it had dropped to a dark, quiet, seductive note that sent a shiver down her spine.

She opened her mouth to speak, but apparently she was all out of words as none emerged. Her blush was real this time as she snapped it shut again and took a moment to reboot her brain, pointedly ignoring the amusement dancing in the other girl's eyes and clearing her throat before trying again.  
"Miss Jones, you are _not_ fighting fair." She feigned an indignant expression but couldn't help but flick her tongue out the wet her lips as she watched Jones' smirk grow.  
"Oh am I not, Miss Daniels? What're you going to do about it?" She leaned forward a little more and Sophie resisted the urge to back up, holding herself in place and ignoring the warning siren blaring in the back of her mind.

Carefully, she leaned around, inebriation egging her on to move so close that her lips brushed the shell of Jones ear as she spoke.  
"I'm going to have to fight back." She grinned to herself, determinedly ignoring the way her heart jumped at the feel of impossibly soft skin under her lips and forcing herself to linger in the intoxicating scent of the other girl's perfume to take another moment to let her breath ghost over the back of the other girl's neck before retreating to a safe distance.

Retreating was a mistake.

As she met Jones' eyes she found them impossibly darker, a blood red lip trapped between her teeth. She couldn't look away.

"You're so weird." It was barely a whisper, and it took her a moment for her sluggish mind to figure out it was Jones who had said it. Her gaze darted up to the other woman's eyes and found her watching her with uncertainty. Sophie paused then, seeing the mistrust in the other woman's face.  
"I know." She couldn't have told anyone why she said it, or what it really meant, but Jones exhaled a not-quite-a-laugh, leaning back and running her hand over her hair.

After a moment of internal thought, by the look of it, Jones sighed and shook her head, as though trying to shake off the previous moment.  
"So, you were going to tell me why you beat the hell out of Thwaites." She grinned and Sophie chuckled.  
"Nah, I was thinking of just having another drink." She reached for the bottle but Jones caught her hand. A moment passed then, Sophie's mind on the strong grip around her wrist, and how it probably shouldn't feel so warm.

She wasn't sure if either of them could remember how it started, but soon there was a… for lack of a better word, wrestling match going on. Pillows were thrown across the room, one of which took out the bottle they were fighting over and sending it shattering on the floor. The small table was kicked over at some point too, adding two shot glasses to the growing pile of smashed glass littering the hardwood flooring of the head girl's bedroom.

This was also about the time Sophie discovered that Jones was a lot stronger than she looked and subsequently was now sat on top of her, pinning both of her hands to the headboard with only one of her own and smirking triumphantly.

Sophie swallowed hard, repressing a shiver that was a bizarre combination of pleasant, and _very unpleasant_.  
"Think I can get you to talk now?" Kelly sat up, her grip on Sophie's wrists tightening slightly.

She could feel her heart beginning to race. Still, she repressed the surge of panic creeping up her spine and forced her muscles to remain relaxed. It was okay, Jones wasn't… It was _okay_. Still, the skin of her palms began to prickle and a wash of cold flooded her veins.  
"Hmm, I suppose I might… If you let me up?" She tilted her head, internally proud of how steady her voice was keeping, she'd fought hard to keep from rushing. She flashed a grin, hoping it might hide the tremor of fear.

Jones seemed to be buying it, she chuckled and leaned down, but for once, Sophie was far from okay with her being so close. The warm breath across her face was suffocating, her chest was tightening, her vision narrowing on the other girl's face above her own. She flexed her hands, trying to encourage the blood flow, to push away the numb feeling that was building there.  
"That's not how this works, Daniels. Talk and _maybe_ I'll let you go." She grinned and Sophie closed her eyes for half a second, trying to repress the thunder of her heartbeat in her ears, but it was long enough for an image to flash through her mind like a bolt of lightning, searing everything in its path.

When she opened them again her vision had narrowed to a single point, the edges blurred.  
"Jones, let me up." She ground it out between clenched teeth and watched an expression of 'nice-try' pass over the other girl's face. She wasn't moving fast enough, Sophie could feel herself trembling.  
"Let me up." She strained against the grip on her wrists and Kelly's eyes filled with confusion. She needed to get free, _now._  
"Please!" She heard her own voice quake out in a yelp. Jones leapt off of her as though burned, rolling to one side. Like a dog out of a trap, Sophie was on her feet, but her legs couldn't hold her, she hit the floor knees first, landing in broken glass that cut her palms and stained her hands with blood.  
"Daniels?" Jones voice behind her could have been a million miles away, Sophie's eyes were on the blood on her hands. She blinked and her wrists appeared red raw, burned by rope. She blinked again and it was gone. She curled inwards on herself, her knees coming to her chest and her hands gripping her hair. She barely felt the sting.

It was already over. It was done. It wasn't coming back. It wasn't real, not anymore.

She repeated it like a prayer in her head, squeezing her eyes tight shut and burying her face in her knees. It wasn't real, wasn't real.

"Sophie!" A sharp voice broke through the noise in her mind. Her head snapped up, blurry eyes finding a familiar outline before her.  
"Soph, look at me, yeah?" Kelly reached forward and Sophie flinched back from her hand. She got the message and held both up.  
"Okay, just keep your eyes on me, and breathe." She was kneeling in front of her, brows drawn in worry and dark eyes full of concern. Sophie fixed her mind onto them. Kelly's eyes, dark and watchful, hard and analysing, cold and calculating… But not now. Now they were calm, and just a little softer. Sophie mirrored the other woman's breaths without really thinking about it. Deep in. Hold it. Let it out slowly. Deep in. Hold it. Let it out slowly.

They sat like this for a while, how long? Sophie didn't know. But at some point, she let Kelly move a bit closer, and managed not to flinch as she placed an arm around her shoulders, not hugging her, just… there. Slowly, she uncoiled from around herself, her shoulders slumping and her forehead resting on her arms.

"You okay?" Kelly had been mute since Sophie had calmed, but now she broke the weighted silence, the genuine concern in her voice twisting Sophie's stomach.

She was fucking doomed now.

Bloody _idiot_.

"I'm fine." She shrugged off the arm around her shoulders and stood on unsteady legs but didn't fall, forcing her knees to lock and hold her upright. She was such a fool; Jones would walk all over her now. For fucks sake. Four years she'd managed to avoid anyone even knowing about that little inconvenience, and here she was, bawling on the bloody woman's bed less than half a day after decreeing she would end her.  
"Soph?" Jones had stood behind her. She steeled her expression and turned to face her.  
"Thanks for the drink, Jones. But I think I'll go to bed." She folded her arms, ignoring the bite as her bleeding palms reminded her of their existence. Jones made no move to stop her. Only nodded.

She didn't go straight to bed.

First she headed down to the gym and beat the crap out of some bags until she was almost too tired to stand. Pain radiating from her hand and warning her of heavily abused knuckles. Then she hit the showers, and only then, when she was practically dead on her feet, her hands cleaned and the bleeding stopped, did she let herself fall into bed. She was out before her head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes, Sophie is losing her mind, and no that train of thought is not something anyone should aspire to. She is heading to a very dark place, and no, even she doesn't notice it's happening. I hope this is a passable rendition of how quickly a person's mind can spiral out of control, and how they may be completely unaware of how bad they have gotten, when it should be obvious. As always, I hope you've enjoyed reading. Next chapter is a strong turning point, and I am incredibly happy with it's re-write, so I hope to see you again next week. Thanks - J


	7. Chapter 6: A St. Trinian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooor immediately... With all the tension at the minute, I figured I'd give you all a double update. This chapter is at least a little more cheerful than the last, so hopefully it'll keep you guys entertained for a little while.  
> So welcome back to the land of crazy. I hope you've enjoyed reading to this point and I hope you can put up with her as we continue. Thanks, as always, for reading, and I will see you at the end. - J

As it turned out, half of the school had heard Sophie's little conversation with her mother and the other half had heard _about_ it. Thankfully, no-one mentioned it directly, but everyone seemed to have warmed to her.

The oddest thing, however, was that no-one seemed to know of her little 'episode' in the Head girl's room. She had expected to have whispers behind her back, or some plot hatching in the background. However, a week down the line, and even Jones hadn't said so much as a word.

If anything, the other girl seemed to be a million times more relaxed. Well, sort of, it was still Jones after all, loosening the iron grip she had on the school was not something she'd ever do, but she had quit it with the hard stares and mistrustful glances. So that was nice. She wished she could say the same, she was more on edge around the woman than ever, waiting to see what her game was; watching for the moment the axe would drop.

She was on the back foot, and she was not enjoying it.

Functionally, aside from the sword hanging over Sophie's head, she and Jones were working well together. They met up every morning and discussed things they both had to do (Soph had taken to doing all the minor jobs for her so she could split her time between head girl duties and planning the heist), they spoke when they passed in the hallways and they met up at for at least an hour every night, between dinner and lights out, to debrief one and other on the day's activities. After every meeting, Sophie would leave, having decided that she was definitely close enough to the woman at this point; getting any closer was unnecessary, and just left her open to attack.

However, Jones had her own plans.

"Fancy a drink?" Jones had a bottle of bourbon in hand when Soph arrived on the roof. She paused for a moment, debating. She hadn't touched a drop since the night they'd-… Since the night she'd called her mum. She'd needed to keep her head clear, but it had been a few nights since the nightmares had receded now, so she supposed a drink couldn't hurt.  
"Sure." She shrugged and took the, already open, bottle, tipping it up for a long drink and grimacing at the pleasant burn.  
"How goes the day?" She broke the silence as they both turned their gazes on the fields behind the school.  
"Okay. Only a small argument with the Maths department over their debt to Flash, oh and that fight in the canteen." She smirked and Soph joined her. The Emos would be cleaning that floor for hours.  
"The girls got on better with the explosives today, just fine tuning the strength." She passed the bottle back and Jones took a drink, nodding slowly.  
"Good." She set the drink down and Soph took it once more before deciding this was enough.  
"Well I'd better-" She started but was cut off.  
"How are you?" Jones was looking at her, right at her, in that piercing, creepy way that made Soph feel like she was being x-rayed.  
"I'm fine." She stood her ground against the scrutiny.  
"Why do you ask?" Attempting to seem relaxed, she leaned against the low wall.  
"You seem… Tense." She arched a brow and Sophie frowned back.  
"What's it to you?" The pent up tension that had been coiling inside her for the past week was ready to spring, she folded her arms tightly across her chest, defensive. Jones shrugged.  
"Just interested." She took the bottle and pulled a long drink. Sophie took a moment, trying to figure out exactly what the woman's point was, but overall, she was _tired_ , too tired to be playing back and forth when she had far more important things to be doing.

"Just what is your game?!" The outburst had Kelly's head whipping around to face her but Soph ignored the bewildered look.  
"You found my weakness, congratulations. If you're going to take a shot, just bloody _take it_! Don't dangle it over my head, it's not cool!" She paced furiously while she ranted but rounded on the woman as she finished. Jones, to her credit, lost the look of confusion and was remaining impassive. She folded her arms and cocked her hip against the wall while Sophie seethed, barely a foot away from her.

Jones waited for a few moments, then arched a brow.  
"Are you done?" She tilted her head and Soph blinked in confusion.  
"Wha-" Then she was shoved back against a chimney by the collar of her shirt.  
"Shut up." It wasn't a request, Jones didn't look pissed, simply… authoritative. Sophie floundered.  
"You're _really_ fucked up, aren't you?" She frowned down at her and Soph could do nothing but blink in astonishment. The only thing keeping her against the wall was one hand on her collar, which she could break from easily. Jones was crowding her, but had left a good few inches between them, was she wary of setting her off again? Kelly seemed to search her face for a moment before dropping her collar and backing up a step. Soph stayed where she was, unsure if she could move right now, let alone if she wanted to.  
"Christ, you legitimately think I'd use that? Do I even want to _ask_ what's made you this paranoid?" It was her turn to pace. Soph watched her with nothing but pure confusion.  
"You had a panic attack in my bedroom, it's not something to use against you." She looked at her like she was mad and Soph arched a brow, feeling oddly defensive.  
"It's what I'd have done." She jammed her hands into her pockets, averting her eyes. She didn't know what to say to this, it was incredibly weird.

It was damn near impossible for her to believe Jones wouldn't use any sign of weakness as a reason to rip her apart. It was how the world worked, and it wasn't as though they had any kind of loyalty to each other. The sound of heels on stone slabs caught her attention as Kelly draw closer, but Soph didn't particularly want to look up.  
"Well, I'm not you. And I don't do that sort of thing to my friends." She stopped a foot or so away and Soph barked out a surprised laugh.  
" _Friends_?" She snapped her gaze back to meet the older girls, her scorn obvious.  
"Yes, is that a problem?" She folded her arms again and Soph laughed harder, shaking her head.  
"Do I seem like someone with a lot of friends?" She held out her arms as though gesturing to herself. Jones frowned.  
"Then what-" She began, confusion apparent as she gestured between them, Soph grew serious as she approached the older girl once more, stopping only when they were bare inches from one and other. Alarm bells were blaring in her head but her brain had peaced out and jumped off the roof.  
"What do _you_ think I want?" She pointedly glanced down to Jones' lips and back up, both of them remembering the 'incident' after the hockey match. Jones' frown deepened, but she didn't back away.  
"Why?" It was quiet, tired, confused. Soph opened her mouth to speak, but nothing happened.

Her scheming mind had abandoned her, and the way Jones was staring at her, waiting for her to say something, anything, to explain what the fuck was happening here.  
"I've never met someone like you." It was brutal honesty, the truth of her words startling even her. It was true though, wasn't it? Jones was… one of a kind. She was impossible to predict, cunning, smart, dedicated beyond belief... and right now, more than anything else, Sophie wanted to kiss her. It should probably bother her that she wasn't even thinking of her plan, or the eventual downfall of the woman before her, she just wanted that contact again; that lightning bolt sensation.

Her lips parted to allow her to take in more air, she noted Jones had done the same.  
"I don't know if I can trust you." It was a whisper, Soph managed a bitter laugh.  
"You can't." With that she caved, leaning up and closing the gap, her eyes dropping shut and repressing a groan at the touch.

Why was it so _different_? She had no idea, but she didn't fucking care. This time it was no brush of lips, this was something else entirely. All the confusion, frustration, anger, tension, it was all poured into this kiss, and as Jones' lips began to move against her own, her breath hitched and her hands fell to the woman's waist, tugging her closer. Jones didn't just give in to the request, she kept moving, shoving Soph up against a nearby wall and leaning down to, as far as Soph could tell, lay waste to every inch of her tenuous sanity.

Warmth didn't cover it, someone had doused her in lighter fluid and set it blazing, starting a new fire everywhere their skin touched. Jones' hand wound in her hair and she gave an involuntary groan as she tugged a little harder than most would enjoy, making her tilt her head back further and allow her deeper access.

She was fucking doomed.

When they finally broke apart, it could have been minutes or years, Soph couldn't have told you. They were both breathing hard, cheeks flushed and eyes dark with thoughts that made Soph shiver in a wholly pleasant manner.

Fuck.

…

Er… Fuck.

_Yep, this is eloquent, well done there Sophie. Open your mouth and say something. Come on, words… Any words will do._

"Fuck."

_Oh, well done._

"Yeah…" Jones still had her shirt in her fist, keeping her against the wall. It was reassuring to hear her tone as low as Soph's had been. Even footing. That was good. Yes. Right.

The way she saw it, she had two choices: she could stay and see where this led, talk it out, find out where they both stood and what they wanted, lay everything on the table... or, she could run.

She chose.

"I have to go." She didn't even pause to catch a reaction, she slipped out from between Jones and the wall like smoke and moved, double speed, back to the door. No footsteps followed her but the moment the door slammed behind her she took off at full sprint. Down the stairs, though the school and out of the building, around into the garage and off into the stacks. Honestly, she had no idea if she could find her way out of here, but, at the very least, no-one would find her any time soon.

It was there that she... did nothing at all really. She just kind of sat there, staring at the bare brick wall across from her. She remained there until her legs fell asleep from dangling off of the edge of the crate she sat on. In all honesty, she wasn't all that sure what was causing her to freak out so much. She'd acknowledged that Jones was hot the moment she'd met her, or rather, she'd tripped over herself and turned into a gawking idiot over her. However, actually giving in to an impulse and kissing the damn woman was an eventuality she hadn't prepared for, hadn't expected. How sad was that? In her life, she'd never considered the possibility that someone could come along that she just... Couldn't say no to. She had thought more of her self-control than that, or she'd never seen someone like Jones coming. Probably both. However, she had a choice. She could either go with it and forget her revenge, or go with it and continue. The only question was _could_ she? She was by no means the most ethical person but that kind of shit was... bad. She'd flirted, of course, but never created something like this to suit her ends.

Whatever this was.

She ran a hand through her hair, letting out a long breath. If this really was going to be her last one, then she wouldn't have to think about how despicable she'd been for very long.

Yes. It would be fine. She could indulge this odd impulse without getting in the way of her plans. If anything it would probably help her keep away from suspicion.

Eventually, she checked the time. She'd been there all night, and most of the morning. Now, she needed to go, Annabelle would be persuading Flash today and Kelly had asked her to join them this morning.

Back at the roof, Jones was at the top of the stairs, arms folded and leaning back against the door. Her expression pensive as she was clearly listening to something.

Soph said nothing, simply stood across from her, hands in pockets. The air around them was heavy, like a rain cloud was attempting to form above them. Kelly, annoyingly, didn't seem phased, she kept a neutral expression as they waited.

Silence reigned as they listened to Flash refuse flat out, but as Soph sighed she turned to find Jones striding through the door. Suddenly she understood what they were here for and she chuckled to herself before following, sobering her expression in time to face the others.  
"What's wrong? Not up to it Flash? Told you Annabelle." Her taunting tone implied everything it had to and Soph allowed herself a smirk. Leave it to Jones to apply Flash's greatest weakness whenever it suited her. Though, in all honestly, something in her muttered a strong desire to push him backwards off of the roof whenever his gaze lingered for too long on the older girl. Who knew she was the jealous type?

... Okay, maybe everyone would see that coming.

She dropped onto the wall beside Jones to oversee the conversation, and listened to Annabelle describe the guy Flash was supposed to be playing.  
"...Successful, erudite and handsome... Oh and I almost forgot he's also very, very gay." Soph actually had to cough to cover the laugh that pressed through her lips before even consulting her brain, as Flash made a sound as though he'd been kicked somewhere very painful.

He left in a hurry and as soon as the door slammed shut, they all burst out laughing.  
"Well done, Fritton." Kelly placed a hand on Annabelle's shoulder and Soph saw a small blush form on her cousin's cheeks. She smiled internally, glad Jones was holding up her end of their deal; Annabelle was starting to do well here. Soph opened her mouth to say something too but was interrupted by a shout from above them.  
"Scramble! Black eagle, one o'clock!" They all looked at each other and jumped to their feet, rushing to see a series of press vans coming toward the school, led by a black car. Jones cursed under her breath.  
"Christ, it's Thwaites. Soph, west wing, I'll get east wing, Annabelle, warn Miss Fritton." With their orders in mind she and Annabelle took off running, spreading the word to everyone they passed.

Doing an additional loop of the school, just to make sure, Soph hurried back to the planning room, Jones and Annabelle were already in there, helping put everything away. She leapt to help but as Taylor shut the door behind her, the loud thump stunned the room into silence. Everyone froze as Jones moved to the peephole.  
"Christ! He's coming this way!" Dread sank into everyone's stomachs and they rushed with renewed urgency. It wasn't fast enough, given how short the corridor was, they were going to need to do something drastic and they were going to need to do it soon.

The next thing she knew, Annabelle was walking out of the door, she rushed over to try and catch her, but the door shut as she reached it. She and Jones exchanged a glance and immediately pressed their ears to the wood.  
"I know your daughter." Soph winced, where was she going with this?  
"You're friends with Verity?" The dismissive tone of his voice shot warning bells through her mind and darted a glance to the rest of the room, they still weren't ready.  
"I was at Cheltenham with her, she was the school bully and I was one of her favourite victims." Annabelle's voice shook slightly but she didn't falter, Soph felt an odd swell of pride toward her cousin.  
"Really? So minister, _your_ daughter was the school bully? And what's it like being here at St. Trinians?" One of the reporters leapt on the information and Soph grinned to herself, but as she looked over to the Head girl she found an odd look on the other girl's face. It wasn't there for long, it quickly transformed into a smirk as they listened.  
"Oh it's like some big, happy, if slightly dysfunctional, family-"  
"A bastard proclaims the English throne, and the generous Britons are cheated by a juggler..." Camilla's voice rang out, interrupting Annabelle, but also seeming to distract the media, allowing the girl a chance to dart back inside. She was greeted by silent grins and thumbs up from everyone and Soph threw an arm over her shoulders.  
"Well done, kid." She kept her voice low and Annabelle beamed, she was shaking, but she seemed happy.

As everyone continued cleaning up, Soph spotted Jones having an, apparently, quite serious conversation in the corner. When she arched a questioning brow to Chelsea, she received nothing but a wink in response. She got a feeling she was not going to like this.

Honestly, she wasn't sure if she should go to the roof tonight, but Jones seemed perfectly capable of keeping things 'all business' after her little escape routine the night before, so she opted to suck it up and go wait for the Head girl to show up.

She grabbed a drink, finding herself oddly in need of one, as she settled to watch the sun go down.

The sky was fading from orange to purple by the time Jones appeared. Soph didn't turn around, simply stayed on the edge of the wall taking hearty sips from her bottle.  
"Everything get squared away?" All business, she spoke first, Jones came to a stop beside her and she offered the bottle.  
"The cameras saw nothing, Flash has confirmed and Polly has a few ideas on how to get through the contest." She summarised and took a drink, Soph nodded.  
"The twins are getting closer with the explosives and Taylor and Andrea are almost capable of working together for more than five minutes without someone getting shot at with a crossbow." She smirked and Jones gave an annoyed huff.  
"It's fine, neither of them are a particularly good shot yet so…" She trailed off with a shrug and retrieved the bottle. This proved to be a mistake as she accidentally grabbed Kelly's hand instead. She glanced over to correct the issue and was met with a slight smirk.  
"Just as well."

Soph cleared her throat and took the bottle back, taking a long drink. Why was this so hard? They'd kissed, and they'd certainly both enjoyed it. So why was she sitting here like a child waiting to be scolded?

Oh, right. She'd run off like a startled cat.

She took another long drink -  
"I need you in my room tonight."  
\- and choked.

_And_ nearly fell off the roof.

Jones caught her arm and pulled her back, Soph was less than amused by her really very shit attempt to hold back laughter. Still, as she righted herself, now on her feet beside the wall, she took a moment to clear her lungs of whiskey before straightening up.  
"Sorry, what?" She fought to maintain some semblance of dignity, and Kelly, quite fortunately, managed to dial it back to a Cheshire cat grin to answer.  
"We're planning something for Annabelle in the dorms tonight, so you and I are hiding in my room until it's time." She explained and Soph scowled.  
"Yeah _, that's_ the phrasing I would have chosen for that."  
"You know it would have been." Jones folded her arms and Soph took a moment to consider; she might not be entirely wrong. After a few seconds she shrugged.  
"Okay, maybe." They shared a smirk and the roof descended into silence.

It was long and very tense. Fortunately, Jones had some level of mercy.  
"So, do you always run away like a four year old after you kiss someone or am I just that terrifying?" She arched a brow with a wry smirk and Soph, reflexively, took another drink.  
"Can't say I recall another instance, no." She shrugged in the most nonchalant manner she could muster and Jones smirked, stepping closer to take the bottle away and take a drink. Soph honestly wasn't sure what distracted her more, the fact that Jones was in her personal space, the fact she didn't break eye contact once as she took a drink, or the way a tiny drip of whiskey clung to her lips as the bottle lowered.  
"Listen…" She started but as her gaze refused to move even an inch from the older girl's lips, she gave up any hope of coherency. She moved forward, taking the bottle away from her and throwing it unceremoniously off of the roof. Jones took the, oh so subtle, hint and almost immediately lips pressed to hers, hands grabbing her shirt to yank her closer even as Soph sought some kind of balance, wrapping her arms about her waist.

It was as intense as before and just as addictive, if living wasn't a requirement to keep doing it, Soph was absolutely certain she'd rather have suffocated than stop to breathe, and god, if Kelly's slight hitch in her breath wasn't the hottest damn thing she'd heard in her life.

A hand wrapped in her shirt relinquished its grip and caught under her chin, bringing her gaze up to meet the other woman's. Kelly's eyes were dark and full of intent that sent a shiver down Soph's spine.  
"Kelly? You up here?" A voice from the stairwell had them leaping apart as though burned and Soph moved quickly to the wall to face over the fields as Polly appeared.

The geek had come to notify them that everything was set for tonight and Jones dismissed her with the promise that they would be right there.

The door shut behind the girl and Soph, a little hesitantly, turned back to Jones.  
"We should er… Get down there." She rubbed the back of her neck with a sheepish grin and Kelly nodded.  
"Yeah." She stepped forward with an odd smirk, her hand lifting. Soph frowned it confusion, and it only deepened as the head girl ran a thumb over her lips with an oddly serious expression.  
"Red is not your colour." She finished what she was doing and realisation struck Soph like lighting as the hand moved away, the pad of the other woman's thumb coated in the same deep red that she could only assume had imprinted itself onto her.  
"Oh, right. Thanks." She gave a crooked smile and Jones nodded.  
"Let's go."

Back to 'all business', they stayed in Kelly's room for about ten minutes, it was at this point that Soph took the time to enquire exactly what they were doing. Jones explained that it was a bit of a school tradition, much like the running through the school naked trick they pulled on all new students. Each of the cliques got to take turns dressing up the new student to see how they fitted into each group, then, at the end, Kelly, Celia and Chelsea took whichever looked best and created the final version.

It sounded pretty damn funny to be honest, though Soph was very, _very_ glad it was Annabelle, and not herself, being subjected to it.

Eventually it was time to go and they both walked in, Soph darted off to get changed into her pyjamas (as was, apparently, the rule) as Jones got everyone else quietly out of bed. Together they woke and kidnapped a sleeping Annabelle and strapped her to a chair.  
"You've had this coming since the day you arrived, Fritton." The false menace in Kelly's voice brought a smirk to Soph's lips. She knew very little about makeovers, so she'd opted to settle for watching.  
"What're you going to do to me?" Annabelle thrust out her chin in defiance and Soph felt herself puff up in pride.

Look at her baby cousin, all tough.

The dangerous atmosphere was shattered as Kelly grinned.  
"Give you a makeover, silly!" Annabelle looked dumbfounded for a second as she was pulled upright and sent rolling, chair and all, into the first year's area.

Music started up from somewhere and it all began. Jones took up a comfortable position on Annabelle's bed beside her as they watched her get transformed into a first year.

It took well over two hours, and involved multiple outfits, ranging from chav to emo, to geek. She didn't even look at her during the posh totty phase, safely assuming there would be more skin on show than she ever wanted to see of her cousin, however, when Jones, Chelsea and Celia all rushed forward to work on the 'final result', she felt an odd surge of excitement. Annabelle had been doing really well lately, even without much real assistance. In truth, she was a resourceful girl, she'd just needed the chance to catch a foothold. Soph was proud to have been the one to help her with that, but she was even prouder of how high the girl was climbing.

Still, the final look was impressive, Annabelle looked a force to be reckoned with. Soph sensed a long party was incoming, so she opted to duck out, not really in the mood. However, as she made to leave, Tania and Tara appeared in her path. The air grew ominous and she froze in place, suddenly very aware of the number of girls advancing upon her.

She backed up, raising her hands in defence.  
"No, no, no. _No_ **.** " She levelled a death glare that was swiftly ignored as she was grabbed and bound into the recently vacated chair. She did note however, that she was bound a hell of a lot more securely than her cousin had been. In the harsh lamplight, Jones' smirking face came into view.  
"No prisoners, girls." She grinned and placed a foot on the chair, leaning down meet Soph's glare.  
"Have fun." She gave a sly smirk and Soph cursed her loudly as she was kicked away, rolling backwards down the length of the dorms and into the first year's den.

This was going to be hell.

And it was, she was forced into outfit after outfit, her face smothered in makeup and wiped clean time after time. First year, geek, chav, emo… Posh totty. Soph barely even recognised herself in the mirror behind any of them. Dresses, skirts, shorts, sheer blouses, long sleeve t's, hoop earrings, eyeliner and lip gloss for days. The put her foot down when they tried to change her clothes themselves, and the girls allowed her at least that, giving her a screen to change behind. Her alliance with Chelsea was even more fortuitous, as a beseeching look was enough to keep her from insisting on an open backed dress. It went on and on, a spinning mess of colour and clothing that had her scrambling to keep up. She was almost relieved when she was shoved back into the chair for the final time and the Head girl and her team descended.

She and Annabelle were dragged in front of a mirror with a flourish, the entire dorm behind them as they were confronted with their new looks.

Soph blinked in surprise.

She'd never been one for makeup, or excessive styling of her hair, but in this case… she might be willing to make an exception. They hadn't been overbearing; a little flourish with her eyeliner had really gone a long way and they'd trimmed her hair and styled it into a total punk rock look she could practically feel herself falling in love with. Her clothes were almost the same, though her shirt had been brutally divested of its sleeves and the top four buttons, and her tie left to hang loose about her neck. Complete the look with distressed skinny jeans and the sexiest fucking combat boots she'd ever encountered in her life and honestly... It was pretty cool.

"So, how do you feel?" Kelly's voice almost echoed over the tense silence in the dorm as Annabelle and Soph looked at each other for a long moment.  
"Like St. Trinian." They shared a grin as the room erupted in cheers of success. The music kicked back up and the dancing broke out. Soph laughed along as Annabelle hugged her but as her dear cousin broke off to dance, she made a hasty retreat; content to lean against a support beam and watch as the girls enjoyed themselves. Or at least, that was what she had intended to watch.

The head girl really shouldn't be allowed to dance, it could easily be described as a distraction of war crime proportions.

She wasn't sure she'd ever been so hypnotised by a single person in her life. The woman was practically flawless, she was intelligent, cunning, oddly caring and just straight up stunning, and as Soph watched her dance it was all she could do to keep her eyes in her head. It was enough to send a jolt of something unidentifiable and unpleasant through her gut. Fortunately, the head girl herself chose this moment to walk toward the door, shooting her a knowing smirk as she passed.

Soph swallowed hard, well aware of that look, and its intent. The discomfort inside was swept clean out of the way by a tornado of butterflies and she took a long moment. It was partially to make sure no-one knew she was following Jones and partially to make sure her legs were actually going to work as she slid away from the beam and out after her.

"You owe me one for that." Jones was leaning against her door, arms folded, as Soph emerged, attempting some semblance of indignation. The woman only smirked in response.  
"Quit sulking, it suits you..." Kelly's eyes drifted downwards and back up again, Soph resisted the urge to shift her footing. Jones shrugged away from the door and stalked toward her; leaving her feeling a little like a rabbit before a fox.  
" _You_ would say that." She huffed with a slight smile and the other woman shrugged, clearly done talking as she stopped, barely an inch from Soph. The air was thick, Soph honestly felt like it was the only thing holding her up.

A long silence stretched between them. She'd had pretty much given up trying to think, she was waiting now, waiting for Jones to make the first move, and by god did she.

She descended like a tsunami, Soph had expected it but not in this way. If it weren't for Jones' hands on her waist, she honesty thought she might have fallen over. It was hard and unrelenting, and in seconds Soph was fighting back at full force, her uncertainty swept away by the tidal wave that was Kelly Jones. She was shoved up against a door and quickly fumbled for the handle, knowing that if she didn't get it open, they'd carry on out here regardless.

Mercifully, it swung open and they staggered in. There was the sound of a foot connecting with wood, closely followed by a slam as Jones kicked the door shut behind them. Soph stumbled, but her grip on the other woman kept her upright as she pulled them further into the room, suddenly unable to bear the idea of space between them. Jones' hand buried itself in her hair and Soph heard her own groan as teeth caught her lip, dragging over it as they broke for air.

Their gazes met briefly Soph didn't give herself time to think, she pressed forward, her lips travelling from jawline to shoulder as her hands flew to Jones' waist, slipping under the older girl's top to brush against soft skin.

It didn't stay gentle long, within seconds Jones got the hint and began working on Soph's buttons, deftly flicking them open with startling ease. Encouraged, Soph took hold of the hem and lifted. Jones raised her arms without hesitation and the top was thrown off somewhere. There was a quiet chuckle from one of them before their lips met once more. However, as Soph felt Jones' hands slip under her shirt, alarm bells sounded in her head. Unwilling to stop this, she turned and all but threw them both onto the bed, immediately setting about distracting Jones from… just about everything actually.

She trailed teeth and tongue down Kelly's neck and across her collarbone, biting a little hard as nails dug into the back of her neck. The truly _sinful_ noise that came out of the older girl practically pulled a groan from Soph as she pressed ever closer, unable to stand or pull away from the pure fire that erupted under her skin wherever she and Jones pressed together. She hated it and loved it, rejected it but craved it with everything she was. Kelly Jones was going to kill her, and god did she want to let her.

Jones' shorts followed her shirt and Soph trailed her lips up a long leg, her hands following close behind. When she reached her hips she took a moment to take in the sight before her. She'd thought about it before, of course, but nothing could prepare her for the sight of the other woman laid out on her bed, her hair mussed and her lipstick smudged. Her flawless skin flushed and her chest heaving with breath as ragged as her own. She was… beautiful.

The thought echoed through her mind like a bell and Soph honestly felt like she'd been punched in the gut. However, she didn't get a chance to search this feeling, as Jones' voice broke her from her reverie.  
"Hey." Her voice was velvet, Soph blinked with a slight smile.  
"Hi." She descended once more, crushing their lips together as her hand trailed slowly up the other girl's thigh.

Every sound, every shiver, burned itself into Soph's mind as the night flew by. Her boots were kicked away and her jeans thrown off somewhere. Her tie vanished and her shirt made it halfway down her arms before she gained enough sentience to put a stop to it. It didn't stop Jones' nails digging deep into her shoulders as she tumbled over the edge with a keening whine that could have dragged Soph over with her.

She groaned against the woman's neck as she arched up into her. Honestly, the world could end around them and she wouldn't even consider thinking of anything but this woman. She was… amazing.

Jones slowly settled back against the bed, and Soph let out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding.

Pulling back slightly, she moved her hand to hold herself up and take in the sight before her. Unsure really why, she took the time to shift a sweat dampened lock of hair from the other woman's forehead, smoothing it out of the way with a gentle touch she didn't know she was capable of.

She was just so beautiful…

The pain was back, piercing her gut and shattering the sense of peace within her. With a sigh, she rolled to one side, moving to the edge of the bed and shrugging her shirt back on properly. The contact stung slightly and she almost smiled to herself at the realisation that Jones had scratched her half to death. That said, she knew without looking that Jones would have hair fair share of souvenirs, so turnabout was fair.

"Leaving already?" It was quiet and tired, but the disappointment was clear. Soph winced.  
"I… Figured I should." She didn't look back but turned her head slightly. She heard Jones' exasperated sigh.  
"Get in the damn bed, Daniels." It was a command, and for a long minute, Soph considered leaving, however, one glance behind her and she knew she couldn't leave tonight. Instead, she stood and shut off the lights before climbing back in.

As soon as she settled, Kelly wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, her head met the woman's shoulder and she froze in place, unsure. Jones said nothing, but fingers combed through her hair gently, easing the tension from her shoulders as she fidgeted, trying to find a comfortable place to put her hands as it became clear she would not be allowed to move away.

It was a surprise to her, more than anyone, when she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: It is definitely not okay to use a personal relationship as a means of manipulating a person's trust. It is terrible and massively destructive to a person's self-worth, and Sophie should be/is very ashamed. This shame will be relevant later, but for now she's still on her downward spiral, so we'll have to deal with her being terrible, my apologies for that. If only she had any understanding of her own emotions... or the situation... Such a shame.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading, this last scene, the very first time I wrote it, was so terrible I can't even think about it. I'd like to think I've improved, but it's not hard to get better than it was, so here's hoping it wasn't nearly as cringe this time around. Hope to see you again next week - J


	8. Chapter 7: New Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello and welcome back, I actually enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy reading it. Have fun, and see you at the end - J

Slowly, she could feel herself being pulled back into consciousness, her senses lazily exploring around her. She was laying on her arm, and something soft but harder than a pillow. A frown crossed her face as her sleep riddled brain tried to work out what was going on. It occurred to her then that she was listening to a heartbeat that wasn't hers, that a hand rested on the back of her neck. For half a second she panicked, but then the memories flooded back.

Kelly Jones.

She still lay across the older girl's chest, their legs entwined under the covers. Going on the amount of light coming through her eyelids, it was morning already… She'd slept all the way through. This morning was already weird and she'd yet to even open her eyes.

"Do you _ever_ stop thinking?" A tired grumble above her head almost made her flinch.  
"Er… Probably not." She muttered back and felt, more than heard, Jones' answering chuckle.  
"I didn't think so." Her voice strained slightly and the body beneath her shifted and arched as the woman stretched.  
"We have to get up, the girls will be awake soon." Sleep was already leaving her voice so Soph finally allowed herself to open her eyes, shifting out of the way to let Kelly get up and rolling into the now unoccupied space beside her to watch the other woman move about her room.

She was methodical, picking up yesterday's clothes and tossing them into a hamper or onto the edge of the bed, seemingly completely unperturbed by both her lack of clothing, or her audience. That said, there was no reason Soph could fathom that Kelly shouldn't walk around like that all day. It would be a goddamn public service.  
"Hello?" She didn't realised she was being watched until Jones spoke and she blinked, finding the woman watching her with an amused smirk.  
"Sorry." She blinked a few more times in an attempt to clear her mind and sat up. Jones arched a brow.  
"No comment? What? Did I break you?" She laughed and pulled a dressing gown off of the back of her door. Soph laughed and rolled to her feet.  
"Well…Maybe, actually." She paused as flashbacks from the night before forced her to make a quick mental reboot before she was capable of grabbing her jeans off of the end of the bed and pulling them on. She'd managed to keep her underwear and shirt, so that was keeping her from freaking out too much, which was nice. Still, the head girl grinned as she sauntered over.  
"If I knew this was the way to shut you up I'd have let you in here weeks back." Jones' reached down to brush her fingers through her hair, an oddly gentle smile pulling at her lips and Soph couldn't repress a shiver. She dropped her gaze, unable to hold eye contact.

This was not good. Carefully, she ducked away, trying hard not to think about how much she missed the contact as she buttoned her shirt. She swallowed hard to gather herself before turning around with a grin.  
"Maybe you should have, could've eased some of that tension you've been carrying around." She winked and Jones rolled her eyes.  
"That _tension_ was a new pain in my ass." She cruised past and batted her arm with a smirk, Soph held her hand over her heart and turned to face her, feigning hurt.  
"Oh, you wound me." They shared a laugh for a moment before Jones opened the second door in her room, confirming Soph's suspicions that it was a bathroom.  
"I'll see you at breakfast, grab a table with Polly." She made a shooing gesture toward the door and Soph smirked, stepping into her boots and grabbing her tie off of the bedpost.  
"Yes, ma'am." She offered a joking salute and a wink before turning on her heel and slipping out quietly.

Upon her return to the dorm a few of people were stirring but no one was alive. They should have been up half an hour ago. She supposed she was to blame really, she'd been lounging in the head girl's bed when she should have been around to wake people up, but that was beyond the point.

She took advantage of the lull to change into some clean clothes, all of which had been adjusted to suit her new style over the course of the evening, but she was fine with that.

Once dressed, she gave a sharp imitation of Kelly's whistle, something that never failed to wake everyone.  
"Alright, get 'em up." Her voice was met by a chorus of groans and annoyed complaints but, begrudgingly, everyone began to drag themselves out of bed. Satisfied with the results, she headed off for a shower before anyone else got in there.

The hot water stung the scratches on her shoulders and she grinned to herself at the memory of the night before. Jones was beyond anything she could have ever seen coming.

She snorted at her own choice of phrasing, turning to face into the spray.

It didn't change her plans. The heist was incoming and Jones was going to be a big part of it. She already had three or four ideas; some opportunities she could exploit to get her caught. It would be ridiculously easy to find a chance now she was sure the woman had dropped her guard, at least a little.

The dining hall was filling up when she finally made it down so Soph grabbed a plate of toast and a cup of coffee, black, no sugar, before her own choices. As she set them down Polly gave her a questioning look.  
"Jones." She shoved them both toward the empty seat beside the redhead and the geek gave her a slight smirk, though it vanished under Soph's scowl. She was observant, that was all, and she just happened to have a strong memory of being absolutely disgusted by the head girl's horrifically bitter choice of beverage.

To kill time, she asked how they managed to get hold of the answers for the first round and Polly filled her in on the twin's heroics breaking in and get them. Soph made a mental note to find some kind of reward for them.

Eventually Kelly joined them, offering a small nod to Soph for the breakfast as she sat. She did note that the older girl had done up the buttons on her collar for once and had to repress a grin. Though, judging from Jones' knowing, and very stern, glance, she'd noticed her looking.

They quickly set to business and called the Tottys over to discuss everything that they had to do for the day. Each of the girls had a third of the answers written down for them to learn so Soph, Kelly and Polly spent the whole of breakfast testing them. Sophie had to admit she was pretty impressed they'd actually managed to remember most of them. They hadn't learned the questions, just the answers and the order they would need them in; one slip up and the whole thing would be revealed. It was not the kind of risk she liked to have kicking around but they didn't have much choice anymore. Sophie tried hard to concentrate on the positives, worrying would do no good.

They all left the dining hall just after everyone else, the Tottys heading off to get ready for their 'TV debut' while Polly, Kelly and Soph aimed for the planning room. About halfway there, Taylor's voice echoed down the hall, closely followed by Andrea shouting back. Almost in sync, the three of them rolled their eyes and Soph sighed, turning on her heel without missing a beat.  
"On it." She stalked off, absolutely not repressing a smirk at the grateful look in the older girl's eyes as she'd watched her go. Jamming her hands into her pockets, she stormed down the corridor.

As it turned out, Taylor had started this one; stealing wristbands from the emos was a good way to piss them off but also a good way to get jumped. With a heavy sigh she stepped through the gathered crowds and bent down, wrapping an arm around Andrea's waist and pulling, hard. For leverage, she dropped a foot squarely onto Taylor's chest, wrenching the two apart. The pair struggled against her for a beat, but as soon as they realised who it was they stopped and Soph soon had them both stood before her, looking slightly ruffled and very annoyed.  
"Taylor, get your girls to give them back." She was too busy for niceties today and clearly the look on her face made that clear. Taylor nodded to her girls, who sulked but threw the bands across the room to the emos, who promptly busied themselves handing them back to whomever they belonged to.

Soph gave an approving nod before turning to face the pair again.

"Listen, we've got a lot at stake at the moment. You can kill each other, rip each other limb from limb if you must, but for god's sake do it on your own time. I'm calling a truce. From now on if you two are caught fighting during the day it's Darcy clean up duty for both of you and I don't care who started it. Trust me, the dog may be gone but he's still left a hell of a lot to clean up." She looked between them, making sure they appeared appropriately grossed out before huffing out a sigh.  
"Look, I know it's unreasonable to expect you to leave each other alone for more than 12 hours. So we'll cap it; from 6am to 6pm no fighting. Deal?" She folded her arms and waited, they scowled back at her for a good 10 seconds before nodding, reluctantly.

Pleased with herself, Soph flashed a grin.  
"Good, play nicely girls." She turned and meandered through the crowd to get out, waving over her shoulder as she left.

They would undoubtedly be fighting before 6 but it was a good way to get the field clean. That dog had really made a mess of the place; it was damn near impossible to walk to the garage without stepping in something.

With a smirk on her face she started back toward the planning room.

She didn't get very far before someone grabbed her by the tie, yanking her into an empty classroom. The yelp that came out of her mouth was wholly unexpected, as was the body that pressed her up against the door and the lips that descended on hers. Reflexively, she kissed back, her hands flying to the taller girl's waist. However, something was off. Expensive perfume practically assaulted her nose and curls tickled the sides of her face. Chelsea?! Her eyes snapped open and she shoved the other girl back.

"What the hell?!" She raised her voice, a little too loudly, but she didn't really care, she was a little off-beat today. A flicker of guilt did itch at her, however, at the hurt look on the other girl's face.  
"What do you mean 'what the hell'? You started this." She somehow managed to pull off a kicked puppy look and Soph rolled her eyes.  
"And I told you I couldn't anymore." She folded her arms across her chest, she had to sort this out now, if Jones found out... She probably wouldn't take it all too well. The tenuous trust she'd managed to build would collapse like a card house in the wind. Another reason nagged in her gut but she'd be damned if she'd give _that_ any attention.  
"Well sorry if I wanted to relax before going on TV to save our school." Chelsea's stubborn glare didn't seem to be going anywhere and Soph sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes tightly for a moment; this was giving her a headache.  
"Look, it's no reflection on you, believe me, you were great and we had a lot of fun." She paused to offer a hesitant smile, Chelsea's glare eased back a bit.  
"But I can't do this with you anymore." She looked back to find Chelsea staring at her like she'd just said the sky was green.  
"Why not?"  
"I just can't." She held up her hands and Chelsea arched a brow.  
"It's fun, so why can't we keep doing it?" Soph was almost amazed at the girls logic, normally she'd have agreed, actually if she was being honest, this conversation wouldn't _normally_ have taken place at all. She scrambled for a moment, trying to find a logical lie she could spout but in the end, she settled on a truth.

"You were right. There's someone else, okay? She's… I don't know, but she probably wouldn't be okay with me... _having fun_ , with other people." Soph braced herself against the tidal wave of questions that were, undoubtedly, about to come her way.  
"Oh, right... Well that's fair enough then." She smiled cheerfully and Soph blinked in confusion. That... was a hell of a lot easier than expected. She allowed herself a bemused chuckle as she stepped back.  
"Thanks for understanding, I guess?" She tipped her head in sheer bewilderment, but didn't argue the point.  
"Casual is casual, but that sounds like it has feelings to it. I'm not going to mess with that." Chelsea smiled and Soph struggled hard against some kind of reaction to the implication of 'feelings'.  
"Right, you go get ready, I've got to meet Polly and Jones in the planning room, bring Peaches and Chloe when you're done. Okay?" She ruffled the back of her hair and Chelsea swept forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek as she left, leaving Soph to let out a long breath and slump against a nearby wall.

That could have gone much worse.

A thought suddenly occurred to her and she whipped around, spotting the camera in the top corner of the room and praying to whatever gods that popped into her head that no-one had been watching that.

She finally managed to make it back to the planning room and her fears were very much confirmed. Jones was _seething_. It hung around her like a dark cloud, radiating off of her. Hell, even Polly looked uncomfortable.

Shit.

She sat through the planning meeting watching Jones deal with everyone quickly and efficiently. She wasn't snapping at anyone, which was impressive, but then Jones was an impressive woman… Her mind began to wander so she shook her head, yanking herself back to reality. She needed to work out some kind of damage control, though for that she'd need to find out exactly what the damage was…

As it turned out, Jones was plenty straightforward.

She had her follow her up to the roof immediately after the meeting, once there, she locked the door and rounded on Soph so fast she honestly didn't see the backhand coming. Man, did it hurt though.

"Okay, ow." She stepped back and watched the other girl storm across the roof. Anger was something she was familiar with, it was easier than any other emotion to understand. She cautiously approached, aware of the angry red mark growing on her cheek.  
"Jones." She didn't try for sorrow, or guilt, it would do no good.  
" _Daniels_." Her tone was mocking, Soph resisted the urge to roll her eyes.  
"You want to tell me what exactly I just saw?" The blazing rage had regressed, Kelly was back onto ice cold, quiet, fury.  
"I'm assuming, myself and Chelsea in a compromising position?" She arched a brow and Jones scoffed humourlessly. Soph took that as confirmation.  
"Look, I think we're a bit past bullshit here. So let's face it, you had your suspicions when you asked me about it weeks back." She held up her hands and Jones rolled her eyes, but nodded once.  
"Yes, I lied about it, and for that, I suppose… I'm sorry. If you're _at all_ interested, it ended, as of this afternoon." She folded her arms and cruised off toward the edge of the roof, giving the woman some space. After a moment, she appeared next to her, a good few feet away.  
"I don't particularly care if you were fucking. I'm not a child." Her tone was hard, but the fury had abated somewhat, Soph nodded.  
"But I am pissed that you lied, even more that I couldn't tell." She huffed and placed both hands on the low wall, looking out over the grounds.  
"Do I even want to know what else you're hiding?" She shot her a glare and Soph gave a rueful smirk.  
"Definitely not." She ran a hand through her hair as she debated the pure lies she'd spouted over the years, and more specifically, the last couple of months. It was enough to fill many, many books, and she should know; she used to journal it all.  
"Then how the fuck can I trust you? In _any_ way?" She turned toward her and Soph snorted, shifting to rest her hip against the wall. She considered lying, spouting some appeasing bullshit that would smooth over this moment and put her in the clear, but somehow...  
"I told you already, you can't. You _shouldn't_." She wasn't going to lie to her, not right now. In spite of everything she'd done, everything she planned to do, she really couldn't lie here. She wanted to destroy the woman's life, not her mind. Maybe at one time in her life, she'd have considered it, but now? Maybe she was going soft, maybe she couldn't help but respect the woman, but something in her wanted her to know that last night was not about anything nefarious. She certainly hadn't even been thinking when it happened, let alone plotting. She let out a long breath.  
"But if it helps at all, the feeling is mutual." She gave a hollow smirk and Jones actually appeared offended.  
"I wouldn't take it personally, I don't trust anyone." With a shrug, she fell silent, waiting for Jones to think things through.

After a long pause, which was honestly beginning to take up more and more of their conversations, Jones spoke.  
"You're impossible." She huffed and pinched the bridge of her nose, Soph gave a rueful smirk.  
"So are you." Jones shot her a look and she laughed.  
"No, really. I told you before I'd never met anyone like you. It wasn't a lie." She shrugged and folded her arms, watching the woman before her. Even post-rage and confused as all fuck, she was hotter than hellfire.  
"I shouldn't have hit you." Jones shuffled almost uncomfortably and Soph nodded slowly.  
"Yeah, I'm not into that." She was only half joking, and she was sure the other girl could hear the warning in her tone.  
"Yeah... I'm sorry." She cast her eyes down and Soph sighed.

The rage was definitely gone now, though she was clearly still not happy. Sophie frowned at the twinge in her gut that reared its ugly little head.

Unable to really face the woman for what she could feel coming, she looked away, out over the fields.  
"I've bounced around a lot; been to schools up and down the country. You've probably read my record." She glanced at her and Jones shrugged in a way that definitely didn't say she hadn't.  
"I've slept with a couple people, not nearly as many as people seem to think, but hey, rumours got to rumour." She offered a half-hearted smirk and looked back out over the fields.  
"I never expected to run into someone I… Didn't know how to handle." She looked down at the stone beneath her hands, not particularly wanting to see the woman's reaction. Hell, she didn't even know where any of this was coming from.  
"You're _unreasonably_ intelligent, weirdly funny and really… _Really_ hot. So honestly, last night… Whatever that was." She paused to blink as flashbacks assaulted her again.  
"It wasn't for any kind of endgame, alright?" She should have stopped talking some time ago, but saying it was sort of easing the pain in her stomach, so she kept going. Maybe Kelly would forget all of this when she was realised what had happened, but hopefully, one day, while she was sitting in prison, she'd remember this conversation... Maybe it would help.  
"I'm a pretty fucked up person, but I don't do that shit to gain advantage." She ran a hand through her hair and shook her head, shutting her eyes tight against the words about to come out of her stupid goddamn face…  
"I don't know why, but I just can't… ignore you." She flailed internally, she was so bad at this. Reassuring people was not her talent- woah.

It was at this point she was shoved backwards into a wall and pinned there in a move that was… Really hot; particularly as Jones descended upon her like a goddamn hurricane. She kissed back on relfex, not even embarrassed by the groan that rumbled its way out of her throat when Kelly's leg pushed between hers.  
"Fuck." It was a, completely involuntary, way-too-breathy, gasp, as she broke away for pure need of oxygen and Kelly took the opportunity to make her way down her neck, a hand winding into her hair to tug her head back. It was insane exactly how little her brain was doing to keep up with the situation, she couldn't do anything but hold on helplessly as Kelly pretty much destroyed her tenuous sanity.

Her hips rolled as Kelly came back to reclaim her lips and she repressed another groan.  
"Goddamn it, Jones." She growled as she opened her eyes and was met with nothing but a purely smug smirk.  
"Problem, Daniels?" She arched a brow and Soph huffed, though it turned into a gasp as the older girl shifted her leg.  
"Only if you fuckin stop. _Christ_." The expletive was more punctuation than anything at this point and Soph could swear she had no control over her hips. She shut her eyes tight and let her head drop forward onto Kelly's shoulder. She wasn't used to this, alarm bells rang in her head and tension crawled up her spine but it just felt so damn good. She wanted to run, to push her away and bolt, but she just... _Couldn't_. She wasn't pinned here, she wasn't being made to stay but against everything in her head that screamed against it, she _wanted_ to stay. Jones seemed to pause for a minute but before Soph could complain she was back, pulling her head back around and sealing their lips together with renewed fury. The hand in her hair eased for half a beat, nails scratching gently over the short hair at the nape of her neck and sending a deep shiver down her spine that seemed to drag all of her tension away with it.

Who the fuck _was_ this woman?!

Her grip tightened once more and Kelly leaned down, pressing closer than before but it was far from a pin, Soph could figure out a million easy ways to get away from the wall and out into open space, and she was certain it was only that which stopped her from screaming.

She broke the kiss to gasp for air and buried her face in the older girl's neck, her hazy mind failing to grasp anything for more than a second as Jones' hands found her waist and guided the motion of her hips, pulling her down harder. She bit down hard on soft skin as she heard her own whine, it wasn't enough, she wanted… _needed_ more. As if Kelly could read her thoughts and the button on her jeans was open in seconds, the zip trailing not far behind as long fingers wasted no time dipping down into her jeans.

At first touch she gasped and her hips jerked, beyond that, she was lost. Her hand wound into tight fists in the older girl's shirt and she clung to Kelly like a fucking lifeline as she rode out the storm building inside, lost the the world and holding desperately to the only solid thing she could find. Her grip tightened as lighting struck, wave after wave crashing through her as she grit her teeth hard against a far-too-loud moan.

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

Seconds ticked by, turning into minutes as time dragged on. Soph wasn't entirely sure if her legs could hold her, but she needed to step back from this. Sure enough, as she slipped out from between Jones and the wall, her legs decided they weren't ready to hold her up and she fell, rather gracelessly, on her ass.

She was sure she must look pretty damn low right now, her hair dishevelled, her jeans undone and she could feel the flush in her face as she panted for breath. Honestly, she was tempted to jump off the roof at this point. Her heartbeat thundered in her ears, a remnant of what just happened. Her eyes darted between the edge of the roof and the door.

For her part, Jones had remained where she was, one hand on the wall, just watching her. Once it probably became clear that Soph was floundering like a cat in a bath, she moved, approaching her slowly like one might a stray dog. Soph froze where she was, sprawled in the floor, supported by her elbows, as the woman sat beside her, her legs tucked to one side. After a long silence, she spoke.  
"You're pretty funny too." She spoke to the air, probably purposefully not looking at her to avoid freaking her out. Soph huffed a sort of half-laugh.  
"I sincerely hope that's not a reference to what just happened." She rolled her eyes, only half joking, but she let her head drop back to stare up at the sky. Her heart had slowed a bit. Jones hummed in thought.  
"Nah, that… Was pretty hot." The smirk was evident in her voice and Soph actually managed a laugh, though it sounded a little manic, even to her.  
"Well, I'm a little… Out of practice." She heaved a sigh and sat up, resting her elbows on her knees and letting her head hang between them. After a second, an arm appeared around her shoulders, it was more comforting than she would have liked.  
"You and Chelsea. She didn't…?" She trailed off and Soph ran a hand over her face.  
"It's not really something I generally… Allow. Not for a long time." She couldn't look at her, so she kept her eyes on the floor. Kelly's hand appeared on the back of her neck, her thumb brushing gently back and forth, she wouldn't admit to a soul exactly how pleasant it was.  
"Why not?" She didn't seem to be prying, just curious, Sophie pinched the bridge of her nose.  
"Long story. Let's just leave it at, 'I have issues'." She huffed and Jones laughed.  
"Yeah, I'm getting that." She gave her shoulder a squeeze and stood, offering a hand that Soph politely declined as she got up, turning away to do up her jeans.  
"Look, I don't know what the fuck this is. So for now, are you okay to just…" She gestured between them, at a bit of a loss for words, but Jones smirked.  
"See how it goes?" She arched a brow and Soph nodded.  
"Yeah, that." She ruffled her hair and Jones stepped forward, goodnaturedly rolling her eyes.  
"Works for me, as long as it's kept between us." Her tone turned serious and Soph smirked back.  
"I think that goes without saying."

As they reached the door at the bottom of the stairs they looked at each other, from here there were cameras and people. Soph smirked and opened the door, stepping back out of the way.  
"After you, Jones." Kelly grinned and walked through; Soph pulled the smile from her face and quickly followed her, falling into step on her left.

What a weird day.

Back at the planning room with a very confused Polly, Jones made up some excuse as to why they'd left and Soph played along. Polly looked at them both suspiciously but didn't say anything. The geek was definitely onto them, but Kelly seemed to trust her, so Soph was willing to let it slide, for now.

Besides, with the first round of the competition incoming, they had bigger fish to fry.

It turned out the Tottys did a damn good job remembering most of the answers because, as they were heading back to St. Trinian's for the night, everyone on the bus was celebrating. Quite a few of the girls had gone with them to be in the audience, so it was fairly funny watching the twins trying to drive and celebrate with them.

As they got back Soph just about managed to send them both to bed, two late nights for the terrible two could lead to disaster. Though being fair, Jones didn't let everyone else keep the party going either, ordering them all to get their asses to bed. While she sorted that out, Soph did a quick loop of the school to check for stragglers.

On her return, she found Jones leaning against her door frame.  
"All's clear downstairs. I think everyone was too tired to bother tonight." She spoke quietly, the lights already out in the dorm. Jones nodded.  
"Busy day." She smirked and Soph mirrored her as she moved to lean against the wall across from her.  
"You could say that." She grinned and Kelly chuckled.  
"You coming in or not?" She pushed her door open and Soph arched a brow.  
"Three in two days? A bit eager." She folded her arms and Jones tipped her head with a challenging smirk.  
"Well, come in if you want." She turned on her heel and strode into her room, leaving the door open. As she watched, Jones pulled off her tie, dropping it on the bed. When her shirt followed, Soph swallowed hard around a suddenly dry mouth.

She should go into the dorms to make a point, just go to bed.

Kelly's hands came around to undo the zip of her skirt.

Seconds later the door was closing behind her, making a point be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That roof scene has changed quite a lot from the original... I like it better now, and it was a lot of fun to write. I hope you all enjoyed reading, and I look forward to seeing you all next week, when things are really going to come to a head. Hope you all have a lovely week, see you soon - J


	9. Chapter 8: You'll always be needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okiedokie, shit gets real in this chapter. Aside from that, this is still one of my favourite chapters, so I hope you enjoy reading, and I will catch you on the other side - J

The next week passed pretty much normally, by St. Trinian's standards.

Soph had to uphold her promise to Taylor and Andrea three times before they stopped trying to kill each other during the day; it wasn't remotely enough to clear up Darcy's legacy, but it was a strong start.

She hadn't seen her own bed once. She and Jones were actually getting very good at sneaking past everyone, with only three people even coming close to catching her moving around, and only Polly anywhere near suspicious.

Still, with the whole school still oblivious to anything going on between them, Soph and Kelly continued much as they had before. It was kind of impressive, the way the woman could flip from Head Girl indifference to… well, definitely not indifferent, in a split second. All business to a very different kind of business. It was oddly unsettling, seeing the different sides to the woman and the difference within herself when she was around her. She'd told herself she could keep it separate too, but she really couldn't help exactly how goddamn hot she found 'boss' Jones. Really, it was just unfair, particularly since it was distracting Soph from her task of bringing the woman down.

Though, she had to admit, for her last battle, this shit was certainly something to remember. Maybe that made it alright.

There were a few problems of course, Jones seemed unable to avoid glaring at Chelsea at times and Soph had developed an interesting urge to rip off Flash's legs and beat him to death with them whenever he started stammering an attempt to get Kelly to go out with him. However, they both had acceptable self-control, most of the time, so these issues were usually resolved by ducking into a nearby storage cupboard.

The last two rounds of School challenge had also gone by without problems; Celia's idea to drug Bedales was nothing short of genius and the Tottys plan to 'distract' the Eton boys to the point where they could no longer form a coherent sentence had... Well… It worked.

It did however inspire Jones to 'distract' Soph to the point where she could hardly form a coherent thought, let alone a sentence... For the next three hours. Not that she'd minded at all.

That was something that had… happened to them. Their little event on the roof had become a recurring thing. Not too often, just sometimes, and never when they went to bed. It was too weird, Soph couldn't deal with that sort of intimacy, and thankfully, Kelly seemed to understand her need to take it steady. So there was that, and she was _definitely_ enjoying letting the other woman take the reins every now and then. So… No complaints there.

The next round was announced and Soph repressed an urge to laugh loudly as she read the name. Cheltenham.  
This was just too good to be true. Obviously Thwaites wouldn't be on the team, she had the IQ of plankton, but it would still be so much fun to kick her schools ass on live TV, at the same time as she tore Jones from her pedestal.

The only question was, how would they win this time? Chelsea was up for using the same technique they had used on Eton but Peaches and Chloe did not seem too down for that. Fortunately, Polly and her girls came up with a good solution: Ear pierces. Celia would find the answers on the internet and tell them to the Tottys. Simple and effective.

So that was everything set, they just had to blow up some bars, get past security cameras, make their way through lasers and steal a priceless piece of artwork that they then had to sell to Annabelle's dad for half a million pounds. Not a problem.

Now though, her opportunity was coming. As the days counted down to 'The Heist' she counted down the days to her plan. On the odd morning she woke before Jones, she'd spend some time watching the woman.

It wasn't personal, not anymore. This was something she had come here to do, thrown everything at, but now... As much as she tried, she couldn't harbour any personal resentment toward her, this was business. Of course, she was under no illusions, after she did this there would be nothing but hate between herself and Jones. Obviously, the way she was doing this, Jones would be in prison, but once she was out, she… well, Soph wouldn't be very high on her friends list. Not that it mattered really.

Still, she was almost sad to bring it to an end. The woman was… More than she could ever have imagined.

She was snapped from her thoughts by the loud whirring of a power tool.

Soph knew why the hole in the bottom of the trailer was important but did they have to use a power saw? She cringed slightly at the sheer volume of the damn thing and glanced toward the curtain that Jones was getting changed behind. It was safe to assume she'd left that task to someone else since Soph doubted she'd approve the loudest saw known to man. Still, by some miracle they weren't discovered and the noise eventually stopped. Jones took this moment to reappear in full black stealth clothing and Soph took a moment to put her eyes back in her head.

That morning she'd dawdled a little, spending more time than necessary getting her clothes on, and maybe pulling Jones back onto the bed more than once to remove them again, before they finally made it down to breakfast. Hell, she was only human, and knowing this was the last time she would ever be able to do this sort of thing... It fuelled a gnawing ache in the pit of her stomach that had been growing and pulling at her for the last week.

Jones gave her a knowing smirk as she met her gaze, just briefly, but ultimately she was in business mode. They all moved to look through the hole as Andrea opened the sewer cover and there was unanimous disgust as the smell hit them.

She felt a wave of sympathy for everyone going down there and was suddenly a very glad not to be going with them. To get away from the hole, she knelt down next to the twins to help them pack the explosives into their bags.

Everything in her head came to a screeching halt as Tania pulled out a pack of cigarettes, offering two to Tara. She opened her mouth to say something, but Kelly beat her to it.  
"Tania! What are you doing? You're _ten_ … And you're carrying high explosives." She frowned down at them and Soph smiled internally. She had nothing against the twins at all, over her time at the school she'd spent some time with them, teaching them a few things and helping them improve their skills. She wasn't really sure why, but they were sweet little menaces really. Jones certainly felt some kind of sisterly affection toward them, the few times she'd found Soph working with them she'd gained a sort of… odd expression.  
"It's not what you think Kel'" Tania pulled an innocent look onto her face and Soph raised a brow, The twins 'innocent' looks generally implied great mischief, but in this case… maybe not.

What else could they want them for?

"It's for the smell, we saw it on CSI." They ripped off the filters and used them to plug their noses. She supposed it made sense, at least to block out the worst of it.

The twins climbed down and they all gathered around the computer to watch through the cams.

**BOOM**

Silence reigned in the trailer, the explosion had shaken them all and the cams showed naught but static. A hand closed over hers and Soph glanced out of the corner of her eye to find Jones staring at the screens, sheer horror in her eyes. She swallowed hard as one of the cams regained picture. Tania was staring at a pile of rubble.

Where the hell was Tara?

Her heart thundered a mile a minute and she gripped Jones' hand tighter, clenching her jaw against the urge to run down the hole. Before she could move, the rubble shifted slightly, she hadn't realised she was holding her breath until Tara was out of the rubble and both girls were commenting of how brilliant the explosion had been and she let it out in a long sigh. Jones' hand vanished from hers and she ran it through her hair, taking a few more shaky breaths to steady herself.

"Alright girls, let's rock and roll." Jones smirked to the group at large and Soph forced a smile as she watched them go, her eyes on the crossbow settled on Andrea's back. She'd already made her move, over an hour ago, she slipped a blade across the zip wire. It would break when they used it, hopefully after Jones was already across, but either way, they'd be caught in the act and the whole team would be fucked. She stared at the hole for a long moment before heaving a sigh and dropping into the chair beside Polly, pulling on a headset and turning to face the monitors. All she could do now is wait.

There wasn't much to do for a while so she and Polly spent some time answering some questions to school challenge. So far, Polly had five, she had three, but she was hoping to claw her way back up.

By the time the girls made it to the gallery it was a tie, six – six.

They watched and reported the all clear as the camera was pushed up through a grating but as the group were getting out, footsteps started coming toward them. Soph smirked as the twins distracted them with tears and sweetness, feeling no sympathy for the poor guards thrown way off their game by the disarming kids.  
 _"Remind me to let them into the firing range when we get back."_ Jones chuckled down the line and Soph laughed with her.  
"I'll make a note of it." Her smiled faded as she considered 'after'. There wouldn't be one for Jones.  
"You okay?" Polly cast her a questioning look and Soph blinked out of her thoughts.  
"Yeah, just on edge." She offered half a smile and the Geek nodded.  
"I know that feeling."

Suddenly there was massive feedback through the system and Soph gave a hiss of pain, yanking her headset off and shaking her head about as though it could clear the ringing in her ears.  
"What the fuck?!" She and Polly turned to the monitors to find Chelsea floundering mid question.

Shit.

A rock dropped into her gut as she realised what had happened; the earpieces were down.

There was nothing they could do until the ad break, so for now, the team were on their own. Coms were still up with Kelly, Andrea and Taylor so they pulled the headsets back on and carried on as planned. They could still beat Cheltenham in the second half… Hopefully.

Soph's hands gripped the desk as the zip wire was tied into place, there it went, her plan in motion. Jones went first, as Soph knew she would, and she swallowed hard. What if it broke in the middle of her crossing? That was a damn long way to fall and fucking hell… she didn't want to kill the woman. Her breathing eased a little as she made it across and Polly's hand appeared on her shoulder.  
"They've got this." She smiled reassuringly and Soph forced a smile. Taylor and Andrea made it across and she almost frowned, had she not cut deep enough? Honestly, she had no idea whether she was disappointed or not.

She watched without really seeing as they ran through the halls and navigated the laser grid. Eventually she was startled out of her thoughts by Polly's voice.  
"Time for a little prayer." Soph stared as Jones placed her hands on the painting, lifting slowly.

After what seemed like hours, the painting was clear from the wall.  
"Everyone, we have lift off." Polly grinned and Soph had to join her. Against everything else, she had to admit she was impressed with the whole lot of them. Orchestrating this… it was amazing even by her standards.

Time seemed to move in fast forward as Andrea and Taylor went ahead to get across the zip wire but it screeched to a halt as they arrived safe on the other side, catching the wire and causing it to finally snap.

Kelly was stranded.

Soph leapt to her feet without her brain even telling her to as she watched the older girls face. It was hard to see across the gap but she could imagine the furious working of thoughts in her head, the cogs turning rapidly as realisation dawned that she was trapped.

Soph felt like an icy fist had jammed into her gut and seized it tight.

She did this.

_"Why do you do it?" Jones' voice came from the bed behind her and Soph glanced back from her perch on the windowsill. The cool night air sweeping past her and cooling heated skin.  
"Do what?" She arched a brow at the older girl, who gestured to nothing in particular.  
"Hop schools. They can't all have been **that** bad and knowing you… You could have run any of them." She smirked and Soph chuckled, turning back to the window as she considered the question. How much of the truth could she tell? Jones had been pretty good about not pressing her further than she could go. In the end she decided she could handle some of it.  
"After Cheltenham, my mum shoved me off to some 'disciplinary' school. Claymore Institution. There was a teacher there, horrible bitch, took out some kind of personal vendetta against me." She paused to pick up the bottle beside her and take a drink.  
"I took it for a while but… it went too far. I fought back, set her up to get hurt. It worked." Her tone turned dark as she remembered and she took another drink.  
"I was caught and shipped out, on to the next one. After that I was pegged as trouble. Everywhere I went they looked at me like some kind of psycho. Never saw much point in trying to prove them wrong." She stared down at the bottle in her hand and jumped as arms wound around her waist from behind, but she couldn't help but relax as lips pressed to the side of her neck.  
"You're no psycho, Soph." Lips brushed her ear as Jones whispered and Soph swallowed hard against a lump in her throat.  
"You're one of us." There was a smile in her voice and the arms around her waist pulled her back tighter, but nothing was as tight as the crushing grip in her chest._

_This woman would be the death of her._

_"What am I supposed to do?!_ " Jones voice came down the headsets and Soph pulled hers off, running both hands through her hair, gripping the ends.

She'd done it, she'd won. Jones would get caught stealing a priceless painting and her life would be fucked.

_She'd won._

So why did she feel like her heart was falling out of her chest?! For fucks sake, she put so much time into all of this, everything she had left. Her eyes burned as she glared at the screen, the blurred shape of Kelly Jones blacking out everything else.

Fucking hell.

Every muscle in her body trembled with the strain of the war in her mind. Someone was saying her name nearby but she couldn't focus on it as her grip on her headset tightened until she felt it snap.

"Shit!" She cursed as she tossed it at a wall and threw a fist immediately after it.  
"Oh... Goddamn it all to hell!" She roared at nothing in particular and moved to the bag of spare gear, finding what she needed in half a second and in the other half she'd crossed the room and dropped down the hole.

The show was drawing to a close and they were running out of time, but she thought of nothing but her goal as she sprinted through the dark sewer. With no light, she caught her arm on some brick and hissed at the sting but didn't slow up as she caught sight of the grating in the distance. She was almost there.

Listening for anyone above her, she made a break for it, racing through the gallery. Her footfalls rang in her ears but the mood she was in, any guards in her way were about to get taken down, she didn't care who it was. She bolted through the corridors, prize gripped tightly in hand as though her life depended on it. It wasn't. It wasn't hers on the line, it was Kelly's. If anything, she was sure that made her run faster.

Faster than even she could have expected, she skidded to a halt beside the two girls. She wasted no time on explanations, they barely had minutes. No-where near enough for the girl to crawl across and certainly not enough cover to hide the noise.

With astonishingly steady hands she loaded the second line she'd brought with her into the crossbow, making sure the knot was secure to the bolt before turning to her would-be victim. Jones was staring at her in sheer disbelief, maybe something else too but Soph didn't look for long. Her eyes moved up to the ceiling and without hesitation she fired, lodging the bolt firmly up there. She dropped the now useless crossbow on Taylor and hopped up onto the rails, wrapping the wire around herself over and over before finally securing it was a knot. It was now or never; the show was ending, Chelsea had answered the last question right and she did not have time to think about exactly how. She jumped, a breath escaping her as the wire supported her weight without breaking. She swung through the air, reaching out her free arm as Jones leapt up onto her railing, preparing to jump. Time slowed to a crawl as they reached for each other.

She made it, with an arm wrapped securely around Kelly's waist and the other girl's hands gripping tight to her shoulders, they swung back over. She practically threw Jones across to Andrea and Taylor but had to take another couple of swings to cut herself loose and jump off, rolling her landing as her legs didn't quite take the impact. She lay on her back a moment, her mind reeling from the impact of what she'd just done and semi-exhausted from the massive effort she'd put into it.

A hand appeared in her line of sight and she looked up to find Jones standing over her, an odd look on her face. She gave a solemn nod and Soph swallowed hard, reaching up to accept the help. Jones pulled her to her feet.  
"Let's go!" Andrea and Taylor took off running but as Soph made to follow, Jones stopped her with a hand on her arm.  
"Hey…" She turned her carefully to face her and Soph hesitantly met her gaze.  
"Thanks." She spoke quietly and Soph forced back the emotion from her face, drawing a half smile from somewhere deep within her.  
"What would you do without me?" She smirked but she could tell it wasn't all that convincing as Jones' hand found the side of her face, keeping her still as she pressed their lips together. Soph winced at the immediate pain in her chest, lancing its way through her. She recoiled but forced a smile.  
"Damned if I know." Jones smirked and grabbed her hand as they ran after Taylor and Andrea.

They made it back to the trailer, where they met the Tottys, who were happily celebrating their new found 'intelligence'. Soph knew that Chelsea was actually quite clever, but she doubted the other two were that much smarter than they seemed.

Hugs starting being thrown around so Soph buried her turmoil and played along, seeing Jones off to go deal with Flash and making sure everyone piled onto the bus. She could keep it together. She could do that.

On the bus, she spoke with Annabelle, getting the run-down of what happened between her and Verity. She was damn proud of her cousin, facing the girl on her own and getting in a shot right between the eyes. That took both guts and some badass hockey skill. She said as much and the girl had beamed and blushed the rest of the way home, pulling Soph into a tight hug as they arrived back at the school.

With Jones away, she put everyone to bed and did the rounds, but as the building fell silent, she found herself on the roof.

It was only there that she let herself break down.

It came like crashing wave, knocking the wind out of her and buckling her legs faster than a punch to the gut. She'd fucked it up, her whole plan. She'd thrown everything she had into it and at the last minute she'd chickened out; given it all up. For what?

Kelly fucking Jones.

Jones had won, she'd had her right where she wanted her and in the end, she hadn't been able to go through with it. She pulled her knees up to her chest and stared at the low wall she usually stood beside. This was it, she was done, there was nothing more to do here. Camilla and Jones were out of the building, now was the best time for her to take off.

She wouldn't trash the place, she owed her aunt too much for that, but she couldn't stick around. Not anymore. Jones might be right, she might not need to keep skipping schools, but she couldn't stay here. Slowly, she got to her feet.

Was there anywhere she could go? She burned all her bridges with her mother, so home wasn't home anymore. Camilla would likely take her in but that would mean staying here. She could call her dad, but his missus would make her life a living hell, not to mention those two half siblings of hers would be miles away from happy to see her... No, going to her dad was out, going to her mum was out, and it was her aunt's place she was trying to leave. She supposed she could try Carnaby, but even if he gave a flying fuck about her, he was going to be in the shit and broke for some time.

So she had nowhere to go, and, while she wasn't exactly broke, certainly not enough cash to make her own way for more than a month or so.

She'd thrown her last lifeline at this… What the fuck was she supposed to do now?

She was still staring into the middle distance when the sky began to turn pink and purple with the dawn, searching her mind for another path, something, anything, she could do now. She started drinking at some point, the bottle now sat empty beside her. Her gaze landed upon it and she reached out, a tremor in her hand as she prodded it. It wobbled and she nudged it again. It rocked once, then toppled over the edge. She watched as it tumbled, almost in slow motion, down, down, down, until it smashed upon the distant concrete.

She didn't realise she was crying until she spotted the wet drops landing on the stone wall she leaned upon, then she couldn't stop. She was so fucked, and the worst part was that she'd done it to herself. She'd painted herself into a corner and there was fuck all she could do about it. She'd been so focused on fucking over Kelly that she'd ignored everything in her head telling her to stop. She'd warned herself, time and time again, and now what? She'd called this her last one... So maybe... Maybe she'd known this would be how it would end. No way out, no escape routes, nothing to come after...

The end of the line.

She rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, light catching the broken glass so far below her. Her self-preservation had always been her strongest instinct, but since arriving here, she'd ignored it to the point of insanity.

Maybe this was what she'd wanted.

A voice behind her called her name and she spun around without thinking.  
"Annabelle-?" Her voice cracked and her cousin's confused expression turned to shock as she met her gaze. Within seconds the girl had rushed forward, pulling her into a tight hug that Soph didn't have the will power to resist.  
"Are you okay?" She sounded upset, worried. Soph almost laughed at the ridiculousness of it.  
"No." She didn't even know what she was right now, but okay was far from it. Her legs gave up again and she crumbled to the floor. Annabelle came with her and as they hit the concrete she burst into tears, sobs wracking her body as she curled inwards on herself. She didn't even want to think about what Annabelle must think, but the other girl simply held onto her, rocking her gently as she wept.

She couldn't have said how long it was before she stopped, but when she did, Annabelle was still there.  
"What's going on, Soph?" She spoke quietly, Soph took a shuddering breath.  
"Nothing, not anymore." She muttered back and shifted away, moving to lean against the wall; sitting in the shade to avoid the rising sun.  
"Not anymore?" Annabelle moved to sit next to her and Soph gave a bitter chuckle.  
"I came here to help you, kid." She shot her a rueful smirk and the other girl looked taken aback.  
"Get pay back for the video, help you settle in…" She ran a hand through her hair.  
"I figured Jones would be the target to go for, being head girl and everything. Fuck, was that a mistake." She huffed but Annabelle still sounded confused.  
"What did you do?" She frowned and Soph laughed.  
"Spent ages trying to get her to trust me. Made a deal that the hazing would ease up on you if I helped her out with Head Girl stuff." Annabelle looked almost touched but Soph dropped her bitter smile.  
"I worked so hard, cut ties with my mum, threw everything I had into it. And it all worked out, I sabotaged the zip wire so she'd get stuck over there." She met Annabelle's gaze and she looked appalled for a long moment, before realisation dawned.  
"But you saved her… Why did you…?" She frowned in confusion and Soph pinched the bridge of her nose.  
"I… got too close. We… Got _very_ close." She huffed as Annabelle gasped in surprise.  
"You _didn't_?" She seemed almost pleased before she realised the connotations.  
"Sophie. You didn't sleep with her for-"  
"No!" Soph cut across her, distinctly offended by the implication.  
"Fucking hell, even I wouldn't stoop that low." She went back to putting her head in her hand and continued her explanation.  
"It was an accident, really. I mean, have you _met_ the woman? I never stood a fucking chance." She chuckled humourlessly.  
"I fought like hell against it, did everything I could but impulse control was never my strong suit. I made it clear to her I wasn't doing it for any kind of angle, I'm not that cruel, I wanted to rip her life apart, not her bloody mind." She felt a hand appear on her shoulder and squeeze gently.  
"When she got stranded in that gallery, I panicked. Couldn't bear the thought that it was my fault. I had to save her, make it right. Now she's got more power than ever, the Head Girl that saved St. Trinian's, and I'm trapped here with no-where else to go." She ran her hands through her hair and Annabelle squeezed her shoulder once more.  
"Why can't you stay here?" She shifted slightly closer and Soph huffed.  
"Because I can't. I planned to fuck up the heist and if that gets out I'm worm food, I started something with Jones that I have no idea how to finish and fuck knows I can't stay at that woman's mercy. I'm getting in too deep and I have no idea how to fucking swim." She heaved a shaky sigh and Annabelle's arm came to rest about her shoulders. They were silent for a long moment before her cousin spoke.  
"I couldn't either. When I got here…" She began slowly.  
"I begged daddy to take me away, tried to find my feet but it was… hard." She shuddered at some memory.  
"Aunty helped me settle in a little, taught be not to be so… controlled all the time. But I suppose you had more to do with everyone being nice to me." She frowned and Soph shook her head.  
"I just cut the hazing, you made friends on your own." She shot the woman a serious look and she seemed pleased for a moment.  
"You didn't even need that. You cut out your own hazing, and even _you_ have to know you've made friends here." Soph blinked in confusion and Annabelle laughed.  
" _Really?_ Oh come on. The twins practically bounce off of the walls whenever you spend time with them. You're one of the only people Andrea and Taylor listen to, Polly placed good money on you to be one of the few who actually got decent grades in the end of year exams. Chelsea was saying how well you were doing here, how much help you were. You've made a hell of an impact here, and yes, you may have done it all for some twisted reason but why not stick around and enjoy it? You know if you left everyone would be out like a hunting party to drag you back, kicking and screaming, before the end of breakfast." She shot her a look and Soph couldn't help a slightly sad smile.  
"Like it or not, you're a St. Trinian. Worse yet, you're a Fritton. You're as much doomed to this place as I am." She gave her shoulders a playful squeeze and Soph chuckled before heaving a sigh.  
"What happens when there's nothing useful for me to do? They all like me now while I'm helping to save their asses. But what about in a week or so when everything goes back to normal?" She kept her tone blank; she'd done enough emotion for one morning. Annabelle rolled her eyes.  
"Never had you pinned as one to be scared of anything Sophie, let alone what other people think of you. But you really don't need to worry, this is St. Trinian's, something is always happening around here, we're never going to stop needing you." Sophie sighed at her reasoning, and Annabelle laughed.  
"You belong here. So stop fretting about where you can go and focus on what you can do while you're here. And what you're going to do about your girl." She smirked and Soph felt a flash of panic at her choice of words.  
"She's… She's not my girl." She looked away, feeling the blood rush to her face. Annabelle chuckled behind her hand and Soph shot her a dark look.  
"Yes she is. And you're in deep." She let go of her and stood, offering Soph a hand up. A little reluctantly, she took it, scowling all the way.  
"I may kill you one day, kid." She frowned jokingly and Annabelle punched her shoulder.  
"You can try. Now come on, better to have a shower before everyone gets up."

She glanced to the edge one more time as Annabelle left the roof. She wouldn't follow the bottle today, she supposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how happy I am with this. It's better than last time but I'm not really sure I managed to bring across the seriousness of the situation there. I may re-write it one day, but for now, it will do. Honestly, I don't know if I'll ever be done writing this bloody story, but the version we have for now is the best I can do with my current skill set.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you next week - J


	10. Chapter 9: Until Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we're back, this is pretty much the last one for the first film. There will be a gap between this and the start of the second, where I'll fill in with some shenanigans and drama, as I imagine you all expect by now. Thank you everyone who has been reading up until now, I hope you're still enjoying it, and I will see you at the end - J

It wasn't long after Soph and Annabelle returned to the dorms that everyone started waking up.

There was a lot to do before tonight; they were planning an 'all out' St. Trinian's party that would last until the late hours of the morning. Soph felt herself actually looking forward to it after the drama that had taken place earlier. Mostly though, she was looking forward to seeing Kelly again. Her shower had cleared her head, but settling into the idea of staying was a struggle, now was a good time for Jones to be around to distract her.

She gave a small sigh as she dropped down in her usual seat across from Polly in the dining hall. Everyone was buzzing with excitement as Camilla announced that she'd paid the debt and now they were no longer in any financial trouble. Honestly, Soph couldn't help but feel a little proud of everyone; they'd all pulled together in the end.

Polly's expression turned to sheer amusement and Soph frowned in confusion as she followed the geek's gaze. Taylor and Andrea were sheepishly making their way over. Soph chuckled as they asked if the deal was still on for them fighting now the heist was done with and for a moment she debated saying yes. However, she felt like they'd earned the right to let off a little steam.  
"No, feel free, but if it gets out of hand we will still have to step in." She held up a cautionary finger as the pair exchanged gleeful looks. With one last nod to her, Andrea promptly whacked Taylor around the back of the head, causing a large fight to break out between the two of them that Soph was in too good of a mood to break up... until Taylor was almost breaking Andrea's arm.

She spent most of the morning instructing the first years on decorations for the main hall and making sure the make-shift stage was set up right. The Banned turned out to be quite fun to talk to, she was surprised she hadn't spent more time with them but apparently they didn't go to lessons much. The guitarist in particular was pretty cool, when she was a kid, her mum had all but forced her into guitar lessons, Soph had pretty much ignored every word the teacher had said out of spite, but fifteen minutes with that lot and she was apparently picking up the basics double speed. They let her know she was welcome to swing by the practice room any time if she felt like picking it up and she agreed she'd think about it. However, it was at that point she was called away to check the drinking arrangements for the night; with Jones away she was pretty much the temporary head girl. Emphasis on temporary.

Soph gave a loud yawn as she lounged in an empty recreation room; the sofas around this school were pretty damn comfortable. She'd thrown a bribe Polly's way so the camera in this room was running on a loop; no-one could see she was in here, and she'd locked the door so she could have a nap undisturbed.

The lack of sleep from last night had finally caught up to her and pretty much doing Kelly's job all morning had been so much effort it was unbelievable. She finally understood why the woman had been so tired, doing that day-in, day-out. Regrettably, she'd been in here for a good few hours now, and there was no such thing as rest for the wicked. With a sigh, she sat up and stretched, the nap had done wonders and she still had half an hour to fix any major disasters that occurred in her absence before Jones got back and the party started.

As it turned out, nothing had gone too badly wrong. The hall was still set up for one hell of a party and the alcohol stores were untouched.

If only it could be like this every time.

As if summoned by some silent cue, everyone gathered in the hall and The Banned began to play. Soph lingered at the bar, a complimentary bottle of bourbon in hand and smiling to herself as she watched everyone have fun. Chelsea and Annabelle were dancing nearby and Camilla and Matron were propping up the bar for now. She knew sooner or later the women would join the amassed crowds, but alcohol came first. She shared a nod with her aunt and grinned before taking another long drink from her bottle.

It was bizarre how easily the idea of staying was settling with her. She was still on edge, the alarm bells in her head going off like Notre Dame, but she could push it aside a little… And that was something.

As she lowered the bottle, a hand reached out and curled over hers, pulling it around and tilting it to take a drink, Soph felt an odd twinge in her gut but rolled her eyes toward the thief, unable to prevent the slight smirk that pulled one corner of her lips.  
"Everything go okay?" She arched a brow and Jones nodded with a sly smile, finally letting go of her bottle.  
"He fell for it; I've already dropped the money off in the safe." Soph's smirk grew into a grin at the thought of that stuck-up asshole finding out his 'priceless' artwork was actually a copy by his sister. Her thoughts didn't stray for long, she took another drink before taking a deep breath.  
"Jones…" She began slowly and Kelly arched a brow, slight concern appearing in her eyes. Soph swallowed hard.  
"D'you er… Want to dance?" She cleared her throat and looked away as Jones' mouth fell open. There was silence between them for a long moment before Kelly took the bottle from her and took a very long drink.  
"Do you know what you're asking?" She spoke in hushed tones now, Soph felt a muscle jump in her jaw.

She did know.

She knew _exactly_ what she'd just asked.

She'd been thinking about it before her nap, and pretty much constantly since then. Before, she'd been used to being secretive, hiding everything and keeping herself to herself. Now, what was the point? She didn't have to worry about pissing the wrong people off or keeping the right people on her side. She didn't have an agenda anymore, nothing to work toward, so why not work on making her life better? Why not try for being happy? She had enough secrets.

As far as she could tell, the person around her who contributed most to her happiness was Jones… So why not ask her out properly? Why not let people know they were… something.

Slowly, she nodded once, wary of the coming response. She had, of course, considered the possibility that Jones was going to tell her to fuck off. Maybe she just wanted something casual, and hell, that was fine… But Soph had to admit… She wasn't sure she could just leave it at that anymore.

"Alright." It was sudden and moderately terrifying, but Jones passed the bottle back with a smirk.  
"If you're ready for the lion's den." She tipped her head and Soph couldn't help the unreasonable grin that spread across her face.  
"If you are."

Kelly smirked and took her hand, squeezing it gently as she took a step closer, leaning down to her ear.  
"You asked for it." She stepped back again and began to tug her gently toward the dancing crowd. Soph chuckled and deposited her bottle on the bar as she moved away, sharing a nod with Anoushka and knowing the woman would keep it safe until her return.

As they reached an empty space Soph used her grip on Kelly's hand to spin her around; pulling her closer. Jones arched a brow and raised her chin, making Soph ever more aware of their height difference.  
"You _can_ dance. Right?" She smirked down at her and Soph allowed a wolfish grin, letting go of her hand to move her own to the woman's waist.  
"Judge for yourself." She winked and Jones laughed, settling into the rhythm and resting her forearms on Soph's shoulders.

It was fucking fantastic, having the woman so close and not even giving a fuck that it was public. Sneaking around was fun and everything, but this was new… She was loving it.

The bitter ache in her stomach was swept away by the bizarre happiness and smug pride as she danced with Kelly Jones.

It didn't take long for the people around them to notice what was happening; she felt eyes on them, and she knew Jones would have noticed too, but the fact that neither of them stepped away sent something unusual and entirely pleasant coursing through Soph's stomach.

The interest rippled outwards, a few pushing to get a look, but ultimately, everyone was having too good a time to care. They moved on, returning to their own lives, and as they did Soph pulled Jones closer, leaning up to her ear.  
"That went better than expected." She heard the slight relief in her voice, she'd been ready for a lot worse than a bit of muttering, she heard Kelly's quiet laugh.  
"They're just too busy to come up with jokes now, after everyone's done with their hangovers it'll be worse." She huffed and Soph let her forehead rest on the woman's shoulder. She should have expected that. Still, Jones' lips pressed to the side of her head and she couldn't help the smile that stole her face.

They'd manage this shit.

Now the party was in full swing, it was time for the anthem, to really kick it into full St. Trinian's style.

Jones didn't need a stage, she stood tall amidst the crowd as the chorus came around and she led the room in the chant. Soph stood back and watched, a grin nearly splitting her face in two as she watched the Head Girl in her element. She remembered the first time she'd seen her do it; a bottle of beer held high in the air. She'd been fucking magnificent… Sophie never stood a chance.

She even found herself singing along under her breath, an action Jones did not fail to notice and proceeded to puff up with pride. The woman took her hand, an action that made Soph more embarrassed than it should have done, but she couldn't help herself, she smiled none the less.

As the night went on, Soph and Kelly finished a bottle between them and their dancing got steadily less and less about dancing and more about who could make the other snap first. After spending their first night apart since this whole thing began; Soph's tolerance was already pretty low. She could feel the heat in her own skin as Jones pressed against her, a slightly smug smile on her lips.  
"Enjoying the party, Daniels?" Kelly's breath was hot on her ear and Soph felt a shudder run through her. She leaned in to brush her lips along a sharp jaw line, keeping her voice low,  
"You're playing a dangerous game, Jones." She chuckled darkly and brushed her lips over the older woman's neck, grinning to herself as hands tightened their grip a little on her waist. Encouraged, she grazed her teeth over heated skin, pulling away in time to see Kelly bite her lip, white teeth against blood red lipstick.

Very suddenly, she was being dragged out of the hall by the front of her shirt, she stumbled and staggered but kept her feet as she went all too willingly, but clearly not fast enough for Jones.

They made it as far as the entrance before she was swung around and into a pillar. Her shoulders hit the wood with a hard thud and she gasped at the shock of it, only to have her breath stolen from her as lips crashed against hers. She pressed back instantly, almost in reflex, but her hands flew forward, taking hold of Jones' hips to pull her closer. Kelly's hand remained in a fist, pulling hard on Soph's shirt while the other hooked around the back of her neck. Quickly losing all semblance of reason, Soph flipped them over; the older woman allowing it without complaint, something that never failed send a wave of warmth through her chest. Jones was still so careful about pressing her further than she could go… even at a time like this. That thought alone made her slow down, relaxing her grip on the other woman and softening the kiss to a less bruising intensity. She raised a hand to the woman's cheek and pulled back slowly, tipping her head as they met each other's gaze.

"Hey." She smiled up at her and Jones smirked back, letting go of her shirt to push her hand through Soph's hair.  
"Hi." They stared at each other for a long moment and honestly, for once, Soph wasn't thinking of a single thing. It was peaceful, she smiled gently.

"What're you looking at?" Jones arched a brow but the good humour behind it only made Soph chuckle, sliding her hand around to wind into Jones' hair.  
"Something beautiful." Whiskey and leftover emotion from that morning welled up and produced words even she wasn't expecting. Jones stared back at her with an odd sort of smile that Soph had never seen, nor could she even try to decipher it.  
"Going soft on me?" She smirked playfully and Soph scowled back.  
"Never." She growled and Jones laughed, pulling her back into a kiss. The intensity hadn't faded, if anything it only grew. When they finally broke apart for air, Soph wasted no time ducking to the other woman's neck, giving no quarter.  
"Christ, Soph, we have-" Kelly's delightfully breathless sentence was cut off as Soph returned to kiss her again, ignoring what she was saying completely. Jones didn't protest, not for another few minutes at least. This time she pushed at Soph's shoulder, nudging her back, where they both panted for air.  
"We have to go somewhere else." It was a hushed whisper and Soph grinned at the strained control in her voice. While she had a good point, Soph had trouble persuading herself to let Kelly move away from the wall. Reluctantly, she managed to convince herself that if they stayed here they would be interrupted and that would be more annoying than the time it would take them to get to Kelly's room.

Jones chuckled at the petulant look on Soph's face as they walked, hand in hand, up the stairs.  
"Quit sulking, when we get there we have all night." Kelly winked and flashed a seductive smile that severely strained Soph's barely surviving control.  
"You'd better lock the door." There was no hint of a joke in Soph's voice; anyone interrupting them tonight was going to be leaving the building through a window, head first. Kelly laughed.  
"Don't worry, there's a strong bolt and the room's soundproof. No-one will even know we're in there." It was Soph's turn to laugh.  
"Remind me to send a letter of thanks to the old head girls for thinking ahead." Kelly grinned as they reached the stairs that lead up to the dorms.  
"I was the one who put the bolt on the door." Her voice was a little smug. Soph wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed her lips gently to the side of her neck, a small smirk at the corners of her mouth.  
"I get to thank you in person then." She felt Kelly's shiver and their pace quickened slightly, both girls eager to get to the top of the stairs.

They didn't quite make it, as they reached the landing Jones made a comment about how she still owed Soph for saving her during the heist and Soph was nearly bowled over by a wave of guilt. In response she pushed the girl against her bedroom door, parting Kelly's lips with her own. Of course, never one to be bested, Jones returned with equal force. She vaguely registered the sound of a door opening and the next thing she knew she was being pulled into the room by her tie. She kicked the door shut behind her but as soon as it slammed she was shoved against it, she heard a lock slide into place and smirked against Kelly's lips, no-one else would even exist to them until morning.

She ran her hands down Kelly's sides to her waist as the older girls hands worked quickly at the buttons of her shirt, fumbling slightly until she gave up and pulled it open, sending buttons flying everywhere. Soph couldn't help but laugh until nails dragged along her ribs, turning it to a hiss. Deciding turnabout was fair, Soph gave the head girl's shirt a sharp pull, yanking it open and off in one smooth movement. Jones pulled her closer and skin pressed to skin. They broke the kiss and they both gasped for much needed oxygen, but a split second later hot breath ghosted across her neck, her tie pulled free and vanishing off into the room. Teeth grazed over the skin of her neck, and she shivered, pushing away from the door and spinning them around to pull the head girl to her own bed.

Kelly's hands found her belt and paused in leading her across the room, reaching down to undo the laces of her boots so she could kick them off. As they landed with two dull thuds she felt Kelly drop in height slightly, it took a second for her to realise she'd removed her heels. They continued to move until Soph felt the bed hit the back of her knees. Jones didn't stop, giving her a hard push and sending her sprawling. She propped herself up onto her elbows as Jones stood above her, unable to keep her eyes from wandering as Kelly reached back to undo the zip of her skirt, sliding it down slowly and taking her tights with it, leaving her in naught but black shorts and bra. Soph's mouth was suddenly very dry, and she swallowed hard as the woman climbed up onto the bed, straddling her lap with a smug smirk.

Hands ran over bare skin as Soph pulled Kelly down to kiss her again. She was goddamn doomed.

Hours later she was sat on the windowsill, one leg hanging out into the cool night air and the other pulled up to her chest. Her shirt sat about her shoulders but she couldn't even try to do it up, since the buttons were scattered somewhere around the floor, but she didn't mind much. It was a nice night.

"Want me to play some sad music?" Jones' voice came from the bed and she turned to look over her shoulder in confusion.  
"If you're going to sit there all dramatic." She smirked and rolled onto her front, the sheets settled low on her waist. Soph huffed out a laugh. Her lips curled into a genuine smile as she took in the sight before her; anyone who ever thought this woman was beautiful didn't know the half of it. Jones laughed.  
"Don't look at me like that." Her tone wasn't serious, Soph grinned, swinging her legs back into the room.  
"Why not?" She arched a brow and Jones smirked back.  
"Who knew you were such a soft git? Get in here." She shifted back to make space and Soph hopped down, shutting the window and avoiding the bed for now as she made her way around the room. Jones seemed confused for a moment until Soph started chucking pillows her way.

She found the last one by the door and didn't bother wondering how the hell it got there. As she turned to throw it back to Jones she paused. She didn't want to sleep in her torn shirt and her bra… And maybe… maybe she could…

"You er... got a shirt I could borrow?" She tipped her head and Jones seemed surprised but nodded.  
"Second drawer, grab what you want." She smiled and Soph offered a somewhat sheepish one back. She found a black tank in the drawer and paused over it for a moment, thinking. Swallowing hard, she picked it up and shut the draw, making a point of not looking at Jones as she shrugged out of her shirt, worried she'd lose her nerve. She didn't turn her back to her completely, too chicken for that, but as she changed out of her clothes into the top, she knew what Jones would have seen. She took her time, dropping her clothes on the floor in a neat heap before turning slowly back to the bed.

Jones' face gave nothing away, if Soph hadn't gotten used to reading the woman she wouldn't have noticed the dark look in her eyes. She hesitated, her heart jumping into her throat. She knew the other woman wouldn't tell a soul, but if it was a step too far… Panic rose slowly but before it could boil over Jones pulled back the duvet, opening it as if to allow her entry.  
"You coming or what?" She arched a brow, the dark look in her eyes replaced with something softer. Soph swallowed hard and nodded, climbing in.

Jones gave her no choice on how to lie, immediately wrapping around her from behind and pulling her close.  
"I got you." It was a whisper in her ear, so light she barely heard it, but it was enough to crush the worry in her stomach.

She couldn't tell her, not yet, it would be way too fast for that… But maybe. Maybe some day, she could explain to this woman, have her know, let her be the only person to know… Why her back was a myriad of scars.

Maybe she could understand.

"Night, Kel'" She placed a hand over the one wrapped around her waist and felt lips press to her shoulder.  
"Night, Soph." Kelly whispered back and reached across her to turn off the lamp next to the bed, sending them into darkness.

It was warm, it was comfortable… It was safe.

It was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't they cute? Guilt lingering in the background, secrets yet to be revealed... Oh you bet we're far from finished. Hope you all enjoyed reading thus far, and I hope to see you next week. - J


	11. Chapter 10: Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okiedokie, short, sweet and kinda fluffy today, but the next chapter is the longest I've done, so balance will be restored. Hope you enjoy, and I will see you at the end - J

It was definitely sometime around mid-afternoon; the sun coming in through the open curtains was warm against the back of her neck. She was so comfortable, Soph honestly couldn't even imagine what was waking her. A loud banging from across the room jolted her further into awareness and she growled into the pillow. Weight rested between her shoulders and she smirked to herself as she realised Jones was sprawled across the bed, using her back as a pillow. She felt the woman stir and groaned.  
"Ugh. This fucking place." She grumbled into the pillow and felt Jones nod in agreement. The door banged again and Soph huffed.  
"I'll get it." Aware that she was the only one even remotely dressed, she rolled out of bed, leaving Jones to burrow back into the covers as she padded across the floor, grabbing a hoodie from the back of the door and throwing it on before she yanked the bolt out of the way and pulled open the door.  
"What?" She frowned at a very surprised Andrea, the girl opened her mouth as if to speak but no sound came out. Soph raised a brow, waiting patiently for the emo to reboot her brain.  
"Erm... Miss Fritton's looking for you and er, Kelly." She glanced in the general direction of the Head girl and Soph smirked.  
"Let her know we'll be by her office soon." She shut the door before Andrea could say another word and bolted it again, turning to Jones.

They stared each other down for a long moment before dissolving into laughter.

They got dressed together, Soph taking a quick trip to the dorms to grab a clean set of clothes. Jones tossed their ruined shirts away and they shared a smirk when they both found buttons pretty much everywhere. With less makeup and a lot less hair straightening to do, Soph was ready a few years before Kelly, but she didn't mind too much, using the time to lounge on the bed and watch the woman move about her room, something that was rapidly becoming her favourite pastime.

They walked down to Miss Fritton's office side by side. There were stares, but it was a testament to Jones' authority and reputation that not a word was spoken… loud enough for them to hear it anyway. Soph assumed the news of her appearing in the doorway of the head girl's room, first thing in the morning and mostly naked, had spread around the school pretty quickly, so anyone who hadn't caught onto them the night before would certainly know now. She repressed a rising sense of panic; respect and fear aside, Kelly received a lot of love and care from everyone in the damn place.

If she backed out and made a run for it, she'd be hunted to the ends of the earth. Not that she wanted to… it would just be nice to have the option.

They reached Camilla's office and neither of them bothered knocking, striding straight in.  
"You asked to see us?" Jones dropped down in the chair across the desk and Camilla looked up with a smile. Soph, lacking anywhere else to sit, perched on the arm of the chair, resting her arm across the back.  
"Yes, I'll need you to organise clean-up after last night, the girls certainly did have fun celebrating." She giggled and Soph smirked, however, it was wiped from her face In half a second as Camilla focused upon the pair of them.  
"And it has come to my attention that you're in bed with my niece, Miss Jones." She narrowed her eyes slightly, focused on Jones. When Soph glanced down she found the Head Girl perfectly straight faced and unaffected. It hadn't been a question. The pair stared each other down for a lot longer than Soph could have managed, not a word passing between them and neither of their expressions changing even a little. An odd tension settled in the air as Soph looked between them with a frown.  
Were they telepathic or had she missed something?

After what felt like an age, Camilla smiled.  
"You best get about your duties, girlie." She winked and Jones stood with a smirk.  
"No rest for the wicked." She shot a look Soph's way that revealed nothing about what just transpired but as the Head girl turned to leave and she made to follow, her aunt's voice stopped her.  
"I'd like to have a word with you, Sophie." She looked back to the woman with a frown of confusion but as the Camilla watched her, clearly expecting no argument, she dropped into the chair. Kelly left with one last smile and a nod, leaving them in silence.

Within a second, Camilla was up and aiming for the cabinet.  
"Whiskey?" Settling into the familiar routine, Soph chuckled and nodded.  
"Straight, thanks. Though I wouldn't mind an explanation of what the hell that was." She arched a brow and her aunt gave a high giggle as she poured their drinks.  
"Miss Jones and I understand one and other. Now, tell me, how long this has been going on?" She came back with the glasses and handed Soph hers before retreating behind her desk. She didn't seem mad, or particularly intense in her questioning… More sort of... Happy? Soph shrugged.  
"I don't really know. To be honest it's been hard to… track." She took a long drink and frowned at the middle distance. When _had_ it started? The night in Jones' room? Or when they were up on the roof? For her, it probably started the moment she set foot in St. Trinian's. Once she was in the damn building she was doomed. She blinked herself back into the room and found Camilla watching her, no longer so amused.  
"You've not done much of this sort of thing, have you girlie?" She leaned forward on the desk, clasping her hands, and Soph shook her head.  
"Absolutely not." She took a long drink and the woman nodded slowly.  
"Well, you've chosen one hell of a first." The older woman let out a long breath and settled back in her chair. Soph arched a brow, a little confused by the sudden heavy tension in the room.  
"I guess?" She voiced it as a question, Camilla took a drink.  
"Any relationship in this school is watched like a soap opera, girlie. But to my knowledge, Miss Jones has not openly done this before either, you will both be under intense scrutiny." She frowned and Soph nodded slowly, taking a drink. She had assumed they would be a great subject of gossip, considering it was a building full of girls with little else to do, but she didn't see it as much of an issue, she was used to being watched like a hawk.  
"And this is St Trinian's, Sophie, and everyone here loves our dear head girl. You had better be prepared to be tested." She laughed, but there was a dark edge to it that made Sophie swallow hard. Honestly, she'd been freaking out about hiding her plans to send her to prison, or opening up to a human being and letting the damn woman see what a fucked up head case she was… She hadn't even considered how much the whole damn school would be out for her blood if she fucked it up…  
"Well, that's terrifying." She huffed out something close to a laugh and Camilla raised her glass.  
"Cheers to that."

They both finished their drinks in silence, dwelling on the monumental task ahead.

It was safe to say, the chavs were the least subtle group in the entire school.  
"Oi!" Taylor and a loose gathering of her minions stalked up to her in the stairway and she rolled her eyes as she turned to face them.  
"Yes?" Tucking her hands into her pockets, she waited expectantly as the girl eyed her up, clearly judging whether she could take her.  
"You fuckin' Kelly?" She arched a brow and Soph had to fight back a snort at the phrasing.  
"I guess you could say that." She shrugged, Taylor nodded.  
"Knew those dracula bitches weren't lyin'." She folded her arms and Soph smirked.  
"Is it a problem? Or can I leave?" She tipped her head to one side and sobered her expression, arching a brow. It was a cold stare she'd learned from Jones herself, and it seemed to have the desired effect as the group stood down. Without waiting for them to verbalise a response, she turned heel and left, leaving them to deal with the information on their own.

Class was pretty fun, full of curious glances and whispered conversations; it was almost like she was the new girl all over again. Of course, she sat next to Polly in Spanish, and the geek spent the entire lesson re-iterating 'I fucking knew it' in both English and Spanish. It was all in good fun though, the red head seemed genuinely happy for them, though she did give her a stern warning that if, god forbid, Soph did something that hurt her best friend, she would see to it that Soph would be ruined for life. What exactly that entailed was unspoken, but she had no doubt that Polly meant something very… _very_ bad.

When she finally made it back up to the roof that night, she'd received six death threats, four 'warning shots' (pranks that could have been detrimental to her health) and nine hugs, all of which made her increasingly uncomfortable. By the time she got up there she was wound tighter than a spring and in serious need of a drink.

So that was how Jones found her, the last of the sunset fading into darkness, a bottle of whiskey in hand and more tension in her than a drug mule next to a sniffer dog.  
"Having second thoughts yet?" Kelly smirked as Soph jumped and spun on the spot, but it faded in the wake of an apologetic smile as she clearly read the situation. When did she learn to read her?  
"Long day?" She tipped her head as she approached, reaching out a hand. Soph didn't want to be touched, so she handed over the bottle with a nod and moved to the wall.  
"People are nosy." She grumbled, not willing to watch the other woman's reaction as she placed her hands on the cool stone, leaning heavily on them and letting her head dip down.  
"They are, but they'll settle." Kelly sighed and Soph huffed, listening to the slow click of heels on stone as the woman moved to stand next to her. Close, but not touching.  
"Who'd have thought dating everyone's favourite head girl would be _so dramatic_?" Her tone was bitter, even she could hear it, and she practically felt the older girl's wince.  
"Sorry about that." Jones' tone was oddly quiet. Soph frowned to herself as she paused to reflect on the moment. One, Jones was apologising. Two, she seemed genuinely concerned.

Ah, _fuck_.

She'd been so lost in her own mood she hadn't paused to consider how all this might be affecting the other girl. Camilla had said Jones hadn't openly done this before, and Kelly herself had cautioned her on the seriousness of the situation at the party… Almost like she'd been worried about this exact outcome. She _actually_ felt bad that Soph was dealing with social backlash from dating her. This was not good.

Gritting her teeth against her own mood, she reached out a hand and gently tangled her fingers with the older girl's, squeezing lightly.  
"'s not your fault." She mumbled, staring out at the trees beyond the hockey pitch.  
"I'm just being an ass." She offered a small smirk as she felt the other girl squeeze back.  
"A bit." Her tone was gently playful, Soph huffed, tugging on her hand to bring her closer and rolling her shoulders to relax them as gentle arms appeared around her waist.  
"They'll settle." Kelly repeated quietly in her ear and it honestly sounded like a promise, Soph sighed and straightened up to lean back into the gentle embrace, trying to let it relax her.  
"I know. I was just…" She huffed and stopped herself, shutting her eyes against the conversation, but a questioning hum against the side of her head pushed her to continue.  
"It's a lot, is all. To have them baring down on me while I'm still trying to get used to… This." She pointedly placed a hand over the other girl's on her stomach and felt Jones' sigh more than heard it.  
"Sorry." The genuine remorse settled uncomfortably in her ears and Soph turned slowly, keeping the arms around her waist and reaching up to wrap a hand around the back of Kelly's neck.  
"Stop." She scowled up at her and Kelly stared back, sadness in her eyes.  
"Yeah I'm bitching about it, but I chose to get into this, and I probably should have seen it coming. Of course everyone's this goddamn protective of you, have you _met_ you?" She grinned and pulled her down slightly, repressing the urge to scowl at the height difference.  
"I'll deal. I might be an ass and complain a lot, but I'll deal." She grinned and leaned up to press their lips together. Jones kissed back, it was soft, emotional. Soph's gut twisted, but she kept a tight grip against it until she pulled back a bit.  
"Getting a feeling you might be worth it." She winked with a grin and Jones laughed, squeezing her waist tightly to pull her close.  
"You'd better." She smirked back and leaned down again, this time it was less gentle, and Soph was totally fine with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very very short, but this chapter contained a whole lot of unnecessary rambling the first time around, and as I say, the next one is twice the average length, so you'll have to forgive me this time, and look forward to the pure hi-jinks and shenanigans of the next chapter. For anyone who recalls from the last time I wrote this, the next chapter is called War, and it might be my new favourite. I hope to see you all next week - J


	12. Chapter 11: War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, here we are with the double length instalment. This is my favourite chapter so far, prepare for some truly terrible jokes, shenanigans, fluff and... not fluff. I hope you enjoy and I will catch you at the end. - J

Soph woke slowly, there was something wrong here. Cold? She was never cold in the mornings, Jones was like a goddamn space heater. Frowning, she realised the woman was not curled against her like a limpet, as was the norm. She reached out an arm in search but came up with nothing.

Her eyes snapped open, where was she?

She sat up and looked around, no sign of her in the room. Her clothes were still scattered about the floor but her side of the bed was cold. What was- her sleepy brain caught up to her and she heard the shower running in the bathroom. Relief washed over her.

What, exactly, she'd been worried about, Soph had no idea, but for some reason the idea of Kelly disappearing scared the hell out of her. She ran a hand through her hair and chuckled to herself as she flopped back on the bed, heaving a heavy sigh. This was so fucking weird.

She lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling and glossing her mind over the last few weeks. It had been a roller coaster, and now the school was settling properly into the year, there was nothing to distract her from the building storm that was her… _relationship_. It had been easy, back when this had started. Between the heist, her plotting and Kelly running the school, they barely had any time alone together that wasn't spent in bed… or against walls, or in cupboards… She blinked her thoughts back on track. Now, between them, managing the school was easy, and she had no extraneous plotting to take care of. They had a lot of time to themselves, and really, they were only human, they had to find something else to fill the hours after they'd worn themselves out.

Honestly, the idea was kind of daunting. They'd had conversations, somewhere between sex and sleep, tiny glimpses at each other's minds, and yeah, they'd gotten along well so far. But what if Jones found out something about her that she didn't like, or vice versa? Did they just break up or what? She had no idea. Maybe she should ask someone? Jeez, she was bad at… normal things.  
"Do you ever stop thinking?" She'd been so lost in thought that she hadn't heard the shower turn off, or Kelly walk back into the room. At the sound of her voice she rolled her head to look at the woman. She was standing beside her vanity, wrapped in a towel. Soph smirked.  
"Probably not." She rolled to her feet and stretched her arms up above her head.  
"You're up early?" She gestured to the bathroom and Kelly laughed.  
" _You're_ up late." She plugged in her hair dryer and Soph frowned as she glanced at the clock. Go figure, the woman was right.  
"You looked kind of peaceful, so I let you sleep." Jones looked at her in the mirror and Soph smiled as she moved over to stand behind her, trailing her hands over bare shoulders.  
"Thanks. I don't normally sleep that well… Something must be wearing me out." She kept her eyes on Jones' face in the mirror as she spoke. The woman wore a fair amount of makeup, and Soph would never complain, she was gorgeous either way. However, she also liked the moments just before bed, or first thing in the morning, when she could see Kelly just as she was. Usually hidden by foundation, light freckles scattered across her face, centering mostly across the bridge of her nose. No-one would see them unless they saw Jones like this, half out of bed, not dressed or ready for a day of being the Head Girl.

She was so beautiful.

Soph dipped her head to press a kiss to the join of her neck and shoulder and smirked against her skin as long fingers carded through her bed-messed hair.  
"'Morning." She mumbled before straightening to meet her gaze once more and Jones turned her head to meet her lips for a lingering kiss before slowly pulling away.  
"Good morning." She smirked back and Soph grinned as she stood properly, giving Jones' shoulders a gentle squeeze before she stepped away.  
"I'm going to take a quick shower, save me a seat in the hall?" She half-stepped into the bathroom before glancing back in time to see Kelly shake her head.  
"Not going, budget meeting with Miss Fritton." She spoke to her own reflection and Soph rolled her eyes but shrugged.  
"Have fun with that. Lunch on the roof?" She leaned against the door frame and waited until the Head girl cast her a smile.  
"See you there." She flashed a smirk and Soph winked before ducking into the bathroom. She actually was running a bit late.

She managed to make it to the dining hall before the end of breakfast, so she scooped up an apple and dropped into her usual seat across from Polly.  
"'Morning." She smiled cheerfully and the redhead gave her a nod.  
"Kelly at the budget meeting?" She spoke to her laptop and Soph shrugged.  
"Apparently so." Figuring they wouldn't be talking much, she took a bite from her apple, only to immediately spit it back out on the table, her face contorting at the foul residue left on her teeth.

Wax.

She examined the apple in her hand and found it was, indeed, one of the ones from the art room. Laughter behind her made her aware of the culprits but even it if hadn't, she'd know. Taylor wasn't one for subtlety. Fucking chavs. She cast Polly a despairing look and the geek arched a brow.  
"Technically, you started it." She offered no help and Soph heaved a sigh. It was going to be a long day.

Paint bombs, exploding pens, fireworks under her chair, tripwires, tar and feathers (that one had been hard work to dodge), actual _fire_ , Trinski in her drink and a water balloon full of syrup. All before lunch. She was grumpy.

When she finally made it up onto the roof with today's lunch for her and Jones, she was too annoyed to be hungry and simply dropped down beside the woman, landing with her head in her lap. Apparently able to guess the situation, Jones had said nothing, simply brushed her fingers through her hair until Soph had relaxed, catching hold of the hand that was slowly sending her to sleep.  
"Thanks." She spoke quietly and finally opened her eyes to find Jones' slightly sad expression above her.  
"Rough morning?" She arched a brow, clearly already aware of the answer, Soph heaved a sigh and sat up, pulling on half a smile before leaning in for a kiss.  
"Could have been worse." She pulled away again and moved to retrieve their sandwiches.  
"Yours?" She glanced over her shoulder and Jones shrugged.  
"Average. Budget's going strong, normal classes." She turned so her back was against the low wall and Soph smiled as she moved to sit beside her, handing over her share.

"So, what happened?" After a comfortable silence, Jones finally asked and Soph sighed.  
"Chavs have declared war, specifically on me. Been dodging their half-assed schemes and pranks all morning." She grumbled into half a sandwich and Kelly squeezed her knee.  
"I'm guessing you haven't put any heads through a wall?" The way she asked said that she already knew this was the case and was glad, Soph managed half a smirk.  
"Take more than a morning to push me over the edge. But they're just stupid enough to be getting on my nerves." She warned gently and Kelly sighed.  
"The chavs can be irritating. Keep track of what they do and let me know, if something goes beyond the norm, you can retaliate." There was an edge of 'Head Girl' to her tone that broached no argument. Soph repressed her immediate desire to argue and instead set her crusts down (she never ate them, something Jones found hilarious), shaking her head.  
"Yes, boss." She grumbled and Jones laughed, throwing an arm about her shoulders to pull her to lean against her. Soph restrained an automatic grin as lips pressed to the side of her head.  
"Your patience is appreciated." Her soft tone made it hard for Soph to be angry.

Their afternoon was spent together, and quite frankly, Soph was impressed. Jones' capacity to spot a trap from a mile away was bordering on omniscient as she stopped Soph from catching triggers that even she hadn't seen. She supposed she should have guessed, there was a reason Jones was Head Girl, after all. It wasn't just her observation, either. Her ability to safely disarm almost everything they came across without so much as losing a step in her stride was actually beyond belief and... kind of hot.

Who knew watching your… -ahem- Girlfriend smoothly catch a snooker ball before it hit you in the face and use it to set off a flour catapult before either of you were remotely in range, would be so attractive? Maybe it was just because it was Jones doing it? Soph wasn't sure. Was this what all Head Girls were like here?

Probably not, she couldn't fathom there being more than one Kelly Jones.

Though _that_ thought lingered…

An hour before dinner, they were finally caught.

It wasn't the most sophisticated plan, by far. They'd been checking the weapons storage when some genius had locked them in. Great. The lock clicked shut and faint giggling could be heard fading into the distance through the heavy metal door. Soph hadn't moved from her position leaning against the far wall, but shot Jones a despairing look in the dim light. The Head Girl rolled her eyes.  
"It's always the simple ones." She shook her head and Soph managed a dry smirk.  
"Could be worse?" She folded her arms and Jones shook her head, looking moderately amused.  
"Care to step in?" She gestured to the lock and Soph frowned in confusion for a moment before it hit her and a grin spread over her face.  
"You've been snooping in my file." She shrugged away from the wall and up to the other woman, who arched a brow, making no effort to hide the smug turn to her lips.  
"I'm Head Girl, it's mine to snoop in. Hope it's not exaggerated, that lock's a bitch." She straightened up as Soph turned to slide past her and paused, barely a breath between then in the cramped space.  
"Maybe I don't want to open it." She glanced pointedly downward and Jones leaned forward, placing a hand on the wall beside her head to tower over her.

Bloody tall woman.

"Hm.." She tipped her head so the gap between their lips was practically non-existent.  
"We _could_ stay in here… " She lowered her voice to a whisper and Soph repressed a shiver as Jones' lips brushed hers with every word.  
"Or… we could get out, and go back to my room, where we have a _lot_ more time." She felt, more than heard, the woman's grin and couldn't help but chuckle.  
"Oh? Don't think you're up to working on a time limit?" She tipped her head, bumping her nose against Kelly's as the other woman's eyes flashed at the challenge.

She did not regret her words. Jones' free hand came forward to rest against the side of her face, barely a brush against her skin. It didn't stay still; ghosting over her cheek, across her jaw.  
"I think…" She moved around so that her breath drifted over Soph's neck with every exhale.  
"We both know…" A thumb traced her lips and Soph parted them without a thought, her eyes dropping closed.  
"How easy it would be." Her thumb dragged down over her lip and Soph felt the shudder that rolled down her spine at the dark velvet tone of Jones' voice. They were stood so close, Soph's back pressed hard against the wall as though pinned there but nothing held her. So close that she could feel the body heat building in the space between them, but still Jones' hand on her face was the only contact. It was dizzying, intoxicating… Fucking brilliant. Soph's breath came harder now, her limbs jelly.  
"But I don't want to rush." Jones continued, her voice full of dark promise.  
"I want to take my time with you…" The pressure on her lip finally faded as Kelly's hand ghosted lower, long fingers splaying across her neck and applying just the slightest pressure. Soph imagined she'd be embarrassed later, but for now the only logical action she could find was to tip her head, exposing her neck further with an almost silent whine.  
"So, how about you do us both a favour-" She was barely listening to the woman's words anymore, revelling in the feeling as Jones slowly moved her head, her lips brushing over the newly bared skin of her neck with every word.

The grip on her neck turned hard, causing Soph's eyes to snap open in time to see Kelly pull back to meet her gaze, a mischievous grin plastered across her face.  
"- and open the damn door." Gone was the soft tone, in its place was pure amusement and teasing smugness as she relinquished her grip and slipped away, taking up Soph's old position leaning against the far wall.

Honestly, it took her a minute to remember she had limbs.

However, following a quick mental reboot and a whole lot of internal cursing, she managed to stagger away from the wall she'd been pressing herself into. She cleared her throat once, then again a couple more times, banging her fist against the wall once or twice before straightening up.  
"I hate you." Her voice was quiet, but at least it didn't shake as she shot Jones a scowl that was half-hearted at best. The woman simply winked.

After another moment to right herself, Soph trudged over to the door, fishing around in her pockets for her penknife.  
"So what does my file say anyway?" She glanced back to the other woman, who scoffed.  
"Which bit? There's over a hundred pages." She rolled her eyes and Soph smirked, gesturing to the door as she finally located the useful multi tool.  
"You let out all the students in a criminal institution, causing a riot that lasted four days." She helpfully supplied and Soph smirked at the memory, carefully unfolding the fragile pick and pulling the second piece from the seldom used toothpick slot. Ideally, she needed her full set for this sort of thing, but in a pinch, this one could be used for most modern doors. There were a few old ones around the school she'd be stuck with, but this one... seemed about right. Dropping to one knee, she set to work, squinting in the dim light.  
"Didn't let them all out, the snitches stayed in their cells." She huffed, Jones chuckled.  
"Sounds like a shit hole." She spoke casually, but the air around them felt oddly charged, and not in the crackling way it had been only moments ago.  
"It was. Not the worst, but not great." She talked to the lock as she wiggled the pick about, trying to align the pins correctly.  
"Took me three months to learn how to pick the locks, broke seventeen doors in the process." She offered the information freely and was rewarded as Kelly laughed.  
"What did they think you were trying to do?" There was movement behind her as Jones clearly got tired to standing and moved to sit down beside her, resting comfortably in Soph's peripheral.  
"Beats me, break doors I guess?" They shared a chuckle, but before they could lapse into silence once more, Soph pushed out a question.  
"Were you always here? A St. Trinian from first year on?" She tipped her head despite not actually looking at the woman.  
"No. I moved here in my third year." She answered quietly and Soph bit the inside of her lip, wondering if she should ask or not. Clearly it was a sore spot.  
"What happened?" She asked just as quietly, half offering the chance for Jones to pretend she didn't hear her if need be.  
"My dad wanted me to go to a normal school. My mum went here, so she hated the idea, but she let him." She sighed and Soph glanced her way long enough to catch the faraway look on her face.  
"Shit hole?" She arched a brow and Kelly gave a slow nod.  
"Nothing on some of yours, but yeah... not great." She raised a hand to play with the padlock on her choker and Soph let go of the second tool to reach behind her and squeeze the older girl's leg.  
"Worked out in the end though, yeah?" She let go to get back to work and Jones shrugged.  
"My parents split, and with Dad gone there was nothing to stop Mum sending me here." It was bittersweet then, but she didn't seem particularly sad about the break up. Soph let it lie for now, temporarily distracted as the final pin shifted into place and she could turn the lock.  
"Well, your wish..." She got to her feet and pushed the door open.  
"... Was my command." She gave a sweeping bow, offering a hand to help her up, which Kelly took as she laughed.  
"So useful." She smirked and swept in to press a lingering kiss to her lips. Soph was, by no means, complaining.  
"Happy to be of _service_." She winked back and grinned as Jones rolled her eyes.

"Where did you get a penknife with a lock pick anyway?" She held out her hand and Soph hesitated before handing it over. She jammed her hands into her pockets to keep from fidgeting while Jones folded out tool after tool.  
"I didn't, you can take the thing apart, probably intended to replace broken tools, but I swapped some out for more useful shit. Who needs a nail file anyway?" She arched a brow at nothing in particular and Jones chuckled as she flicked it open into a pair of pliers and closed it again. Only then did she seem to spot the lettering Soph had roughly scratched into the side, god only knew how long ago.  
"… Ex Machina?" She glanced at her in confusion and Soph smirked to herself, holding out her hand to take it back.  
"A bad joke; Deus Ex Machina. Reference to writers back in ancient Greece that would suddenly have a god appear at the end of their play as a lazy way of resolving the plot." She waved the penknife in the air once before tucking it back into her pocket, watching realisation dawn on the other girl's face, closely followed by amusement.  
"Nerd."

They made it in time for dinner and got the scoop from Polly on the big stuff that had been set up in attempts to catch them out. It didn't seem like they'd be letting up any time soon, which Soph was in two minds about. If they stopped tomorrow, she wouldn't be allowed to fight back, if they kept going, she'd have to deal with them trying to catch her out until Jones deemed it a 'step too far'. Tough call.

Still, she made an effort not to sulk, eating quietly while the head girl and boss-geek discussed the general running of the school. It wasn't so bad, the first real chance she'd had to get lost in her own thoughts all day, and she could do it without ignoring anyone. She was getting better at this social-life thing, but ultimately she was a solitary person, a few times a week, at minimum, she needed to dash off into the lost recesses of the garage, or up onto the roof for a little peace, or she got snappy. Jones seemed to understand that need, if nothing else, so typically she didn't question it when Soph vanished for hours at a time, and honestly, she appreciated that.

Worn out from a long day, Soph headed straight to their room, giving the room a thorough check over before settling into bed. Jones still had Head Girl things to do, so she was happy to curl up with her book for a few hours.

She must have fallen asleep, as the next thing she knew, gentle fingers were combing through her hair.  
"Hrm?" She managed some semblance of a question as she opened one bleary eye to find the room a little dimmer… Had Jones turned off the main light? Speak of the devil, the woman herself was perched on the edge of the bed, a gentle smile on her face.  
"Hey." Her tone was soft, quiet, Soph managed a sleepy smile.  
"Hey… What time is it?" She opened her other eye and raised her head, squinting in the direction of the clock.  
"Nearly midnight, time for bed." Kelly chuckled quietly and Soph joined her in a grin, letting her head drop back against pillows with a yawn.  
"Okay." She nodded slowly as the other woman stood, moving about the room to get changed. Soph needed to do the same, she'd fallen asleep in her uniform and ugh… hadn't even brushed her teeth yet. With a huff of effort, she rolled to her feet, joining the older woman at the chest of drawers to steal some clothing.  
"The way things have been today, wear something you could wear outside this room, never know if we might get dragged out in the middle of the night." Kelly seemed to be half talking to herself but Soph nodded in agreement, too sleepy to argue, but if she was awake it would probably still make sense, so she grabbed a long sleeve shirt and some joggers. Jones scooped up a t-shirt and some shorts, giving Soph's sleep-addled brain some time to whole-heartedly appreciate the mile long wonders that were the legs of Kelly Jones, before she ducked into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Finally back in bed, she didn't even try and pretend to settle on her side, waiting only for Jones to shut off the light and climb in before scooting over to curl into her. She was warm and soft, and Soph was tired. Kelly chuckled quietly and wrapped her arms tight around her, if anything pulling her closer.  
"You're so cute when you're tired." She chuckled into her hair and Soph managed an affronted grumble against the other woman's neck.  
"It's okay, I won't tell anyone." She whispered, leaving Soph to heave a sigh of defeat… and just a little contentment.  
"'Night." She mumbled, smiling to herself as lips pressed to the top of her head.  
"Goodnight, Soph."

In startling contrast to the delightful awakening she'd had the previous night, this morning was less than gentle.

She was being shaken by the shoulder.  
"Nnn… 'm _sleeping_." She grumbled into the pillow beneath her head but the shaking persisted.  
"Soph, _wake up_." A sharp voice finally broke through her haze of slumber and Soph sat up with a growl.  
"What?" She snapped back in annoyance as she sat up and found Jones already sat beside her, looking sleep ruffled and annoyed.  
"About time." She scowled and lifted her arm, which, oddly, seemed to lift Soph's with it.  
"What- _Oh_." More focused examination revealed the issue, and the cause of Jones' mood.

Handcuffs. Bloody idiots.

She flopped back down onto the bed with a groan.  
"Can I kill them yet?" She addressed the ceiling and heard Jones sigh in response.  
"No _murder_." She dropped down beside her, raising her free hand to run through her hair.  
"But they've crossed a line. A lesson is in order." She seemed thoughtful, but a grin found Soph's face and she rolled onto her side to face the woman.  
"Really?" Honestly it was hard to believe, but Jones' lips turned up in a dry smirk as she looked down at her.  
"You think anyone can wander into the Head Girl's room when they like and get away with it?" She arched a brow and Soph grinned before she could help herself.  
"I do." She tipped her head and Kelly's eyes flashed with amusement.  
"Are you _anyone_?" She shuffled down onto her side to face her, their trapped arms sitting between them a little awkwardly. Soph arched a brow at the implication, her stomach choosing this moment to tie itself into a small knot that was both pleasant and highly uncomfortable.  
"Am I?" Her voice was quieter than she expected; the knot in her stomach apparently also a knot in her throat. Jones' free hand came up to brush a probably ridiculous lock of hair from her forehead, an oddly soft expression coming to settle on her face.  
"No." Long fingers carded through her hair and Soph swallowed hard. The soft look in the other woman's eyes simply too much for her right now and really, of all times, this was one where she couldn't run away.

The realisation that she was trapped hit her like a brick to the side of the head. She rolled her wrist in the handcuffs, flexing against the tight metal; they were strong, well made, and the lock would be hard to pick. She inhaled sharply as tension set into her shoulders and concern flew to Kelly's face.  
"Soph?" She seemed confused, but as Soph flexed her hand about once more, realisation seemed to dawn quickly.  
"Shit. Sit up, c'mon." She sat up herself and took Soph's hand rather than pulling on the handcuffs to lead her into an upright position. Without too much difficulty, the woman moved behind her, her back against the head board as she gently coaxed Soph to lean against her.  
"Breath slowly, try to relax." Her tone was gentle, calming, as she tangled their fingers together, Soph's head settling back against her chest. It did help. The steady beat of Jones' heart behind her head caused her own to slow. The deep, calm rise and fall of her breath helped Soph regulate hers. Worse still, the warmth around her, the familiarity… was comforting.

It took some time, but she settled.

"When did you get so good at that?" She scowled at nothing in particular, Jones' free hand back to playing with her hair. She felt the older girl sigh.  
"Most St. Trinian's girls have issues, as Head Girl…" She trailed off and Soph smiled slightly.  
"You have to be able to help." She chuckled a little bitterly and Kelly hummed in agreement.  
"Bingo." They shared a quiet laugh before lapsing back into comfortable silence. When they both grew restless, Jones heaved a sigh.  
"Shall we go to war?" Her grin was audible, Soph laughed.  
"Thought you'd never ask."

It took them longer than usual to get dressed, as you might imagine really. Their clothing choices the night before were a good call, but Soph took the time to pull on a pair of jeans instead of the joggers she'd slept in and Kelly hunted out a similar pair, figuring it would be more practical than a skirt in this situation. Soph had never seen the woman in jeans before…  
"What?" Jones arched a brow at her in the mirror as she finished fixing her hair and Soph had to blink hard to correct the location of her gaze, snapping her head up to face her.  
"Sorry?" She tried for a casual smile but got a general sense it didn't come out that way, particularly as she felt her face warming quickly under the older girl's scrutiny. Eyes narrowing, Jones straightened up from where she had been leaning forward, a smirk curling one side of her lips.  
"Something on your mind?" Her tone was anything but questioning as she stepped closer, so close Soph had to tilt her head back to look at her.  
"Maybe." She shrugged, resisting the urge to fidget by shoving her unchained hand into her pocket.  
"And what might that be?" Kelly's smirk only grew as she tipped her head, Soph swallowed hard but shoved away her embarrassment to flash a grin, shrugging one shoulder.  
"You." She arched a brow, daring Jones to make a joke. She didn't, instead she leaned down, claiming a lingering kiss. Soph happily obliged, her free hand coming to rest on the girl's waist. When she pulled back, Jones' chuckled, resting their foreheads together.  
"You know what I think?" Her voice was quiet, loaded with mischief.  
"Hm?" Soph hummed questioningly and Kelly smirked, leaning around to her ear.  
"I think you were just staring at my ass." The dry edge to her tone pulled a laugh from Soph she couldn't have helped if she tried, dropping her head forward to rest of the taller girl's shoulder.  
"Guilty." Kelly started laughing with her, her free arm coming up to wrap around her shoulders. Neither of them could have stopped laughing if they wanted to.

Eventually they left the room, it was still early, so most students were asleep and Soph had to wonder about how early the woman had woken her up if they were still in bed after all that. Still, now was not the time to ask, on the warpath, Jones was all business.

The Head Girl set the rules, she made the plan; so Soph, quite frankly, was just along for the ride… Which she was surprisingly okay with. As they made their way down to the laundry, of all places, Jones took her hand, probably at least partially to keep the cuffs from tugging annoyingly at their wrists, but maybe that was just what Soph told herself. She didn't want to think too hard on it.

Their arrival at the laundry turned out to be rather simple. As Head Girl, Jones pretty much had the run of the school, meaning that if she wanted to order the cameras covered and all the night shift second years to leave the room, she could; and not a soul would do a damn thing to stop her.  
"Got to say… power is hot." Soph chuckled as Kelly passed her a pair of rubber gloves, pulling on a pair of her own. She simply laughed in response and graced her with a kiss before moving to the cupboards and locating what she, apparently, was here for. Black textile dye?  
"It's the emo's stash, black jeans cost money and buying new ones when they're faded in an 'unfashionable way' is expensive, so they re-dye as needed. Stains their skin a bit if they forget to wash them again afterwards, but it's cheaper." Kelly explained and Soph nodded slowly, taking hold of the heavy jug as Jones grabbed another and lead her over to the washing, where several bags labelled 'chav' lay waiting to be loaded into the wall of machines. It didn't take a genius to figure out the woman's plan.  
"Think they need a style change?" She arched a brow as Kelly began pouring out the required amounts and the older girl smirked.  
"This is just the beginning."

Next stop was the garage to collect some things then back up, all the way to the dorms, where a mountain of hair spray was replaced with black spray paint, shampoo was loaded with ink and all makeup thrown away. Harsh. As they were replacing the spiked shampoo, Soph had a thought.  
"The kitchen have anything with chilli in it?" She whispered and the head girl arched a brow, a wicked smile turning her lips.  
"Nice." With a single nod they finished up and hurried down, rapidly running out of time. Chilli oil is a cruel substance, Soph's plan was to add it to their body wash and toothpaste (a subtle art, but a highly valuable skill requiring a straw and a toothpick) but Jones took it further, adding a heavy coating to wash cloths and even bottles of water. Brutal. Soph made a mental note never to piss her off.

Still, they weren't done.

They shut off the hot water, to add insult to injury when it came to trying to remove black ink and chilli oil, and hit the science lab. While there, they collected some of the too-strong-even-for-trinski, alcohol that was up there from a miscalculated batch and took it down to the changing rooms, where Jones proceeded to spike the god-awful cider the chavs drank before fight club with _just_ enough. It wouldn't hurt them, but they'd be thrown off their game enough that the emos would hand their asses to them wholesale. Diabolical.

By this time, the chavs would be awake, so they made a quick visit to the canteen to grab some provisions before taking a very long and convoluted route through the school to a room at the back of the teacher's wing that Soph had never been in before.  
"We dodged all the cameras on the way here-" That explained the convoluted route.  
"-so we should be safe here for a while." Jones led her further into the room, which seemed to contain very little apart from a bed, a desk, and a slightly old computer.  
"I'll bring up the camera feed so we can keep an eye on them, work out when we can head back out." Soph obliged by standing beside her, moving her arm to allow Kelly to do what she needed to as and when it was required, but mostly she kept quiet, her mind busy.  
"Still staring at my ass, or is something else on your mind?" Jones spoke without looking at her, but a dry smirk was plastered across her face. Soph chuckled.  
"I'll tell you when we're done, now's not the time. But if you must know, yes, you still look great in those." She nudged the woman's leg with her foot and winked as Jones glanced up, earning a laugh.  
"Good to know. Here we are." She sat back from the screen and Soph moved around the lean on the back of the chair, watching as Jones brought up various feeds. All their traps, so-far, had gone as planned and a mob of ink-stained, red-faced, dressed-for-a-funeral, chavs was now hunting for them.  
"We won't have to wait long, they'll want breakfast soon enough." The head girl nodded to the time, breakfast would end within the hour and chavs were hungry beings. Speaking of, the pair broke into the food they'd grabbed from breakfast earlier. Revenge was hard work.

Sure enough, within twenty minutes they'd given up the hunt for a bad job and retreated to the canteen, giving Soph and Jones free reign to head back up to the dorms. Stopping in Kelly's room, the head girl issued a text to Tania and Tara, giving them the name of the game and their instructions. Soph almost winced at the enthusiasm they received in their reply. The poor chavs wouldn't know what hit them.  
"Being Head girl has perks." She smirked at the older girl, who grinned a little smugly.  
"I'm one of the first to wrangle the first years. Tania and Tara are a godsend." A fond look overtook her eyes for a moment and Soph smiled, squeezing her hand in understanding. They both had a soft spot for the terrible two, and now they'd have their army on the Chav's asses until Jones said stop. Ruthless.

Their finale would be something to remember. A stash of fireworks from the first years, a little soldering equipment from the geeks, a little of Soph's skill for setting traps and Jones' genius and they'd rigged the Chav's draws, wardrobes and trunks to go off like bonfire night the moment they were opened. Just in case they didn't want to wear the new outfits Soph and Kelly had made them.

All in all, it took an hour, so they were pushing their luck a little when they finally ducked back into Jones' room, double bolting the door and checking the windows, one of which was still unlocked, and most likely the way they'd gotten in during the night. Locking them all, they finally slumped back onto the bed.  
"Are we done?" Soph rolled her head to look at the older girl, who nodded with a slight smile.  
"I'd say so. If they don't get the message, we'll do some more tomorrow, and Tania and Tara will fill in for now." She yawned and Soph mirrored her moments later. They had woken up much too early this morning.  
"We should shower while we have the chance." Jones sighed and Soph nearly choked on nothing, clearing her throat with a slight blush before turning back to the other woman.  
"How exactly do you plan to achieve that?" She rattled their handcuffs and Jones shrugged.  
"We can't just get in at the same time, one of us would need to hold the other's shirt outside the water." She tugged on her sleeve and Soph nodded slowly as she considered it.  
"So I just get to stand around outside the shower." She arched a brow and Jones chuckled, rolling to lean over her, her free hand coming to rest beside her head.  
"You also get to stare at me naked for a while." She tipped her head and Soph laughed, leaning up to press a brief kiss to the hilarious woman's lips.  
"Sold. Is it my birthday?" She tipped her head and Kelly chuckled as she got to her feet, pulling Soph with her.  
"Nope, you're just lucky… When _is_ your birthday?" She frowned as she seemed to realise she didn't know and Soph grinned, leading them both to the Head Girl private bathroom.  
"Already passed this year, 12th September." She shrugged, gesturing aimlessly.  
"When's yours?" She leaned against the wall, her arm outstretched to allow the other girl some space as she got undressed, unashamedly taking in the view.  
"December 29th." She smirked and Soph's mouth fell open as she did the math.  
"Fuck! You're two years older than me!" She scowled in outrage and Jones laughed whole heatedly, throwing a sock at her.  
"Sorry, the age gap's too much, I can't deal." She continued to laugh and Soph threw the sock back, smirking as it hit the older girl in the face.  
"Fine by me, don't want to date such an _old_ woman." She stuck her tongue out, intentionally childish as Kelly rolled her eyes, tugging on their joined arms to pull Soph staggering over to her, where she collided with a slight yelp.  
"Sure about that?" Her tone dropped an octave as she wrapped her free arm securely about Soph's waist, pulling them flush against each other. Soph swallowed hard… and again… Then sighed.  
"Smug git." She rolled her eyes and hooked a hand behind the taller girl's neck, pulling her down to claim her lips and silence her taunting.

Jones responded in kind, her arm still tight about Soph's waist as she leaned down to deepen the kiss, but Soph pulled back tugging at the hem of the girl's shirt.  
" _You_ wanted a shower." She untangled herself from her embrace and Jones pouted but shrugged.  
"I do."

She finished undressing and climbed into the shower. It had a curtain, not a door, making it easy for them to organise themselves so that Soph was outside the spray with Jones' T-shirt pulled up to her own shoulder, like she was a washing line, and Kelly was quite happily under the warm water, showering one handed. Soph made no effort not to stare.  
"What's with the ink, anyway?" She nodded to the girl's arm as Jones glanced at her own tattoo.  
"Nothing dramatic, turned eighteen and felt like it. I'll probably get some more that mean things one day." She shrugged and Soph smirked but asked nothing further. It was good to know even Kelly Jones made rash decisions once in a while, maybe she was, after all, human.

Time ticked by and it became quickly apparent that Jones was dragging out her shower. If Soph wasn't very much mistaken, she was being provocative on purpose.  
"You know, if you want me to join you in there, you only need to ask, I'm happy to remain without clothes until the first years terrorise the chavs into submission." She tipped her head and Kelly chuckled, a mischievous smirk on her lips as she bent to shut off the tap.  
"You're no fun, Daniels." She shook her head as Soph handed her a towel.  
"Hey, I mean it-" She held up her free hand, stepping back to allow Jones room to get out of the shower.  
"-I am _more_ than happy to lose the clothes until we're unchained." She shook their locked wrists about a little and Jones laughed, grabbing a smaller towel to shake the worst of the water from her hair.  
"I have no doubt. You want to go in?" She nodded to the shower and Soph made to step forward but hesitated… It was very bright in here. She paused, chewing her lip in thought. Fortunately, Jones understood.  
"I won't look." A gentle arm wrapped around her waist, Kelly's voice quiet in her ear. It was a promise, she could hear it. She leaned back into the embrace with a sigh.  
"Thanks." She mumbled, knowing the other girl would hear it as she turned her head to press her lips to the taller girl's jaw. The arm around her waist tightened briefly before letting her go, where she stepped away to begin the long process of trying to get undressed and shower one handed. Regardless of her other reasons, she would also be glad Jones wasn't watching this as there was no way in hell she'd ever be able to manage it with as much grace as she had.

True to her word, Jones kept her head turned away for the duration of her shower, only turning back once Soph was wrapped in a towel, a smaller one hanging about her neck. It didn't cover everything, but Jones had already seen glimpses, so it was enough to cover the worst of it.

They got dressed in amicable silence, Kelly's laptop displaying various CCTV feeds from around the school that showed the poor chavs being terrorised by first years wherever they went. Fight club would start in an hour, and they'd record the fight for youtube, but apart from that they had nothing to do until dinner.

"So what else don't I know about you? You're an old git, you weren't always a St. Trinian, is your name _even_ Kelly? Have you committed murder?" She smirked from her side of the bed as they reclined against the headboard, not really able to sit anywhere else while stuck together. Jones gave an amused huff and pulled their joined hands over Soph's head to lay an arm across her shoulders. Soph repressed a mild scowl at how easily she shifted to lean against the older woman, her arm across how own chest due to the handcuffs. She took Kelly's hand to reduce the pressure on her wrist.

Yes, that was the reason.

"There's not much to know. Only child, no real friends at my old school, they were a bunch of dickheads. Came here, and I've been... Kelly Jones, since then." She smirked and Soph chuckled.  
"Never in any of the _cliques_ then?" She tipped her head back to catch a glance at the other girl's face, Kelly shrugged.  
"Not really. Sat next to Polly for Maths and English, Andrea for art... Taylor for Chemistry, for my first year here. Got to know all of them fairly well. This was back when Chavs were 'gangsters' and Emos were goths. We also had Skaters, but Posh Tottys pushed them out last year under French's reign, they'd been vying for a spot as a major faction for years, pretty sure it's the only reason JJ wanted to be Head Girl." Her free hand found Soph's hair and carded through it idly... Soph did not lean into her hand... at all... not even a little bit.

"Spent most of my time solving problems, to be honest. First years with shitty parents mostly." She sighed and Soph reflexively squeezed her hand.  
"Are you sure you don't have a younger sibling? Your 'big sister' complex is impressive." She offered a gently teasing smirk and Kelly batted the side of her head.  
"Pretty sure. I guess I just hate to see people struggle." She shrugged and yawned, Soph sighed.  
"Suppose we should take a nap or something." She grumbled as she suppressed one of her own and Kelly nodded.  
"The fight's set to record already, we have time." She sat up and Soph moved to allow her room to lie down properly, leaning forward to grab the duvet and tuck them both in. She didn't want to admit it, but she was knackered, early mornings were not her thing.

She was asleep by the time her head hit the pillow.

They were woken up by a series of loud bangs from the dorm. Soph flinched awake, moving to sit up, but Kelly's hand on her chest pushed her back down.  
"It's okay, it's just the fireworks. Chavs must have opened their draws." She spoke quietly, her tone amused and with no trace of sleep… How long had she been awake? Soph grumbled.  
"What time is it?" She squinted in the light, it was definitely still daytime.  
"About four, you were out like a light." Kelly chuckled as she answered and Soph repressed the urge to blush.  
"I don't…er…" She struggled with the appropriate words but Jones nodded her understanding.  
"I know, you toss and turn a lot." Her expression was soft and her tone gentle, Soph sighed and gave up, rolling over too bury her face against the other girl's neck.  
"Glad you got some rest." It was a whisper against her hair and Soph fought against a shudder.

This whole thing had gotten very… intimate… very quickly. What truly startled her was exactly how okay she was with it. As inexperienced as she was, this whole… _touchy-feely_ thing, was happening fairly easily. Maybe it was because they were both damn awful with words, or just straight up didn't know what words to put to the situation, leaving physical gestures their last hope for communication… But it was kind of working for them.

A timid knock on the door caught their attention and Soph chuckled.  
"Place your bets. Unconditional surrender?" She muttered into Jones' shoulder and felt, more than heard, the head girl's laugh.  
"No spine on that lot, honestly, one day is all they've got?" She heaved a dramatic sigh and made to get up, Soph stretching and grumbling as she had to come along.

The downsides to being chained to a person.

As the suspected, at the door stood a shamefaced Taylor and Bianca (her protégé in Soph's year), and quite honestly, the snort that came from Soph was involuntary. They looked ridiculous.

Taylor's hair was still smoking, Bianca had no eyebrows. All of their clothes were black, and their hair was already dark, but now there were ink stains on their foreheads. More beside, Taylor was sporting a black eye, while her little copycat had a split lip, and both looked like the chilli oil had been in their eyes.  
"Tough day, girls?" Jones was better at keeping her composure. While Soph brought her free hand up to her mouth to repress a never ending parade of giggles, the head girl's tone was hard and disinterested.  
"Bit.. We er… found this…" Taylor held out a set of keys, two identical on a single ring. Handcuff keys.  
"I wondered where they go to." Jones was unhurried as she reached out and took them, turning them over in her hand as though genuinely curious.  
"So erm… We cool?" Bianca spoke up and Soph shrugged, making no effort to hide her incredibly smug grin, looking to the Head Girl for her reply. Kelly stared down at the pair for a long moment, time slowing to a standstill as she seemed to grow taller without even the aid of her heels. After that long moment, she finally shrugged.  
"Maybe." With that she turned on her heel and strode back into the room, leaving Soph time to flash one last Cheshire cat grin and shut the door before she was yanked after her, laughing all the way.

The cuffs came off quickly, Kelly and Soph sharing a grin as they flexed their wrists about. Soph's was a little stiff, but otherwise fine, she imagined Jones' was the same.  
"So, ready to know what I've been so _lost in thought_ about, today?" She arched a brow and Jones looked almost surprised.  
"You're _actually_ going to tell me?" She arched a brow and Soph chuckled as she took the girl's hand, pulling her slowly closer.  
"Only if you _really_ want to know." She paused a moment as a thought occurred to her.  
"And if you promise not to laugh." Jones moved close enough for Soph to wrap her arms around her waist, pulling her the last foot or so against herself but leaning back to meet her gaze. Kelly tipped her head, but nodded, her hands moving soothingly up and down Soph's arms. Almost hesitantly, she leaned up next to the girl's ear, partially since it hid her face as she lowered her tone.  
"You... Were _really_ fuckin' hot today." It was barely above a whisper, and she felt the girls' hands still on her arms. Her ears grew hot at the admission and she let her head drop to the woman's shoulder, burying her face in her neck. Kelly's grip on her arms tightened.  
"Been thinking about that _all day_?" Jones' voice was dark velvet that she felt more than heard and Soph nodded slowly.  
"On and off… Wasn't really a good time…" She trailed off, a little unsure of herself, but Kelly seemed to be good at initiative, letting go of her arm to bring a hand up to the back of her head, long fingers tangling gently in Soph's hair… Until it wasn't gentle anymore.

Her hand closed into a fist and Soph's head was yanked back with a startled yelp. It didn't hurt, not at all… Her hands gripped tight to the older girl's waist and the low-level warmth that had been in the base of her gut all day flared up with a vengeance.

This… was new.

Still, as she met the other girl's gaze there was a cautiously questioning look in her eyes. Immediately, Soph understood. Given her… issues, this sort of thing might be considered off the table… However, nothing in her was ringing warning bells in this moment. Right now, all she wanted was to surrender, to be at the mercy of Kelly Fucking Jones, and that thought did not scare her. She bit her lip and gave a small nod, and after another long minute of searching her face, likely for any signs of doubt, a slow smirk spread across Kelly's face, and she descended like a goddamn hurricane.

Her kiss was hard, possessive, broaching no argument over who would be running this show. The hand in her hair remained tight, keeping her head tipped back to allow the woman full access. Her other arm was released as Jones' hand flew up to her jaw and gripped it tightly, keeping her head exactly where she wanted it and leaving Soph to grip her waist in desperation, unable to even try and catch her low moan as teeth raked her bottom lip.

God damn…

Her breath came hard and fast as Kelly lingered, a mere inch away, that smug smirk still plastered across her lips.  
"Not bad." She kept that soft, dark, tone and Soph shivered as the hand in her hair turned gentle once more, gently carding through where she'd pulled, easing the subtle ache. Then her jaw was released and Jones stepped completely away, nodding to the bed.  
"Up you get." She smirked and Soph let herself drop back onto the mattress, unsure what to do with herself beside shove the duvet out of her way as she watched Jones move to the door and lock it. As she turned back, her expression was sober… not just sober, but almost indifferent, that 'Kelly Jones Head Girl' expression she made at everyone else, Soph's breath caught in her throat.  
"Here's what's going to happen." She moved onto the bed and didn't stop until she was in Soph's lap, a knee either side of her hips. A hand came to rest in the middle of her chest and Jones pushed her gently back until she lay against the pillows.  
"You, are going to hold this." The pressure on her chest vanished as Jones' hands moved to find hers, guiding them up to the bars of the head board. Without a word, she gripped them tightly, her stomach twisting oh-so comfortably as Kelly leaned down, keeping her weight off of her until she was barely a ghost above her.  
"If you let go…" She trailed off, her threat hanging in the space between them. Soph swallowed hard, letting out a breath she didn't realise she was holding.  
"Got it?" Jones tipped her head, her eyes dark as Soph bit her lip and nodded once more. At Jones' responding arched brow, she swallowed hard again, trying to restore moisture to her suddenly dry mouth.  
"Got it." She choked out and Kelly's expression softened for half a second before she swept down to deliver a much gentler kiss, lingering for a long moment before breaking away and straightening up, any softness gone once more. Soph shivered.

It was hell, and it was intoxicating. She gripped the headboard tightly, fighting the impulse to let go as Jones moved torturously slowly above her. Lips trailed over her jaw, down her neck, sharp teeth sinking into her skin, only to be soothed by lips and tongue. Cool hands slid over her overheated skin, slipping beneath her shirt, ghosting over her stomach only to drag back down, nails bringing a hiss from her lips that turned into a groan as Kelly descended further, nipping at her collarbone, her shoulder.  
" _Fuck_." It was a far-too-breathy gasp and quite frankly she half wanted to stop this now and go hide under a bed in the dorms somewhere. Jones chuckled against her skin, returning to press an intense kiss to her lips.  
"You're hot, don't overthink it." Her voice was soft, but firm as she pulled back only a little, their lips brushing with each word. Soph blinked in surprise at the comment, how in the name of hell did the woman always seem to know what she was thinking? She was immediately distracted as Kelly's lips re-attached to her neck and teeth grazed across her skin.

A leg pressed between hers, the other woman's thigh pressing up and Soph's hips rolled involuntarily, searching for friction. Kelly chuckled darkly against her neck.  
"Keep still." As if to make her point she pressed down hard on her hips, Soph bit her lip and gave a shameless whine. Kelly bit down as a threat, stilling above her until Soph swallowed hard, nodding once as she resolved to stay perfectly still, her grip on the headboard ever tightening to try and relieve some of her tension.  
"Better." Kelly pressed a kiss to the side of her neck and lowered herself once more, her thigh pressing tightly between Soph's and pulling a low moan from her lips.

Still she moved lower, hot breath trailing along the burning scratches on her stomach even as deft hands undid her jeans and pushed them down, dragging them all the way off until a distant thud announced their departure to somewhere far from in the way.

Kelly settled back over her, her arms keeping her weight from settling anywhere Soph needed it and she bit her lip, fighting the urge to reach for the other woman and pull her where she wanted her. A fire burned beneath her skin and it was becoming unbearable. With deliberate care, Kelly's hand ghosted up from her knee, barely touching as long fingers trailed at a torturous pace up her thigh. Soph shivered, her arms shaking from the effort of keeping herself still, particularly as Jones hand settled over her boxers, touching enough for her to feel the warmth of her hand, but no-where near enough to give her any relief. She bit her lip to prevent a sound from leaving her throat, dropping her eyes shut and letting her head fall back against the pillow. She couldn't watch, seeing how close she was to getting what she wanted, _needed_ , would drive her mad.  
"No, no. Look at me." It wasn't a question, she wrenched her eyes open and brought her head back up, meeting the older girl's gaze. A smirk spread across Kelly's lips, light fingers tracing maddening patterns over her underwear.  
"What do you want?" She leaned forward, her hand staying where it was, still moving ever so lightly. Soph couldn't catch the whimper that escaped her before it got free, but as Jones grew closer, the other woman bit her lip at the sound, her eyes dark. The pool of lava in the base of Soph's stomach only grew hotter at the thought.  
"Kelly…" She whined and the Head Girl chuckled darkly, pressing an, almost-chaste, kiss to her lips.  
"Tell me." It wasn't a request, her voice echoing around the pulsing in Soph's ears. She dug her feet into the mattress, battling with herself so hard her hips were shaking with the effort of holding herself still.  
"I… _Please_." She could do little more than whisper, a shaky breath close behind and Kelly's smile grew.  
"Good."

A fierce kiss smothered her sharp gasp as Jones' hand slipped under her waistband, applying immediate pressure where she needed it so much.

Soph couldn't focus, her hips moved of their own accord, rising to meet Kelly's movements, but the girl seemed to have no problem with it now, biting down hard on Soph's lip and pulling back to release it before leaning down, leaving Soph free to give a loud moan as teeth sunk into her neck.  
"Fuck!" It wasn't a whisper anymore, Soph was glad to have the headboard to ground her as she hung on for dear life, her head tipping back to allow the other woman all the access she had to offer and her back arching from the sheer pleasure of it.

She could happily die in this moment and stay here forever but she was barrelling toward the end faster than she could comprehend, and when it came she couldn't keep the other girl's name from her lips, calling it to the world like a goddamn prayer as she crashed over the edge, every muscle in her body contracting and her eyes snapped tight shut.

Fucking hell.

Her muscles slowly unwound, leaving her boneless on the bedspread. She let go of the headboard, the blood rushing back into her hands stinging a little, but she was beyond caring as her arms flopped down at her sides, a long breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding easing from her lungs.

Kelly was still above her, and suddenly her presence felt a little more than she could handle. Fortunately, the woman took this moment to remove herself, her hand slipping from Soph's underwear and vanishing a moment before the girl's presence re-appeared at her side, gently coaxing her to roll over. She didn't want to open her eyes, to face what had just happened. Her eyes burned behind her lids and she refused to let the tears form. She would not. Still, Kelly insisted, rolling her onto her side facing away so that she could curl securely against her back, her arm coming to rest gently on her waist and the other appearing under the pillow to support her head.

It was warm, it was… comforting.

Soph cursed internally as she shuffled back, eliminating any space the woman had left between them and reaching down to take the hand that rested on her waist. Lips pressed gently to the back of her neck and she felt the tension in her shoulders ease slightly at the action.  
"Rest, love. We'll talk in a while." Gentle, soothing words drifted calmly to her ears and Soph gave a slow nod, burrowing into the sheets and Kelly arms, more at peace than she had been in a while.

When next she woke, she was sure it had only been a few minutes; the girl behind her was definitely still awake. Yawning quietly, Soph stretched, a pleasant ache answering the movement throughout her body; then, slowly, she rolled over, turning in Kelly's arms to face her.

"You alright?" Jones' voice was quiet as they looked at each other, tired and comfortable.  
"Yeah." She mumbled back but Jones' arched brow dragged a heavy sigh from her. With deliberate care, she sat up, easing herself from the other woman's arms to face her properly. She was dimly aware that she wasn't wearing trousers, and really, it was hard to have a serious conversation with a person without them, but she made do, pulling the duvet about her hips to sit cross legged. With a stretch and a yawn, she ruffled her hair out of her face, settling her thoughts now that her mind had been given a chance to rest. When she looked back Jones was sitting up too, watching her curiously; patiently waiting while she righted herself.

"So... _That._ " She clasped her hands in her lap and the older girl chuckled, tipping her head for her to continue.  
"Got to say, didn't really know some things about myself, though... it kind of makes sense." She shrugged, glancing off at nothing as she considered this thought, however, as she turned back, Jones looked confused.  
"I won't get into that tonight. But as you already know, I typically... have issues, with that sort of thing." She gestured vaguely and Kelly's expression turned understanding as she nodded.  
"As far as I can tell... My main problem is 'trust issues'." She struggled to find the right words and felt her ears start to warm up as she realised where she was going with this, looking away from the other girl's intense gaze to address a pillow that had been thrown to the floor.  
"I suppose... My-" She searched for the right word.  
"- _discomfort_ , is less prominent with you because... I suppose... I erm... _Trust_ you." Her voice trailed to barely above a whisper as she battled with herself, blood flooding her face as she continued to ramble.  
"There's still limits obviously, I don't imagine I'll ever be okay with being restrained but I er... Wouldn't be, _too opposed_ , to that sort of... dynamic, happening again. If you weren't either, of course, I mean-" She was cut off as lips pressed to hers. She hadn't even heard Jones move, let alone see her move into her space; yet more proof she had almost no guard up around the bloody woman.

The kiss was tender, but all consuming, demanding all of her focus and pulling her from the tangled depths of her mind. Her embarrassment faded into the back of her thoughts and quite frankly she forgot what they'd been talking about until Kelly finally pulled back, resting their foreheads together.  
"Move in with me." It was so quiet Soph almost didn't hear it, and even as she did, her brain didn't quite make sense of it.  
"What?" She frowned in confusion and Jones chuckled, pressing forward and muttering against Soph's lips.  
"Move. In. Here. With. Me." Following the last, lingering, kiss, she retreated and Soph found an oddly sheepish expression on the Head Girl's face. Like she was... nervous?  
"You're in here most of the time anyway... Just thought it would make sense to actually bring your things in, save you having to walk back and forth..." She trailed off, a faint pink tint appearing in her cheeks that brought a grin to Soph's face.  
"I'd love to." She dropped her grin into an oddly soft smile and Kelly mirrored her.  
"I'm glad." Silence fell between them as they shared a smile, a sense of peace and comfort filling the air. This was beyond anything she'd expected to happen, not just in school, but in her life. Jones was more than she deserved, but for some reason, god only knew what, she wanted her to stick around... And for once... She was happy to oblige.

They climbed into bed once more and Soph hit the lights, snuggling down under the duvet. It wasn't a surprise when Jones wrapped around her from behind once more, lips pressing just behind her ear.  
"I trust you too, you know." It was a whisper in the dark, so quiet it was barely there, but it hit Soph like a fist to the gut, a shard of ice lancing painfully through her chest and wedging there; the hollow ache pulsing painfully and keeping her awake long after the other girl's breathing had evened out.

_She did not deserve her trust._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I had to slip a little angst in there, but this was just fluff and Kelly appreciation day really. I mean, let's face it, she's the whole reason we're all here. And yes, I was way too proud of the Ex Machina joke.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I hope you all had just as much fun reading it, and I hope to see you all next week - J


	13. Chapter 12: Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here we are, jumping back to standard length, though I seriously doubt we're going to stay that way. Consistency is not a talent of mine. Either way, I hope you enjoy reading, and I will see you at the end -J

The war was over, and apparently the whole school had heard tell of, or witnessed their little skirmish; one of the Emos was already making a web comic depicting the tale. It was safe to say, no-one would be messing with the Head Girl and her _girlfriend_.

Soph wasn't sure how she felt about the term, but once she moved her stuff into the other girl's room, she supposed she couldn't run from it much more. She only threatened death upon the first three people to say it… And those were weak threats.

The next month or so passed with ease; Halloween came and went and the party that was thrown took a week to clean up. Soph and Kelly had attended as vampires and quite honestly Soph would not forget that night in a hurry. However, as the Christmas holidays loomed in the not-so-distant future, a sense of unease settled over her. It only got worse as the weeks passed, eventually bringing them to the final few days before everyone would take off and go home for Christmas, leaving just a small selection of students, plus Camilla, who would still be around for the holiday itself.

It wasn't that Sophie hated Christmas. She didn't mind it, but she'd never really had to put much thought into it before. Typically, it was a time for her where she got some peace and quiet, maybe read a bit, set up a few tricks and traps without the other students getting in her way. Now, however... What was a St. Trinian's Christmas like? She wasn't sure she wanted to know, but she got a strong impression she'd find out; Jones was staying at the school for the duration, which she apparently did most years.

All of this dragged forward the dangerous question of: What the hell do you get Kelly Jones for Christmas?

Worse yet, what do you get her for her birthday? She'd never bought presents for people before... It seemed likely she'd need to get one for her aunt, and probably Annabelle too... Fucking hell.

Her own stress wasn't the only problem on her list, with the term break running head-first at them, the school was hectic, piling work onto Kelly's, already-full, plate. The Head Girl was in a foul mood and students had begun ducking into classrooms when they heard heels striking the floor, whether it was her or not, simply to make sure they weren't caught in the rampage. Soph, for her part, was doing everything she could to help, threatening chavs and emo's alike into a cease-fire until after Christmas, tracking down errant first and second years who were trying to hide and stay at the school over the break and just generally running around like a headless chicken at the other woman's beck and call.

It was appreciated, she knew; she saw it in the softer edge to the woman's sharp gaze when she was giving her a new task, the way she curled into her chest when they finally slumped into bed at night. So, she bore the strain without a word, counting down the days until it would be over and they could go back to existing in peace. It could _not_ come sooner; her patience was questionable at the best of times and her temper even worse. Every free moment she had was spent walking far out into the grounds or down in the gym beating the hell out of the bags, a measured attempt to curb the strong temptation to punch someone. She couldn't imagine herself ever hurting Kelly, but she didn't like the idea that she might lose her temper and say something she'd regret.

"Soph! You got the list of parents from Camilla yet?" Jones barked at her over her shoulder and Soph grit her teeth, refusing to look up from her laptop.  
"No, I'm still on the student list _someone_ decided to write by hand." She ground back, typing furiously as she manually inputted name after name into the file. It was a good system, indicating which students went with which car and parent, helping to prevent any lost kids or potential kidnappings. In the case of this school, it seemed a little unnecessary; any idiot fool enough to kidnap a St. Trinian would almost certainly return them as quickly as possible, but that was neither here nor there. Jones had written the list by hand over lunch and expected Soph to get it all onto the system as fast as if she was simply hitting copy and paste.  
"Well hurry it up! I want that list done by dinner." Jones snapped and Soph growled to herself, shoving the laptop away.  
"You do it then!" She snarled back and stormed out. She wasn't proud of it, but if she'd have stayed, that laptop was going through a window, potentially followed by a chair. No-one followed her, so she continued to thunder through the school until her anger had ebbed. Everyone was leaving in two days, just two days, then they could stop all this. Of course, after that it was only two days until fucking Christmas, but that was practically irrelevant to her at this point.

She needed a break.

Heading up to the dorms, she found Polly.  
"Tag in?" She dropped onto the Geek's bed and the red-head gave her a sympathetic look.  
"How bad?" She arched a brow and Soph sighed.  
"I shouted back..." She rubbed the back of her neck in slight shame, but the other girl patted her shoulder.  
"I'll go." With a reassuring nod, the girl took off to go help their tempestuous head girl and Soph went in search of Tania and Tara.

She found them instructing a pair of fifth years to dangle the Bursar over the stair rail. She opted not to ask.

"Hey girls. Can I borrow your bike?" She tipped her head while they exchanged a look, one of those silent conversations the pair seemed to be able to have in only a few seconds. They'd found an old broken down motorbike out in the fields a few weeks back and wanted to fix it, Soph had aided in the rebuild, having previously stolen and patched up several bikes and quite enjoyed riding them. It was probably this assistance that led to the pair nodding and throwing her the keys. She would have worried about them already having them on their person, but that, much like the current predicament Bursar found himself in, was not her business.

The twin's helmets wouldn't fit her in a million years, but rather fortunately, St. Trinian's had a plethora of stolen objects stored for Flash, among which she managed to find a suitable one that fit. Beyond that, her old leather jacket, jeans and boots would have to do. If she was going to be doing this often, she'd likely invest in, at the very least, a better jacket. Still, she had things to do, and not a lot of time to do it in, so she took off, happy to race down the road out of St. Trinian's for the first time since the heist.

She really needed to get out more, being confined to the grounds probably wasn't helping her stress.

London was pretty busy; it took a while for Soph to even find somewhere to park and was very happy to find a heavy chain and padlock under the seat. What had the twins been doing?

With the bike safely locked up she set about wandering around. She knew London well enough, parts of it anyway. Drop her in Kensington she might get lost, but let her loose in Camden you'd never find her again. Still, as she wandered between the masses of people, scowling at various shop windows as she passed, she thought on her time spent with Kelly. What the girl liked, what she hated, what she might need... Presents were hard.

Hours passed and she managed to find a very good whisky for Camilla and a bracelet that would suit Annabelle, but she was still drawing a blank for her enigmatic girlfriend. Four hours after she left her bike... something caught her eye. A doorway wedged tightly between a charity shop and a bakery, painted black with purple and deep red roses decorating it. The sign above had a woman with day of the dead face paint, more roses, and the shop name, 'Lexi's'. Honestly, it was a bit tacky, and looked like a tattoo studio or a bar, either way, she wanted to have a look. She had her hopes set on bar, after all this shopping she was in great need of a drink.

It was not a bar, or a studio. It was a shop, clothing and accessories mostly, but a few display cases of miscellaneous figures and home decorations sat to one side. The walls were black, decorated with heavy curtains, tapestries, and wall flags of bands Soph had never heard of. The carpet was a deep purple and the lights all red, giving the place a sombre, mysterious vibe. It was a bit much to be fair, but at least there was no incense to irritate her. Quiet music killed the silence in the otherwise empty shop and Soph shrugged to herself as she started to look around. Aside from the dramatic decoration, it appeared to be your typical gothic shop. Black band shirts, ripped jeans, spiked arm bands and... chokers. Hm...

The display took up a full glass case from floor to ceiling; twenty or so different styles and various colours. There were several she recognised as ones Jones already owned, the padlock one and a barbed wire style, in particular, stood out. She would have to choose carefully.

Apparently she was being a little too careful, as she had no idea how long she was staring at the display before a quiet voice came from her left.  
"Hoping one will jump out and ask you to buy it?" Soph turned to find a woman stood beside her. She was about the same height as Sophie, and pretty; long black hair shaved down one side and more tattoos than Soph could count, displayed clearly from under a white tank top and peeking out from shredded jeans. Her ear was pierced only once, but a long collection of various trinkets hung from the single stud. Her eyes were dark under sculpted brows as she arched one at Soph, who was dimly aware she'd yet to answer.

"Er, sorry, I'm trying to get one as a gift for someone and I'm having trouble choosing." She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly and the woman's expression immediately lightened.  
"Special someone?" She smirked, folding her arms, and Soph was glad for the dim lighting as she felt her face warming. Jones would slap her if she ever called her a 'friend'.  
"Girlfriend." She muttered and the woman tipped her head.  
"That took some effort, new to dating?" She chuckled and didn't wait for an answer as Sophie stared at her, dumbfounded.  
"Just find one you can picture her wearing and trust your gut, I'll be by the till." She waved over her shoulder as she stalked off, heavy boots muted on the thick carpet and explaining why Soph hadn't heard her approach.

One she could see Kelly wearing...

She spent another twenty minutes staring at each in turn until she finally settled on one she'd been going back to over and over again. It was a black leather strap, similar to the padlock that appeared to be her favourite, but in place of the heavy lock sat an intricate Celtic knot, attached to the leather itself rather than hanging off of it. It was beautiful... She nodded to herself.

Wandering over to the till, she found the woman again.  
"Finally chosen? Man, I had a bet with myself you'd be here 'till closing." She chuckled and Soph gave a sheepish smile, rubbing a hand over the back of her neck self-consciously.  
"I'm not great at shopping." She sighed and Lexi hopped over the counter.  
"I got that, here, show me which you'd like, we'll stick it in a gift box for you."

The woman was very helpful, and quite frankly, she was a human being who didn't reside at St. Trinian's, so while Soph was waiting for her to box up Kelly's gift, she made a little conversation.  
"Is this your place, or?" It seemed a good enough route to go, as the woman glanced up with a smile.  
"Yep, the one and only Lexi." She chuckled and Soph tipped her head.  
"No offence, but you seem a little young to own a shop." She smirked as Lexi outright laughed.  
"Definitely not offended. I'm twenty six, had this place about three years." She shrugged.  
"How old are you, like, twelve?" The teasing edge to her voice helped negate the insult but Soph still recoiled dramatically, a hand on her chest as though physically wounded. She held this act until she felt the joke had run its course then immediately snapped back into a casual stance.  
"Close, seventeen." She shrugged, pulling yet another laugh from the woman.  
"Wow, practically a baby." She smirked as she tied a ribbon around the box.  
"Rude." Soph snarked back and Lexi winked.  
"You know it. Right, here we go." She dropped the box on the counter and Soph pulled out a lump of cash to pay for it. She tended to avoid using her bank account, as the statements went to her mother's house, so typically she paid for everything with cash.

"We change stock pretty often, so come back some time, yeah?" Lexi smiled as she held out the receipt, Soph finished pocketing the small box and grinned as she took the tiny slip of paper.  
"I will, Valentines Day's not far away, and quite frankly I'm shit at shopping." She chuckled as she turned on her heel and aimed for the door.  
"See you around, Lexi."

With that done, she started heading for her bike, she'd been gone a long time today and Jones was probably going spare. A glance at her phone revealed nothing, not a single text, so either Kelly was still pissed at her for storming out, or she was giving her some space to fume in private. Either way, there would be a discussion later.

At that moment, something caught her eye in a shop window. She stopped walking and backed up a few steps to stare at it.

_"What the hell were you two thinking?!"_

Kelly's rage upon discovering her hip flask, now quietly melting its way through a desk in the chemistry classroom, slowly sizzling and collapsing in on itself as the acid inside ate it away, had stayed with her.

Without delay she walked in, enquiring after the hip flask in the window. The man was more than happy to oblige, but as he asked whether she wanted it engraved, Soph paused. Did she? What could she put on it? A thought smacked her in the side of the head and she grinned as she made of note of it for the guy and arranged delivery. It would be sent to Camilla, as anything for any of the students was always thoroughly checked over before being handed out and she couldn't risk Jones laying hands on it.

There was a lot more of a bounce to her step as she left the final shop, making it back to her bike in record time and racing back to the school. She wasn't in any real hurry, but with that weight off of her shoulders, she was quite eager to see Kelly again. She could probably deal with the older girl's terrible mood considerably better now.

A quick stop in their room to pry up a loose floorboard and stash her gifts and she aimed for the roof. It was past dinner already and if Jones was going to be anywhere at this hour, it would be up there.

Sure enough, her hands on the low wall in a very 'stressed-out' position, stood Kelly. She didn't turn around as Soph approached, but as she made it within five feet or so, she spoke.  
"Nice ride?" Her tone was tired, Soph felt a pang of guilt as she wrapped her arms around the older girl's waist from behind, pulling her upright against her. Relief swept through her as Kelly relaxed into her arms.  
"It was okay, definitely needed." She sighed quietly, pressing her lips to the girl's shoulder.  
"It'll all be over in a couple of days." Jones spoke to the sun as it worked its way under the horizon and Soph chuckled.  
"I know. It's okay, I just needed a little breathing room." She squeezed the woman's waist gently but had to let go as Kelly turned around.  
"Downsides of dating the head girl?" She arched a brow, still clearly a little down. Soph shook her head with a gentle smile.  
"No such thing. I like helping, I just have a bad temper." She ducked her head in slight shame but a gentle hand on her face tipped it back up, lips pressing to hers before she could formulate another comment. She smiled to herself and wrapped her arms back around Kelly's waist, keeping her close as she revelled in the moment.  
"You're not _too_ bad." The teasing tone to the other woman's voice was something Soph had missed over the last week or so, it was nice to see mischief dancing in dark brown eyes once more.  
"Of course."

They remained up there for a short while, enjoying each other's company in peace. Sadly, however, duty called and they had to start downstairs.  
"Have you spoken to Annabelle? Do you know if she's going home?" At the bottom of the stairs, Kelly looked to her and Soph frowned to herself as she held the door open for the other woman.  
"I haven't. I'll go check with her, meet you after lights check?" She tipped her head and Jones gave a soft smile, catching her hand to pull her in for a brief kiss.  
"Thanks." She muttered against her lips before she pulled away turning to walk off and leaving Soph to grin to herself like an idiot as she watched her go. Damn that woman…

She found her cousin in Camilla's office, sharing a drink with their dear aunt. Deciding she had time, she accepted the offer of a drink and dropped onto the sofa beside Annabelle.  
"So what brings you here girly?" Camilla's tone was casual as she handed Soph her drink and took up residence in the armchair beside them. Soph took a sip before nodding to the girl beside her.  
"I was looking for Annabelle actually; wanted to ask if you were going home tomorrow?" She tipped her head questioningly and the other girl shook hers.  
"Daddy wants me to, but I think it would be best if I stayed here. I don't think he'd let me come back." She sounded unsure and Soph nodded, taking another sip of her drink.  
"Well, you're not the only one staying. Me and Kelly will be around, and I think we have Polly, Andrea and Taylor as well." She paused as she took a drink.  
"And Kelly thinks Chelsea will be back before too long. Apparently she doesn't like to spend the holidays with a particular boy, gives them ideas." She shrugged while the other two chuckled and Camilla piped up.  
"I will also be here, oh, and of course, dear Flash usually makes and appearance. Poor bugger." She shook her head and took a hearty swig of her own drink while Soph and Annabelle exchanged confused glances.  
"Flash?" Soph frowned and her Aunt shrugged.  
"He doesn't have many people to spend the holidays with, so we usually leave a place setting available to him." She sighed sadly and they all took a moment to silently contemplate how sad that actually was. Their spiv spent Christmas with a bunch of school girls for lack of better options… Grim. The silence was broken by Annabelle as she perked up.  
"So, got something for Kelly yet?" This question prompted them both to turn to her with great interest. Soph scowled.  
"I went shopping today. I got her something for Christmas and something for her birthday... One of them will be delivered to you, actually." She paused to nod to her aunt before sighing.  
"Took a lot of bloody effort." She grumbled into her glass, but Camilla giggled.  
"Well, that's what you have to do my dear; I'm sure our dear head girl put just as much thought into your gift." She smiled reassuringly and Annabelle nodded in agreement.

Soph drained her glass, not enjoying the direction of the conversation and deciding a hasty retreat was in order.  
"Well thanks for the drink, but speaking of Kelly I should probably be getting back to her. She's stressing out enough as it is without me dropping off the radar again." She winked and stood up, aiming for levity but earning deeply amused smirks from her relatives.

Camilla and Annabelle looked at each other for a second before turning back to her in unison and making a whip cracking sound. Soph managed an affronted scowl.  
"I am not _whipped_ ; she's just stressed at the minute..." She could feel a blush fighting its way up and turned sharply on her heel as they made the sound again.  
"See you later you two." She grumbled as she stalked out.

They may or may not have been quite accurate in their assessment, but that was not the point. She continued to sulk until she'd made her rounds of the school, ushering any lingering students up to the dorms for lights out. Only when she trudged back up to the dorms herself and found Jones leaning comfortably against their bedroom door did her mood alleviate, bringing a slow smirk to her lips.  
"All clear?" She arched a brow, jerking her head toward the darkened room.  
"Yep, best get to bed, lots to do tomorrow." Jones shrugged away from the door and instead turned to walk through it. Soph followed but lingered in the doorway for a moment, just watching the girl as she began to prepare for bed.

She must have been staring for while as Kelly turned to her with a bemused smile.  
"What are you doing?" She tipped her head and Soph chuckled, stepping into the room and shutting the door.  
"Annabelle and Camilla accused me of being whipped." She spoke to the door as she locked it, Kelly chuckled somewhere behind her. Soph turned to the draws and began hunting for something to wear, forcing back the smile that threatened to pull onto her face. Arms appeared around her waist, pulling her back into a warm embrace.  
"Got a problem with that?" Lips brushed her ear and a shiver trailed down her spine. A smirk found her face as she relaxed back.  
"Nah."

The next day was full of activity, parents and taxis (for the parents not brave enough to turn up at the school themselves) filled the driveway and students flooded out of the doors to jump on various relatives or scowl at them for making them come home.

Amidst it all, Soph and Kelly moved through the chaos, checking bags and kids were going to the right cars. They divided to conquer, Soph tackling the first through fourth years and Kelly shepherding the girls above the age of fourteen. It was a fair division of labour, Soph could wrangle a child mid-tantrum like she'd been babysitting her whole life (a talent she never knew she had) and Kelly could intimidate the older girls with something to prove without even breaking stride. Together, they kicked ass, and by lunch there were only two cases left.

Tania and Tara.

Kelly remained with their anxious mother while Soph went inside to track them down.

It wasn't hard, they only have three or four haunts they were likely to be in and she found them in the second one she checked. Chemistry. She kept quiet as she slipped into the classroom; they had their backs to the door and were focusing intently on the mixture they were creating. Soph knew better than to startle a first year holding a potentially unstable liquid.

She tipped her head as they seemed to finish up whatever they were making and stopper it, slipping several sealed test tubes into one of their rucksacks.  
"Dare I ask?" She folded her arms and leaned back against the desk behind her, arching a brow. The pair gasped as they spun to face her, looking very much like they'd been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.  
"Just some stuff we wanted to keep working on at home." With a pair of innocent expressions that wouldn't fool a drunk chav, the terrible two turned to face her. Soph arched a brow, and after a long moment of staring, the pair heaved a sigh.  
"It's nothing _serious_." Tania whined and Tara pulled out the puppy dog eyes. Soph narrowed her eyes.  
"Will it kill anyone or cause psychological or physical harm to someone who would press charges?" She spoke evenly, pleased as the pair turned to look at each other, clearly thinking through their answer. After several seconds, they shared a nod and turned back to her.  
"No." Their confidence was solid and they actually sounded honest as they shook their tiny blonde heads. Soph smirked, shrugging.  
"Then I expect to see your notes on the effects, and any adjustments that need to be made, when you get back; call it holiday homework." She winked as she pushed away from the desk and couldn't help but grin at the delighted smile shared by the sisters.  
"We're on it." Tara grinned and Tania gave a salute as Soph chuckled, gesturing to the door.  
"Come on then, your mum's waiting." She let them walk first, noting the slight drop in their cheery demeanours as they started walking.

They walked in silence for a little while, and Soph wasn't sure why she felt compelled to change that, but… here she was.  
"It'll be fine, you'll be back in a couple of weeks." She spoke quietly and honestly surprised herself with the delicate reassurance.  
"We know…" Tara sounded more than a little sullen, Soph dropped a hand onto each of their shoulders, pulling them to a stop and sighing.  
"Listen." She crouched down to their level, unsure exactly how to say this, but she felt like she needed to give it a shot.  
"I don't know what your family's like, but mine suck. They don't like the same things I do, and they're all super boring. I mean, you saw what Annabelle was like." She smirked and the pair giggled.  
"Half of them were scared of me and the other half tried to bully me for being different." She scowled and at the look the pair shared, she knew she was right on the money.  
"I couldn't talk to anyone, and I hated being there, but…" She squeezed their shoulders gently.  
"You guys are lucky. You've got each other." She smiled gently.  
"You'll always back each other up, and more than that, if anyone gives you trouble, half the school, Miss Fritton included, will have them begging for mercy in _seconds_." She grinned.  
"That is, of course, assuming, you two don't fix them yourselves." They giggled again and she took this as a good sign.  
"Even if you don't call up the army, if Kelly finds out anyone's been bugging you and they'll regret the day they were born… And if _I_ hear about it, no-one will ever find the bodies." She winked and straightened up.  
"Your family out there might suck, but they're a necessary evil, they make it so you can keep coming back here… To your real family." She dropped her hands onto her hips as she rounded off her speech with a shrug but practically fell over as, quite suddenly, she was being hugged.

Both twins had launched themselves at her with the force of a rugby tackle and were now securely wrapped around her waist. Awkwardly, Soph rested a hand on each of their heads, trying to ignore the odd bloom of warmth in her chest as the two tiny menaces clung to her. In that moment she realised she probably wasn't just placating them… If anyone hurt her favourite tiny twins, she'd bloody skin them.

Everyone was gone, leaving Soph and Kelly stood in the driveway, watching the twin's car vanish into the woods.

"Two weeks of peace…" She spoke to the quiet air and felt Jones' arm wrap about her waist.  
"Not nearly as daunting as it sounds, trust me." Lips pressed to the side of her head and Soph sighed, letting her eyes drop shut. Of course the woman knew she was dreading it. She'd been so busy running around trying to get the storm over and done with, she hadn't taken the time to consider what they'd actually _do_ during their downtime. Two weeks, just them… How in the hell were they supposed to fill the hours? She panicked when they had a few hours to kill before bed, for god's sake. Jones squeezed her waist and Soph turned her head to rest on her shoulder. It'd be okay, they'd made it this far without Jones figuring out who she really was… Maybe they could keep it going.

Back inside there were oddities to be seen; Taylor and Andrea playing pool and chatting like good friends; there was casual name calling, but honestly it seemed like neither of them even noticed they were doing it. They were peaceful.

Kelly caught her dumbstruck expression and laughed.  
"No wars when the armies are away." She winked and honestly Soph couldn't help but laugh as they joined the pair at the table, sparking a doubles game that Soph and Kelly owned, three to none.

Following the third match, Camilla and Polly appeared, joining the teams to make it three on three, on the condition that Soph and Kelly be split up. So it came to be that Soph, Camilla and Polly went to war with Kelly, Taylor and Andrea. It was a dirty fight.

Camilla taunted constantly, looming over her students, shooting harsh barbs and commenting on their skill as they struggled to line up shots. Polly didn't cheat, but her aim was sniper accurate, carefully calculated and executed with precision. Finally, Soph and Kelly were straight up obvious, knocking each other's cues, leaning over the pocket that the other was aiming for, and all manner of distractions. By the time Annabelle showed up, Soph was being chased around the room with a cue for tipping the table, having ruined a perfect game for Jones.

It was fun.

However, Christmas break wasn't all fun and games. The school took a beating every year and there was very little time during the term to fix everything. Over the next few days, Soph repaired three walls, replaced the glass in four windows and fixed six beds. It was oddly nice, to contribute to the maintenance of the old place… Go figure…

She was in the art room when Kelly found her. They'd spent the last couple of days attached at the hip, and nothing had gone wrong yet, which was kind of cool. They weren't talking constantly, just existing in the same space, doing their own things, throwing comments each other's way every now and then. It was peaceful.

She'd wandered off today while most of the others were pulling some boxes out of storage, determined to finish painting the art room back wall while she had the time. This particular wall had been one she'd repaired first, it having gained a reasonable sized hole from an experiment in the chemistry lab next door during the heist preparations. Now it was finally back to its original state, she could hang the paintings back up.  
"Not bad. There really is nothing worse than a rouge C4..." Kelly's voice came from the doorway and Soph was struck by a sudden flashback as she turned to see the woman's silhouette, the hall window immediately behind her preventing Soph from seeing her properly.

_"You'll have to walk up them eventually."_

Jones tipped her head and slipped away from the wall, stepping in properly with a bemused expression.  
"What're you staring at?" She advanced toward her and Soph held out a hand, which Kelly took, seemingly out of reflex as she pulled her closer.  
"You." She smirked leaning up to press a kiss to her lips, just as she'd wanted to do that first time she'd seen her. She grinned in spite of herself as the woman gave a quiet hum of contentment, her hand coming to rest of the back of Soph's neck.

Sadly, eventually they had to breathe, and they parted only slightly.  
"Miss me over the last couple hours?" Still bemused, Kelly arched a brow and Soph chuckled.  
"Always." She stole another kiss before turning to look at the last painting she'd put up.  
"I'm not sure if this picture worries me or not..." She squeezed the older girl's hand gently and Kelly chuckled. It was a picture of Jones herself, sat holding a knife before a book shelf loaded with severed heads.  
"Don't worry; I only cut off people's heads if they annoy me." Light fingers trailed around her neck as though outlining where the knife would go and Soph smirked, delighting in her own responding shiver.  
"I dread to think what happens when they really piss you off." Soph chuckled, turning back to face her, pointedly ignoring a stab of guilt to enjoy the moment.  
"Hm, for you, I think the punishment's a little different." Kelly's tone dropped and gentle touch turned to sharp nails, digging just enough to sting. Soph gripped her hand tightly, her stomach twisting oh-so-comfortably.  
"Good to know I'm _special_." She taunted and Jones chuckled, turning to brush their lips together.  
"Maybe a little." Her fingers returned to gently brushing across the neck and Soph sighed, bringing her free hand up to the side of the other woman's face.  
" _You_ are, you know that?" She muttered quietly, the warmth in her chest constricting her heart like a vice, making it hard to breathe. Jones gave a confused hum, concern flickering in those sharp brown eyes.  
" _Special_." She whispered it against her lips, her stomach in knots. Jones pressed their lips together once more, gentle and lingering.  
"Come on, mopey. Everyone's decorating the tree, they sent me to find you." She pulled away, tugging her gently toward the door. Sophie forced away her guilt to give a tired groan.  
"Do I have to?" She pouted as Kelly dragged her through the halls.  
"Yes, now come on." They scowled at each other for a minute before Soph sighed.  
"Fine." She sulked as they walked together, only half serious… The family atmosphere was starting to grow on her, she'd give them that, but if they made her sit around the fire roasting chestnuts she was leaving.

Chestnuts were grim.

They reached the main rec room and Kelly shook her head with a chuckle at Soph's maintained pout before pushing the door open. They were greeted by Taylor and Andrea wielding chainsaws beside a very large, freshly cut, pine tree. Camilla, Annabelle and Polly were opening dusty boxes, exposing ornaments and oh god… tinsel. She avoided helping for a few minutes while she helped Polly set up some music, which, despite Soph's best efforts, ended up as overly cheerful Christmas tunes. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying it, so she resisted the urge to throw the speakers out of the window and took up the end of a string of lights, helping Annabelle wrap them suitably around the colossal tree.

Thankfully, her Aunt was on hand to offer her some 'Christmas Spirit', otherwise known as whiskey, which certainly helped her to improve her mood as she endured Mariah Carey and helped to hang baubles.

By the end of the hour, there was not a square inch of the tree not covered in some kind of decoration and they were all thoroughly intoxicated. Soph was glad she'd gotten her aunt whisky for Christmas, as it seemed like they'd all just drank through the poor woman's stash. Thus, if anyone were to ask, she would happily blame the drink for how much she laughed as they all helped to lift Camilla up to put the star on top to the ridiculous tree, _and_ when they all collapsed and ended up in a tangled heap on the floor.

Once untangled, they settled down for poker and pizza, Camilla taking them all to the cleaners until she decreed, sometime around eleven, that it was time for bed or 'Santa' wouldn't be stopping by. Soph yawned and wrapped an arm around Kelly's waist, tickling her ribs lightly with a small grin; this earned her a gentle jab in the side with an elbow and a playful scowl, but the woman kept an arm about her shoulders, clearly aware of how much Soph was swaying.

They all said goodnight to Camilla, who wandered off to her room, before heading together back to the dorms. Surprisingly, Kelly, Soph and Taylor were actually okay around each other; she had a suspicion that she'd just targeted them for something to target but decided not to comment, content to leave the peace where it lay. At the top of the stairs, they went their separate ways, Soph sharing a conspiratorial nod with Polly before she shut the door and bolted it. She'd handed off her presents to the Geek earlier that day, so in theory, they should be under the tree long before she and Jones came down in the morning.

Kelly, as was her habit, went straight for the bathroom to take off her makeup and brush her teeth, giving Soph time to herself to get changed. It was a sweet gesture, given Soph's dislike for having her shirt off around anyone, even Jones… Maybe someday she'd be able to… but that was a serious maybe.

Within minutes they were settled into bed, too tired to consider any other activities as they naturally gravitated together, legs entwining under the covers as Kelly laid her head comfortably against Soph's shoulder. They barely even spoke, a companionable silence accompanying them to bed, and honestly, Soph was asleep in moments, comfortable and content as the clock ticked them into Christmas day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was half tempted to wedge this one and Christmas together, but that would make for a long chapter, so here we are. I have adjusted Lexi's character a little, hopefully made her more interesting and less two dimensional, but we'll see how that goes. Next week, we'll see about Christmas at St. Trinian's. For now, I hope you've enjoyed reading, and I hope to see you next week - J


	14. Chapter 13: Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okiedokie, just a bit of holiday merriment and fluff for you all this week, I hope you enjoy, and I'll see you at the end - J.
> 
> [Proofreading this in a tiny window of time the on Friday this week because I'm ridiculously busy between now and Tuesday, so I apologise if there are more errors than usual, I will do my best to come back and check it over again after I've finished running around like a headless chicken, your patience is appreciated.]

Soph was quite happily asleep until she felt someone shaking her shoulder. Justifiably, she gave an annoyed groan and rolled onto her front, burying her face into the pillow, refusing to be woken before she was ready.

Apparently, the bed's other occupant had other ideas. A distant chuckle reached her ears and half a second later, a hard shove from behind had her flipping through the air, landing square on her back with a grunt and a yelp. Now very much awake, her wide eyes found the laughing Head Girl leaning over the edge of the bed to look down at her.  
"Merry Christmas." She managed to stop laughing long enough for to grin Soph scowled as she hauled herself to her feet.  
"Yeah, yeah." She grumbled as she brushed herself off and glanced at the time.  
"You woke me up at _six_ in the morning?!" She turned back to the older girl in outrage and Jones' grin subsided to a smug smirk.  
"Of course." She rose onto her knees and Soph growled, folding her arms tight across her chest as she contemplated the best way to explain how ridiculous that was. However, she never got a chance, as she was seized by the front of her shirt and yanked forward into a long, lingering kiss. Annoyed or not, the tension in her shoulders melted like butter on a hot pan and she leaned into the embrace, letting Jones lead her back onto the bed until they lay flush together. By the time they broke apart, she'd pretty much forgotten that she was irritated.

"Merry Christmas." Jones smiled as she spoke gently, bringing a hand up to push Soph's hair from her eyes. With a heavy sigh, Soph leaned in, taking another kiss before resting their foreheads together.  
"Merry Christmas." She muttered back, a little sulky, bringing a quiet chuckle from the older girl's lips.  
"We've got to get downstairs, or they'll start without us." Kelly grinned and pushed her shoulder, urging Soph to get up. Reluctantly, Sophie obeyed, offering a hand to help her up, which was cheerfully accepted.  
"I hate this holiday." She grumbled half-heartedly and Kelly laughed, pressing a kiss to her cheek.  
"You'll love it." She relinquished Soph's hand, moving to the closet and pulling out her dressing gown and a hoodie. At Soph's confused expression she tossed her the hoodie, and began pulling on the dressing gown.  
"Pyjamas are a requirement, you need to get a dressing gown." She grinned as she loosely secured the tie about her waist and Soph chuckled as she looked down at the hoodie in her hands. It was thick and warm, and defiantly Kelly's (Soph didn't own any). She pulled it on with a smirk, zipping it half up and jamming her hands into the pockets. It was a little big, but comfortable.  
"I think I just got one." She winked and Jones laughed as she led the way to the door.  
"Come on, thief, let's go do Christmas." She held out her hand and Soph shook her head, but smiled as she took it.  
"If we must."

Back in the room with the tree, everyone had already gathered; fluffy slippers and dressing gowns left right and centre. She took a moment to absorb the warm and anticipation-heavy atmosphere as everyone was clearly waiting to dive into the pile of brightly coloured packages beneath their behemoth of a tree.  
"I had a little trouble waking her up." Everyone chuckled and Soph was pulled back into the room, giving a pointed yawn.  
"I'm not a morning person." She flashed a joking scowl as she followed Kelly to drop down on the sofa.  
"Well, now you're both here we can get started. Come on girlies, let's have at it." Camilla seemed in a very good mood as she stood up and everyone rushed forward to the piles. Soph assumed they'd been sorted according to who they were for and so went in search of her own, Locating it close by the fire, on the opposite end of the room to Kelly.

Her stack was fairly small, four parcels and a card, but honestly she was amazed to have anything at all, so she was far from complaining. The card was from her mother, nothing ground breaking, just a short 'from Mum' at the bottom. She wasn't entirely sure why the woman had bothered, but in all fairness, it was probably her secretary that had sent it. The postal box under it had been from her Dad. It was nothing interesting; the usual few bottles of bourbon, though this time she found a small roll of notes in the corner of the box. It seemed he'd heard of her breaking away from her mother and wished to express his approval. He never sent a card, so she was left to interoperate as she saw fit.

Beyond those were the colourfully wrapped, interesting ones. A pair of blood red, gorgeous, doc martins from Annabelle, followed quickly by a silver gun shaped lighter from her aunt; clearly the woman had recalled the six or seven times Soph had attempted to steal hers. She exchanged grins with her relatives across the room as they opened the gifts she'd got them, but nothing could delay her from turning to the last gift in her pile, a tiny box that fit in her palm, silver wrapping paper, and somehow flawlessly wrapped despite its size. (Her own gifts had looked like a four year old had been left in a room with paper and tape without supervision.) A neat tag with a snowflake pattern sat on top, the familiar hand of Kelly wishing her a Merry Christmas. She swallowed hard and unwrapped it, unsure why she was so nervous.

It was an earring, simple, silver, but amazingly detailed. The shape was a snake eating its own tail; an ouroboros. It was one of her favourite symbols, much better than a figure of eight to symbolise infinity. Kelly had known, and remembered… She smiled in spite of herself and reached up to her ear. She only had one piercing, a small loop worn in her left ear. The ring she currently wore was an old rope pattern worn almost smooth by time, her dad had bought it for her a long time ago but she had no complaints about taking it out to replace it with this new one. Something from Jones to keep with her… She supposed she and the other girl had ended up with roughly the same idea… She turned toward Kelly across the room and held back a grin as she saw the black leather peeking out from under her dressing gown collar. She'd liked the choker… Warmth spread through her chest and a tension she didn't realise she was carrying eased from her shoulders.

She'd chosen well.

With gift paper littering the room, and everyone looking really rather pleased with themselves, it was safe to say everyone had gotten when they wanted for Christmas, so as they were all led down to the dining hall for breakfast, the mood was cheery.

Apparently, the cook (a mysterious figure no-one had ever seen) didn't even get Christmas off, as they were greeted with the small of pancakes. Opposed to the usual buffet style, the plates were already set out on one table, various toppings lining the middle to be used at will. In confusion, she looked to Kelly, who smirked, leaning down to explain quietly.  
"A few years ago there was an argument over who got the last one and all the chairs got smashed. We had to eat Christmas dinner sitting on the floor." She chuckled and Soph joined her. Pre-distributed portions or the lives of innocent chairs, it was not a tough decision. They took seats next to each other on Camilla's right, Soph immediately claimed a bottle of maple syrup, quite prepared to defend it to the death, while Jones took possession of a sugar bowl and the lemon juice. Classic, not bad. They shared a grin as she caught the other woman also inspecting her choice, neither of them were subtle.

Everyone chatted about what they'd been sent while they ate, apparently Carnaby was trying to bribe Annabelle home and had sent a motorbike, conveniently forgetting that Annabelle couldn't drive one. Soph promptly offered to buy it from her and Annabelle agreed; they'd discuss prices later. Sneaking out on the twins bike had reminded her how much she loved riding; she'd trashed her own not long after she passed her test (and several others that weren't hers), something she proceeded to explain to Kelly when she looked at her questioningly. Of course, the other girl had a car, and so they spent the rest of the meal playfully bickering over which was better.

Once they'd all finished eating they stayed talking for a while before leaving to get dressed, grabbing their gifts from by the tree on their way to the dorm rooms. Everything seemed as though there was a premade routine to it, Soph asked Kelly if this was the case while they got dressed, she simply smiled.  
"Pretty much, it's Miss Fritton's attempt at making a family Christmas. After lunch later she'll break out the old board games and we'll watch a movie or something." She chuckled quietly at Soph's dumbfounded expression.  
"Is that really what everyone else does at Christmas?" She frowned slightly, dropping down onto the bed, watching Kelly as she sat before the mirror.  
"Pretty much, what do you usually do?" She turned back to face her as she finished fixing her hair. Soph shrugged, considering the question a moment.  
"Nothing special, I get very drunk and do something fun to annoy anyone still in the building. It's always a bit of a blur..." She frowned at nothing in particular, trying to remember one particular event, but without her diaries, there was nothing solid. Jones appeared back in her peripheral as she sat on the edge of the bed.  
"What about before? You were at Cheltenham for a few years, and I imagine you were at home before that." She chuckled and Soph tipped her head as she turned to face her.  
"I used to stay at Cheltenham, the others did some stuff, but I kept to the dorms… Even before the er… incident, I wasn't exactly popular." She smirked a little bitterly at the memories of her time there, back when even Annabelle had more friends than she did.

"And before that… I don't really know. My mother's a busy woman, she was usually out." She shrugged and refocused her gaze on Kelly, who looked... sad? She frowned slightly at that.  
"What?" She tipped her head in confusion but Jones leaned forward, halting any further words by claiming her lips. Sophie was far from complaining, but this was… different. It was gentle, which wasn't entirely new but there was a sad edge to it, the hand on her face was firm, insistent, a stark contrast to the kiss. She couldn't take it, she pulled back, her stomach twisting uncomfortably as she made her escape, rolling to her feet clear off of the bed. She considered leaving the room entirely, but honestly, she had no idea how far she'd keep going if she did that.  
"Soph…" Back on the bed, Kelly was still sat, watching her, she could feel it. She winced at the sorrow in her tone.  
"I'm fine." She scrubbed her hands through her hair, trying to shove away the thoughts rattling through her brain.

She didn't need to be pitied, she didn't need anyone's sadness… And she certainly didn't _deserve_ Kelly's.

"No, you're not." The sound of quiet footsteps came up behind her and she fought against her urge to run. Arms wrapped around her waist, and she clenched her fists tight, trying to force herself to relax in the other girl's embrace. It was proving difficult. The arms around her were tight but not constricting, she knew she could step out and the older girl would let her go. That thought made her hold still, made her lean back against Jones. Lips pressed to the side of her neck, gentle, intended for comfort.  
"I don't know what to say to make any of it okay." Her voice was quiet, barely above a whisper, Soph felt a wave of shame at the thought Jones felt she was, in any way, inadequate. She took a deep unsteady breath and turned, taking the woman's hands from her waist and lifting her head to meet her gaze.  
"It's already okay. I've made my peace with it." She set her jaw as Kelly's soft expression only grew more sad.  
"You shouldn't have had to." She entwined their fingers and Soph sighed.  
"The past doesn't change, no matter how much we want it to." She winced internally at how true those words were. There were a million things… more than that, that she wished she could change about her past, but if she had to pick one… She shook her head, she couldn't focus on that now.  
"I don't need your sympathy, or want your pity-" She was cut off as Jones opened her mouth to protest, but a stern look made her close it again.  
"I just want you." Blood rushed into her face as she brought a hand up to Jones' cheek.  
"All this… _family stuff_ that comes with you will grow on me, I'm sure." She chuckled, suppressing a victory dance as Kelly smiled. She leaned in again, and Soph met her this time, wrapping an arm about her waist to pull her closer.  
"All this _family_ stuff, would have found you, with or without me." Eventually the taller girl pulled back, a gentle smile on her lips.  
"Your aunt, Annabelle, they wouldn't have let you duck out." She grinned and Soph chuckled, the woman had no idea how right she was. When she looked back up, she found a playful look in Kelly's eyes, an all too familiar one.  
"For the record…" She leaned down, long fingers entangling in Soph's hair, tightening dangerously.  
"I want you too." Lips brushed Soph's ear, the whisper ghosting over her neck. She delighted in her own shiver, the tension trailing slowly from her shoulders as they drifted into familiar territory.  
"How long do we have before the next scheduled activity?" She spoke to the room, Jones' lips already trailing down her neck. Honestly, she was rapidly on her way to not caring about the answer, her grip on Kelly's waist tightening as she pulled the head girl impossibly closer.  
" _Hours_." The word was a purr against her skin, punctuated with teeth. Soph bit her lip.  
"Best Christmas gift, _ever._ " She grinned and felt, more than heard, the other woman's dark chuckle.

Somehow, they made it down for lunch in time, taking their seats to the right of Camilla, where, quite frankly, Soph was ready to grab everything in sight. Christmas dinner was pretty much the only thing she'd liked about the holiday when she used to spend it alone, and it was also the only thing that could be relied upon to still be excellent with people around… Provided she didn't need to go to war over the pigs in blankets.

As she was about to ask why everyone was waiting, the door at the end of the room swung open and a familiar face swaggered in.  
"Sorry I'm late girls, had a bit of car trouble." Flash offered a sheepish smile as he reached the table and Camilla waved a dismissive hand with a chuckle.  
"You made it, is all that matters." She gestured for him to sit and he dropped down beside Polly.  
"Happy Xmas, everyone." He grinned and they all returned the greeting before turning to the table.  
"Right, now our full party is here, everyone grab a cracker!" Camilla gestured to the Christmas crackers laid across each plate, scooping up her own and giving it an enthusiastic wave. Soph watched in slight confusion as everyone seemed to form some kind of cracker-pulling chain, but quickly established the idea and mimicked the action, taking hold of Kelly's while offering her own to Polly.  
"On the count of three, then?" The Headmistress was practically giddy as she counted them down. The end result was as expected, several loud pops, a few small toys flying through the air, landing in drinks and under the table, and a few people who'd lost both crackers. It took a few minutes for everything to get straightened out, Soph ending up with an orange hat falling down into her face and ruining her painstakingly tousled hair, a set of tiny screwdrivers that would bend the minute anyone tried to use them and a joke that she never wanted to think about again. It was, however, completely worth it as a red-hatted Kelly caught sight of her scowl and leaned in to press a kiss to the side of her head, which, in turn, caused Flash to choke on his drink.

The table turned to watch him struggle with more than a little amusement, when his airway finally cleared, he took another drink to ease his coughing.  
"You two are… er…" He shifted around uncomfortably and honestly, Soph wasn't sure she'd ever felt so smug… and that was saying something.  
"Are what, Flash?" She leaned forward to face him, tipping her head in false confusion. Kelly batted her leg under the table.  
" _Yes_ , we are." She cast her a halfhearted scowl before turning to smile cheerfully at the man, who cleared his throat, clearly masking his disappointment with a cheery grin. For half a second, Soph almost felt bad.  
"Well er… Congratulations, you've both done well for yourselves there, eh?" He held up his glass and Soph and Kelly shared a grin as they table mimicked his action.  
"Too right." Soph winked at the older girl, who shook her head in mock exasperation, a telling smile belying her amusement as Soph sneakily took her hand under the table, squeezing her fingers gently and unable to repress the smile that formed as the Head girl squeezed back.

An electronic click snapped them out of the moment and Soph spun to find Annabelle pointing her phone at the pair of them, a mischievous grin on her face.  
"Hey!" She yelped in shock at her cousin's underhanded action, making a grab for the device. The table burst into laughter as the girl immediately jammed her phone into her pocket to keep it safe and Soph was left pouting… Halfhearted though it may have been.

With traditions out of the way, they set to eating, Soph quite happy to pile up a mountain and then defy the laws of physics and human biology by managing to fit it all into her stomach; leaving the others to talk as she focused, single-minded, on her food. Kelly was still shaking her head in disbelief when Camilla vanished, only to reappear moments later with a large Christmas pudding, adorned with a sprig of holly and everything.  
"Okay then girlies-" Soph paused to wonder if Flash was included in that title, but all in all, he probably was.  
"-are we ready?" She rubbed her hands together excitedly and Flash moved quickly across the room.  
"I got the lights." He proceeded to shut them all off, leaving the room in almost total darkness.  
"Sophie, do you have your lighter on you?" Camilla turned to her, a silhouette in the dark room, and Soph, frowning in confusion, nodded once.  
"Er, yeah." She pulled the very lighter Camilla had bought her from her pocket and gave it a small wave.  
"If you would care to do the honours then, girly." The woman gestured to the pudding and briefly, Soph was even more confused… Then she smelt it. Brandy? The pudding was soaked in… Oh. She had a vague recollection of seeing such things done in films, so, following that, she carefully positioned her new lighter by the pudding and pulled the trigger. The tiny flame caught the alcoholic liquid immediately, prompting Soph to pull her hand back as a blue flame enveloped the dessert.

In the dim light, she could see everyone staring at the spectacle, seemingly enamoured with the flickering light. Soph tipped her head and watched as it waved and danced… She supposed it was rather beautiful, and it certainly wasn't often you got to set your pudding on fire before you ate it…

Arms appeared about her waist and she laid a hand over the older girl's as she leaned back into her embrace, smiling to herself as she felt lips press to her shoulder. Christmas was weird… but nice.

When all the alcohol had burned away, the pudding went out, prompting Flash to hurry over to turn the lights back on and Camilla to start serving bowls of the dessert around the table. Soph was surprised by how small a portion everyone was getting until she tried it and discovered exactly how rich it was; too much of it would probably kill a person.

Copious amounts of trifle, pie and alcohol later, they all crowded back into the tree room; cushions, blankets and mugs of hot chocolate evenly dispersed throughout the group as they took their seats. Soph and Kelly took up the smaller sofa, Flash and Camilla, rather pointedly, sitting at opposite ends of the larger one, while everyone else scattered around them. Some cheesy Christmas flick or other was put on the big screen above the fire, but with the dark, cosy atmosphere, and Jones curled comfortably behind her, Soph was out like a light by opening credits.

She woke slowly, the film was over and the DVD navigation screen was idly playing music to itself, but no-one had noticed as they were all asleep; and had been for some time, going on the state of the fire. She could only see by the light of the screen, but light snoring came from Taylor and Andrea on the floor, Annabelle was nestled in a blanket cocoon in her armchair. On their sofa, Flash was curled up like an overgrown kitten and Camilla looked oddly peaceful. Even Polly, with her back against Annabelle's chair, looked content in her sleep… Honestly, this might be the first time Soph had seen her asleep, the head geek seemed to always be awake. She rolled over to face Kelly and found her too, out like a light.

She couldn't really help the gentle smile that found her face, settling back down facing the older girl. Everyone here was warm and comfortable… Who was she to argue with that?

Maybe Christmas wasn't so bad…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, they've been very cute for a couple of chapters now, obviously the next 18 chapters will continue this trend... And pigs may fly. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see you again next week - J


	15. Chapter 14: Jones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, another ridiculously long chapter, and anyone who read the original should know what's coming here. I have played around with it a little, but ultimately, it's one of the few parts I was quite proud of back in the day, so the broad strokes remain the same. I hope you all enjoy reading, and I will catch you at the end - J

Over the next few days, Soph was winding up like a spring. Kelly's birthday was running headfirst at her like a charging bull and quite frankly she was panicking; the punching bags in the gym were taking the brunt of her anxiety. She'd managed to get the gift sorted ages ago but she felt like some kind of celebration was probably called for. Why on earth did she have to go ahead and get into a _relationship_ , of all things? And with someone like _Kelly_? She was just so…

Oh for god's sake, what the hell was wrong with her these days? She was useless.

Her frustration translated to energy as she swung hard enough to knock the bag clean off the hook, snapping herself out of her thoughts as her hand radiated pain and the bag hit the floor with a loud thump. She followed after it, dropping onto her ass and leaning back against the heavy lump. Her hand had never quite recovered from all the wall-punching she'd done when she arrived here, she'd need to put a heat pack on it before bed.

When did _this_ become her life?

She couldn't say she missed the past, where she couldn't muster an emotion stronger than disdain for everyone and everything she came into contact with; but she did kind of wish everything was still simple. Who was she now? A seventeen year old with a soon-to-be nineteen girlfriend, who she had met and grown close to with the express intention of getting her arrested and ruining her entire life. Honestly, it was all quite dramatic. To make matters worse, her newly resurfaced emotions were repeatedly kicking her in the gut over the heist situation. Every time she thought about it, she struggled to breathe. She dreaded to think how bad that feeling was going to get if she and Jones continued to stay together.

"Problem, girly?" Her aunt chose this moment to appear and Soph glanced up.  
"I'm bad at being a girlfriend." She whined like a child and her aunt chuckled as she perched beside her, atop the bag.  
"I am sure it's not all that bad." She patted her on the head and Soph managed half a smile, but it faded quickly.  
"It's her birthday in a couple of days. I don't know what to do for it." She shot her aunt a pleading look and the woman giggled, offering no sympathy. Soph sighed, running a hand through her hair. Fortunately, she took pity on her.  
"Do you know how many people know about her birthday?" Camilla stood and Soph frowned as she joined her, heaving the bag upright by its chain.  
"No?" She tipped her head in confusion and her aunt smirked.  
"Three." She joined her as Soph dragged the bag over to the storage cupboard. She felt her brows raise at the news, she would have thought this place would mark the birthday of Kelly Jones as a school holiday.  
"Miss Jones is quite secretive, even for a St. Trinian. Keep it small, and memorable, go with your instincts. She'll appreciate the effort you've put in more than the celebration itself." She patted her on the shoulder and Soph managed half a smile.  
"Thanks." She turned to look up at her aunt, who gave her a surprisingly soft smile.  
"I'm sure you'll do fine, girly. We Fritton women are known for our ingenious ideas." With that she winked and vanished, leaving Soph to stare after her in sheer bemusement.

It took a bit more planning, but she eventually came up with something she didn't entirely hate, and that night, while Kelly was in a budget meeting with Camilla, she put her plan into action.

It took several of her favours, a small stack of cash, and a strange offering left outside of the cook's quarters (apparently it was all part of the ritual required to have a meal made by the mythical creature), but she managed to get everything arranged. Hell, even Annabelle had made her jump through hoops to do her a favour; honestly, she wasn't sure if she was more annoyed or proud of her. Still, everything was ready, and with any luck, Kelly would like it.

She got a slightly suspicious glance as she came into their room that night, but apart from that, amazingly, Jones hadn't said a word. Of course, Soph was under no illusions that the woman knew _something_ was going on, she was the Infamous Head Girl of St Trinian's, she wouldn't exactly miss half of the key figures of the school running around doing 'secret' errands. Soph appreciated that she hadn't dug into it too much, that she _trusted_ her not to be up to something nefarious…

Fucking hell, she'd dug her own grave with this one…

Jones woke first, her body clock was a lot more attuned than Soph's ever would be, but as she began to stir, Sophie slowly joined her.  
"'Morning." She mumbled into the woman's shoulder and repressed a smile as she felt lips against her temple.  
"Sleep okay?" Quiet words drifted by her ear and Soph shrugged, giving a non-committal hum.  
"You?" She curled in tighter against the woman's side as Kelly nodded against her hair.  
"Yeah, what time is it?" She could hear the frown in the woman's voice, clearly she could already tell something was up. Soph sighed, rolling away from the warmth and comfort to pick up her phone. They were an hour later waking up than usual, which was, quite frankly, better than she'd hoped.  
"Eight." She rolled back, wrapping herself around the woman like an octopus to stop her running away immediately at the news she was 'late'. Late for what? Soph wasn't sure, they didn't have classes until the New Year, but she supposed Jones liked to stay in a routine.

Sophie did too, but her routine started much later in the day.

"What?" Jones, sure enough, made a strong attempt to sit bolt upright, but was hindered by Soph weighing her down, who chuckled.  
"Nuh-uh. You have the day off today, Camilla's orders." She smirked up at her and Kelly scowled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Once she was sure she wouldn't jet off, Soph unwound from around her and sat up, leaning in to press a lingering kiss that the woman, despite her annoyance, returned.  
"Happy Birthday, you workaholic." She smirked against her lips and Jones let out a long breath.  
"You're such a little shit." She grumbled back and Soph chuckled, sitting back to flash a grin.  
"You say that like it's a bad thing." Her grin earned her poke to the middle of her forehead, which she allowed to knock her over while she scooped up her phone, shooting a quick text to her first contact of the day.  
"What are you up to?" Eyes narrowed, Jones scowled down at her and Soph dropped her phone with a Cheshire cat level grin.  
"Things." She taunted, tucking her hands behind her head, and Jones leaned forward, a hand landing either side of her head to keep Soph under her. Fortunately, a knock at the door caught both of their attentions. Soph grinned.  
"I need to get that." She slipped out from under the other woman, catching Kelly's hoodie (entirely repurposed as her 'dressing gown' since Christmas) off of the end of the bed and tugging it on before she reached the door. Sure enough, there was Polly with the requested tray. Soph grinned as she took it and handed the Geek the other half of the money she'd promised. Most expensive breakfast in bed she'd ever heard of, but such was life around here. With one last wink, she vanished back inside, turning to find Kelly watching her with an odd expression.  
"Breakfast?" She smirked and held up the tray in her hand as she locked the door with the other. Kelly's smile was… blinding.  
"Come here." It wasn't a question, her tone was insistent but oddly soft, a look Sophie couldn't identify in her eyes. She set the tray down on the end of the bed and took a seat on her side, confusion clouding her thoughts, there was an odd tension in the air, not one she knew very well.  
"What's up?" She frowned but as Kelly reached for her she moved forward instinctively, letting the woman pull her into a kiss. It was gentle, but deathly intense, a combination that immediately set Soph on edge, but as long fingers wound into her hair, tugging her ever closer, Kelly's teeth closed around her lip and the tension in her shoulders melted faster than ice in boiling water.

She shifted to settle in the other woman's lap, her knees either side of Kelly's waist as she let her take exactly what she wanted. Of all days, today was certainly about what Kelly Jones wanted, though, quite frankly, Soph wouldn't be inclined to deny her this on any day.

Her hoodie was unzipped and a quiet alarm sounded in the back of her head but she forced herself to ignore it as Kelly's hands slipped underneath, resting low of her waist, just where the tank top she'd slept in was riding up, but no further. She was careful, so careful, Soph winced at the twist in her stomach and repressed the urge to pull back. Of course, Kelly noticed, breaking the kiss but not really moving away.  
"You good?" It was a quiet murmur, barely there against her lips. For half a moment… Soph wanted to tell her the truth.

She didn't.

"Yeah… But your breakfast's going cold." She grinned but shivered as Kelly's nails trailed across her stomach. The older girl's head dipped to her neck and she felt her smirk against her skin.  
"Do I care?" A sharp nip at her neck had her hands flying to Kelly's shoulders. She bit her lip to try and focus.  
"You might not, but that shit cost me a fortune." She repressed as groan as lips travelled down, nails digging into her hips.  
"Do _you_ care?" She felt, more than heard, Jones' voice as her breath ghosted across her skin, followed by a graze of teeth. A shiver rolled down her spine and the quiet noise that left her throat was purely involuntary, as was the roll of her hips.  
"Fuck no." She groaned, one hand relinquishing its grip on Kelly's shoulder to slide through her hair, torn between pulling her away to kiss her and letting her keep going. Jones' dark chuckle rumbled against her neck and Soph's mind pretty much gave up.

It was brutally slow, Kelly's hands ghosting up her thighs, gripping her hips, which continued to roll without her minds consent. She used to have such control, a few months with this woman and she could barely formulate a thought that wasn't how much she wanted- _needed_ her.

Long fingers slid under her waistline, gripping her hips and pull her impossibly closer. Soph heard her own whine and her head fell forward to bury her face in the other woman's shoulder, embarrassment rushing forward to cloud her already foggy mind. A sharp nip to her neck was almost startling and lips brushed across her ear.  
"I got you." Gentle words, barely above a whisper, rolled like a shiver down her spine. Her eyes shut tight and she wrapped her arms around Kelly's neck, nodding into her shoulder.  
"I know." She muttered against her skin and rolled her hips, trying to get the woman to grasp the urgency of the situation. When her hands didn't move, Soph released a shuddering breath.  
" _Kelly._ " It wasn't a word so much as a whimper, and as embarrassing as it was, it seemed to finally clear things up for the other woman, who brought a hand up to her head to coax her back, to meet her gaze. The hand on her face was warm, gentle, the other wrapping tight around her waist as if afraid she'd make a run for it. Slowly, she opened her eyes, forcing herself not to flinch at the concern, care and affection in the deep brown gaze.  
"Oh, baby." It was a quiet sigh, her thumb brushed across Soph's cheekbone and lips pressed to hers. Everything up until now had been gentle, this was not. It was slow, it was deliberate, and it was all consuming. Fingers tangled in the back of her hair to keep her in place as Kelly's lips moved against hers, chasing away the embarrassment and guilt that buzzed in her mind. The arm around her waist unwound and her hips tipped of their own accord, offering a better angle as Kelly's hand slid into the barely there space between them, finally applying pressure where Soph needed it. She broke the kiss for a quiet gasp but Kelly didn't let her go far, pulling her back to rest their foreheads together as long fingers slipped under her shorts, pressing in. A shudder rolled down her spine and her eyes clamped shut, unable to hold eye contact and deal with the onslaught of heat building in her stomach.  
" _Fuck_." She cursed under her breath and Kelly's grip on her hair loosened, carding through it.  
"I got you." The words repeated into the space between them, quiet, soothing, even as Soph's hips began to roll in time with Kelly's hand.

It was intense, too intense, she couldn't focus on anything or even stop the quiet sounds the tumbled freely from her parted lips. Nothing outside of this room mattered, not even the room mattered. All she could feel was Kelly, all she _wanted_ to feel was Kelly. She couldn't even ease her grip on the other woman's shoulders, gripping the thin material of her shirt like it was a lifeline.

It was embarrassingly fast, and when she fell over the edge it was with a keening moan that vaguely resembled Kelly's name. The older girl eased her through, slowing her pace to a gentle stop before enveloping her in a secure embrace.

It wasn't until Kelly's thumb brushed a tear from her cheek that Soph even realised it was there.

When she did, she leaned in, preventing any incoming words with a kiss gentler than any she'd instigated in her life. She hoped it was enough… Whether or not it was, Kelly understood, relaxing back against the pillows and coaxing Soph's head to rest on her shoulder, pressing a kiss into her hair.  
"Thank you, for breakfast." She muttered and Soph managed a weak chuckle.  
"You're welcome." She murmured back and turned her face to bury it in the older girl's neck, her body tired and her mind too hazy to even panic about whatever just happened.

She must have fallen asleep, as she woke in the same position about an hour later, Kelly's fingers still gently carding through her hair and her steady heartbeat oddly soothing in her ears.  
"You okay?" Kelly's voice was quiet, like she was only half sure Soph was even awake. Still, she let out a long breath.  
"No… But yes." She pushed herself to sit up until she was sat comfortably in the other woman's lap, meeting her gaze evenly.  
"I'll be fine. Sorry I-" She glanced away at the idea she'd made anything awkward but Kelly cut her off with a hand over her mouth. She snapped her gaze back to her face in search of the reason.  
"You've got nothing to be sorry for." She leaned down as if trying to imprint some kind of truth before she continued.  
"You're beautiful, this morning was amazing. Best birthday present ever." She smirked but the genuine care in her gaze twisted something in Soph's stomach and sent warmth through her chest. She could feel her ears turning red even as she scrambled for a response.

She took the woman's hand away from her mouth and manged to find a grin.  
"So I guess you don't want your _actual_ gift?" She tipped her head and Kelly chuckled.  
"Can't hurt to take a look." She took her hands away and Soph leaned back to the tray that still sat at the end of the bed, scooping up the small package that sat there and turning back to hold it out.  
"It's not much, but er…" She ruffled the back of her hair as Kelly took the parcel but stopped as lips pressed to hers.  
"Thank you." Kelly smiled against her lips before settling back against the pillows to open it.

Soph waited with her hands in her lap while Kelly opened the parcel and the box within, tipping the flask out into her hand. She watched the older girl's face as she looked it over, initial surprise, a smile that softened as she read the engraving on the back. She wasn't aggressively sentimental, but the flask alone hadn't seemed like enough.

_Someone like you._

She wasn't sure why she'd chosen it… it was the first thing that had crossed her mind as she stood staring at the blank paper.

 _"What do_ you _think I want?" She pointedly glanced down to Jones' lips and back up, both of them remembering the 'incident' after the hockey match. Jones' frown deepened, but she didn't back away._  
 _"Why?" It was quiet, tired, confused. Soph opened her mouth to speak, but nothing happened._

_Her scheming mind had abandoned her, and the way Jones was staring at her, waiting for her to say something, anything, to explain what the fuck was happening here._   
_"I've never met someone like you." It was brutal honesty, the truth of her words startling even her. It was true though, wasn't it? Jones was… one of a kind. She was impossible to predict, cunning, smart, dedicated beyond belief... and right now, more than anything else, Sophie wanted to kiss her._

She watched as clearly Kelly remembered that day too. It was all she knew with any certainty; Kelly Jones was one of a kind. Sophie didn't know what that meant, or why she cared, but she knew she wanted to be with her, and really… She couldn't find anything else that mattered more.

She was dragged from her thoughts by lips pressing to her forehead.  
"Thank you." It was a whisper against her skin, she tipped her head up to meet the woman's gaze.  
"Happy Birthday." She offered a hesitant smile and Jones grinned as she leaned in, claiming her lips once more.

They stayed in bed for most of the morning, eating cold toast and trading terrible jokes and idle chat. When they were done, Kelly rolled onto her side to face her.  
"So, what's the plan?" She reached over to brush a stray lock of hair from Soph's forehead.  
"We have the day off, we can do whatever you want." She smirked back, catching the hand and tangling their fingers together. It was sentimental as hell, but she couldn't help it.  
"I am at your disposal, as long as we're back in the school by seven tonight." She smirked at Kelly's curious gaze, but was immediately thrown onto the back foot as a mischievous shine reached her eyes.  
"I know where I want to go. Get dressed." She leaned over and dropped a kiss to her head before she was gone, vanishing into the bathroom and leaving Soph to stare after her in surprise and, honestly, a little fear. Where the hell were they going?

Twenty minutes later they were in Kelly's car. Honestly, most of the time Soph kind of forgot the woman even had one, they didn't really ever leave the school together, so the only time she'd seen it had been when the woman had taken Flash to trick Carnaby… and she may have been focusing a little too much on Flash sitting beside her, rather than on the car.

"Where did you get this thing, anyway?" She ran her hand over the leather seat beneath her and Kelly glanced over.  
"Won it, game of cards with our old spiv; Blackjack never was his game." She smirked and Soph chuckled.  
"I have good money says you cheated." She grinned and Kelly laughed.  
"Of course I did, but if he couldn't catch something like that he's not observant enough to be driving anyway." She shrugged, resting her elbow on the open window. She looked so relaxed.

Soph tipped her head as she watched her drive. She'd been fairly relaxed all winter break, but now, out of uniform and away from her jurisdiction… She almost seemed like another person entirely. She lounged in her seat, one hand on the wheel, the other supporting her head as she sped them, just a little fast, toward their destination. She was dressed pretty casually, black leggings, dark grey converse and an old band t-shirt under a leather bomber jacket. How was she so hot? Soph couldn't help but smile, how in the hell was she this lucky? Of course, that thought dragged in a highly unwanted stab at her gut.

She wasn't lucky, she was a liar.

"What are you looking at?" Kelly glanced over with a smug smirk and Soph snapped out of her spiral with a grin.  
"You." She twisted in her seat to lean against the door behind her and stare more openly, Kelly arched a brow.  
"Hm, if I'd known taking you for a drive would get this reaction I'd have done it weeks back." Her tone was teasing and Soph chuckled.  
"I am so glad you said 'drive' not 'ride'." She scooted back into the seat properly as Kelly laughed. Idly, Soph reached over to rest a hand on the other woman's thigh, tracing light patters on the soft material.  
"Wouldn't have been able to help myself." She leaned over, bringing her head to rest on the woman's shoulder and smiling as Kelly swapped hands, freeing up her left to wrap about her shoulders. It was a temporary position at best, with the gear stick sitting between them, but it was oddly comforting for now.  
"Well, you'd better get a grip on that, I don't think my Mum will like you so much if you keep making terrible innuendos all afternoon… Well, actually, maybe she will." She shrugged but Soph's head snapped up and she shifted back, unable to help the comical way her eyes widened in panic as she registered what the other girl was saying.  
"We're going to… See your mum?" She glanced at the door as though jumping out on the motorway might be a good idea but Kelly's laugh snapped her attention back.  
"I try to swing by on my birthday, and hers." She continued to smile but there was a concerned edge to it as she reached out to take her hand again, Soph allowed it, squeezing gently. The tension in Kelly's shoulders eased just a little. After a beat of silence, she sighed, her smile fading.  
"I should have told you this is where we were going, shouldn't I?" She glanced over and Soph repressed the urge to be sarcastic.  
"Yes. Safe to say I nearly just had a heart attack." She spoke to her lap, but didn't let go of the woman's hand. Swallowing hard, she continued.  
"But it's okay. I'll deal, your birthday, your call." She managed a slight smile and the older girl mirrored her.  
"Thanks."

Frankly, she was now terrified. Kelly's mum was a St. Trinian's alumni and the woman who raised Kelly Jones. It was a formidable resume, and Soph was pretty damn sure she didn't want to be the subject of such a woman's scrutiny.

About an hour's drive away from the school, they parked in the underground garage of a rather expensive looking block of flats, taking the space next to a sleek black Audi that was cleaner than clean. What was it with the Jones family and swanky cars? As Jones jumped out, Soph let out a long breath, gathering herself. She could do this. With another hour's journey back, at minimum, they only had three hours tops before they had to leave. Three hours in a room with OG Jones; God save her.

Still, as she got out, she found Kelly leaning against the side of the car, a reassuring smile on her face as she took both of her hands.  
"It'll be fine. Of all the shit she's seen me do, bringing a girl home isn't going to be the worst of it." She pulled her closer and Soph sighed.  
" _That_ hadn't even crossed my mind." She winced and Kelly laughed, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead.  
"She'll be fine. Well, she won't, she'll be a pain in the ass, but I'll protect you." She smirked and Soph managed a weak chuckle as hands released hers to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer. She let her face tuck into the material of Jones' shirt, and breathed deep, trying not to focus on how much her perfume, the leather of her jacket, and that scent that was just straight up Kelly, relaxed her.  
"Let's get this over with." She mumbled into her shoulder and Jones laughed leaning back to steal a kiss before taking her hand.  
"Over before you know it, I promise." She entwined their fingers and tugged her toward the lift. Soph went willingly, cursing internally at her own lack of capacity to say no to the woman.

A long way up in a lift brought them to a clean and nicely decorated floor with maybe four apartments on it, and given the size of the building, that was fairly impressive. It occurred to her that she had no idea what Kelly's mother did for a living, but she imagined it would make for useful small talk if they were left alone, so she didn't ask as they aimed for a door and Kelly knocked.

Within moments, the dark wood door swung open to reveal… Pretty much exactly what she'd been expecting.

The woman behind the door was tall and pale, long dark hair parted to the left, tied back in a neat pony tail and allowing a few locks to sit tidily to one side of her face while not interfering with the sharp, pointed gaze of deep green eyes. She was dressed fairly formally, a black turtleneck sweater under a black blazer paired with similarly coloured formal trousers and heeled boots, like she worked in an office. It was obvious Kelly took more from her than she did her dad, but there were small differences; her jaw was a little softer, her nose a little bigger, but neither of these made much of a difference. She was a beautiful and formidable woman. Sophie swallowed hard.

"Kelly!" The woman's face split into a seemingly genuine smile and she swept forward to pull her daughter into a hug.  
"There's my birthday girl." They were close in height, the heels giving Jones Sr. the advantage, but Soph was willing to bet Kelly had maybe a fraction of an inch on her otherwise.  
"Hey mum." Kelly hugged back, but as the two broke apart, green eyes found Sophie.  
"Who've you brought to see me?" She seemed curious, but cheerful enough. Unsure, she glanced at Kelly to see if she should introduce herself or not, but the other girl stepped over.  
"This is Sophie." She reached down to take her hand and Soph cleared her throat with an awkward smile.  
"Sophie Daniels, it's nice to meet you." She offered her free hand and the older Jones arched a brow, her gaze shooting down to their joined hands as a sly smirk that was far too familiar curved one corner of her lips.  
"Alice Jones, call me Alice." She took the offered hand with a firm grip, shaking once. Sophie returned the pressure and waited until the other woman let go to retrieve her hand.  
"Well come on in, both of you." She ushered them both in, leading the way to, what Soph assumed, would be somewhere to sit. She exchanged a quick glance with Kelly, the older girl smiled reassuringly.

They followed Alice through to a fairly open apartment layout. The vast majority of the place seemed to be contained within this one room; which looked to be informally divided into kitchen, dining area and living room. It was modern, lightly decorated and very clean. The far wall was almost entirely glass, curtains tied back here and there clearly intended for privacy should the resident feel the need. Alice strode through with purpose, moving to a very expensive looking drinks cabinet beside a packed bookcase.  
"Drink?" She glanced over her shoulder and Kelly nodded as she led Soph over to a moderately uncomfortable looking black leather sofa.  
"Whiskey." The head girl smirked and Soph shot her a grin.  
"You too, Sophie? How do you take it?" Alice tipped her head as she poured.  
"Neat, please." She smiled and nodded once as she sat. 

To distract herself, she glanced around. It was a nice place, but there wasn't a lot of personal items; no pictures on the walls or the mantel above the obviously-for-show, fireplace. There were flowers here and there, orchids, but nothing that looked like it had been sat there for long... Even the books looked untouched. The place could have been a hotel.

Still, she was pulled from her thoughts as Alice passed them drinks and took a seat in the armchair across from them.  
"So, how is the old place?" She smirked and raised her glass, Kelly and Soph mirrored her before the older girl started speaking.  
"Still standing, had some trouble with funding, but we took care of it." She sounded smug, understandably, Soph chuckled to herself even as Alice grinned.  
"I heard about that, excellent thinking using Camilla's brother." She winked and Kelly grinned.  
"That was actually thanks to Soph, and her cousin." She shot her a proud smile and Sophie managed to shrug somewhat modestly.  
"It was Annabelle more than me, I just gave her the vague idea." She took a pointed drink, shooting Kelly a grateful look, but at Alice's arched brow, she turned back.  
"Annabelle? As in Camilla's niece? You're related to the Frittons?" She tipped her head and Soph nodded.  
"My mother is a Fritton, Aunt Camilla's sister. She took my Dad's name when they married." She explained with an idle gesture and the woman nodded her understanding.  
"How long have you been at the school?" Her gaze narrowed and Soph found herself sitting very still, like a rabbit in view of a fox.  
"Only this last year." She answered directly.  
"Why so late?" The question came just as fast.  
"My mother hates the place, it was a last resort." Her drink sat in her hand, ignored.  
"I take it there was a reason you weren't welcome elsewhere, what was it?" Her tone wasn't even pretending to be cheerful and she hadn't blinked once. Soph repressed the urge to swallow hard.  
"Bad behaviour." She was almost tempted to explain, but pointedly didn't, the woman's brow raised further, silence falling.

Seconds ticked by as she stared back at the woman across the low glass coffee table. Alice crossed her legs at the knee, taking a long drink.  
"Stop it, Mum." Kelly's eye roll was audible and Soph blinked, snapping herself out of whatever that had just been and taking a drink herself, Alice chuckled.  
"Just getting to know her, but if you insist." She smirked, holding up a hand as if in surrender. She lowered it before directing her gaze back to Soph.  
"Sorry, Sophie, I can be fairly direct." She sounded anything but sorry, Soph chuckled.  
"It's fine, I'm used to it." She pointedly gave Kelly a nudge with her shoulder and received a bat to the leg in return, but the Jones' laughed.  
"And I'm sure you just want to look out for your daughter." She finished her drink and set the glass down on the table before relaxing back against the sofa. As much as anyone could, that was; it was as uncomfortable as it looked. Alice smirked.  
"Of course. Can't have her snagged by the first _bad girl_ to drop themselves into her lap." Her tone was taunting but the serious edge to it made Soph raise her chin, before she could retaliate, however, she was beaten to it.  
" _Mum_." Kelly's warning tone would have called Soph off, had it been directed at her, but the older Jones seemed to have no such problem.  
"Just joking, Kelly, don't be so serious." Her eyes never left Soph, who stared right back. She didn't smile, instead she scrambled around in the back of her mind, searching out that stubborn arrogance she'd put away and dragging it forward. Just as she managed to right herself, Alice spoke again.  
"Your birthday present is in my bedroom closet, why don't you go get it?" She still didn't take her eyes from her, and Sophie could feel Kelly hesitate. For a moment, Soph considered letting her linger, but she knew this searching stare, the feeling of an x-ray gaze passing through her and uncovering every one of her secrets.

It was more terrifying when Kelly did it.

Glancing away from the older woman, she met the Head Girl's gaze for a moment of offered half a smile.  
"Go see, I'll wait here." She covered the older girl's hand with her own and squeezed lightly. After half a second of searching her face, Kelly returned the smile and stood.  
"Play nice." She winked before turning to her mother with, what would inevitably be, a stern expression, and standing.

Her footsteps echoed in the silence and Soph watched her go before returning her gaze to the older Jones.  
"The idea that someone could _drop themselves_ into your daughter's lap is, frankly, ridiculous." She settled back against the sofa once more, bringing her ankle up to rest on her knee, her arm extended across the back of the damn uncomfortable chair. It was an arrogant pose, but Alice had taken the calculated 'power' position when she'd leaned onto her arm rest, glass of whiskey still in hand, and copying was just a cop out.  
"Oh?" She tipped her head, her eyes narrow, Soph managed a ghost of a smirk.  
"The fact that you have to ask shows how little you know her." It was a jab, an obvious one, but Alice had pulled a cheap shot already, turnabout was fair game. To her credit, the woman didn't even blink.  
"But that's actually an excellent example of my point. Digging around in Kelly's head is next to impossible, even for her mother. How on earth could your run-of-the-mill bad girl even hope to manipulate her?" She arched a brow, a little smug, even more so as the woman's brows rose fractionally. Most people wouldn't notice, but Soph had been fighting to read the younger Jones for half a year, she'd had practice. Still, Alice smirked.  
"So you're worse than run-of-the-mill?" She tipped her head, almost teasing at this point, Sophie deadpanned.  
"By miles." Her honesty was clear, the other woman seemed almost surprised. She took a long drink.  
"Then why should I allow you to continue to see her?" The older woman leaned forward to set her glass down before sitting back and resting both arms on her armrests. She was the judge above the courtroom, clearly ready to offer a death sentence, Sophie huffed with a humourless smirk.  
"You shouldn't." She paused and waved a hand at nothing before setting her elbow on the arm of the sofa, resting her head on it.  
"But what in the hell makes you think Kelly will listen to a word you say?" She arched a brow and, for once, the woman seemed stuck.  
"Kelly Jones cannot be ordered or persuaded, and frankly, I think we both know that trying to do either of those things tends to end quite badly." She arched a brow while the woman seemed to consider this.  
"Neither can she be ignored or resisted, apparently, which is why I'm here." She took her head from her hand to gesture to herself, Alice's expression turned curious.  
"I tried. I tried very, _very_ hard not to be remotely interested in your daughter. I failed. So as long as she wants me here, I'm stuck, and there is nothing you nor I can do about it." She shrugged and the woman actually looked mildly impressed.  
"You're an interesting one, Sophie Daniels." She folded her arms as if that settled something and Soph flashed a grin.  
"Thank you. Congratulations on raising Kelly, she's incredible." She managed to get the words out just before the bedroom door reopened, allowing Kelly back into the room.  
"Ah, you're both still alive. I won't have to use my new toy." She waved the medium-sized package as she strode back in and clearly found them both smirking across the room at each other.  
"Do you like it?" Alice arched a brow, looking almost excited; Kelly grinned as she made her way back to the sofa.  
"I'm pretty sure it ranks in the top three laws I've broken so far." She dropped down onto the sofa where Soph's arm still lay across the back. She glanced over to get a look in the box but it proved unnecessary as Kelly picked up the object an gave it a wave.  
"Possession of an unlicensed firearm." She was holding it by the hand grip with her finger away from the trigger, the safety was on, and the magazine was still in the box. She wasn't nervous or holding the gun gingerly; Kelly had experience with firearms, and good sense. Sophie smiled.

"Well, I was going to give it to you next year, but since you're joining the workforce soon, I didn't see the harm in a little personal protection." She gestured to the box and Kelly chuckled as she set the gun back down within it.  
"Thanks mum." Kelly's smile was genuine as she put the lid back onto the box and set it to one side.  
"Glad you like it, honey. Now come on, tell me all about that heist of yours. I only know what Camilla told me." She stood and collected up their glasses, moving to the drinks cabinet to refill. Soph relaxed her pose and crossed her legs at the ankles, removing her arm from the back of the sofa to offer a reassuring squeeze to Kelly's leg while her mother's back was turned. She was almost entirely sure the woman had been listening at the door, but she wanted to let her know she was okay. The gentle smile Kelly offered in return was enough to say she knew, and appreciated Sophie not just walking out.

They spent the next few hours regaling the woman with tales of St. Trinian's, but when it got close to six, Soph was surprised that Kelly was the one to remember their schedule.  
"Anyway, we've got to get back, this one has a surprise planned." She nudged Soph with her knee and Alice arched a brow.  
"Oh? Care to share?" She smirked and Soph chuckled, following Kelly's lead as she stood.  
"Afraid not, top secret." She winked and the Jones' both laughed, Alice got to her feet, still chuckling.  
"Well fair enough." She raised her arms and Kelly stepped over for a hug.  
"Happy birthday, honey, I hope you have a good day." She hugged her tightly for a moment before the older woman turned to Soph.  
"And it was good to meet you, Sophie. I hope to see you again." Her tone was light but her words carried an odd weight that made Soph's expression just that little more solemn as she shook her hand.  
"You too, Alice." They stared each other down for a moment before they shared a nod and parted.

Alice was an odd woman, and honestly, Sophie dreaded to think what she would do to her if something bad happened between her and Kelly… Assuming Kelly didn't get to her first.

They made their way out into the hall and stepped into the lift, as the doors shut and they began to descend, Sophie only had one thing to say.  
"Now I see where you get it from." She smirked at her fuzzy reflection in the metal doors and felt, more than saw, Kelly's confused glance.  
"Get what?" The frown was evident in her voice and Soph couldn't help but smile slightly as she turned to face her.  
"Everything." She grinned and Kelly laughed, leaning down to kiss her as the doors slid open.

The ride home was quiet, music filling the comfortable silence between them as they sped back to the school. There was a little spare time, so she left Kelly at their room with instructions to dress however she wanted to and head up to the roof in half an hour. Then she was off; still having a few things to get ready before it was time.

At half past seven, Soph was stood on the roof, slightly nervously shifting from foot to foot as Annabelle and Chelsea added the finishing touches around the area.  
"It'll be fine, Soph." Her cousin placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned to the girl with a grimace.  
"Is it too much?" She winced at the idea she'd gone too far and Annabelle smiled gently.  
"No, she'll love it. Try to relax." With one last squeeze of her shoulder, the girl backed up and she and Chelsea departed, the latter shooting a far too condescending smile over her shoulder as she left. If Soph hadn't just paid them both just to do all this, she'd kill them. Sadly, that was the case, so now she'd have to put up with the taunting. Honestly, she wasn't sure which price was steeper.

She shuffled again, brushing imaginary creases out of her shirt. She'd dressed up, sort of. A black shirt under a black blazer with matching trousers and a pair of ankle high boots that pointed at the toes. It was about as formal as she ever got, and honestly she wondered if she should have cautioned Jones that she was planning this sort of thing, but in the end, if Kelly turned up in her uniform, jeans and a t-shirt or even her PJs, she'd be comfortable and Soph would still think she was beautiful, so really, did it matter?

She turned to the table she'd had brought up; it was fairly small, big enough for the pair of them, but not so big that they'd be miles away from each other. The area was lit with the various strings of fairy lights that always adorned the roof, but her 'decorators' had added candles, probably thinking them 'romantic'. There was also an empty whiskey bottle on the table, with two roses in it. It had been a wine bottle, but Soph had made the adjustment in an act of sentimentality. Neither of them drank wine. Light music filled the air that she honestly couldn't name, having left that to her 'decorators' too, but it was only there to make the silence less empty, so it didn't really matter to her what it was, she wasn't exactly going to be listening to it.

The creak of a door behind her was followed by the familiar snap of heels on the stone slabs and she turned, nervously running a hand through her hair, until her gaze landed on the woman before her.

Well… Fuck.

Soph had to swallow hard before she remembered how to breathe.

The door shut behind the woman as she made her way forward and Soph took her in. Her heels were high, a good few inches, but not the ones she wore day to day, they were open at the toes, probably very uncomfortable. Above that flowed a dress, it was black, but seemingly made of layers of Gaussian fabric meaning that depending on how it flowed as she walked, Soph got glimpses of her legs through it. Of course, she got a much clearer view every time the two long slashes up the sides flared open but there was something about the almost visible silhouette beneath the material that made Soph's mouth turn dry. It was held tight at the waist by a belt and sat high at the front, in something Soph vaguely recalled from her various proms as a bateau neckline. It fit her flawlessly, leaving her arms bare but for the tattoo gracing her left arm. Above the neckline sat the choker Soph had bought, sitting nicely in the hollow of her throat, a little out of theme, but the sentimentality was appreciated. She'd curled her hair just a little, pinning it all to one side. Honestly, Soph had no idea what had happened to her normal straight fringe, but she wasn't going to have the presence of mind to ask about it for… The rest of her life, as far as she could tell. Gone was the dark red lipstick that struck her dumb every other day of the week, in its place was something a little subtler, but no less enchanting, though Soph would guess it was to avoid drawing focus from the smoky look she'd gone for around her eyes.

Damn…

What was she doing again?

"I guessed right." Apparently a lot closer than she had realised, Kelly smirked and Soph cleared her throat, wetting her lips and stepping forward to meet her.  
"You could have dressed however you wanted, it's your birthday." She slid a hands up over the woman's arms, almost confirming to herself that she was real as they reached each other. Kelly chuckled.  
"I knew you'd have done something dramatic." She smirked down at her and Sophie shook her head with a long sigh, leaning up and capturing her lips, honestly amazed that she was even allowed to be near such a person.  
"You look incredible." She almost whispered against her lips and couldn't help but smile as Kelly's hands slipped under her jacket, arms winding around her waist.  
"So do you. How attached are you to this plan of yours?" The older girl's lips brushed hers as she spoke and Soph gave a quiet groan as she let herself indulge in another kiss, when they broke apart she sighed.  
"About as much as I cared about the breakfast at this point." She grumbled, letting her hands rest on either side of the woman's face to pull her back down again. Kelly chuckled and pulled her closer but gave a mischievous hum that let Soph know she was doomed to a night of restlessness thanks to her own planning.  
"It's a shame I'm hungry." She stepped back, forcing Soph to release her or fall over and she let go very reluctantly.  
"I hate you, so much." She grumbled but moved around to one side of the table, pulling out a chair with a slightly bitter smile.  
"I'm sure." Kelly strutted forward and gracefully put herself in the offered seat, letting Soph tuck it in for her before pouring them both a drink. It was beer, since they both hated wine and whiskey wasn't really a dinner drink, but Kelly smiled as though she'd done something right so when she took her seat, she raised her glass.  
"Happy Birthday, love." She smiled a little awkwardly and Kelly tapped their glasses together.

As they set them down, Jones' grin returned.  
"Well, I _know_ you didn't decorate this yourself." She glanced around and Soph chuckled, running a hand over the back of her neck.  
"Annabelle and Chelsea are better at this stuff." She gave a sheepish grin and the other woman chuckled.  
"Delegating, a good skill." She smirked and it was Sophie's turn to laugh.  
"I learned from the best." A wink had them both grinning as the door opened and a series of first years came in carrying trays. Dinner was served.

Dinner was nothing special, really, it was pretty much what everyone else would be having, just plated in a nicer way, but it was hardly the point. They laughed and talked over it, first years bringing dessert when they were done and Soph playing waiter for their drinks. After the food was gone, they remained sat and switched the whiskey, talking the hours away as the blessedly clear night rolled on.

Eventually, the jacket Soph had given up to keep her from getting too cold wasn't enough and Kelly began to shiver again.  
"Cold?" She tipped her head, taking a sip from her glass, and Kelly shook hers.  
"Not enough to want this to end." She smiled and Sophie laughed, getting to her feet and checking the time.  
"It's not over yet, but I can help with the cold." She moved around and offered the woman her hand. Kelly took it with a chuckle, letting Soph help her to her feet. Her hands were always just that little bit cool, but now they were cold, guilt briefly flashed through Soph's stomach at the idea that she'd been holding out on mentioning it. Gently, she led them both over to the low wall beside the chimney stack, where a blanket and a lot of pillows had been laid out. She smirked as she gestured to it.  
"Have a seat, I'll be right back." She gave a secretive smile as Kelly's questioning head tilt but the woman seemed to accept the further shenanigans and elegantly took a seat. For a moment, Soph moved about the roof, shutting off the fairy lights be leaving the candles for a little light before retrieving their drinks and the bottle. She returned and set them down on the blanket before dropping down beside Kelly, pulling a spare blanket around her shoulders before leaning back against the wall and opening her arms.  
"Come here, then." She smiled and Jones chuckled as she moved to lean back against her shoulder. Unable to keep the grin from her face, Soph enveloped them both in the blanket, wrapping an arm about the other woman's waist to keep her close. Damn, she was cold, but at her contented sigh, Soph's guilt eased a little.  
"Better?" She turned her head to press her lips into the woman's hair and smiled as she nodded.  
"Much." She nuzzled closer and Sophie almost shivered as warm breath ghosted across her collarbone, choosing instead to squeeze the woman tighter for half a moment.  
"I'm glad." The honesty in her own voice twisted her gut.

She was happy, happy that the woman was so comfortable curled up against her… Happy to have done anything to make her day even remotely better… Fucking hell… She was happy just to be near her. Her eyes burned as she pressed her lips into the top of the woman's head once more and Kelly must have sensed some change in her demeanour as she tipped her head up to meet her gaze.  
"What's wrong?" She frowned slightly and Soph brought her free hand up to the side of the woman's face, shaking her head.  
"You're so beautiful." It wasn't a lie, Kelly was beautiful, inside and out, and Sophie did not deserve her.

Instead of letting the woman answer, she leaned down, bringing their lips together in a kiss she hoped said more than she ever could. She was shit at words, but she hoped against hope that Kelly could understand this.

They broke apart as a high pitched whistle split the silence of the night, followed by a loud bang and a flash of colour.  
"Christ!" Kelly's hiss and flinch made Soph chuckle as they watched the golden sparks rain down in the sky. She had one last surprise for her, and damn, if she wasn't one for a grand finale.  
"Happy Birthday, Kelly Jones." She grinned to herself as she leaned down to mutter the words in her ear and couldn't help but beam with pride as Kelly settled back into her arms, warm and comfortable, as the firework display began.

It was fairly short, and dramatic as all hell, but as the final sparks rained from above them, Kelly turned to face her.  
"What did I do to deserve you?" Her tone was almost awed and it struck Soph like a knife to the heart. She shook her head.  
"That's not the question to ask." She frowned but the other woman scowled, catching her by the cheek.  
"No, you're amazing. Today has been amazing… You did all this, you help me so much and I-" She was struggling to find the right words, but each one was another blade, Soph cut her off.  
"No. Believe me, Kelly. I'm far from amazing." She shook her head, suddenly tired, so tired, even as outrage passed onto the head girl's face.  
"Don't say that about yourself." She was angry, Sophie wished it was for the right reason.  
"Someone has to, if you-…" She cut herself off, sliding out from behind her to stalk across the roof, unsure if she could even look at her.  
"If you knew…" She muttered to herself, rubbing her hands over her face as though it would clear the pain settling into her gut.  
"If I knew what?" Closer than she expected, Kelly's voice came from behind her.

She'd followed her? Well fuck.

She turned, her eyes on the floor.

Two paths lay before her. She could lie, it would be so easy to lie. Hell, she wouldn't even need to, she could just fish out some other great misdeed and feign guilt at that.

Or…

She could tell her.

Be rid of the guilt, the twisting pain in her gut. Kelly didn't deserve to be deceived, not by anyone, and certainly not by her. She couldn't keep this up, not anymore.

She raised her head to meet her gaze and the deep concern she found there only drove the final nail into her coffin. She was too good, too good for Soph to keep lying to her. Swallowing hard, she shut her eyes, letting out a long breath before opening them once more.

"I'm not a good person, Kel'." She began, her voice coming out almost exhausted, months of keeping this buried were more tiring than she'd even noticed. The woman frowned in confusion, moving to take a step forward. Sophie backed up a step and she stopped.  
"When I came here… God, when I came here…" She muttered the second to herself, running a hand through her hair at the memory. It wasn't even that long ago, but so much had changed… Who even was she anymore?  
"I came to get revenge, for Annabelle." She gestured to the roof door as if her cousin stood behind it.  
"I wanted to punish whoever put her on the internet, pay them back, then leave. That was the plan." She cast her gaze to the floor, unable to raise her head.

"That plan never changed. Not during the drinking contest, not the hockey match, _or after it_." They both knew she was talking about their kiss.  
"Not when I was sleeping with Chelsea, not when we planned the heist. Not even when we slept together." She dragged her fingers through her hair, gripping it tightly as she fought against her disgust at herself. She raised her head and found Kelly staring at her with a disturbingly emotionless mask.  
"You have to know that wasn't a part of it. I didn't plan it, but you were…" She felt her eyes begin to burn.  
"You were beyond anything I could have imagined. I couldn't ignore the way I felt no matter how much I wanted to." She dared herself to move half a step closer.  
"I almost sabotaged myself, I _told you_ not to trust me." Beyond burning now, she felt a tear pass over her cheek.  
"Everything I did, it was like there were two of you. The head girl I was trying to destroy and… you." She lowered her gaze once more like a scolded dog, unable to keep looking at that cold expression.  
"When it came to the heist… I weakened the rope, made a cut in it that I knew would snap eventually, and leave one or more of you stuck, stranded, to be caught and thrown in prison. It worked, I won. No matter what my feelings became over the time I've been here, that was my goal from the very beginning. Everything I did was to lead you there." Her legs were numb beneath her as she stared at the stone, aware of hot tears on own face as she admitted to Kelly, admitted to _herself_ , everything she'd done.

As real as her feelings had become, there was a time when she'd have done anything to see the woman hang. She was a terrible person, and Kelly didn't deserve to be stuck thinking she was anything other than that.

Silence filled the air around them.

The music had stopped when the fireworks began, and now there was just the wind rustling the distant trees.  
"Look at me." It was an order, not a question. No hint of the soft voice Kelly often used to talk to her, only the cold, commanding tone of the Head Girl. Slowly, Soph raised her head.

Immediately, she stepped back, unprepared for the sheer fury in the other woman's eyes even as her face remained expressionless.  
"You lied to me." The statement was a punch to the gut; Sophie almost doubled over. Still, she nodded, aware it wasn't a question, but too ashamed to do anything but agree.  
"You manipulated me." Her voice was low and deadly, like poison in the air. Sophie nodded again, barely daring to breathe.

"You bastard." Her voice cracked and for the briefest moment Soph caught a glimpse of the pain beneath the stony façade. Something inside her snapped like a twig and her legs gave out, sending her to her knees on the hard stone slabs with a dull thud.  
"Kelly…" It was barely a whisper, broken and choked as the woman towered over her, fury embodied as she stared down at her.  
"No." She cut her off with a sharp command and Soph's mouth snapped shut as if someone was forcing it so. Her jacket was thrown to one side, before Jones' hands found the clasp of her choker. She fumbled with it a moment before her shaking hands and uncontrollable anger pushed her too far and she straight up yanked it off, the clasp breaking with a sickening snap that felt like a sword to the gut even as the choker itself was thrown at her head.  
" _Fuck you_." It was a hissed curse, spat with all the menace a single person could muster, and like that, the older girl turned on her heel and stormed away, leaving Sophie to stare at the space where she had been, empty but for the despair that stormed in her mind as the door to the roof slammed shut behind the only woman she'd ever wanted.

The woman she'd betrayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
> Well, I hope you all enjoyed reading, but I think I'm going to cut it here. 
> 
> Nah, even I'm not that mean.
> 
> Okay, I may have grown up, but the teenage angst is still strong in my soul. My sincerest apologies, I can't just leave people to be happy, but let's face it, no-one could live with that guilt forever. I guess we'll see what happens now next week. I hope you all enjoyed reading, I certainly had fun writing, and I hope to see you next week - J.


	16. Chapter 15: New Years Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, another long one. This is also the last one I prepared before I started posting, so here's hoping I've knuckled down and continued writing over the last 15 weeks. At the time of writing this, I am about to post chapter 1, having spent the week since the introduction proof-reading the prepared chapters. So I'm hoping you've all enjoyed reading so far and are enjoying the changes I've made, and that my checking has managed to eliminate any errors I left lying around. I tend to write quite late at night, so the first drafts of my work are almost entirely gibberish. Honestly, it's not so much proof-reading as it is translation, trying to figure out what the hell I was talking about.
> 
> And yes, I kept the incredibly dramatic title for this one, because I could
> 
> Either way, I've rambled on long enough, and I imagine you want to crack on and find out what happened after the cliffhanger of last week, so I'll let you go. I'll see you at the end - J

She couldn't have told you how long she was there, staring at nothing.

The last ten minutes played over and over in her head. Was it the right choice? Had she ruined this for nothing? For her own peace of mind. Had she caused such pain for selfish reasons?

What the fuck was she going to do now?

She'd stopped crying some time ago, and now she was just shivering; it actually was pretty damn cold. Her legs were stiff as she dragged herself to her feet, staggering over to the blanket where the bottle of whiskey still sat, having borne witness to Sophie's catastrophe. Ignoring the glasses, she scooped it up on her way past.

Now seemed as good a time as any to see if the term 'drowning your sorrows' actually bore any merit.

The rising sun found her laying on her back beside the wall, an empty bottle a few inches from her hand and a half full one balanced on her forehead. She'd fucked up, she'd fucked up, she'd fucked up. Dimly, the back of her mind told her she should probably leave before the lynch mob showed up, but she'd kind of surrendered to that fate some hours ago. Honestly, at this point she was beyond sure she'd deserve it.

Hours ticked by and the bottle grew steadily emptier until she was staring through it at the cloudy sky. Winter was damn cold.

The door opened and closed and Sophie's head snapped up, though she immediately regretted it as the sharp action sent far too much poison to her brain and she lost the capacity to hold her head up, letting it smack back into the slabs with a groan and a thump.  
"Hello there, girly." Camilla's tone was grave as she appeared beside her, looking down with pity and sadness. Soph wished she had the strength to lift a limb and push her away.  
"What d'you want?" She squinted up at the older woman, who only sighed.  
"To see how you were, I saw our dear Miss Jones this morning." She leaned against the low wall and Soph let the wash of guilt sweep over her at the mention of Kelly. She let her eyes close.  
"How is she?" It was barely above a whisper, honestly she wasn't sure she wanted to know.  
"Stoic. But I would guess at angry." The confirmation helped nothing and Soph's stomach flipped. She rolled onto her side with a sickly groan.  
"What did you do, girly?" It wasn't accusatory, it was sympathetic, Soph was hit with a wave of nausea and burped.  
"Told the truth." Her head made contact with an empty bottle and the grating sound was vicious in her ears, she winced.  
"Was it worth it?" Camilla's voice was quiet, Sophie glanced up at her.  
"Probably not, but she had to know." She cursed internally at how true that was.

Her aunt vanished and there was a splash of water being tipped out before a bucket was dropped in front of her with a clang. She recognised it, it was the ice bucket she'd been keeping their beers in the night before.  
"Sit up, girly." It was an oddly sharp command, and Soph made an effort to comply on shaking and half-useless limbs, eventually ending up with her back against the wall and the bucket between her legs. As it turned out, the bucket was an excellent idea, as so much movement agitated her stomach beyond what it could handle and she retched.

Like that, the flood gates were open, the entire content of her stomach finding its way into the bucket and not so much as easing up until she was spitting nothing but bile. When she finally sat back up, the bucket was removed and a cold glass was pressed into her hand. She panted for air for a moment before gratefully throwing back the water.  
"You need to fix this." Crouched beside her, her aunt pushed hair from her clammy forehead. She rinsed her mouth and spat across the roof before looking up at her.  
"I don't deserve her." The truth of it was suffocating, like a weight on her chest, dragging her underwater. Camilla frowned.  
"That's for her to decide. You fucked up, you don't get to quit. You have to do what you can to make it right, and let _her_ decide if you're worth a second chance." She raised her chin and Sophie winced. She knew she wasn't worth a second chance, but her aunt had a point, she did need to make this right. Kelly deserved that much of her.

Right now though... she needed to sober up.

"Go take a shower, girly. Sleep it off, then get to work." A gentle hand squeezed her shoulder and Soph managed half a sad smile.

A shower was an excellent idea, she hadn't realised how cold she was until the warm water nearly fried her skin. She let herself stand under the torrent of pain until she was warmed through, any remnants of whiskey and vomit rinsing away down the drain until she could pull her clothes back on to stagger back up to the dorms. The head girl's room was locked, and she imagined she should have expected that, so she stomped through to the communal area and found her old bed, piled high with the clothing and belongings she'd taken through with her when she 'moved'. Unceremoniously shoving it all on the floor, and then under her bed, she fell head first into the soft mattress.

She was out before she even felt the pillow beneath her head.

Waking was painful. Her head throbbed and her stomach felt like it had ruptured. Every joint she owned and every muscle she had grumbled and groaned in displeasure and she hadn't even moved yet. She recalled brushing her teeth but her tongue still felt furry and her breath tasted vile.

For a long moment, she wallowed in self-pity, but even that couldn't keep the real reason for her misery at bay for long.

The guilt arrived on a sharp whistle that cracked through the still morning air like a gunshot and banished any peace from her mind as she sat bolt upright, barely in time to see that back of Kelly vanishing from the doorway. Her stride was long and her pace purposeful; the head girl would not be messed with today.

Confused looks followed her about the room as she hurried to change and rushed off as fast as her hangover would let her. She needed to get to work.

Back at the scene of the crime, she cleaned up, restoring the roof to its natural state. Along the way she found her jacket, which she made an effort not to bury her face in, and the broken choker. The leather and the pendant were intact, it was just the clasp that had broken... it was repairable... the question was whether or not Kelly would want it...

She decided it was worth making an attempt on and headed down to the shed to grab the bike. Hopefully, Lexi's shop would still be open the day before New Year's Eve. She caught sight of Annabelle's new monster while she was there; a CBR 600, repsol edition... Nice. She made a mental note to talk to Annabelle about pricing at some point in the new year. She could only borrow the twins Suzuki Bandit for so long.

Surprisingly, Lexi's was open, and behind the counter, looking thoroughly bored, stood the woman herself.  
"Please don't tell me you're here to buy something else? I wanted to close within the next three hours." She smirked upon spotting Soph, who managed half a chuckle.  
"I was wondering if you did repairs." She stopped at the counter and fished in her pocket, Lexi eyed her warily as she nodded.  
"We do." She sounded almost concerned but her expression changed to shock as Soph set the damaged choker on the counter.  
"Woah! What did you do to it?!" It was hard to tell if she was impressed or horrified, Sophie couldn't honestly muster the snark for an answer, and simply sighed. Lexi looked at her for a long moment before sympathy fell across her face.  
"I see. Come on in the back while I fix this, tell me what happened."

Lexi turned out to be fairly knowledgeable on relationships, and choker repair, but as Soph explained what an absolute walking tragedy she was, even she looked a little out of her depth.  
"Well... that's a pretty big fuck up." She nodded as though her words were sage advice and Sophie scowled.  
"Thanks." She huffed and Lexi shrugged.  
"What's there to say? You're an ass. Like, really, I'd probably have thrown you off the roof." She arched a brow as if expecting Soph to argue but she simply sighed.  
"Yeah, me too." Her solemn tone seemed to catch the other woman's attention.  
"Hey, I wish there was something I could say, but really, that was pretty fucked up. I get the revenge thing a bit, though you do scare me slightly with that..." She paused to hold up a hand and Soph nodded her agreement.  
"But you definitely shouldn't have started bangin' a chick you were trying to ruin... That's pretty shitty." She gestured with the tool she was using and Soph nodded.  
"Even I know that. But... I dunno... there was just something about her... I just couldn't..." She let her head drop into her hands with a huff.  
"Man, you got it bad." Lexi was still staring at her, she could feel it, but she didn't look up.  
"You're not wrong." She mumbled into her hands and Lexi chuckled.  
"Well, I don't know how much good it'll do you, but it's fixed." She sounded mildly proud of herself and Soph raised her head to find the woman waving the repaired choker.  
"I'm not trying to get her back, I'm not an idiot." She stood to follow the woman out to the till, and Lexi shot her a questioning look.  
"I just want to make things right." With a heavy sigh, she stated at the choker, but she was surprised as a hand landed on her shoulder, squeezing gently.  
"You might not be a complete asshole, you know?" She tipped her head and Soph managed half a hollow smile.  
"Thanks. But you're wrong." She paused to fish in her pockets for her wallet.  
"I am definitely a complete asshole."

She left with Lexi's number in her phone on a promise to let her know how it goes and headed back to the school. Finding Kelly wasn't hard; you just had to follow the barked orders and scurrying students as they all arrived back for the party tomorrow and found their Head Girl in a foul mood. Fortunately, she wasn't looking for her to put herself in the line of fire, she just needed to make sure she wasn't in her room.

With so many students going in and out of the dorms, picking the lock was impossible, but if she was right, she'd left the window unlocked the last time she'd been in there, meaning it likely still was.

It was a hell of a climb, but older houses were good for footholds, so she made it to the ledge with minimal life risk. Fortunately for her, Kelly hadn't bolted all the windows in her absence, allowing her to slip in to the familiar room with relative ease.

It was... surprisingly painful.

Her side of the bed was made, something they almost never did. The cupboard was open and she could see the empty hangers where her things had been. She imagined that if she were to look in the drawers, several of them would be half empty. Honestly... it was almost brutal.

She fished out a scrap of paper from... what used to be, her bedside drawer, and scrawled a quick note, leaving both on the made side of the bed.

It wasn't much, but at the very least, she hoped it would be a start.

With one last, lingering, glance about the room, she hopped back up onto the windowsill.  
"Kelly!" Polly's voice caught her attention and she froze in place, half out of the window.  
"Back in a sec'." She heard Jones respond, approximately from the top of the stairs, and Soph thanked whatever god was listening that she'd been granted the early warning.

Hurrying, she pulled herself out onto the ledge and up the nearby trellis, scaling with speed she wouldn't normally risk in such a precarious climb but if Jones caught her... falling might be preferable.

She made it back to the roof but didn't slow her pace. Kelly would know she'd gone up, not down, and if she were so inclined, could very well be on her way to cut her off. She couldn't run through the school, Jones would easily guess which route she'd take, so instead she ducked into the first empty classroom and took another trip out of the window, happy to shimmy down the drainpipe, dropping the last few feet to land with a quiet thud on the grass.

Tucking her hands into her pockets, she headed off to lay low for a while until lights out. Kelly didn't need her underfoot today.

At dinner she sat herself across from Camilla at the staff table. About half the school was back so far, and the rest would turn up tomorrow.  
"Hello girly, how's your head?" The woman's voice was oddly comforting, Soph shrugged, eyes on her dinner.  
"Death, but I'll live." She started eating and could practically feel her stomach calming down with each bite, she watched Camilla smile in the corner of her eye.  
"Has your brain kicked in yet?" Her smirk was audible, Sophie cast her a hollow smile.  
"Sort of. Time will tell if it's actually doing anything good." As casual as she kept her tone, it was the true underlying fear in her mind. Even now, was she doing the right thing? Or should she just leave Kelly to be angry and move on? Thankfully, Camilla didn't push the matter further and went back to her own dinner. As she finished, Soph dared to glance across the hall in search of that familiar dark hair. She hadn't seen her for over twenty four hours, not properly, and as her gaze found her, her stomach dropped. She was flawless as always, a little tired maybe, a tension in her shoulders that shouldn't be there… She looked just the way she had when Soph had first arrived… Maybe that was a good thing. Maybe she should just leave, and let the woman continue on as if she'd never been here.

For a long moment, she watched her talking to Polly; the trademark 'Head Girl' expression on her face, told Soph it was strictly business. The two girls stood and she found herself transfixed by the simple grace that was Kelly Jones as she walked… She'd always noticed it, but knowing that there was a possibility that she'd never be able to walk up to her and be a part of that grace, interrupt that serious, fully-in-control, head girl act of hers… It made her want to stay watching for as long as possible.

They dropped off their trays and Soph moved quickly, ducking out of the hall and walking double speed back up to the roof. She didn't really dare to hope, but what choice did she have? The ball was in Jones' court. She'd wait all night if she had to.

The sun had long since set, and Soph sat on the low wall, one leg dangling in mid-air as she watched the clouds play over the moon. She couldn't stop over-thinking her note.

_I know not everything can be fixed, but this could.  
If there is a way to make this right, just tell me how._

_I'll be on the roof after dinner, every night._

Every night, for as long as she could, she would sit up here in their usual spot, and wait for the day Kelly chose to talk to her. If it never came… it never came.

As it turned out, it was a lot sooner than she'd expected.

The door's quiet click was the first hint that someone else was there; followed by the familiar sound of heels on the stone slabs. She didn't speak, or really turn around. If Kelly was here to push her off the roof, she would probably prefer to do it without her staring at her.  
"I'm here to tell you to stay out of my room." Her tone was cold, Sophie's eyes dropped shut for a long moment as she repressed her gut reaction.  
"Sorry. Just wanted to drop that off, and I didn't think you'd want to see me." She turned her head to talk to her but kept her in her periphery rather than direct eye contact. She wasn't sure she could handle that up here.  
"I didn't." Still cold, Soph's stomach twisted.  
"Understandably." She ducked her head out of reflex, turning back toward the trees with a sigh. In the silence, she heard Kelly move to stand by the wall, a good few metres between them. Sophie schooled her expression.  
"I know I can't fix it." She looked down at the distant floor.  
"But I want to make things right, balance this out." Her hand came up to run through her hair.  
"Balance?" Kelly snorted and Soph sighed.  
"I owe you." She pronounced every word carefully.  
"Whatever the reason or situation, none of that matters. You got the shit end of this, you should get something to make it less… Shit." It was almost painful how terrible she was at this, but Jones had yet to say a word.  
"I know it'll probably never make you hate me any less, I'm not delusional." She swung her leg over the wall and got to her feet, turning toward her.  
"But if you need anything, tell me, and if I can, it'll be done." She shrugged and let her hands drop to her sides, jamming them in her pockets. Kelly was leaning on the wall, her back against it and her arms folded across her chest. She looked like she was staring at an idiot, and Sophie supposed that was the case.

For a long moment, silence reigned. Then…

"Give me all the money you have." Jones raised her chin and Soph sighed, but nodded.  
"I'll need to run to the bank when it opens after New Year's, but sure." She met the icy gaze directed at her with an even stare. She wasn't lying, Kelly would see that. After another long moment, she spoke again.  
"The keys to the bike." She held out her hand and Soph pulled them from her pocket, throwing them over without hesitation. Kelly caught them with an arched brow.  
"Nothing will ever make it okay." It was cold and it was cruel, even Soph knew she flinched, but carefully, she let out a long breath.  
"I know." She spoke but her voice was barely above a whisper.  
"What if I told you to step off the roof?" Jones stepped away from the wall and cocked her hip, staring her down. Soph swallowed hard.  
"Before or after I go to the bank?" She deadpanned, almost wishing she were joking. Kelly arched a brow, clearly unimpressed, Sophie sighed.  
"I would." She gave a humourless laugh.  
"I was going to anyway." Her mind flashed back to that moment and briefly, Kelly's mask cracked, surprise flashing through her gaze.  
"What?" She looked like she might step forward for half a second, but held her ground, Soph turned her gaze to the wall, debating keeping quiet, but who even cared anymore? The woman wanted the truth, she could have it.  
"While you were off with Flash after the heist. I was confused, lost… I came up here to drink myself to clarity and found myself staring over the edge. I'd fucked everything up, sacrificed everything I'd worked for… For something I didn't even understand. I couldn't leave, I had nowhere to go, and I couldn't stay, not with everything I'd done… It seemed the logical next-… _Last_ , step." She almost laughed, but she could feel the other girl's gaze on the side of her head.  
"Annabelle found me, convinced me to stay… For a while, I thought she'd been right, that I could pretend none of it happened and just… be happy." She let out a long breath, her gaze on her feet for a moment before she raised her head.  
"But the downside of caring about a person is the guilt that comes with betraying them." She found deep brown eyes completely unreadable as she stared across at her.  
"I couldn't live with it, every time I looked at you I remembered how we'd gotten to where we were. You didn't deserve that." She kept her expression neutral, forcing any emotion from her voice, she wasn't trying to make Kelly pity her.  
"So, if you want me to walk off the roof, whether it helps or not, I will." She shrugged once more and silence fell between them like a brick. It wasn't even particularly windy tonight, the air around them was still. The lack of sound rang in her ears.

"If it all happened again, would you do it?" Jones' voice was almost as quiet as her own and Soph raised her chin at the question.  
"If I had to live my entire life again… I wouldn't change any of my decisions. The only thing I would do is make myself see you properly before it was too late. I should have dropped my revenge plan the minute you helped me through my panic attack, instead I held you to my own standard; assumed you were as much of a prick as me. The more power you gained over me, the more I struggled against you; the more I plotted to destroy you. It was stupid, and there isn't a decent excuse in the world to pardon it, but that's what happened." She shoved a hand into her hair, gripping the back tightly.  
"I haven't trusted a single person in half a decade, then you swanned in… Honestly, I was terrified." She was almost talking to herself now, she hadn't planned to say any of this. Half of her mind was screaming at her to shut up, the other half was the one doing the talking.  
"I still am." She gripped her hair even tighter for a moment before letting go, her head snapping up to meet that, still-stoic, expression. Kelly seemed to take a deep breath, running a hand over her face.  
"If I told you to leave and never come back, to keep going, but never return to St. Trinian's?" She arched a brow and Soph almost smiled.  
"I would do it. Live my life. Now that I know I'm capable of this sort of shit, it might even be interesting. I'd probably never forget, but I would survive. You don't have to worry about me stepping in front of a train." She spoke as sincerely as she could, and Jones' shoulders genuinely seemed to relax slightly.

Even amidst all this, the woman was still worrying about her. How in the hell could Soph ever have thought Kelly Jones would stoop as low as she? The woman was a goddamn saint.

"I need to think. Go to bed, you're on event setup tomorrow while I handle arrivals. Meet me here after lunch." It was a dismissal, loud and clear, and the tired edge to Jones' voice sent a pang of guilt through her stomach, but she nodded none the less.  
"No rush. Whatever you decide, it will be fine, and I can wait." She took a step back to show she fully intended to follow her instructions. Kelly nodded and waved a hand toward the door, shooing her away.  
"Just go." Her tone wasn't nearly as sharp as it had been upon her arrival, Soph pushed away any idea of hope. Pity and exhaustion softened a person just as much as anything else.

Shaking her head at herself, she set off back to the dorm.

Sleep did not come easy.

A restless night of weird nightmares; half memory, half fears, scrambled through her mind, ending abruptly with a sudden jolt of icy cold.

She jerked upright with a gasp that became a splutter as she inhaled a small amount of water and for a moment she could do nothing but cough to clear her lungs, pushing her hair back from her face in search of the culprit.

There, at the end of her bed, she found two mischievous grins. In spite of herself, Soph managed a smile.  
"There are better ways to wake someone up, you know?" She faked a scowl but the twins saw right through it, leaping into the damp bed to tackle her into the pillows. Soph chuckled as she hugged them back.  
"I missed you too, kids." She hugged them tightly for a moment before sitting back, they took up sitting positions side by side at the end of her bed and folded their arms, serious frowns on their tiny faces.  
"You and Kelly need to make up." They pouted and Soph wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. She tried to smile, but knew it would be sad.  
"Things are complicated, girls. I pissed her off, big time." She dropped her hands into her lap and the pair exchanged a long look, before turning back to her.  
"She's not _mad_..." Tania began, her expression softening.  
"She's _sad_." Tara finished, and the pair of them looked so down for a moment that that Soph's stomach twisted. Heaving a sigh, she beckoned them forward for another hug.  
"I know."

As it turned out, the terrible two had been sent by the head girl herself to make sure Soph was up and doing the job she'd been given, so she got dressed in a hurry and all but ran downstairs to get started.

Party prep was a serious business at St. Trinian's, so she was on her feet for the whole morning. She had to make sure the stage was set up properly, the decorations went up, the bar was stocked, Anoushka was conscious, the fire alarms functional... it was a busy day.

Of course, time still dragged.

Every five minutes or so she'd check the clock, half expecting to find an hour had passed. Each time, she was disappointed and each time a second seemed to drag on even longer.

When lunch time finally arrived, she felt like she'd aged twenty years. She was exhausted, hungry, and her back hurt from too much heavy lifting, but there was inevitable speed to her as she all but jogged through the school, taking the stairs two at a time.

However, as she reached the door, she paused.

This would be it... if Kelly had reached a decision, this could very well be the last time she ever saw her...

That thought settled uneasily in her gut, and, swallowing hard, she shoved the door open, stepping out with a deep breath. If that was what she chose... so be it.

Kelly was already there, standing with her back to her and her hands on her hips. She was still out of uniform, but the familiar pencil skirt and heels had made their return.  
"Er... Sorry to keep you waiting." She announced herself a little awkwardly, knowing Jones would already know it was her.  
"It's fine." Her tone was impossible to decipher, Soph swallowed hard. She walked forward but kept her distance, feeling not unlike a child waiting to be scolded. Slowly, Kelly seemed to let out a long breath.  
"I'm going to ask you something. I want you to tell me the truth." Her tone was grave, Sophie nodded pointlessly before speaking.  
"Okay." It was a promise, they could both hear it... or she hoped the other girl could.

She turned, and Soph met her even gaze.  
"You've said a lot of things to me." She began and Soph bit her lip, memories rushing forward. Cautiously, she nodded.  
"Was any of it true?" She raised her chin and Soph could almost see how much she needed the answer to this question.

_"I've never met someone like you."_

_"I don't know if I can trust you."  
"You can't."_

_"It wasn't for any kind of endgame, alright?"_

_"I don't know why, but I just can't… ignore you."  
_

_"I erm... Trust you."_

Sophie turned her gaze to the floor to take a shuddering breath as the memories and the feeling attached to them burned through her. She had to hold it together.

This wasn't about her.

Dragging her head back up, she swallowed once more, her mouth painfully dry.  
"Completely." It was barely above a whisper, but she knew the woman heard it as pain flickered in her gaze.

Jones pinched the bridge of her nose as if fighting a headache, taking a deep breath that Soph could greatly empathise with if she dared to even breathe in this moment.

The silence between them shattered as Kelly gave a bitter huff, almost a laugh.  
"This is fucking ridiculous." She muttered, seemingly to herself.  
"I _knew_ you were hiding something from me, well, a lot of somethings." She corrected herself with a bitter smile, taking her hand away from her face to gesture idly to the air.  
"I ignored it. Against every instinct, I told myself, that if something really mattered, you'd tell me. I suppose I wasn't wrong, you did in the end." She began to pace and Soph jammed her hands into her pockets.  
"I should have the first years suspend you from the roof, tell everyone you tried to destroy this place, let them chase you from the grounds." She genuinely seemed to be talking to herself, Sophie winced none the less.  
"Why haven't I?!" She turned to her with a snarl and honestly, Soph could not be held responsible for how she flinched, staggering back a few steps.

She opened her mouth to answer, but found no words as she stared at the genuine confusion, hurt, and _stress_ in the older girl's face.

Kelly wasn't shouting at her, she was genuinely asking. Sophie swallowed hard around the lump in her throat.  
"You'd deserve it, and more." It wasn't even an accusation anymore, but Soph nodded anyway, agreeing with her.  
"I should be furious, and I am, you have _no idea_." Her face twisted into a glare and Soph felt her eyes burn.  
"But why..." She seemed to take a breath as she stepped closer. When she spoke again, her tone was heavy with exhaustion.  
"Why don't I hate you?" It was a whisper in the air between them, Soph's twisted stomach constricted itself into a knot she was sure it would never untangle from and she had to ball her hands into fists to keep from reaching for her.  
"I'm sorry." She didn't plan for it to come out of her mouth, but it did, tumbling from her lips, cracked and broken.  
"Kelly, I'm so sorry." She shook her head, already aware that it was nowhere near enough, and breathed the words into the space between them, watching as Kelly's eyes closed and a shuddering breath passed her lips.  
"It's your fault." Murmured from blood red lips, the words were a death sentence in the air.  
"You did this to me. You made me trust you, made me _care_ about you." She stepped even closer so she was towering over her and Soph winced with every word.  
"So _you_ deal with it." Her voice had risen to a command, Soph struggled to keep up, unsure what the woman meant.  
"You've made it so I don't want to be without you. You don't get to leave." She placed her hands on her hips.  
"You're going to stay, and you're going to be the person you were pretending to be." She continued and Soph could do nothing but stare. What was she saying?  
"Be the Sophie Daniels I asked to move into my room, the one who buys weirdly thoughtful gifts, who knows when I'm tired and makes sure I remember to eat. Who gets cuddly when she's tired, and goes quiet when she's sad and thinks no-one notices. Be the Sophie Daniels I wanted to be with." She raised her chin and Soph's mouth fell open.  
"That is how you make this up to me. By giving me what you promised in the first place." Her jaw set as she finished and for a long moment there was silence.

Soph stared, her mouth hanging slightly open but barely daring to breathe.

Words escaped her, and as the seconds ticked by Jones clearly misinterpreted her silence.  
"If you want to, that is... if not we can-" she was cut off as Soph moved, silencing any further second guessing by sealing her lips with a kiss.

Jones had been worried she thought she was trying to trap her, blackmail her into a relationship; that, alone, had been enough to jolt her into action. But, as surprise faded Kelly pulled back, leaving just enough space between them for a quiet sigh, Soph couldn't stop the tears that spilled free.

_She was giving her another chance._

Kelly pressed forward once more, a warm hand finding Soph's cheek as they poured all the anger, all the guilt, sorrow, pain and forgiveness into the kiss. It was enough to pull a quiet whimper from the back of her throat, but it only seemed to prompt Kelly to wind an arm about her waist, pulling them flush together.

Soph could do nothing but bring her hands up to wind around the older girl's neck and hold on for dear life. She was a fucking tragedy, a liar, a manipulative asshole and a complete and utter bastard, but Kelly wanted her to keep trying, to stay with her and keep trying to be a better person.

Honestly, for her, she might actually manage it.

The hand on the side of her face slid into her hair, gripping tight and being used to angle her head so Jones could deepen the kiss and Soph could not be held responsible for the way her hips jerked in response. The arm around her waist tightened and she felt a familiar warmth building, low in her gut.

They broke apart for air and she opened her eyes to find Kelly staring down at her, lips slightly parted, eyes dark, a tell-tale flush creeping up her neck and Soph knew she'd be just as obvious. She could feel the tremor in her own hand as brought it to rest on the girl's face, brushing smudged lipstick with her thumb.  
"I don't deserve you." She sighed and Kelly's eyes dropped shut.  
"Let me be the judge of that." She tipped her head to rest their foreheads together. Sophie almost managed a smile as she let out a long breath.  
"I missed you." It was a whisper in the space between them, and as she watched, Kelly's eyes reopened, trapping her in their gaze.

"Show me." Her smirk was unmistakable and in spite of the storm still raging in her head, Soph couldn't help but grin.  
"Yes, ma'am." With that she closed the space between them once more, hooking two fingers under the woman's choker to pull her down into a bruising kiss. She hadn't realised how much she'd missed being able to do this for the last forty eight hours, but god, if anyone came up here and interrupted, she would throw them off the damn roof.

Everything around them became irrelevant. Kelly's hand slipped under her shirt and nails dragged over her side while the other kept its firm grip in her hair. Soph fought back, catching the older girl's lip between her teeth as she moved slowly backwards, pulling them both over to the chimney that had witnessed more than one of their 'altercations'. She found herself shoved hard against it and let go of the woman's lip with a quiet growl, only to recapture her lips and set her hands to work on the black shirt keeping her from the woman's skin. Her hands fumbled in the cold but soon she was pulling the last of it from the woman's skirt, soft skin beneath her palms as she slid them slowly over the older girl's ribs and up over her shoulders.

They were forced apart for air and Soph ducked her head before Kelly had the chance, latching onto her neck just above the leather of her choker and dragging her teeth over the delicate skin. She felt the woman's quiet moan more than heard it around her own thundering heart beat and smirked to herself, though it quickly vanished as the button of her jeans popped open, the slow drag of her zip sending a shudder down her spine. Nails dragged through her hair as Kelly's wandering hand dipped below her waistline. Her hands were warm, brushing lightly over her thigh under the confines of the material and dragging a whine from Soph's lips.  
"Kelly." She murmured against her skin as she ducked her head lower, down to her collarbone. She felt the older girl's chuckle and bit down to prove a point, unable to muster a smirk at the woman's slightly pained hiss as the hand in her hair tightened back into a harsh grip to yank her away. They stared each other down for a long moment, chests heaving for breath, lips bitten and eyes dark and all Soph could think was how indescribably beautiful the older girl was. As they stared, she trailed her hand down to the hem of her skirt, hooking her fingers under the tight material and sliding them up her thigh, over the Gaussian material of those stockings that drove Soph to the edge of sanity whenever she watched Kelly get dressed. Jones' eyelids fluttered, but her gaze never wavered, her thumb brushing slowly back and forth across the sensitive skin of Soph's inner thigh, barely an inch away from where she wanted her.

She reached that point, but instead of stopping as the older girl had done, she continued on, offering the pressure she knew the older girl wanted. Her hips jerked and Soph's mouth went dry at the gasp that reached her ears, at the sight of white teeth coming down hard on smudged, blood red lips, to try and stifle any further sound. She flexed her wrist, and was delighted as Kelly's hips moved in time with the action, a steady pace as Soph watched, mesmerised.

Not for long.

Apparently through with being the only one losing it, Kelly's hand shifted and Soph couldn't catch the groan that rumbled from her throat at the sudden friction.  
"Fuck." She hissed and Kelly's lips curled into a sinful smirk.  
"Only two days." Her voice was velvet as she leaned down to her ear and Soph shivered as she widened her stance just a little, turning her head to resume her trail down Kelly's collarbone to her chest.  
"I thought we'd never do this again." She breathed it across her skin and shifted her leg between the older girls, putting her thigh behind her hand to increase the pressure, delighting in Kelly's quiet moan.  
"Hm." She grumbled her disapproval of that thought and Soph shared the sentiment. To stop this would be criminal.  
"Enough talking." She huffed and suddenly the pressure was gone, Soph managed half a whine before it quickly became something louder and much more approving as Kelly's hand slipped into her underwear, returning to where she needed it unhindered.  
"Yesss." She hissed against the older girl's skin and moved to push Kelly's underwear aside. Her head was tipped back once more and her lips caught the sinful sound that left the older girl's lips as she pressed in, feeling her own shiver as Kelly mirrored the action.

It was all she could do to drag the nails of her free hand down the woman's back, pulling her closer, pinning herself to the wall beneath her.

Fucking hell it was too good.

Much too good, as embarrassingly quickly, Soph had to break their kiss to bury her face in Kelly's neck, her hips losing rhythm. The older girl's free arm wrapped tightly around her and she bit down hard on the woman's choker in a vain attempt to stifle the whine that left her as she crashed over the edge. Even her hand stopped moving as she rode it out, too lost to focus on anything other than Kelly as she coaxed her through.

When she finally slumped back against the bricks, Kelly took her hand back, and as tired as Soph was, she allowed herself a lazy smirk as she looked up at Jones through her lashes.  
"Wha- _Oh_." She interrupted whatever snark Kelly was about to throw her way by curling her fingers, her smirk only growing as she adjusted her hand to press her thumb where she knew Kelly wanted it and the older girl hummed her approval. Her free hand wound around the woman's waist, helping to guide the rolling of her hips, but even as she leaned forward to reclaim her lips, she found herself stopped by a, now free, hand. Kelly's eyes reopened and Soph met her dark gaze with an arched brow as the woman pressed her forefinger to Soph's lips. A new wave of heat spread through her as she obediently allowed her lips to part, allowed the fingers that had just driven her mad to enter her mouth, running her tongue over one, then the other, and watching with delight as Kelly's mind unravelled with every flick of her tongue.

With a sharp nip, she let them go and leaned in, Kelly's hand sliding back into her hair with a furious grip to bring their lips together faster and Soph was all too happy to oblige. Jones' tongue sought hers and an obscene sound left her throat. Soph smirked into the kiss, knowing full well what she could taste.

It wasn't long before Kelly's movements became erratic. Ignoring the ache in her wrist, Soph doubled her pace, breaking their kiss to lean in and press her lips to the sensitive spot behind her ear that made her shiver, before trailing down, unashamedly marking porcelain skin just below the choker.

Nails dragged over the delicate skin of her stomach and Soph felt Kelly bite down hard on her t-shirt to stifle the moan that she felt vibrate from the other woman's chest to hers as she tumbled over the edge. She took her thumb away but kept up the movement of her fingers to keep it going as long as possible, but as the older girl's muscles relaxed, Soph stopped, gently taking her hand back.

Faster to recover than Sophie, Kelly leaned back just enough to claim her lips in a lazy kiss, arms barely wrapping around her waist so much as resting there. When they had to breathe, Soph coaxed the other woman to join her on the floor, positioning herself against the wall so Kelly could lean against her. Sure enough, the older girl did just that, but turned sideways to tuck her head under Soph's chin, her warm breath ticking across her collarbone.

The air was cold, but they were warm, they had some time to just... be.

Of course, with the tension gone, the weight of what had almost just happened fell hard on her shoulders. She'd nearly lost her. She nearly lost everything she'd worked for because she was a selfish ass, because she couldn't trust people. If she fucked up again… There was probably a limit to how much the woman could forgive. It would be a tough one… Honesty… Trust… Being with her…

Hopefully, she'd manage it.

Sadly, the peace had to end as Kelly's phone chirped. She sighed as she checked it.  
"We need to get down there." She didn't sound keen on the idea, but Soph knew better than to try and persuade her to shirk head girl duties.  
"If you insist." She chuckled and leaned down to press a kiss to the back of her neck. Kelly turned toward her with a smirk.  
"No rest for the wicked." She leaned in, and Soph gladly mirrored the action, smiling against Kelly's lips.  
"Hm, I am that." She smirked as she pulled back as Jones grinned.  
"Guess we won't be doing much sleeping then." Her tone was almost enough to make Soph stop her from getting to her feet, but as the woman righted her skirt and began tucking her shirt back into it, she simply sighed instead.  
"Evil woman." She shook her head as she hopped to her feet, unable to muster a real scowl while she did up her jeans.

Back down in the dorms, Soph hesitated at the door of the Head Girl's room, Kelly noticed; she turned back and leaned against the frame. Oddly, she looked a little guilty. Awkward silence settled over them and Soph was surprised when she felt fingers catch hers, tugging lightly.  
"Come on." She muttered and took a step back, Soph followed, letting the woman lead her in. Kelly shut the door behind them and stepped back, letting go of her to run her hand through her hair.  
"I was… A little hasty, tossing your stuff out so fast." She cast her gaze to the floor and Soph blinked in astonishment.

What?

"Kelly." She frowned and stepped forward, catching the woman's hands and squeezing tightly.  
"I deserved it, and worse. Quite frankly, I expected you to have me lynched. Don't tell me you feel bad for reacting completely rationally?" Her stomach twisted uncomfortably at the very idea, and as Kelly was clearly about to protest, she continued.  
"You've decided to give me another chance, but that doesn't mean it never happened. Now, if you were planning to hold it over my head for ages, that would make you an ass. But anything you did in reaction was totally justified and definitely nothing to feel bad about."

Look at her, being all grown up.

If she was honest, she had no idea where it was coming from, but it made sense in her head, so she was letting it fall out of her mouth.

She was cut off from saying anything further as Kelly's lips crushed against hers.

Who was she to argue with that point?

When they broke apart, Kelly's hand found the side of her face.  
"And that's why we're okay. You're already different." She smiled but Soph frowned in confusion.  
"You're still a paranoid, somewhat antisocial, weirdo…" She began and at Sophie's arched brow, she sighed, dropping her grin.  
"You're still you, but the fact that you owned up and recognised how guilty you felt is serious progress for you, as is everything you've done and told me over the last few months. You know that as much as I do." She tipped her head and Soph sighed. The woman wasn't wrong, finding someone she could trust was doing wonders for her psyche… Treacherous levels of guilt aside. She supposed, maybe, that improvement was leading her to make less selfish decisions and generally be nicer to people without ulterior motives… Of course, having it spelled out like that was a little shaming, and a sudden flash image of herself being a total do-gooder made her grimace.  
"Ugh, you're right. Quick, get me some class A narcotics and a teacher's coffee mug before I start handing out puppies." She pulled a disgusted look onto her face that was only half false and Kelly laughed, pulling her forward until she could let go of her hands to wrap her arms around her waist.  
"If you get hold of _any_ puppies, I'll be taking them, and don't worry, you get _that_ nice, I'll stick you in re-hab." She leaned down, stopping a little short as though waiting for Soph to stop sulking. It was a valid thing to wait for… She was fairly annoyed by this news…

But, she could hardly resist kissing the other girl for any reason, so with a grumble of annoyance, she hooked a hand behind Kelly's neck, bringing their lips together once more.

Busy day, if only they didn't have a party to attend, she could sleep for a week.

Fortunately for her, Kelly could read her like a billboard and left her behind at the dorms under the guise of moving her stuff back in, giving her the much needed alone time to re-calibrate her thoughts and prepare herself to deal with more social interaction for the evening.

As she was getting out of the shower, the woman reappeared.  
"Interesting choice of outfit." She arched a brow with a smirk, gesturing to the towel and Soph grinned.  
"What? You don't like it?" She leaned against the wall a little self-consciously, aware of how little skin was covered, but Jones didn't even blink, leaning down for a brief kiss.  
"Definitely never said that. Sadly though, it's uniforms for the party tonight." She grinned and Soph chuckled.  
"Why is it always uniforms for parties?" She tipped her head as Jones stepped past her to head into the bathroom.  
"It's less of a uniform, more of a 'if found please return to' tag." She spoke over her shoulder as she unzipped her skirt and Soph folded her arms to lean against the door frame. She considered this for a moment and chuckled as she dealt with the mental image of police trying to return St. Trinian's students.  
"Are you going to just stand there, or are you joining me?" She was snapped back to reality as she found Kelly watching her with an amused smirk. Soph flashed a grin.  
"Tempting, but we need to head down to the party in less than an hour, I'll get dressed." They both knew it wasn't the whole reason she wasn't joining her, but the soft smile on the older girl's face made it clear she wasn't going to mention it.

The party was impressive, even by St. Trinian's standards. Soph hadn't actually realised how many of the students and teachers had returned while she was lost in her drama bubble. It was actually kind of nice, to have the place full again. Anoushka handed over their drinks with a surprisingly sober smile, but judging on the bottle of trinski sat nearby, it wouldn't be long until she was back to her usual self. So as The Banned took the stage, Soph was happy to settle against her usual pillar and watch the place go mad. It was nice… Almost like coming home.

Kelly weaved through the crowd with ease, hugs here, exchanged grins there. She was checking over her domain, making sure everyone had come back alive. Sophie simply smiled to herself and took a long drink, New Years was rushing forward and there was nothing to do but enjoy the party.

At some point, she was dragged into the fray, but her resistance was less than token as they wormed their way through the masses to a good spot near the front. She grinned as she used her grip on Kelly's hand to spin her around, pulling the older girl close in the tiny space. Jones laughed, her arms coming to rest on Soph's shoulders as they began to dance.

Midnight approached with surprising speed, and as it drew dangerously near, the music stopped. Sophie looked to Kelly in confusion, but at the older girl's knowing smirk, she opted not to ask. Instead she watched as the screen at the back of the stage flickered and changed. Instead of The Banned logo, it now showed... Spy cam footage? It took Soph a long moment to recognise the building she was staring at, but as she did she turned to confirm her suspicions with Kelly, only to find her already grinning at her, as if she'd been waiting for it.  
"Cheltenham?" She whispered and the older girl let go of her hand to wrap an arm around her waist.  
"Just watch." Kelly whispered back and Soph shifted to rest a hand on the other girl's hip as she turned to just that.

"Ten!" The girls of the band started them off and anticipation built in Soph's stomach.  
"Nine, eight, seven, six, five..." The room chanted as a whole and even she had to join in.  
"Four, three, two, one!" On one, there was an explosion of sound. Soph almost ducked before she realised it had come from the sound system, not the room itself. It took a moment, but as she turned back to the screen, she discovered what it was. Fire hoses, more than she could count, firing all at once, all aimed at Cheltenham. As far as she could tell from the dark camera image... It was neon yellow.

The room burst into laughter as the building was covered, from the top of its chimney, to the pristine hedges, in neon paint. Soph couldn't help but chuckle to herself as she watched a few unfortunate souls hat had stayed behind try to come out and see what the noise was, only to be caught in a jet themselves. At such a distance, the force of the paint would hurt, but it wouldn't do much more than a minor bruise. Soph was almost sure that was carefully calculated to ensure the prank remained just that, and didn't turn into GBH.

The hand on her waist squeezed lightly and Soph turned to find Kelly watching her, a strangely soft smile on her face. She leaned up, smiling as Kelly dipped her head to meet her. The kiss was nothing aggressive, it was slow, gentle, and painfully sweet. They'd kissed like this before, but Soph was startled by the absence of sharp pain in her gut. Guilt lingered, of course it did, but Kelly knew it all now, she knew and she'd forgiven her. Warmth spread through her chest and she reached up with her free hand to catch the side of her face, unwilling to pull away for the first time in... ever. The arm around her waist tightened and she felt Kelly smile against her lips. This shit was addictive.

When they finally parted, it was only enough to breathe.

"Happy new year." Jones smiled and Soph couldn't help but grin.  
"Happy new year." They shared a chuckle and turned to watch the rest of the show, the crowd of students around them still cheering and yelling at the screen.

It had been one hell of a year, and they still had the rest of the term to handle yet. Soph had no idea what was coming, but honestly, she didn't care. No matter what it was, they'd handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, drama, I can safely say I've grown out of being quite this melodramatic, but Sophie hasn't, so we have to live with it.
> 
> But, at least that's everything squared away now. No more troubles for these two, right? If you've never read this story, or anything I've ever written before, you might believe that, but I'll let you find out what happens next for yourselves. For now, goodnight, I hope you enjoyed reading, and I hope to see you again next week. Thank you - J


	17. Chapter 16: First of Many

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okiedokie, here we are again. Honestly, most of this chapter did not exist at all in the original, which is probably why it's long as hell now too, but I kind of completely forgot to add backstory to the original, so here, have some gratuitous fluff and exposition. Also, I discovered I'd accidentally missed chapter headings for a few of these, so I've updated those, my bad.  
> I hope you enjoy, and I'll see you at the end. -J

Sophie had the best ideas.

Having finally gotten around to buying Annabelle's bike, she'd taken to going out on a ride once or twice a week. It was easy to get stuck in the bubble of St. Trinian's, and while it was fun enough most of the time, it was pretty stressful. A bit of peace and solitude once in a while really was necessary. Kelly had similar habits; though she didn't leave the school, she did like some time alone once in a while to relax, so it worked out fairly well for them. However, on this occasion she was forgoing the solitary option, and dragging Jones along for the ride, literally.

It was because of this plan that she was currently making her way across the drive, taking her sweet time with it as she delighted in the sight of Kelly Jones leaning, arms folded, against her bike in black and red leathers.

She had the best ideas.

"So, where are we going?" When Soph grew close enough, Kelly tipped her head, the amusement dancing across her face spoke of exactly how obvious Sophie's distraction had been. Rather than let herself be embarrassed, Sophie doubled down, setting her helmet down beside the other on the floor before stepping up to the older girl, slipping her hands under her jacket to wrap around her waist.   
"Absolutely no-where." She grinned and Jones chuckled, leaning down and meeting her middle for a kiss that genuinely made Sophie consider changing her plans for the day. When they broke apart, as if she could read her thoughts, Jones arched a brow.  
"I look good in your rejects then?" She smirked down at her and Soph rolled her eyes. Yes, technically, the gear Kelly was wearing was stuff she bought for herself that didn't fit, but honestly, it was far more Kelly's style than hers. She should never shop online after she'd had a drink, she always ended up buying all kinds of crap.   
"You look good in everything. You know that." She grumbled playfully back and Kelly grinned as she brought a hand up to catch the side of her face, pulling her back in for another kiss. Sophie happily obliged, taking a hand back to lean forward on the bike and keep herself from falling on the woman. She'd pretty much made up her mind to skip their trip out when Kelly pulled back.  
"Come on then, show me what makes bikes _so_ much better than cars." She nudged her away with a palm to the chest and Sophie laughed as she bent to scoop up their helmets, holding one out.  
"Yes ma'am." She flashed a wolfish grin, refocused on her plans for the day once more.

Kelly was fearless. Sophie still remembered her first time on the back of a bike; she'd been terrified for a solid twenty minutes. Granted, she was six at the time, but a little apprehension before entrusting your safety to a semi-sane human going very fast on two wheels was probably more natural than complete calm and confidence. She liked to think she was getting better at reading the woman, but she had to be getting this wrong. Curious, she tipped her head as she climbed onto the bike.  
"Nervous?" She smirked, but she was pretty sure Kelly could see right through her as she laughed.  
"No, I trust you." She climbed up onto the back, shifting around to get comfortable before settling, thighs tight against Sophie's for balance as she leaned forward.  
"You're too paranoid to take me out on this thing if you thought I'd be in danger." Her tone was teasing, but as lips pressed to her cheek Sophie realised the truth of those words. If she didn't trust herself to keep her safe, she'd never have suggested it. God, she was going soft.

She kept it fairly gentle down the long driveway, testing herself and the balance of the bike down the winding road; however, as they hit the actual roads beyond the property of the school… She couldn't help but have a little fun.

Jones, as it turned out, was an excellent passenger. She kept herself fairly still, and paid attention to the twists of the road, not interfering with Sophie's balance as she sped them off into the countryside. They couldn't really talk over the roar of the engine, so they communicated through little touches. A squeeze of Kelly's legs about her own, Sophie placing her hand over the older girl's on her stomach.

She had the best ideas.

Honestly, she wasn't paying much attention to where they were going, but as they cruised through some tiny village or other, she decided to pull into a pub for a break.

The roar of the bike left a ringing in her ears as she cut the engine and dropped the stand, stretching her legs out before her.   
"Fancy a drink?" She pulled off her gloves and set to work on her helmet as Kelly climbed off, staggering a little.  
"Woah, dead legs." She took a moment to right herself and Sophie chuckled as she pulled her helmet off.  
"Yeah, it happens." She grinned to the other woman, who pushed her visor up with a look of great amusement.   
"So does helmet hair." She snarked and Sophie's hand flew to her hair, wincing as she found it plastered against her head. Oh god.

They grabbed some seats inside, sequestering themselves in the corner of the tiny pub with their drinks. A pint for Kelly, but only coke for Sophie. Irresponsible though she may be, she never drank if she was riding.  
"Thoughts?" She arched a brow, surprisingly anxious to know. Kelly tipped her head for a moment, watching her with an oddly soft smile. When she finally answered, she set down her drink, surprising Soph with a gentle kiss.  
"I love it." She whispered and Soph's stomach flipped, a grin leaping to her face before she could catch it. Her chest felt tight, full of something she couldn't name. It almost hurt. Unsure what to do, she caught the side of Kelly's face and she kissed her again, lingering until the feeling passed and her heart slowed before she had to move away. They were in public, and she didn't particularly feel like getting kicked out of a tiny pub today.

Hell, she really must have changed if she was considering getting thrown out of somewhere as a bad thing.

Still, she tossed that thought aside and took a drink, still grinning like an idiot as Kelly smirked.   
"When did you start riding anyway?" The older girl tipped her head and Soph shrugged.  
"Took my CBT when I turned seventeen, but I've been stealing bikes since I was fifteen." She flashed a grin but Kelly seemed to have gained a thoughtful expression.  
"There was something in your file about a bike?" She seemed unsure, Soph nodded, looking away.  
"Michaelson Academy." She couldn't help the dark edge to her tone as she took a drink, her eyes on the table. She felt Kelly take her free hand and squeeze it gently, she returned the pressure with a sad smile, keeping her attention on the old wood.   
"I er… Stole it from one of the teachers. It was pretty stupid, I was very, _very_ drunk." She eyed the ice in her drink thoughtfully.  
"Ended up crashing into some kind of statue in a village nearby, it had a particularly pointy iron fence around it." Without really noticing, she set down her drink and ran her hand over her ribs, Kelly's fingers squeezed hers.

She dwelled on the memory for a moment, it was hazy and mostly lost to inebriation and head injury, but faint echoes of voices, distant ringing of pain, that feeling of drowning on dry land as her lung filled with blood… It lingered. Blinking rapidly, she pulled herself back, turning to the other woman.  
"I was in pretty bad shape for a few months after; Mum figured it'd probably scared me straight enough to send me to a normal school. She was pretty wrong about that." She managed half a grin and the other woman smirked.  
"Idiot." She shook her head but her tone was far from reprimanding, Soph picked up her glass and gave it a pointed shake.  
"You live, you learn. I never drink when I'm driving now and I always wear the right gear…" She paused to take a drink.  
"… And I try to avoid crashing into fences, where possible." Not wanting to let the conversation linger of painful topics, she opted to lighten the mood and was grateful when Jones went with it, laughing along and letting the subject drop.

They stuck around for lunch, but after that they rode further into the countryside, climbing up hills and weaving back down until Soph decided to pull over.  
"Why're we stopping?" Kelly's frown was audible but Soph shrugged, nudging her leg to tell her to jump off.  
"I'm abandoning you here." She teased, but as Jones remained where she was she nudged her leg again.  
"C'mon, humour me." She pulled off her helmet and glanced over her shoulder, unable to hear it but more than aware of Kelly's long suffering sigh as she finally climbed off, pushing up her visor.  
"If I must." She smirked and Sophie laughed as she locked up the bike.  
"Well, if you really object, I'd love to see you drive yourself back." She straightened back up with a smirk and found Kelly watching her, helmet in hand and that enigmatic Kelly Jones smile on her face.  
"Do you want me to run you through all the ways I could get home from here without you?" She deadpanned and Soph rolled her eyes, stalking past the older girl and off of the road.  
"Such a kill-joy!" She called back over her shoulder, unable to keep from smirking to herself as she listened to Jones' laughter behind her.

She led them to the edge of the hill they'd just ridden up, the sharp drop off had caught her attention and she smiled at the vast expanse of space before her as she stood, staring out over the fields. So peaceful.  
"So is this what you do?" Kelly's voice came close behind her and she turned to find her sitting down on the grass.   
"Hm?" She hummed her question, dropping down to sit beside her, staring at nothing in particular.   
"Ride out to random patches of countryside and pose dramatically on hilltops." She teased and Sophie chuckled.  
"Well, there's not normally anyone around to see the posing, but I suppose." She shrugged.  
"Oh? I thought bad-girls used bikes and sexy leather to score?" Feigned confusion did nothing to hide Kelly's barely contained laughter as she shifted, putting her hands out behind her to recline comfortably. Soph arched a brow, almost offended.  
" _Bad-girl_? Really?" She screwed up her face in mock disgust even as she repressed a chuckle.   
"Oh please, you're a walking stereotype and you know it." Kelly smirked as if she dared her to deny it, mischief dancing in her eyes. Sophie scowled playfully, but eventually she shrugged, redirecting her attention to the scenery.  
"I suppose." She huffed, dropping back to prop herself up on her elbows, tipping her head to rest against Kelly's ribs. After a moment, she sighed.  
"But no. Contrary to popular belief, I didn't really do a lot of… that." She frowned at nothing in particular, her mind running over the few hundred rumours that existed regarding her sex life.  
"Yeah, me neither." It was barely a whisper, spoken almost as a sigh, but Soph heard it. For a moment she bit her lip, unsure if she should ask, but curiosity nagged at her.  
"How come? I mean… I don't know if you've _met_ you, but er…" She managed a slight smirk, despite knowing it wouldn't be seen, and for a moment Kelly said nothing. Instead, she shifted, dropping down to lay on her back, staring up at the sky. Sophie moved with her, resting her head on her stomach and unable to keep from smiling as long fingers began carding through her hair.   
"I've had a few casual things… Nothing public, and nothing particularly emotional. Only Polly ever really knew about any of them." She felt the older girl shrug as she watched a bird fly over them.  
"I don't know, I liked sex, but I was always kind of busy, even before I became head girl, so anything beyond that just didn't really interest me." She sighed, Soph reached up with her free hand to catch the one not in her hair. She was bad at words, so a gentle squeeze of her fingers would have to do.

"You pissed me off so much, you know?" Kelly chuckled and Sophie gave a snort.  
"I can imagine, but why specifically?" She arched a brow at nothing in particular and Kelly huffed.  
"Because you were definitely up to something and couldn't be trusted as far as I could throw you, but you were annoyingly hot." The petulant scowl behind her voice pulled a laugh from Sophie's lips. The hand in her hair paused to swat her gently in the forehead.  
"Shut up." It was a fond reprimand, Sophie dialled her laughter back to a grin.  
"I was conflicted as hell over you. When I finally gave in, I convinced myself it wasn't anything serious, that, if anything, it would help me keep a better eye on you. It was pretty obvious you were trying not to be interested, and failing, miserably." Her tone turned teasing and Sophie glanced up with a scowl, only to be met with a far too soft smile on the older girl's face. She quickly returned her gaze to the sky.   
"So I think I tried to pretend it was a trap for you, rather than just giving in." She chuckled and Sophie smirked to herself.  
"Good to know we were both delusional." She snarked, but it lost its edge in the wake of a wistful smile that overtook her amusement.

They fell into comfortable silence and remained for a little longer on top of the hill, watching as the sun approached the horizon. When the edges of the sky began to turn pink, Sophie sighed, disentangling herself from older girl and sitting up, propping herself up on one hand to smile down at her.  
"We'd better head back." She spoke gently, the peace of the area compelling her to keep her voice low. Kelly's hand came up to rest over the back of her neck, gently pulling her down until their lips met in a sweet kiss; lingering but oddly chaste. When she finally moved back, the older girl smiled.  
"Let's go home."

All the way, Sophie was lost in thought, the cold night air keeping her alert even as her mind lingered on Kelly, warm against her back. What were they? Well, they were dating, that was what they were… but what the hell did she feel?

_I love it._

She repressed a shudder and swallowed hard against the words echoing in her mind. Was that what it was? Did she…? Damned if she knew.

She shoved the thought away for now and focused on driving, she was no-where near ready to unpack that shit right now.

The cold air finally started to catch up to them as the sun went down, so by the time they made it up to their room, a hot shower was definitely on the cards. Soph shivered as she shed her jacket, hanging it up on the back of the door.  
"Do you want to go first?" Kelly glanced over and Soph made to answer, but paused, considering… Biting her lip, she struggled with herself for a moment. Could she…? She turned toward the older woman sat on the edge of the bed, pulling off her boots. She might not have any idea exactly what her feelings were toward her, but if nothing else… She knew she trusted her. Quickly turning away, she dropped into the desk chair, keeping her eyes on the floor as she worked to remove her own boots.   
"Why not share one?" She forced herself to keep her tone light, pointedly ignoring the way Kelly paused, clearly trying to decide if she'd heard that right. After a long silence, she stood, shrugging out of her jacket.  
"I wouldn't say no, if you wanted to." Her smirk was audible, but there was a layer of concern beneath it that pulled an odd warmth into Soph's chest. Yeah, she was sure.

Dragging a wolfish grin onto her face, she stood, walking with as much confidence as she could muster toward the older girl and catching her about the waist. Her prediction was dead on, and the worry dancing in her eyes was touching. Sophie let her grin drop to a soft smile, leaning up.  
"Warmer that way." She tipped her head and watched the worry fade as Kelly's arms fell about her shoulders, replaced by a delightful smirk.  
"Hm, you make a good point." She leaned down and they were done with words. Neither of them were great at expressing things out loud, any time they tried it was generally filled with a lot of staring at the ground and mumbling, but this was something they were much better at. Something they understood.

Sophie staggered backwards into the bathroom, grinning against Kelly's lips as they clumsily meandered their way to the shower. They had to break apart as the older girl reached in to turn on the water and Sophie took the opportunity to divest herself of her shirt before Kelly turned back and she could recapture her lips once more. Hands fell to her waist and Soph ignored the twitch in the back of her mind. It was Kelly, and it was fine. She gave an impatient hum and yanked the woman's shirt from her waistband, continuing up until they had to break apart for her to pull it off over her head. Kelly chuckled and the sound dragged a delicious shiver up Sophie's spine and she surged forward the moment her hands were free, wrapping her arms tight around the taller girl's shoulders to pull her down. Apparently able to take a hint, Kelly's arms wound around her waist, pulling them flush together and dragging a groan from Sophie at the sensation. Every inch of skin that pressed together felt like it was burning, and Soph wouldn't let go if you paid her.

The rest of their clothes were eventually tossed aside and they found themselves under the torrent of steaming water. Lips trailed after rivulets of water and hands slid over every inch of skin they could find. Impatient, Soph turned them around, pushing the taller girl up against the tile and unable to hide her grin as she gasped at the cold.  
"Little shit." She smirked down at her and Soph chuckled as she leaned up.  
"Yes?" She silenced any response by crushing their lips together, but bent to hook a hand under Kelly's knee and lift until a long leg hooked over her hip. 

Wasting no time, she pulled back and ducked her head, trailing down the column of her throat and not stopping there. Long fingers pushed her hair from her eyes and gripped tightly as she grazed her teeth over the woman's hip, coaxing her leg up onto her shoulder. Pressing her lips to inside of her thigh, Sophie risked a glance up, only to be met with a sight that made her glad she was already kneeling. Kelly, flushed and leaning back against the tile, chest heaving and eyes dark as she stared down at her, hands tight in her hair and pulling her to where she wanted her to be.

God, this woman.

Never one to deny her, Sophie quickly did as she was bid, delighting in the sounds that echoed off of the walls.

She could have stayed there forever, but soon enough the grip on her hair tightened painfully and the sinful moan that filled the air sent the low heat in her gut blazing uncontrollably. She forced her eyes open to watch as she eased her through, a groan rumbling from her throat at the sight of Kelly, head thrown back, gasping under the torrent of water.

This fucking woman.

The moment she slumped back against the wall, the thigh left her shoulder and Sophie was dragged back up into a bruising kiss, teeth catching her lip and biting down hard as she was pulled tight against the other woman. She allowed herself a moan and could do nothing but hold on for dear life as she was dragged around to press against the wall, slipping on the wet ceramic floor and all but falling against the cold tile with nothing but Kelly for support. She didn't disappoint, keeping her upright until she could pin her the against the wall, a knee slipping between hers and pressing up, encouraging a shameless whine and a roll of her hips in search of any kind of friction. She was lost, completely, unable to focus on anything but the heat and the cold and the woman pressed against her.   
" _Kelly._ " It was practically a whimper, and honestly she had no idea what she was asking for. Fortunately, the woman herself clearly understood as a hand slid down over her stomach to where she absolutely _needed_ it. Her gasp at the contact turned into a strangled moan as lips trailed down over her chest; Kelly clearly intent on exploring every inch of the skin she'd been denied until now. The combination had Sophie rushing toward the edge at a painfully fast pace, her arm flinging out to grab the shower fixture for something to hold on to as the other clung tightly to the older girl.   
"Fuck." She cursed through grit teeth and gripped tighter, her head dropping forward as she gasped; water flowing freely down her face. It was too much, she couldn't… She couldn't even finish her thought and somehow, Kelly seemed to know, abandoning her chest so catch the side of her face with her free hand, coaxing her head upright and pressing gentle kisses to her lips.   
"Open your eyes." She spoke against her lips, her tone dark but soothing as her other hand slowed it's relentless pace. It took her a moment, but Sophie managed to do as she was told, dragging her eyes open to meet the woman's gaze. Pupils blown and face flushed, Kelly's eyes were sinfully dark, but dancing behind all that was that soft unnameable edge that tied Sophie's stomach into knots and tightened her chest, and now it eased all but the most delicious tension from her, the hand on her face keeping her grounded until she could drag her arms to hook around the older girls neck and pull her back down into a deep, smouldering kiss, just in time for her hips to jerk and her back to arch, removing any space between them as she toppled over the edge, clinging to Kelly like she was the only solid thing in the world.

Fucking hell… She loved this woman.

That thought froze her blood in her veins, but as her body relaxed she decided to shove it aside for now, chalking it up to a spur of the moment thought, based on raging hormones and endorphins. Instead she allowed herself to drop her head onto the woman's shoulder, every ounce of tension easing from her as if it were running down the drain at their feet.   
"Definitely warmer this way." Kelly's voice floated gently into her ear and she managed a weak chuckle.  
"Might go as far as to say pretty hot." She snarked back and grinned as the woman hummed her agreement.  
"You're not wrong." Lips pressed to her jaw and a gentle hand coaxed her head back.  
"Come on, let's get clean before the hot water runs out." She smiled gently and stepped back, giving Soph time to right herself and shrug away from the wall, ducking her face under the flow of water to drag her senses back even a little. While she was facing away, arms appeared around her waist and pulled her back, lips pressing to the back of her neck. She realised then what she'd done. Of course, it had kind of been the point of this whole thing, to finally trust another human being with the stark reminder of her past, the lingering scars from four years past. Jesus, it had only been four years? Four years, five schools and a twisted spiral of criminal behaviour and terrible coping mechanisms.

She remained still for a long moment, letting Kelly process what she was seeing and giving her time to organise her thoughts before gently turning herself around; almost afraid to meet the woman's eyes, but she forced herself. This would need to be addressed, and now was as good a time as any.

Sadness, a little pain, a hard line of anger, and an overwhelming wave of that gentle softness was all that stared back at her. No pity, no disgust or horror. Sophie couldn't help the sad smile that pulled at her lips as she reached up, pulling the taller woman down into a gentle kiss and hoping it conveyed enough of her thoughts to make this okay. When they broke apart, Kelly managed an understanding smile and Soph nodded, stepping back and gesturing to her stomach, where sat a very specific, still very dark, thick scar.  
"Pointy railings." She smirked, but it grew into a grin as Kelly laughed, shaking her head as she grabbed the shampoo.  
"Mad woman. Come on, you first." She brandished the bottle and Sophie chuckled as she turned around. Yeah, they'd be okay.

They took their time, gently washing each other's hair and lazily kissing under the warm water until it grew cold. When they finally climbed out, they remained wrapped in towels, going through the standard domestic routine of getting ready for bed before they finally settled together under the covers. A little over-warm from their extended shower, they forwent their usual night wear and didn't wrap around each other as they usually would. Instead, the stuck to their sides and extended a hand across the space between them, fingers entwined tightly in the dark.   
"Goodnight, Soph." Kelly spoke quietly, fingers squeezing gently, and Soph couldn't help but smile at the softness of her tone.  
"'Night Kel'." She muttered back, returning the pressure, letting her eyes drop shut.

She was asleep within moments, the effort of the day finally catching up to her.

The final term of the school year started up and honestly, not much happened. Sophie supposed even St. Trinian's couldn't be pure chaos all the time and the rest of the school year passed with as much normalcy as could be expected. Chavs and Emos fought on, the Geeks traded in stocks to build up the small fortune they'd amassed and the twins kept the steady income coming in from their dealings with Flash. It was almost peaceful.

As summer approached, the place was busy; final exams, yearbooks, parties… the usual school activities done in true St. Trinian's style. All that, she could handle, however, something was looming dangerously in the back of her mind… Kelly would be graduating.

It was a good thing, of course, she couldn't stay in school forever, and she was already getting job offers by the boat load. Apparently, the Head Girl in charge of the St. Trinian's Golden Age was a hot commodity for several industries. Go figure. So she was happy for her, obviously, but the fact that she would be leaving, moving out of the school and starting her adult life elsewhere… It was terrifying. Sophie still had another year to do, and while she would be perfectly happy to drop out and follow her, she didn't want to be some dead weight, dragging behind her as she took on the world…

So far, she hadn't dared to ask.

She didn't know what answer she expected, or what answer she wanted to hear. If she wanted to end this so she could go out into the world without ties to anyone, she would understand that… Staying together would be hard; they were very used to existing in each other's space. How would they do with so much distance between them?

So, like an adult, she'd been avoiding the problem, using the pretext of the busy school to stay out of their room until she knew the woman would be asleep, getting dressed quickly in the morning and dashing off to take care of a million things. It was ridiculous, and going on the look on Kelly's face every time she dashed out of the room, she knew exactly what was going on, but she couldn't help it… All in all, she was scared, and as a coward, she reserved the right to run away and avoid her problems for as long as humanly possible.

Of course, that time was rapidly running out, and as she was supervising the movement of Kelly's portrait from the art room to the main hall, she felt, more than heard, the woman's presence behind her. She didn't turn around, keeping her eyes on the first years as they nudged it left and right, trying to hang it straight. The decision to move it hadn't actually been hers or Kelly's, but a popular request from the students. There was talk of making it a tradition, to hang a portrait of each head girl somewhere around the school at the end of their reign, but for now, everyone was just happy to have some commemoration of The Infamous Kelly Jones.  
"Are we going to talk about it, or are you going to keep hiding until I leave?" The familiar voice reached her ears, confirming the woman's presence behind her and Soph sighed.  
"Hiding is easier." She grumbled, nodding to the first years as they left, leaving the pair of them stood staring up at the painting. After a long silence, Sophie sighed.  
"So you noticed then…" It was supposed to be light-hearted, but it came out edged in guilt, she jammed her hands into her pockets to keep from fidgeting.  
"You've been coming to bed after I've gone to sleep for a week. Either something's up or you're cheating on me." Kelly scoffed and Sophie snorted at the very idea.  
"Good point." She ducked her head and ran a hand over the back of her neck, she hadn't really been in the mood, given the stress looming in the back of her mind, so she hadn't really noticed… But Kelly was right, they hadn't slept together in roughly a week, which for them, was actually a pretty long time.   
"…and we both know that isn't happening." The older woman clarified and Soph nodded her appreciation for the trust. She might be a dickhead, but she wasn't about to cheat on the most amazing woman on the goddamn planet.  
"Not in a thousand years." She muttered, risking a glance at the woman. She didn't look mad, just a little… tired. At that comment, she managed a crooked smile, but it was clear they were still going to have this conversation. Returning her gaze to the painting, she let out a long breath.  
"You're leaving." She barely managed to say it loud enough that she heard it, let alone Kelly, but apparently the other woman heard her.  
"And?" She encouraged and Soph bit her lip, struggling to find the words.  
"And I don't know what happens now. I've never- I don't- Ugh…" She dragged her hands over her face. Why was she so bad at this? Thankfully, as always, Kelly seemed to understand.  
"Yes, I do have to leave, and you have another year here." Sophie turned to interject but she held up a hand to stop her, apparently still reading her mind.  
" _Yes._ You do." She scowled until Soph's mouth snapped shut, but they remained facing each other. Her heart was sinking in her chest, they were going to separate… No matter what, Kelly was leaving and she was staying… Apparently her sadness made it onto her face as the woman's expression softened, stepping forward and wrapping her arms about her waist.  
"Don't sulk." She sighed and Soph cast her gaze to the floor. This was it, this was the end.   
"We both knew we wouldn't be at school forever, and it's only a year." Kelly gave her waist a gentle squeeze and Soph's head snapped up.   
"I can visit, I don't know where I'll be, but during the holidays…" The older girl wasn't looking, staring off at nothing in particular as she seemed to be rambling to herself, a pink tint crawling its way up her neck under her choker.

She would visit? Only a year?

Her brain managed that much before she rushed forward, silencing any further rambling with a kiss so full of relief and just a little bit of desperation. Kelly gave a startled noise but responded quickly, the tension in her shoulders melting away as they both realised the truth. They wanted to keep this going. They wanted to stay together.

Thank fuck for that.

"Sophie?" A voice broke the moment and Soph's heart froze in her chest. Kelly pulled back in confusion, turning to look at the intruder but Sophie didn't need to. She knew that voice. Slowly, she disentangled herself from the taller girl and turned to face a man she hadn't seen in six years.  
"Dad?"

There he was, lounging in the doorway, looking pretty much exactly the same as he had the last time she'd seen him. He was tall, wiry, dressed in an impeccably tailored three piece suit, all black from head to toe. Apparently his hair had started to rebel, the pure black she had inherited (and went to great pains to dye her personal favourite 'fuck-off' red) was starting to grey around the temples, the start of sliver streaks cutting through his slicked back style. He was still clean shaven, his face so similar to hers… Really it was no wonder her mother hated her. Finally his eyes, that same dark grey that he'd passed on to her, currently fixed on the pair of them, still standing so close together in the vast entrance.   
"Long time no see." She arched a brow, taking a step forward, but no more. His lips twisted into a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.  
"Good to see you, kid. How've you been?" He smirked and tipped his head, Sophie shrugged.  
"Not bad, getting by. How about you? How's the family?" She made an effort not to sound bitter, she liked to think it went well as he mirrored her shrug, tucking his hands into his pockets and moving further into the room. She held her ground, letting him draw closer until they were only a couple of metres apart.   
"Fine, everyone's doing great. Lucy's taller than you now." He chuckled and Sophie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Of course her half-sibling would already be taller than her, her dad's new wife, Emily, was a tall, elegant woman. A model, if she remembered right.   
"Sounds about right." She manged a smile, though she knew it wouldn't so much as touch her eyes. Fortunately, at that moment, Camilla's door opened.  
"Richard! Good to see you again." She strode over, purposefully putting herself between them as she gripped his arm. Sophie repressed a smirk at his brief flash of obvious discomfort. Camilla always scared him just a little, she saw through his bullshit.   
"Camilla, aren't you a sight for sore eyes. You look radiant as always." It didn't stop him trying of course, as he winked to the woman, who gave a giggle, playing into it.  
"Oh, behave yourself. Now, what brings you to my lovely school?" Camilla she batted his arm a little harder than was probably necessary and Richard cleared his throat, gesturing to Sophie.  
"Does a father need an occasion to visit his daughter?" He paused and Sophie took half a step closer to Kelly, whose hand gently brushed against the back of hers. It was comforting, easing some of the tension from her shoulders. She didn't like this situation, she hadn't seen or spoken to him in years, why was he here?   
"But, since you mention it, I'm here to collect Sophie, and take her home with me." He smiled cheerily as though he were handing over a large sum of money to some prize winner but Sophie physically flinched, her mind going almost completely blank but for one word.

No.

Camilla turned to give her a searching look, Kelly did not, her attention reminding fixed on the man in front of them while Sophie floundered. He was here to take her away, he was going to make her leave. She couldn't…  
"Have you discussed this with Sophie herself?" Apparently detecting her complete loss of function, Camilla turned back to her ex-brother-in-law, who arched a brow, clearly not getting the response he expected.  
"Now you've finally kicked your Mom to the curb I figured you'd be coming to stay with me. I've got you a place at an excellent school, you'll love it." He grinned, but finally Sophie's mind caught up to her mouth and she cleared her throat.   
"I left Mum's so I could stay here, I'm not leaving." She raised her chin defiantly and the man seemed taken aback.  
"You're kidding right? This dump?" He scoffed and Camilla visibly bristled, in the corner of her eye, Soph caught the death glare radiating off of Kelly. Instead of rising to the bait, she bit her tongue, arching a brow almost in perfect copy of his trademark arrogance.  
"Excuse me?" Her tone was ice, his amusement faded in an instant.  
"This place is a shit hole. You're coming home with me, graduating from a good school, and coming to work with me." His jaw was set as he stared down at her, she folded her arms, cocking her hip and shifting her weight into the universal pose of stubborn defiance.  
"No, I'm not." She paused as she considered his words, her eyes narrowing.  
"I thought Andy was supposed to do that anyway, is he not quite what you expected?" She slipped in the snide remark and repressed a victorious grin as she watched the flash of anger in his eyes. Right on the money then. Her dear half-brother was an idiot, a violent brat too used to his own way. Emily had insisted they stop visiting after Sophie handed his ass to him for the fifth or sixth time.   
"You're still my kid. You're seventeen. If I want to take you with me, you're going to do as you're told." He glowered and she allowed herself a sneer.  
"Have I ever done as I'm told, _Dad?_ " Her disdain dripped off of the word, showing exactly how few fucks she gave in regards to his parental control.   
"As I recall, Richard, you waved rights to custody in the divorce. Sophie is my sister's responsibility, and she has decreed that she is to stay here." Camilla interjected and Sophie felt a wave of appreciation to the woman and a wash of relief that the man didn't actually have any legal rights backing him up. In pure reflex, she stepped closer to Kelly, catching her hand and squeezing tightly. Dark grey eyes flickered down at the action, a slow and far too snide smirk curling his lips.  
"Oh, I see why you want to stay." He chuckled, but the humour behind it was cold. Sophie repressed a shiver.  
"Who's your friend here?" He tipped his head and Sophie cleared her throat.  
"Kelly Jones." Kelly stepped forward, offering her free hand. Richard smirked as he took it, obviously using a firm grip in an attempt to intimidate. Kelly didn't even blink.  
"Richard Daniels." He let go and Kelly returned to her side, standing comfortably close.  
"I take it you're the one she wants to stay for?" Apparently choosing to ignore Sophie herself, he spoke directly to Kelly, who huffed out a humourless laugh.  
"I don't control her." She shrugged and Sophie had to repress a bark of laughter at how ridiculously untrue that statement was, though in a different context.  
"Sophie, if it's just a pretty girl you're after, there's a million in New York, hell, Emily can set you up with some models if you want." He rolled his eyes as though the idea were tedious and Soph scrunched her nose, affronted.  
"One, that's gross. Two, I'm staying here because I _like_ it here. This is my place." She raised her chin and he stared her down for a long moment. Eventually, he sighed, clearly aware he was outnumbered and at a disadvantage. The cold mask cracked just a little as he ran a hand over his hair. He looked tired.  
"You really are too much like me, kid." He grumbled, shaking his head. Letting out a long breath, Sophie let go of Kelly's hand and stepped forward.   
"Let's go for a walk." She nodded to the door and he arched a brow in confusion, but nodded, gesturing for her to lead the way. As they walked, Soph glanced back over her shoulder, shooting Kelly a reassuring look and receiving a nod in return, trust clear in her face. They would be left alone while they talked.

Together they made their way around the grounds.  
"What're you doing here, Dad?" She sighed, her eyes on the path ahead and her hands in her pockets. He kept pace beside her, mirroring her actions seemly without thought. Honestly, she loved her Dad, they always got along really well and he'd taken good care of her when she was a kid. Even after the divorce and the move, they'd had twice yearly visits, emails, letters… Then Emily started getting huffy, dragging his focus onto their two 'perfect' children and away from the scruffy hooligan hanging on from his life before her, so by the time she turned twelve, their relationship had been relegated to a couple gifts a year.   
"I don't know, kid. Your mum called, gave me the run down on the last few years… I guess I figured it was my job to come save you." His voice was gruff, she couldn't help but smile even as she shook her head.  
"As if I need saving." She scoffed and he actually managed a laugh.  
"See, that's how I know you're my girl." He tipped his head back to smirk at the sky and she chuckled.  
"I am that, so you should know I'm not going anywhere if I don't want to." She cast him a scowl and he gave a heavy sigh.  
"I guess I should've. It's been a while, guess I forgot how dammed stubborn you are." He clapped a hand onto her shoulder and she rolled her eyes, leaning in to nudge him back.  
"Well don't forget it. And play nice with my missus before I set your car on fire." She grinned mischievously and he tossed his head back as he laughed, halting their progress as he struggled to contain himself. Sophie folded her arms across her chest, waiting.

When he finally managed to stop, he mustered a surprisingly genuine look of apology.  
"Right, yeah, sorry. I wasn't expecting a refusal, then she stepped up… I bit back out of habit. You got a strong one there, pretty too." He honestly seemed a little proud, Sophie felt herself puff up, just a bit.  
"You don't know the half of it." She cast a small smile back toward the school, where she imagined the woman would be pacing restlessly in Camilla's office. When she turned back, she found her dad watching her with a soft smile.  
"You love that girl." It wasn't an accusation, it was a statement, and Sophie took a step back, holding up her hands.  
"No, no! I mean… She's- er… But I…" She floundered and he cracked up once more, throwing an arm about her shoulders and yanking her tight against his side. To hide from the situation she buried her face in his jacket.  
"It's okay, kid. You figure it out in your own time. If that girl has a decent head on her shoulders, she'll wait for you to sort it out." He spoke quietly into her hair and she sighed, slinging an arm about his waist to return the impromptu hug.   
"Thanks, Dad." She muttered into dark material and couldn't help but smile as he squeezed her tighter.  
"I got your back, kid."

They made their way back to the school and, sure enough, found Kelly and Camilla in the Head Teacher's office. Kelly wasn't pacing, but going on the way she quickly got to her feet, and the empty whiskey glass on the coffee table, she hadn't been far off. Sophie gave her a reassuring smile, shutting the door behind them as she gestured between the two.  
"Kelly, I'd like you to meet my dad, Richard Daniels. Dad, this is my girlfriend, Kelly Jones." She stepped to one side as the pair met in the middle, taking each other's hands in a far less bruising handshake.   
"I apologise for my poor behaviour earlier, I've always had a bad temper. I hope you can forgive me." He clasped her hand in both of his and she seemed sceptical for a moment, staring him down. After a long pause, the tension in her shoulders seemed to ease away, and she nodded.  
"It's nice to meet you properly." She smirked and her dad grinned, releasing her hand.  
"You too." Clearly some understanding had been reached.

He stuck around for another hour, but had to duck out when work called for the sixth time, parting with a tight hug and a promise to keep in touch. Sophie didn't put too much stock in such an oath, but it would be nice to talk properly again.

Leaving Camilla's office, they made their way off toward the dining hall; dinner would be starting soon.  
"I've got a job." Kelly finally dropped the news she'd clearly been carrying for a few days while Sophie avoided her and honestly, it wasn't even a surprise.  
"Finally picked one then?" She spoke to the floor, apparently having a lot of conversations with the scenery today.  
"MI7. It seemed like my kind of thing." Kelly chuckled and Sophie took a moment to digest this information. She was going to be a spy.

Only at St. Trinian's would that seem perfectly plausible.

"Agent Jones…" She tried it out, unable to help the smirk that pulled at one corner of her lips at how cool it sounded. Shaking her head at her own thoughts, she caught the woman's hand, entwining their fingers as they reached the hall.  
"Not bad." She cast her a grin that Kelly returned as she pushed through the doors, ready to enjoy their last few weeks of term; secure in the knowledge that even though geography was going to become a problem, it would be a problem they handled together.

It didn't make parting any easier.

Summer flew by with astonishing speed and before Sophie could so much as blink, term was starting tomorrow and it was time for Kelly to leave. They'd packed up over the course of the week, Sophie's stuff moving into one of the staff bedrooms, curtesy of her aunt, who wasn't above a little nepotism once in a while. It kind of made sense, given Sophie's technically homeless status, the school was the only place she had to keep anything and trying to fit your whole life into a shared dorm was next to impossible. That, and if Kelly was going to be visiting, the woman had clearly decided it would be better for the two of them to have space to themselves to… catch up. Kelly's things had mostly been sent home, Alice happy to store them for her until she came back from training and got a place of her own. There were a couple of boxes with her stuff in them in Sophie's new room, a silent reminder that she would be coming back, everything else was packed neatly into a couple of bags to go with her.

With nothing else to do, no further tasks to delay them, they'd made their way down to the drive, where sat Kelly's car, ready to take her far away. So this is where she was, sat on the bonnet of the flashy red convertible, suddenly loathing it from wheels to wing mirrors for being the thing to take Kelly away from her, but even as she scowled at it, running her hand over the glossy paint, she couldn't bring herself to object. She was an asshole, but she wasn't _that_ selfish.

Kelly had been trying. She'd been doing her best to keep her own reluctance hidden, to seem certain and sure as the weeks ticked by. Maybe Sophie knew her too well, or maybe Kelly was just losing her touch, but it had been bloody obvious that if she'd asked, _really asked_ , the woman would stay in a heart beat. For that very reason, Sophie couldn't. If Kelly was willing to do anything for her, it would be nothing short of disgraceful for her not to offer the exact same in return.

Ugh, being a good person sucked.

Still, she sucked it up and dragged a smile onto her face as she heard the car door shut, turning to watch Kelly walk around to stand in front of her. She shifted her legs so the woman could stand between them, reflexively lifting her hands to settle on her waist as she stared up at her.

She looked sad. Sophie knew she probably looked quite similar, smiling but… sad.  
"I've got to go, it's a long drive." The woman sighed, arms falling to rest about Sophie's shoulders, fingers carding through her hair seemingly out of habit. Sophie couldn't help the way her shoulders relaxed at the touch. Really, it was starting to get quite Pavlovian.   
"Yeah, you'd better." She offered a half-hearted smirk back, making no effort to let go of her waist. Kelly chuckled and leaned down, bringing their lips together that pushed the boundaries of what they should be doing in public but neither of them cared.

Reluctantly, they broke apart and Sophie sighed, letting her head drop forward for a moment, resting against the woman's chest as she let her smile fade for a beat. The arms around her tightened and Soph pulled her closer. She only meant for it to be a moment, but the embrace lasted as long as it could. However, as Kelly's phone sounded its alarm, alerting them that it was actually the time she needed to leave or be late, Sophie forced back her sadness and managed another smile, lifting her head.   
"All right." She gently coaxed the woman back and stood, her hands now only resting on her hips, though they itched to pull her close once more.   
"Look after the place for me." Kelly nodded toward the school but didn't look away, her gaze soft. Soph gave a crooked smirk.  
"Yes ma'am. _You_ look after yourself." She gave her a falsely stern look and Kelly laughed.  
"I will. Talk to you soon." She leaned down and they shared one last lingering kiss before they let go entirely, Sophie moving to one side as Kelly climbed into the car. She jammed her hands into her pockets as she immediately missed the warmth of the other woman, swallowing hard against the tightness in her chest as she watched her glance back, a gentle smile on her irritatingly beautiful face.  
"See you." She called back and Soph pushed herself to maintain her smile, offering nothing back but a wave.

With that, she watched her drive away, lingering in the empty driveway until the bright red car vanished into the trees.

She was gone.

God, she needed a drink.

Her aunt understood her sombre mood instantly upon her arrival and poured her a glass of whisky, leaving the bottle on the desk between them as she slumped into the seat across from her.   
"She'll be back, girly." Camilla's tone was sympathetic and Soph hummed in acknowledgement as she drained her glass. She knew she would, it didn't make it suck any less that she was gone though. Pouring herself another drink, she reached into the inside pocket of her jacket, fishing out the envelope Kelly had given her for the Headmistress. She didn't explain as she tossed it onto the desk, settling back in her chair to sip at her drink.   
"Ah! Her recommendation for the next head girl?" Her aunt scooped up the letter with apparent great interest, wasting no time in breaking it open to read. When she was done, she looked surprised.  
"Annabelle? I would have thought she'd choose you." She tipped the badge out from the bottom of the envelope and turned it over in her hand thoughtfully. Sophie shrugged.  
"We talked about it, I'd go nuts within days. Annabelle's a good choice, she's better at managing people." She smirked slightly at the thought; the soon-to-be head girl was going to have real trouble at the start. Everyone would be sure to jump to imply nepotism. However, the girl was really shaping up to be quite a piece of work; Soph had faith she would be able to rise to the task. Camilla seemed to agree as she grinned and put the note to one side.   
"Very well, I'll trust with our dear Miss Jones on that one." She winked and Soph managed a weak smile.  
"She usually knows what she's talking about." They shared a laugh at how true that was and settled into a comfortable silence as they shared a drink. Eventually, however, the chiming of the grandfather clock alerted them to the time and Sophie sighed, draining the rest of her glass and standing.  
"I'd better get to bed, new arrivals tomorrow." She stretched her arms up above her head and her aunt smiled fondly.  
"Another year at St. Trinian's." The woman spoke with a mixture of excitement, trepidation and affection owed to such a prospect. Sophie flashed a wolfish grin.  
"Bring it on." Turning on her heel, she strode from the room, shooting a wave over her shoulder at her aunt as she left.   
"Goodnight, Miss."

She meandered her way slowly through the school, partially to enjoy the empty halls while they lasted, and partially to avoid the painfully empty bedroom that awaited her. Still, she had to get there eventually, and as she entered she slumped back against the door, sighing heavily at the space that would be her bedroom for the next year. Home sweet home.

She left most of her stuff in its bags and boxes, in no mood for unpacking tonight. Instead, she tumbled into bed, her back to the empty side as she let her eyes drop shut, prepared for a restless night as she settled into the first of many without the older girl wrapped around her.

Ugh, when did she become such a sap?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we have it, Kelly's gone.
> 
> I hope you all liked the ride in the countryside, I wrote the bike into the original because I really wanted to learn, but now I actually own one it seemed like a great idea to expand on it. I fixed Sophie's Dad as well, he was never supposed to be that much of an ass, but he really came out as one in the old copy. He's still not a great person, but he's better. I hope you all enjoyed reading, and I hope to see you again next week. - J


	18. Chapter 17: School Girls and Pirates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello, I'm sure we all know the drill by now, so let's get right along. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you at the end - J.

Tired though she may be, Sophie still dragged herself out of bed and pulled on her uniform with a slight buzz of excitement in her gut. Really, she'd never looked forward to a new term, so it was kind of nice to have a spring in her step as she made her way down to the driveway. Annabelle would be busy with Camilla for a lot of the morning, so while the new head girl was being given a rundown of her duties, Sophie had volunteered to take attendance at check in. Only partially to keep her from dwelling on the oh-so-absent woman that she was definitely not going to think about all day.

The school bus rocked up within moments, and as if that unlocked the flood gates, a horde of cars swarmed the place. It was chaos. Parents were hurrying to unload their children, hearses were sliding in laden with emo girls, Chavs and Flammables arrived by the tens and started up a sound system from somewhere. Sophie could name most of them by sight, though there was a small struggle when the three Winehouse Clones rocked up and she knew better than to ask their real names. Fortunately, their parents managed to hang around long enough to fill her in before they fled the area. Three identical fiats pulled into a line and Soph shared a grin with Chelsea as she and the two new Totties emerged. Peaches and Chloe had graduated with everyone else, leaving their younger leader to find replacements over the summer. The pair looked the part, Soph was sure Chelsea would be able to lead them as effectively as she had last year.

That was something she wasn't looking forward to; with Andrea and Taylor gone, Zoe and Bianca would step up to take their places at the heads of Emo and Chav. It would be hell, as while the previous leaders had been friends behind the scenes, Zoe and Bianca believed wholeheartedly in the rivalry between their gangs; she was glad she wouldn't be the one to have to handle them. The rest of the groups wouldn't be so bad, Polly's protégé, Lucy, seemed a little shy, but certainly as smart as the redhead had been; a little confidence and she'd do fine. Celia had rolled in with the Ecos, so she'd probably keep them out of too much trouble, and the terrible twins were still only second years, keeping them firmly at the head of the war band.

Speaking of…

A bright red mini-cooper came hurtling up the drive, skidding to a halt and sending stones scattering everywhere. Sophie couldn't help but grin at the two familiar blonde heads that appeared from within. Sure enough, within moments they'd spotted her and she was tackled, barely keeping her feet as she wrapped an arm around each of them.  
"Welcome back, girls." She chuckled as they pulled back, the all-too-familiar mischievous grins bringing a fond smile to her face.  
"Good holiday?" She tipped her head, checking them off on the list as they beamed.  
"We went to Skegness." They spoke in unison, their tone suggesting chaos that caused Sophie to feel a swell of pity for the location. However, as she made to ask, a loud horn sounded and she spun to find a very large, very sleek, bus pulling up. That thing was not one of theirs.

"Tell me about it later." She spoke without taking her eyes off of the behemoth as she moved around the girls. A crowd was gathering to get a glimpse of the new arrival and Soph arched a brow as she finally caught sight.

She was definitely new, but not a first year. She looked to be around her age, the year below if you really pushed it, but she doubted it. She watched as the girl ignored the man staring mooney-eyed after her and tipped her head. The girl was tall, her blonde hair arranged into a punk style to rival Sophie's own at her attitude toward the uniform was to do the bare minimum; the school tie looped around her neck over a white tank top and a skirt that was somewhere around the right colour. All in all, she looked like she was already done with the place. Sophie snorted to herself and stepped forward, slipping past the totties to address her.  
"Name?" She didn't really have to feign her disinterest as the taller girl turned her attention to her.  
"Roxy." She spoke concisely and Soph nodded, glancing down her list until she found her. She was in her final year, a weird time to be joining a school but who was she to judge?  
"Alright, head through weapons check at the door, follow the crowds to the dorm." She spoke without looking, already casting her eyes over the swarms of second years to check them off of her list. She'd need to keep an eye on this girl, but for now, it was pretty obvious everyone else would be doing that for her, so she could afford to ignore her.

Once she had everyone ticked off, she meandered up to the dorms to check on set up; Annabelle apparently still in with Camilla. Of course, everyone was bickering over who got to claim the new girl, so, naturally, she took a moment to watch, leaning against a wall at the back.

Honestly, it was almost funny, listening to the girl snark at everyone and make her claims that she'd be leaving soon. It all gave Sophie a resounding feeling of de ja vu, and she couldn't help but look forward to the girl finding out just how different St. Trinian's was. Maybe she was going soft, maybe she just felt a little empathy toward the girl, but once everyone cleared off, Soph made her way over, propping herself against a support beam to smirk down at the blonde.  
"What?" It didn't take long for her to scowl back and Sophie grinned.  
"You may as well give up, you know." She folded her arms across her chest, unable to contain her amusement as confusion and annoyance filled the girl's face.  
"Give up what?" She maintained her scowl.  
"You think you're going to leave soon, that St. Trinian's is just another school you'll get bored of. It isn't, and you won't." She gestured idly and the blonde scoffed.  
"Yeah? How do you know?" She sneered but her obvious disdain only made Sophie nostalgic, shaking her head with a chuckle.  
"Call it the voice of experience. Don't say I didn't warn you." She shrugged away from the beam then, turning heel and moving off to catch Zoe, her girls were setting up their candle circle way too close to the flammables for comfort.

By the time Annabelle finally appeared, everyone had pretty much moved in. The first years had arrived and been recruited into the hoard and the twins were already collecting 'insurance' money for the term. The moment she entered, Sophie took a step back, taking herself out of direct sight and leaning back against a wall out of the way, the girl needed to handle this on her own.

For a while, she seemed to struggle to catch their attention, and when she finally did, it wasn't great. Everyone laughed at the idea of her being head girl, and when it was confirmed, sure enough, the immediate mutterings spoke of Annabelle's relation to their aunt. Sadly, her helping at this point would only solidify that idea, so she kept back, wincing as her dear cousin struggled.

Fortunately, a distraction took the heat from her as one of the geeks caught suspicious movement on the CCTV.

Since when had this place even had a _library_ , and who the hell was going into it?

All the big names and ring leaders (apparently including Roxy) amassed and hurried down to investigate, so Sophie followed, curious to see the place more than anything else.

She almost wished she hadn't come along as she dropped to sit on a table in a nearby classroom, propping her legs up on a chair with a heavy sigh. It was the first day of school, for god's sake; lessons hadn't even begun yet and already they had intrigue and infiltration going on. As it turned out, the intruder had been Celia, sneaking in on orders from some unnamed man willing to pay a whole lot of money for one tiny ring (currently being helpfully identified as such by one of Bianca's 'experts'). Ugh, she was already getting a headache and it wasn't even noon.

"…it's about what it's worth to the individual." The chav remarked and strangely, the first to pipe up with the arrogant blonde in the corner.  
"She's right, the way I see it, twenty's just his opening bid. I reckon we should squeeze him for doubt that. Forty… maybe fifty grand." Everyone nodded along and Annabelle seemed to pale slightly, understandable, it was her first day as head girl and the newbie was getting more approval than her. Sophie bit her tongue to repress the urge to frown.

As if on cue, a dolphin ring tone sounded through the room and Celia informed them that it was her buyer calling. Annabelle leapt to take the call herself and Sophie struggled against the sinking feeling in her gut that this was all about to go terribly wrong.

It didn't fade as she listened. The man sounded like a pompous prat and his obvious disdain for the name Fritton set her teeth on edge. The combination of that, and her inevitable nerves from the first day on the job, was probably what caused Annabelle to act, well… not like Annabelle.

"One hundred, thousand pounds."

 _Oh goddamn it, Annabelle._ She couldn't help the wince that passed over her face as soon as the words left her dear cousin's lips. The offer of money was immediately swept away and the mood in the room turned painfully sour. Their new head girl would really have to step up her game after this…

Back at the dorms, she saw Annabelle slip into the head girl's room and struggled against the urge to catch her by the collar. It wasn't her room any more, it wasn't Kelly's… She shoved that thought away and pushed on into the dorms, heading over to have a quick chat with Lucy. Before she left, Polly had gifted Sophie with a PC wired into the Geek's network, she'd set it up in her new room, but she needed the new head geek to sort out the permissions so she could actually view half the content. Lucy knew her well enough to know she wouldn't be playing around with anything, she just wanted to keep her ear to the ground on the goings on of the school… She wouldn't have much else to do now she wasn't helping out a head girl…

Some time later, she left to go unpack the rest of her room, almost running into a slightly shaky Annabelle on her way to the stairs.  
"Oh Sophie... Kelly said to tell you she'd talk to you later." She gave a weak smile and Soph arched a brow.  
"You spoke to her?" She realised her tone was a little sharp and winced, offering an apologetic smile. Fortunately, her cousin seemed to understand.  
"Um yes, she told me to call her if I got stuck… Listen, could I talk to you a minute?" She gestured to her room and Soph repressed the urge to decline and nodded, following her in. She made an effort not to look around, refusing to pay too much attention to the room that still showed signs of their habitation.  
"So, Aunty's made me head girl…" She trailed off, dropping down to sit on her bed while Sophie remained stood, leaning against the wardrobe.  
"Kelly chose you, not her." Soph reminded and the girl gave a sigh.  
"I know… I wish I knew why." Self-deprecation was thick in her tone and Sophie fought with the urge to roll her eyes.  
"She doesn't make bad choices, kid. Aside from dating me." She snarked in hopes of raising the mood and it seemed to work a little as Annabelle gave a weak chuckle.  
"That wasn't a bad choice." She scolded but only paused a moment before continuing.  
"When she was Head girl, you… helped her out sometimes, didn't you?" She tipped her head and Sophie almost laughed at the 'sometimes', instead she gave a shrug, knowing where this was going.  
"I know the situation is different, obviously, but you're good at this stuff, and I'm…" She heaved another sigh.  
"I could use a hand…" Her voice trailed off, her gaze turning almost pleading as the obvious question hung in the air between them. Sophie tipped her head, allowing herself a sympathetic smile as she moved to sit beside the girl, dropping an arm about her shoulders.  
"It was never going to be easy. Any head girl has to earn the respect she's given, but at St. Trinian's… Well, you know." She gave her shoulders a squeeze and they shared a chuckle.  
"Kelly wouldn't have picked you if she didn't think you couldn't do it, so take your time, and just be yourself. _You are a Fritton after all_." Her impression of their aunt was dead on, if she did say so herself, and it pulled a laugh from the distressed girl so she considered it a win.  
"Sadly though, you are going to have to do it on your own. I'll be around, but only as much as any other student. Call me retired." She smirked but managed to keep an apologetic edge to her tone as she got to her feet. The new head girl needed to learn to ride her bike without the training wheels, and she couldn't do that if Sophie did her job for her.

Annabelle seemed a little crestfallen, but didn't argue the point as Sophie left.

She had faith in her cousin, and even more in Kelly's ability to judge people, but she did hope the girl found her feet sooner rather than later. This place needed good leadership, if only to keep it from burning to the ground on a daily basis.

Back in her room, she cranked up her stereo and put her stuff away. The rest of the school had just finished dinner and there was nothing to do until lessons started tomorrow, so she allowed herself to think of Kelly. Mixed in with her things, the woman had left a few bits and pieces; 'essentials' she'd called them, for when she came to visit. It was mostly clothes, though Sophie was almost certain that one specific hoodie had been left behind for her own use, rather than Kelly's; she had adopted it as a dressing gown some time ago. Of course, the woman's 'essentials' also included the box of chokers, now sat neatly on the corner of her vanity with a set of hair straighteners that Sophie herself would never use. Her room had an en suite, much like the room they had previously shared, so in there was a selection of both of their toiletries. Sophie couldn't help but smile to herself as she placed the various bottles onto a shelf.

_"You know you use the girliest shampoo I've ever seen?" Kelly was eyeing the bottle in her hand with mild concern and Soph arched a brow as she took it from her, casting a disparaging look over the older girl's far less dramatic choice._   
_"It smells nice." She grumbled in defence of her delicate pink and white bottle but it only pulled a snort of amusement from the older girl._   
_"A lot of them do, you don't need to buy the ridiculously expensive ones." She popped open her own bottle and poured some into her hand, setting it down as she smirked. Soph scowled as she did the same. Truthfully, she'd started using this particular brand when she'd stolen a couple of bottles of it, and its accompanying conditioner, from a girl three schools ago; she'd found it made her hair irrationally soft, and did a lot for damage caused by her bleach and dye. The delightful passionfruit and coconut scent was really just a bonus. Apparently her mild embarrassment had made it to her face as she felt her cheeks grow warm beyond the heat of the shower, and clearly Kelly noticed as she chuckled and slipped closer, catching her about the waist with soapy hands._   
_"I'm just teasing, I like it too." She leaned down and Sophie couldn't help but smile at the press of lips to her hair… Least of all because moments later she spluttered from accidentally inhaling soap bubbles._

Once unpacked, she changed into some shorts and a tank, pulled on Kelly's hoodie, which she now noticed smelt suspiciously strongly of the woman's perfume, considering the girl hadn't actually worn it since Christmas, and dropped down in front of her computer. Lucy had made good on her word, and, following a very long and complicated password, she found she could access anything she wanted. For now she settled on flicking through the cameras, making sure everything was set up for tomorrow.

Maybe an hour later, her phone blared loudly from her pocket, somewhere on the floor. She pretty much always kept it set to do not disturb, preferring to talk to people on her own schedule, but there was one number set to ring regardless. She grinned to herself, fishing the device out and dropping back into her chair, propping her feet up on her bed as she answered.  
"Miss me already?" She smirked and couldn't help the wave of warmth in her chest at the familiar chuckle on the other end.  
" _You have no idea._ " Her tone was warm, and just a little sad, Sophie repressed a wince but allowed herself a sigh.  
"Oh, I do. How're you settling in, _Agent_ Jones?" She opted to change the subject, they couldn't spend every call mooning over each other; that would just be sad.  
" _Good. This place is pretty incredible, though Polly could run circles around some of the tech teams_." Her smirk was audible and Sophie grinned to herself.  
"I'll bet. Thank god NASA swept her up before someone offered her a couple billion to start WW3." She chuckled and the older girl joined her.  
" _They had me disarming bombs today, I was upside-down on a wire when Annabelle rang._ " She heaved a sigh and Soph couldn't help but snort.  
"Only you would take a call while hanging upside-down over a bomb." She shook her head.  
" _You say that like it's a bad thing._ " Kelly deadpanned back and they both dissolved into laughter once more. When it passed, however, more serious tones prevailed.  
" _She seems to be struggling, everything alright over there?_ " Concern layered her voice and Sophie sighed.  
"She's still trying to find her feet. It's been a while since the heist, I guess memories are a little short. Don't think we need to worry though, I'll keep an eye on her." She hoped she sounded as reassuring as she meant to. Fortunately, whether she did or not, Kelly seemed to trust her word.  
 _"Alright, but if things get too serious with this creep on the phone let me know?"_ The concern lingered and she couldn't help but smile.  
"I will." She promised and she could almost feel the relief on the other end of the phone. When did Sophie become someone who needed _protecting_? Better question, when did she become someone who found someone worrying about her _sweet?_

Answer: When it was Kelly Jones doing the worrying.

If it were anyone else, it would be annoying at best, straight up offensive at worst. Somehow though, the older girl managed to worry about her in a way that didn't imply she couldn't look after herself, just in a way that made it clear she cared.

" _Now, onto more important matters._ " Her thoughts were broken as the woman's voice returned, all business. She arched a brow and gave a questioning hum.  
" _Do you think she'll be a better head girl than me?_ " The mischievous grin was audible and Sophie barked out a laugh before she could stop herself.  
"Not a chance. But then there never could be two Kelly Jones' in the world… I'm not _that_ lucky." She caught her tongue between her teeth in a wolfish smirk despite knowing it couldn't be seen and it only widened at Kelly's chuckle.  
 _"No-one caught your eye yet then?"_ It sounded playful, and maybe Soph was imagining it, but she was sure she caught an uncertain edge to the question. Her stomach twisted a little at the thought.  
"Oh yeah, you've been gone a _whole day_ , I'm actually getting married next week." She resorted to sarcasm in place of an emotional response, fortunately Jones knew how to speak idiot.  
" _Ah damn, I better get your fiancé a gift… Will a bullet do?_ " She snarked back and they shared a laugh. Loosely translated, she'd guess that worked out as:

_"No I'm not interested in anyone else, you absolute melon."_   
_"Thank fuck."_

Who needed direct communication when they had terrible jokes and sarcasm?

Sophie let her mind trail over the events of the day, and as she did, a thought occurred to her.  
"We do have an interesting new girl though, my year." She tucked her free hand behind her head, leaning back in her chair.  
 _"Oh?"_ Curiosity, devoid of jealousy, Soph repressed a sigh of relief that they'd sorted out that little worry.  
"Imagine if I was tall and blonde, and just a little less fucked up." She frowned into space as she tried to imagine it herself. Kelly made an unsettled noise.  
 _"That sounds terrible."_ Genuine discomfort rang through in her tone and Sophie laughed.  
"Okay, maybe not quite that bad, but she thinks she'll be leaving soon." She smirked.  
 _"Ah, poor girl."_ Kelly gave a falsely sympathetic sigh and they shared a chuckle.  
" _Well, I'm sure the girls will set her straight. We managed it with you._ " The older girl continued and Sophie gave a snort.  
"Excuse me Jones, you did anything but set me _straight_." She grinned at Kelly's answering groan.  
 _"Oh, you did not. Why do I put up with you?"_ She grumbled and Sophie cackled.

They talked for another hour or so before Kelly sighed.  
" _I suppose I'd better go, early start tomorrow, for both of us. We should get some sleep._ " She sounded a little more than reluctant and Soph empathised. Still, she knew the girl was right so she relented.  
"Okay. Do you know when you'll be able to call next?" She tried not to sound too needy, though she was unsure how successful it would be.  
 _"Afraid not love, I'll make it as soon as I can but it could be a day or two."_ Her tone was apologetic and Soph winced at the sad look she knew would be on the woman's face. Forcing a smile, despite knowing it wouldn't be seen, she kept her tone light.  
"That's okay, don't worry. Look after yourself, yeah?" It was okay, she could handle being a little sad between calls, as long as Kelly was doing what made her happy. She just needed her emotions to accept that too.  
 _"I will. Sleep well love, I miss you."_ Her soft tone knocked all other thoughts from Sophie's mind and she heaved a heavy sigh.  
"I miss you too." She muttered back and for a moment they were quiet, sharing a silence full of everything they wanted to say.

Eventually though, it had to come to an end and Kelly sighed once more.  
 _"Bye."_  
"See you."

A second or two after she spoke, the line went dead. Sophie tossed her phone onto the bed and dragged her hands over her face, allowing herself a moment to wallow. God she missed her already…

Moment over, she pushed it all back once more and got to her feet, busying herself with getting ready for bed before finally climbing in. As with the night before, she kept to her side, curled away from the empty space behind her as she sought out her sleep, busying her mind with plans for tomorrow to keep it from dwelling on the lack of warmth against her back.

As predicted, she woke early the next morning. Normally, she'd keep her phone in her room, but she was half sure she'd spend the day wondering if Kelly had called, so it seemed sensible to keep it on her. Though she refused to take it off of do not disturb; she was in a group chat with half the school and the notifications were non-stop.

Her loop around the school revealed everything was setting up as it should. The geeks were already in full action, Lucy was doing well, taking over Polly's stock activities with apparent ease. Soph was glad to see it, to be honest, they really didn't want to end up in another mess like last year and have to 'borrow' another Vermeer; two would look suspicious.

On her way to her first class of the day, she passed by physics… and immediately backtracked to confirm that, yes, she had just seen Zoe next to a very real-looking electric chair. Her first question was when exactly the girl had found time to build the damn thing? Still, she wasn't about to interrupt, so she lingered by the door, watching with mild curiosity as a girl was strapped in. She seriously doubted it would actually kill anyone but she was interested in Zoe's electronics skills. She just liked to know who had usable talents. Sadly, she didn't get to see the full extent of its capabilities, as just as it was building power, it cut out, along with the lights… And everything else.

Annoyed groans from other classrooms around her confirmed her theory that it was the whole building and she frowned to herself. That chair shouldn't have done this to the whole school…  
"Soph? What's going on?" A familiar voice caught her attention and she turned to find Chelsea leaning out of a doorway, confusion on her face.  
"I don't know. Stay in your classrooms for now, I'll go find Annabelle…" She turned on her heel and strode off. She had a bad feeling about this, something wasn't right.

Annabelle seemed to be just as confused, which wasn't surprising, but it was certainly concerning. Worry bubbling in her gut, she decided she had no time for mincing words.  
"Okay, time to make decisions." She gave her a stern look, a warning to keep her mind on track. The girl seemed taken aback, but nodded, biting her lip in thought. Sophie waited with questionable patience… Maybe she was a little tense today.  
"Lessons can't keep going without the power, pretty much everything around here is done with electricity... Lessons are cancelled for today." She spoke slowly, as if still thinking. Soph nodded encouragingly.  
"We need to send a team down to check out the fuse box and the power lines, and we need to make sure everyone is in, and the building is secure." She finished, picking up speed, and confidence, with every word. Sophie straightened with a grin.  
"Hop to it, head girl." With a firm pat on the shoulder, she nudged Annabelle forward. The girl grinned as she strode off with purpose. That was more like it.

With Annabelle confidently securing the school, Soph ducked off up to the roof with a book. She hadn't had a lot of time to do much reading over the previous year what with dramatically adjusting her entire world view and getting into the most serious relationship she'd ever been in... Also assisting in a heist to steal a priceless work of art… That really should be higher on the list.

As the sun was setting, she found she had an intruder.  
"Celia said you'd be here." Roxy grumbled and Soph kept her eyes on her page.  
"What can I do for you?" She continued reading, nearly at the end of the chapter.  
"The headmistress called a load of us to tell her what's going on, Annabelle said to get you." Obviously she resented being sent on an errand… Which led Soph to wonder why she'd accepted the task in the first place. Smirking to herself, she left the girl waiting while she finished the last few lines, then snapped her book shut, finally looking up. She'd taken up a comfortable spot on the low wall with her back against the chimney bricks, one leg hanging off the edge. Roxy seemed content to keep well back from the wall, arms folded tight across her chest. Sheepish?  
"Fair enough." She swung her leg back over and stretched her arms above her head.  
"Let's get a move on then." She led the way, aware of the heavy footfalls behind her as Roxy followed.  
"So, how're you liking the place?" She had to admit she was curious; it had only been a couple of days, but she knew well enough that two days at St. Trinian's could do a lot to a person.  
"It's different, I'll give you that, but it's not all that." She huffed and Soph snorted.  
"Give it time." She glanced over her shoulder at the stubborn look on the taller girl's face, an oddly genuine smile finding her own. Roxy wasn't anywhere near as fucked up as she was (is?), she actually had a good shot of settling down here without causing irreparable damage to her hand (her own ached in cold weather now, thanks to her liberal use of aggression toward stone and brick in her early days at the school). It was good to see… But maybe she was just getting sentimental.

They reached Miss Fritton's office and her attention was called to seeing who else was there. There weren't many of them, mostly clique leaders, plus the head girl, obviously. The twins were kicking around by the fireplace, but the only two outside of the big names were herself and Roxy. That… Was interesting. She knew why she was here; that was pretty damn obvious, but why was the uppity new girl taking up a watchful place off to Annabelle's left?

The whole thing gave her de ja vu and she was thrown into a memory of last year. She was stood in this office, in that very spot, watching Kelly and the others plot to save the school. She found herself wondering if everyone else was as confused by her presence back then as she was by Roxy now. Of course, she'd had a nefarious reason to be stalking the head girl… Roxy better not. She decided that keeping an eye on her cousin's apparent new friend would not come into 'interfering with the new head girl' and made a mental note to look up her file later.

She was yanked back into the room as the girls finished explaining what had happened over the last couple of days and Camilla asked to see the ring. Annabelle brought it forward and Soph rolled her eyes when the chav spoke.  
"I mean, what we don't get Miss, yeah? Is why anyone would shell out big benjies, for some budget bling." Everyone agreed and Soph sighed, if she ever started talking like that she would have to ask the emos to bury her alive. Miss Fritton stood up and walked around her desk.  
" _Anyone_ wouldn't, Bianca. Unless of course, the legend were true." She walked around the room and Annabelle asked the question that had instantly sprung to everyone's mind, including Sophie's.  
"What legend?" Camilla chuckled in response and took a long drag from her cigarette.  
"The legend of the Fritton gold." She grinned and Soph couldn't contain her scepticism. Legends? Someone was willing to pay twenty grand for a legend?

Only at St. Trinian's.

The headmistress decreed that she didn't want to repeat herself later, so they adjourned the meeting and took everyone up to the dorms, where waited the rest of the school. Annabelle's teams had unfortunately not been able to reconnect the power, so everyone had plundered the emo's candle supply. The room was aglow, everyone bundled close together with blankets and pillows. It was oddly cosy.

All in all, it was a pretty fun story; apparently they were descended from a legendary pirate. Even she had to admit that was pretty cool, but the ring they'd found was supposedly part of some trail that would lead them to said pirate's secret treasure. It was the kind of stuff you encountered in kids films, not something that happened in every-day life. Then again, stealing priceless art didn't happen in most people's every-day life, but even St. Trinian's had to have limits on the ridiculous.

Right?

By the sound of it, everyone else wasn't quite so sceptical; they all seemed about ready to go out digging first thing in the morning. Well, if it was going to happen anyway, Sophie wasn't exactly about to sit it out… A wild goose chase or not, it sounded like it could be pretty fun. Camilla warned them that anyone who went after the treasure had lost their minds and Sophie couldn't help but lean over to her cousin.  
"Well, that explains the entire Fritton family." She grinned as Annabelle had to cover her mouth to stifle a laugh.

Story time over, Soph left the dorms to head back to her room. No phone call today, but she hadn't really expected one. Fortunately, she didn't use the thing much, so the battery was only a little depleted, she should be okay until they got the power back.

Just as she was about to change, and thundering of fists beat against her door. Confused, and more than a little startled, Soph ran to it, yanking it open.  
"Girls?!" She yelped in surprise at the exhausted and urgent faces of the twins staring up at her; they looked like they'd just sprinted across the school.  
"In...Intruders." They gasped for breath and Soph's heart jolted in her chest.

Shit.

Immediately kicking her head into action, she grabbed her hockey stick from behind the door and threw it up onto her shoulder.  
"Let's go." She gave a decisive nod and the girls offered grim determination in return. The twins had to be exhausted, but to their credit they kept pace with her all the way back to the dorms.

They were a little late to the party, Annabelle was issuing orders left right and centre and Roxy was leading a group down the fire pole at the back. 'Leaving soon', huh?

Still, she jumped down before the twins, catching them at the bottom to make sure they landed safely. She stuck with them, hauling crates of Trinski was easier at seventeen than it was for eleven year olds, but as she dropped the last ones by the kids, she turned and spotted Roxy and The Banned (the new Banned this was, the previous members having graduated last year) carrying amps and ran over to lend a hand.  
"Helping to defend your school?" She smirked over at the blonde, who scowled back.  
"I guess…" Every word Soph had ever had from her was a grumble, but even in the low light of the black out, Soph could see the mild embarrassment on her face. Letting out a quiet sigh, Soph clapped a hand to her shoulder.  
"Glad to have you. Talk to the eco's about the generator over in woodshop, it should still work enough to power those amps." She wasn't sure what the girl planned to do with them, but it would be loud. Roxy offered a small, incredibly reluctant, smile, and ran off, leaving Soph to turn and almost walk head first into Annabelle.  
"I need you at the top of the stairs, if things get nasty, get the younger kids out of there." It wasn't a question, her hands were on her hips and her head raised high, calm and collected but sharp and direct. Soph resisted the urge to smile. Instead she gave a solemn nod.  
"On it." She confirmed and for half a beat, her cousin's expression softened. Neither of them said a word, but the message was clear as it passed between them.

_Be careful._

It wasn't long before the intruder's reached the building. They weren't fooling around, stealth gear and night vision decorated each one as they crept through the building.

The first few went down via Trinski darts. Chelsea distracted those who made it half way up the stairs, leaving them open to attack. It was hard to feel sorry for those idiots, grown men who could be pulled off task by something so simple… Well, frankly, it if were Kelly she'd be right there with them. She gave a silent sigh and shook her head, keeping her head in the game was probably a priority right now. The first wave had been taken care of with surprising ease, but elsewhere in the school, a heavy guitar riff sounded. Roxy. They were circling around, looking for a way through. Silence follows and the girls began to hum, the oh-so-familiar tune of the anthem floating creepily through the air. She had to give the girl's one thing, they certainly knew how to fuck with their enemy.

She glanced across at Annabelle, her cousin was stood still and alert, eyes on the stairs below them. She was tense, but doing a good job at hiding it. It was entirely valid, they were under attack in the middle of the night. Who knew how many, potentially armed, men were currently working their way through the school, and they were carrying hockey sticks and blow darts. It was pretty much just a matter of time before they'd have to turn tail and run, St. Trinian's or not, there were just some things you couldn't fight with pure attitude. Idly, she wondered if she should have texted Kelly… An MI7 agent, even in training, would probably come in handy right about now.

No, Kelly had been gone for less than three days, she couldn't drag her back every time there was a problem.

Quiet singing replaced the humming for the full chant before Annabelle waved them to silence, the intruders were about to come within range. Tension practically crackled in the air, the slow creeping of the men below them the only movement in the entrance hall.

Whispered instructions and muttered confirmations floated up around her and Sophie steeled herself. She could do some damage if she wanted to… She'd proven many times that she was not above grievous bodily harm when it was required. If push came to shove, she could at least get the first and second years out of here. Everyone else... Well, she just hoped this would be one of those times she'd drastically underestimated the girls of St. Trinian's.

To her surprise and delight, when Annabelle yelled 'fire' the guys coming up the stairs didn't seem to stand a chance. Apparently sheer numbers and the element of surprise were enough to startle a pack of infiltrators. Who knew? By the time they switched to 'fire at will' their guests were scrambling over each other in their haste to retreat. Sophie frowned; either she'd underestimated the effect of paint bombs and flour, or these guys were the lowest budget red shirts anyone had ever hired. Still, who was she to complain? Instead, she took up a few balloons and caught some idiot right in the face.

Skirmish apparently over for the night, everyone returned to the dorms. There were a few injuries here and there, minor burns from toxic sludge and such, but no-one was in need of a hospital. All in all, their defence of the school bad been a success… So why did she still feel uneasy?

She hated being right.

Less than a minute after she stepped into the dorms, the room was flooded with light, and before anyone had a chance to recoil, the skylights shattered with a deafening crash. Guns. Armed men dropped through the now open ceiling and waved semi-automatic firearms around like toys. Reflexively, Soph yanked the twins behind her, swallowing hard as they not only let her, but actually stayed put. The fearless girls were scared. Fucking hell.

There was nothing she could do but glare daggers across the room as slowly, and with as much arrogance as could possibly be contained within a single human being, a prat in a grey suit joined the party.

Peirs Pomfrey; what a shit name.

Camilla stepped up to him and Soph grit her teeth so hard it was a wonder they didn't crack as he had two goons seize the older woman. This was all for that fucking ring.

A few more minutes of bragging and pontificating and the asshole left, taking his small army of bastards with him. Silence reigned in the dorms as they all listened to the slow departure of the helicopters, and only when they were out of earshot, true silence falling around them in the still night, did anyone move.

Annabelle ran to Camilla, and as if that sparked everyone else off, girls began turning to each other, checking for any wounded. Soph spun on her heel, checking over the twins and pulling them to her. They were okay, that was good. Swallowing hard around her suddenly thundering heart, Soph directed the girls to sit down while she checked around the room. There was glass everywhere, it crunched underfoot as Soph looped through the room but luckily, no-one was hurt. She scrubbed her hands through her hair, relief not quite enough to sweep away her anger, or her concern, but it was a start.

She found her cousin still sat with their aunt, Roxy slumped against the wall behind her looking tired and thoroughly startled by the events. Poor girl, two days at school and they were being held at gunpoint.

It was all too much to deal with tonight, so Annabelle dismissed everyone to find alternative sleeping arrangements for the evening. Sophie stuck around long enough to give the girl an awkward pat on the back and a reassuring smile, before she returned to Tania and Tara, taking a hand each and leading them off toward the staff wing. They could have her bed tonight, she wasn't exactly going to be doing much sleeping.

So this was how she ended up sat on her windowsill at three in the morning, the twins curled securely in her bed snoring quietly, staring out over the darkened fields, half expecting dark figures to creep out of the shadows. They did not.

She considered calling Kelly; she had said she would, after all. Things definitely had gotten into the realms of 'serious' with this Pomfrey asshole. That was the problem though, if she called, Kelly wouldn't hesitate, she'd be back here before the sun rose. That wasn't right. She'd done her time looking after this old place, it was their job now.

Dawn came and the true extent of the damage was revealed. The entire dorm was littered with glass, several windows on the ground floor had been smashed to gain entry, along with a few doors. Floors, walls, even some ceilings were coated in sludge and slime from their attacks, and boot prints in paint, mud and various other substances tracked through the school and across the lawn. All in all, there was a lot of clean-up to do.

Still, that would have to wait, as Camila called them all for a meeting.

Sophie kept to the back as she listened to her aunt rallying the troops. The attack on the school had made this personal; it was no longer about getting rich, it was about paying back the bastards who'd dared to damage their home. As she rounded off her speech a cheer rang through the stairway, applause and bellows of approval ringing out so loud you'd hear them on the other end of the school. Soph found herself smiling as she watched them all, listened to the girl's of St. Trinian's and their fearsome battle cry.

This was war, and damn if these girls were going to go down easy. In the din, she managed to catch sight of her cousin, cheering along with everyone else, and looming in her shadow, a grin on her face and looking surprisingly well rested, given the shortage of beds, stood Roxy. Curious indeed.

Repairs went underway and Sophie followed the blonde up to the roof. She noted the girl still kept back from the edge, but decided now was not the time to discuss potential phobias. Instead, she opted for the gentle approach.  
"Good work last night." She tucked her hands into her pockets, leaning back against the chimney.  
"Thanks." Roxy glanced toward her but didn't linger, redirecting her attention to the horizon.  
"Manage to find somewhere good to crash?" Soph resisted the urge to smirk as Roxy immediately ducked her head, as if it would somehow hide how fast her ears turned pink.  
"Er… Yeah. I did." She stammered and Sophie tipped her head, wondering idly if the girl had even considered lying to her. Maybe she just assumed that Soph knew anyway. It did sound like something she would know.  
"Oh really?" She encouraged, keeping her tone light.  
"Yeah… Annabelle let me crash with her." She spoke so quietly it was barely audible, and Sophie couldn't help but grin.  
"Oh, it's like that then?" She arched a brow but the blonde's head snapped up, embarrassment and shock clear on her face.  
"What? No! It's not-!" She seemed to catch herself and took a breath, forcing the tension from her shoulders.  
"It's not like that… She was just being nice." The second part was grumbled, Soph's grin receded to a gentle smile. Oh, this girl had it bad. She wondered idly if her cousin knew, or would be interested… She made a point of not thinking of the romantic lives of her family members, but she and Annabelle had shared a few discussions in their younger days. Sophie was fairly confident that the girl did have an interest in this sort of thing, and if she remembered right, leaned more toward a preference for women.

Her thoughts were disrupted as the girl beside her heaved a heavy sigh.  
"This place is weird." She muttered and Soph chuckled.  
"Yeah, gets under your skin, doesn't it?"A thought occurred to her and she moved to the chimney, fishing out the bottle at always seemed to be there. She cracked it open and took the first drink as she kicked some chairs around, arranging two so they sat facing the edge. When she dropped into one, throwing her feet up onto the wall, she didn't speak, but held out the bottle, a silent invitation for the blonde to join her. There was a moment of silence, but eventually the weight was taken from her hand and the taller girl dropped into the other chair, keeping a little further back from the edge.  
"Just a bit." Roxy scoffed and took a drink, Soph smirked.  
"I never meant to end up here, but things happen, and frankly it could have been worse." She sighed but the other girl gave a questioning hum.  
"When did you get here?" She passed the bottle back, Soph thought for a moment.  
"Last year, a couple weeks into term." She shrugged and glanced over, she seemed surprised.  
"Figured you for a lifer." She explained and Soph considered this for a minute. Taking a drink, she returned her attention to the horizon.  
"Like I said, it gets under your skin… Though it helps if you're already a little weird." She passed the bottle back and repressed a grin at her own phrasing. A _little_ weird, yeah, she had that covered.  
"Yeah… Seems that way. How'd you get here then?" She gestured with the bottle and Soph debated whether or not to tell the truth… She supposed she could, albeit mildly abridged.  
"I got kicked out of a lot of schools… mostly for the hell of it." She kept her eyes fixed on the treeline ahead.  
"At the start of last year I was set up at some shit hole, but I heard my cousin was struggling at her new place, so I got myself expelled and hopped over to check on her." She sighed, it seemed like a million years ago now…  
"Who's your cousin?" Obviously curious, Roxy quickly prompted, Soph repressed a smirk and waited until the girl was taking a drink.  
"Annabelle." She turned to watch as the girl choked on her drink. Giving her a minute to cough and clear her lungs, Sophie snagged to bottle and chuckled to herself. When she was done, the other girl turned to her.  
"You're a Fritton?" Disbelief rang in her tone, Sophie grinned.  
"Yeah. Camillia, Miss Fritton, is one of three. Her twin, Carnaby, is Annabelle's dad, and their younger sister, Claire, is my mum." She explained and Roxy nodded slowly.  
"A lot of C names." She shrugged and Soph chuckled.  
"Yeah, weird family, as you can imagine." She gestured to nothing in particular than they sat in silence for a moment to reflect on exactly how true that was.  
"But anyway, I pitched up here expecting to be in and out by Christmas. Didn't quite work out that way." She smirked and took a long pull from the bottle. Don't get her wrong, she was glad it had worked out as they had, but it was still a little harrowing to recall drastically her plans had gone awry.  
"So Annabelle wasn't here before last year either?" Unsurprisingly, Roxy caught on to that part with great interest, Soph hummed.  
"You'd have to ask her about that, it's her business." She offered a joking scowl and Roxy held up her hands in surrender, a grin on her face. Maybe they were a little drunk.  
"Okay, okay… What made you stay?" She sighed, settling more comfortably into her chair, Soph took one more drink and passed the bottle back.  
"Well, the head girl back then was… Hard to handle-" Putting it mildly.  
"But while I was trying to figure that shit out, the school fell into a crisis. We were in a whole lot of debt, some education minister was trying to shut us down… It was chaos." She smirked to herself.  
"At the time, I convinced myself I was only helping to fix it because I was having too much fun going toe to toe with the head girl. Denial's fun." She held out her hand and sighed as the bottle was pressed into it.  
"But really, other reasons aside-" Falling head over heels for Kelly Jones.  
"This place is just good, I guess. Everyone here is here because they have no-where else to go, which would normally be depressing as hell, but here is just kind of… works. Everyone here is proud of who they are, and ready to face down anyone who tells them they shouldn't be." A grin pulled at her lips, god she was getting sentimental. If she turned into a weepy drunk, she might have to ask someone to shoot her. Still, it seemed to get through to Roxy, she was staring thoughtfully at the horizon. Deciding she was drunk enough, Soph set the bottle down and stood, rolling her shoulders.  
"Think about it. It's only one more year, why not stick around here for it?" She glanced over her shoulder to the girl, who nodded slowly.  
"Could be worse." Soph offered with one last smirk before heading off back to the door. She wanted to check on the dorm repairs.

It was an easy enough fix. Following the chavs rather ill-fated attempts at turning the skylight into a rooftop dance floor the previous year, Kelly had ordered several replacements to be stored in the garage. She was sensible like that. As such, the first and second years were having no problem cleaning up the shards and fitting the new glass with minimal need for supervision. Annabelle had sent Lucy and her girls down to fix the severed power lines and everyone else was cleaning up downstairs… Ultimately, she had nothing to do. Classes weren't back up until tomorrow, though the fact she was considering attending class as a viable activity was a warning sign that she was seriously out of shit to do.

Somehow, she found herself at Camilla's office.  
"Ah, Sophie! Come in girlie, what can I do for you?" As she stuck her head around the door, her aunt beamed. Soph smiled and did just that, forgoing the usual armchair across the desk and instead dropping down onto the sofa with a tired huff.  
"I'm bored." She clasped her hands behind her head and scowled up at the ceiling, Camilla chuckled and stood, inevitably moving to the drinks cabinets. It was only midday and Soph was already toeing the line of quite drunk… Maybe she needed to watch the day-drinking.  
"Our dear ex-head girl told you not to make life too easy for Annabelle, hm?" Her amusement was obvious as she poured their drinks. Soph hummed her confirmation.  
"You need a hobby." The woman appeared beside her and held out a glass, which Sophie took, but sipped, turning to watch her sit down.  
"I had one, she's training to be a spy." She scowled at her glass and Camilla laughed.  
"Sadly my dear, you can't organise your life around a single person, it's bad for you." She shook her head and Soph considered this for a moment. It was a fair point, in absence of her old hobbies of disorder and chaos, she had kind of structured her life around Kelly… That wasn't healthy…

Apparently taking her silence for the moment of introspection it was, Camilla sighed.  
"Just take your time and figure out what you like to do, girlie. Then when you do, try and do it without blowing up too much of my school." Her stern expression was obviously only half joking and they shared a grin.  
"I'll do my best." Soph chuckled.

Following her drink with her aunt, she wandered over to the library. In absence of a suitable hobby, she figured some minor assistance in the Pomfrey situation would do for now.

Damn, she missed Kelly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just Sophie sulking, this chapter, but she does that. Also, Roxy was a complete accident. I didn't realise how alike she and Sophie were until I started writing this the first time around. Punky 'I hate this place' types are apparently everywhere, who knew? I've tried to make their personalities a little different, and I sincerely hope their backstories are (for Roxy's sake), but mostly I'm going to leave it as is, the weird parallels make me laugh. Okiedokie, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see you all again next week - J


	19. Chapter 18: Frittons and Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello, here we are again. Just want to say a quick thanks to those who have commented and left kudos, I honestly wasn't expecting too many people to be reading this, but it really is cool to know people are enjoying it, so thanks.   
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I will catch you at the end - J

The Library was busy. Everywhere she looked, people were hunched over laptops and books. The Geeks had taken charge, handing out orders left, right and centre; hell, even the first years were doing as they were told. Taking a seat beside the skeleton, who had been accessorised with a school hat, Soph caught the run-down from one of Lucy's lieutenants.

In short, they were looking for the potential location of the second ring. This meant dragging up years and years of Fritton family history, which, honestly, was pretty interesting. So, she set herself up helping the first years sort through the newspaper archives. Thankfully, the school had literally never thrown anything away for as long as it had been open, so there was plenty to work from.

She was almost completely sober by the time they found something. Which was just as well, considering the first year who read it out had the most pronounced lisp anyone had ever heard and understanding what was said was fairly important. If Sophie was right, that particular girl didn't actually have a lisp, she just put it on to make herself appear more innocent in the eyes of anyone who might accuse her of anything. Her dedication to staying in character was fairly impressive.

Apparently there was a 'weawy old widdle'.

She sent for Annabelle, who arrived with an entourage and everyone settled in the get the story.

The general summary was that some long dead Fritton or other had found the first ring, along with a clue to find the second.

_And I shall leave a trace of it, but not upon this earth._

Bianca seemed to think it might be in space, and Soph didn't bother to roll her eyes as several people around the room did it for her. Instead, she shot a pleading look to the first year, who she knew had a promising theory.   
"Not on the earth, but under it. Thix feet under pehapth?" She smirked and Sophie grinned to herself as the idea seemed to gain approval from around the room. It had been a while since she'd gone grave digging…

Annabelle shot her a look and Soph offered a shrug. Nodding once, the Head Girl stood.  
"Right, we're going to need to go to the cemetery then. Roxy, go tell Miss Fritton. Sophie, get the camper van started up. Bianca and Zoe, we'll need spades. Chelsea, come with me." With that she left and Soph took a moment as she contemplated the fact she'd just been ordered around. Of course, everyone else she'd also instructed was already hopping right to it. Go, Annabelle.

She couldn't actually drive, as was a never-ending cause for teasing from Kelly, but she was perfectly happy to load up the gear and check it was functioning before they left. While alone, she took a minute to rest. She hadn't slept at all last night and now she was off out once more, hopefully Annabelle wouldn't be too annoying if she ditched morning lessons so she could collapse in peace.

A graveyard in the dark was sufficiently creepy, but Soph strode through with the others relatively at ease. She had done this sort of thing once before, as part of a Halloween prank in her third school (built beside/in an old church); she was all about drama back then. She hadn't actually touched any of the coffins, just dug down to expose a some than placed a few fairly realistic fake ones about the school. It didn't sound like much, looking back, but it was amazing what the right atmosphere could do.

Tired though she may be, she was happy to have something to do, so she jumped to digging. Chelsea, of all people, stepped in to assist and they shared a brief smile. She needed to remember to hang out with Chelsea some time, she hadn't had much of a chance to catch up with her since term began.

Of course, the woman regretted her decision to assist sometime later when she screamed bloody murder.  
"My nails! I just had them done!" She whimpered and everyone rolled their eyes. The sharp scream in the spooky environment apparently having scared the shit out of all of them.

Six feet later, they finally hit something solid, and hollow. For this part, Sophie moved out of the way and sat down on a nearby gravestone, settling in to watch as Roxy pried it open. The cool night air was delightful as she wiped the sweat from her face. Strangely, she felt better.

As the lid came away, the group gave a collective sound of disgust; aside from Zoe, who took a selfie with the mouldering corpse. Annabelle recovered quickly, and soon found a card stuck under the well-dressed cadaver's top hat. Another riddle, the head girl began reading, but the excitement of the moment quickly dissipated as they discovered half of it was faded, weathered by decay.

Sighing in defeat, Sophie heaved herself to her feet, preparing to start filling the hole back in, when a strange noise came from the other side. She arched a brow as Bianca waved her hands about, groaning in cartoonish way that had everyone assuming possession. When she finally sneezed Sophie chuckled as the other three recoiled. What a weird night.

And it got weirder.

It was something of a blur, one second she was stood leaning on a spade, waiting for her cousin to shut the coffin and climb out of the hole, the next she had her tied up and unconscious in the back of the camper van, after having applied said spade a little aggressively to the back of her head; after it had spun a full 180 degrees to growl incoherently at the others, of course.

If she believed in such things, she might go as far as to say Annabelle was possessed by the spirit of Fortnum Fritton, but that would be ridiculous. Still, as she sat beside Roxy on the drive home, her unconscious cousin propped up on the chair beside her, she couldn't help but worry.

Regardless of Chelsea's loose grasp of speed limits, they didn't make it back to the school until morning, long after her dear cousin had woken up and started thrashing aggressively. Thankfully, they'd called ahead and the rehab rooms sent a wheelchair with restraints to retrieve their snarling and cursing head girl. Together they managed to secure her and wheel her through the school, nearly giving a haggard Geoffrey Thwaites a heart attack as they passed. Fortunately, this also alerted Miss Fritton to the situation, who quickly followed them.

She explained en-route, but there was only so much she could do; she had no more idea what had happened than anyone else. When she was done she dropped back to face the rest of the girls.   
"We'll get her to the infirmary and take care of her. You guys drop the clue off with the research team." She made an effort to put as much authority behind her tone as she could muster. Kelly might have told her not to help, but if Annabelle was incapacitated by an _actual ghost_ , she felt this lay outside the realms of usual school activities, even for St. Trinian's. Everyone nodded, but Sophie could see the reluctance in Roxy's eyes. She turned heel and waved a hand to the blonde.  
"Roxy, with me." She didn't look back, but heard the hurried steps beside her as they moved with great speed through the halls.  
"Take care of her?" The taller girl muttered, her worried tone bordering on panic.  
"I have no idea, but this school doesn't do uncertainty. _We've_ got to keep shit stable until we can get Annabelle back." She murmured back and in the corner of her eyes she saw Roxy swallow hard.

Maybe she should have called Kelly.

Camilla, thankfully, seemed completely unfazed by the sight of her niece floating several feet above her bed.  
"Annabelle. You come down here immediately." Her sharp tone was scolding and Soph held back a mildly hysterical laugh.

Only at St. Trinian's.

Roxy shifted uncomfortably beside her, she glanced up and offered her most reassuring smile before turning back to the strange conversation.  
"...Headmistress of St. Trinian's school for young ladies, so pull yourself together." Camilla snapped up at Annabelle, who was, apparently, actually possessed by Fortnum Fritton. What the fuck was up with this family?   
"Possessing one's own relatives is not the sort of thing we encourage at this-" The headmistress was cut off as 'Annabelle' spat at her. She and Roxy grimaced.  
"Oh Fortnum, that is neither clever, nor funny. Now tell me, where is the treasure?" That seemed to get a reaction out of him.  
"Ah, my beautiful treasure. I'm rich!" His laugh became a disturbing cackle. Zoe spoke up from somewhere behind them and Sophie turned to find half of their digging crew had followed them here, concern writing deeply across each of their faces. It was almost touching, and honestly she should have expected it, Annabelle was really earning their loyalty… Still, the Emo's suggestion of exorcising the spirit wasn't necessarily one she'd say no to at this point. The girl produced a wooden cross from no-where and began chanting something or other, Soph was pretty sure it wouldn't do anything but she had no better ideas.

Apparently it did something, as 'Annabelle' responded and soon everyone was chanting the first line of the riddle. Slowly, her cousin began to descend back toward the bed once more. The strange voice fading back to her own with every inch she fell.   
"…awash with hopes, I learned the ropes; you'll find my mast is here."

As soon as she was still, Soph turned to the others.   
"Okay then… Get the rest of the clue to research?" She posed it as a question and they all nodded, scrambling to leave. Unsurprisingly, Roxy lingered, and Soph took a moment to squeeze her shoulder before moving to her aunt's side.   
"Think she'll be okay?" She let her own concern creep into her voice as she looked down at the head girl; her face seemed back to normal, for now at least. Their aunt ran a hand over her hair and sighed.  
"She should be girly. I'll get the voodoo club down here to see if they can do anything. They might be able to wake her up soon. For now it looks like you'll have to be in charge." She turned to face her and Sophie winced. Apparently seeing her reluctance, Camilla sighed.  
"Just hold it all together, girlie." She smiled gently and Sophie sighed, casting one last glance at Annabelle before nodding once.  
"That's a good girl, now off you go, you look terrible." She shooed her away and Sophie sighed, she wasn't about to look any better if people didn't let her go to bed. It had now been forty eight hours since she last had a chance.

She stopped beside Roxy on her way to the door.  
"Miss Fritton will stay with her, go get some rest, we'll need you when we solve that riddle." She gave her an understanding smile and the blonde ran a, still mud-stained, hand through her hair before sighing and letting Soph coax her out of the room.  
"Besides, with Annabelle down I'm going to need a hand keeping this place moving." She grumbled as they walked, exhaustion really starting to weigh on her.  
"Why would I be helpful?" Roxy seemed genuinely confused, Soph huffed a humourless laugh.  
"Oh please, you've been shadowing Annabelle since all this started, I'm not the only one who's noticed." She paused to give her half a chance to deny it, before continuing.  
"Besides, I don't sleep in the dorms, so at the very least you're going to have to handle lights out." She smirked and stopped at a stairwell.  
"I'm up here, go grab a shower and meet me back at the library for a bit before you crash. Even if we figure out the clue, everyone's exhausted, we won't be going anywhere today." She waited for the taller girl to nod before turning on her heel. She was just as muddy as Roxy.

Half an hour later she made it back to the library, Roxy was already there, watching an apparent celebration.  
"What's the word?" She tipped her head to the girl who offered a tired smile.  
"Fritton's old school, it's not far from here." She explained and Soph smiled but quickly lost herself in thought. She knew the one they meant, but it was an all-boy's school; infiltration would be difficult. Still, she called for quiet and kept everyone there long enough to iron out the outline of the plan before dismissing them all. Everyone had been working for two days straight, and those who'd come to the graveyard, though all clearly having had time to shower, looked exhausted. They needed to rest and regroup before heading out on another expedition.

It was only noon and Sophie was ready to drop dead on her feet. Still, she took the time to walk with the twins to lunch, catching them up on Annabelle's status and checking how they were. They'd been pretty shaken up after the invasion, but it seemed they were doing better now there was a plan of action, and they'd apparently added some defences to the roof, just in case.

With all of that done, she grabbed some food and dragged herself back through the school, eating as she walked. Upon entering her room she tossed her phone onto the bed and locked the door, kicking off her boots losing the majority of her clothes on her way. She barely kept enough sentience to pull the curtain closed before she fell, face first, onto her mattress. She was out like a light before she could appreciate the comfort.

She was woken by her phone. It took a minute for her groggy mind to catch up, but as soon as it did she scrambled to answer.  
"Hello?" She croaked and quickly coughed, rolling out of bed on unsteady legs to head to the bathroom.  
 _"Did I wake you?"_ Kelly sounded equal parts amused and apologetic. God, she'd missed that voice.   
"It was just a nap, I'm good." She filled a glass with water and paused to take a quick drink, clearing her throat again before returning to the call.  
"How's things?" Her voice came out clearer, less strained, and she couldn't help but smile as Jones hummed.  
 _"Not bad, they've had me on hand to hand for two days so I'm black and blue."_ She chuckled and Soph joined her as she made her way back through to her room, flopping back onto her bed.  
"You mean someone actually landed a hit on you?" She smirked to herself, though half her mind protested loudly at the idea.   
_"Only a couple."_ The slightly sulky edge to her tone was delightful, Sophie found herself grinning.  
"I'm certain they paid for it." She smirked as Kelly gave a dark chuckle.  
 _"You're not wrong."_ Smug, so very smug. Soph resisted a sigh, god she missed her. There was a pause before the woman sighed.  
 _"So, come on, what's going on over there?"_ It was probably weird that Soph could _hear_ the 'don't bullshit me' expression on her face.  
"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." She checked the time and booted up her computer (she needed to make sure Roxy had done lights out), keeping her tone as even as she could. Of course, there would be no fooling Jones, but she had to pretend to try.  
 _"Daniels."_ There it was again. Soph rolled her eyes at herself and her entire lack of capacity to say no to the bloody woman. She took a deep breath in, taking a moment to organise it all in her mind. When she was ready, she let the words fall.  
"The guy who was trying to buy that old ring cut the power to the school two days ago, and that night, he sent a whole lot of guys in to steal the ring. We fought them off as you'd expect, but they dropped in through the skylight in the dorms with guns. The guy, Piers Pomfrey, by the way, dropped in, acted like a dickhead, took the ring and fucked off. So everyone had to crash elsewhere that night, what with all the glass and everything, so I gave Tania and Tara my bed and kept watch for the night. Not going to lie, I was pretty tired by that point, but then we worked out a clue that could lead us to something about the second ring, so we all went off to a graveyard in the middle of the night, and dug up my ancestor. We did get half a clue, but then Annabelle got possessed and we had to tie her up and check her into the infirmary, where she still is, so me and Roxy are temporarily keeping things going while our Head Girl gets an old Fritton pulled out of her head, and tomorrow we all get to dress up as boys to go get the second ring." She paused to let out a long breath, enjoying the silence on the other end for a beat before she began again.  
"So I was awake for like, two days, which is why I sound like I might be dead." She sounded off with a cheery smile and waited, letting Kelly work through all of that for a long moment. Eventually, she sighed.  
 _"Only at St. Trinian's."_ The sheer resignation in those three words was titanic in proportions and Soph understood the sentiment.   
"We've got it handled. Annabelle's due out of the infirmary in a couple of days and frankly dressing up as boys to sneak into the male equivalent of Cheltenham is hardly dangerous." She shrugged more to herself than anything and thankfully that seemed to pull a quiet chuckle out of Jones.  
 _"That's true."_ There was a pause before she spoke again, almost like she was trying to decide whether or not to say it.  
 _"I do feel like you should have called me around the time the men with guns showed up though."_ It didn't feel like she was actually mad at her, more annoyed at the situation in general, but Soph winced none the less.  
"I did think about it… But by the time you got here they'd be long gone and you'd probably be in trouble for running off." She tried to sound apologetic, she'd known Kelly would probably be unhappy about her keeping it a secret. The older girl hummed her acknowledgement then fell silent, Soph waited patiently, giving her time.  
 _"This sucks."_ She heaved a sigh and Soph managed a slightly bitter chuckle.  
"It's only for a year though, right?" Her false optimism was intentionally transparent, Kelly hummed.  
 _"Yep. Only a year. How long has it been?"_   
"Four days." She deadpanned back and they shared a moment of silence. They'd done just over one percent of the time they would have to deal with this for. Ugh, fucking hell.  
 _"Well they say the first hundred hours are the hardest."_ Jones sighed and Soph took it upon herself to lighten the mood.   
"I don't miss you at all. It's great here, so much _space_." She rolled her head over to stare at the empty side of the bed, sweeping her free arm across it. What was intended to be a joke was tainted with an edge of sadness even she could hear. Fortunately, Kelly knew not to mention it.  
 _"Oh? You actually can go to sleep without sprawling across someone? Wish you'd told me that before."_ Jones snarked back and Soph gasped in false shock.  
"Rude! It's not my fault _someone_ clings on like the Kraken. I have to get comfortable somehow." She grinned but forced back her laughter, refusing to break first.   
_"Maybe I wouldn't have to hold on so tight if you weren't such a constant flight risk."_ There it was, Sophie groaned.  
"Oh, low blow!" She rolled onto her side, and as she heard Kelly laugh she let herself join in.

They settled in to happier topics from then, however, as they approached midnight, Kelly yawned.  
"Tired, Jones?" Soph smiled to herself and the older girl sighed.  
 _"Yeah, I'd better go, you still need sleep and I have things to do in the morning."_ The reluctance in her tone was obvious and Soph empathised, but didn't object.   
"Call again when you can, I'll still be here." It was masquerading as a joke, but they could both hear the promise laying beneath it. There was a pause, and for half a beat Soph worried she'd said something she shouldn't, but when Kelly finally spoke, she could hear the smile in her voice.  
 _"Glad to hear it. 'night, love."_  
"See you." With that they hung up, leaving Soph to let the phone drop onto the covers with a dull thump.

Ugh, she was such a sap.

The next morning she was functional once more, dropping down beside Chelsea with a cheery smile.  
"Kelly called?" The blonde smirked and Sophie rolled her eyes.  
"Maybe, could also be that I finally got some sleep." She nudged her with her elbow and Chelsea laughed.  
"Sleep made you stop looking like you were drawn by Tim Burton, Kelly is what made you skip in here like you were drawn by Disney." She snarked and Soph choked on her breakfast.

When Chelsea was finished making fun of her, they settled in to discuss the plans of the day. Due to their considerable talents with cosmetics, the Tottys were in charge of dressing up their infiltration team, so there was a lot to go over.

The library had become their base of operations and today it was akin to the backstage of a Broadway show. Costumes were being wheeled back and forth by the tailor crew, final adjustments being made and finished work handed out to the team. A queue had already formed in the Totty's makeup nook and everyone else was pouring over maps of the school, trying to figure out where exactly the ring might be. It was chaos, but it was working… Not bad. Deciding everything was well in hand, she joined the queue, waiting patiently for her turn.

She looked like her dad.

Honestly, if she let her dye grow out and kept contouring her face like this, she could probably get away with impersonating him. It was a little uncomfortable. However, for her own amusement, she did send a picture to Kelly.   
"We ready to go?" Roxy appeared by her side and Soph nodded once.  
"I've sent Celia to bring the van around." She glanced over her shoulder to find the girl in costume, the Tottys had done a great job on all of them.  
"How's Annabelle?" She smirked as the taller girl quickly looked away. There was a pause, as though she was considering lying, then decided against it.  
"Looking more herself, but still asleep. Miss Fritton reckons she'll be awake by the time we get back." She sighed and Soph nodded, reaching up to clap a hand onto her shoulder.  
"Let's make sure we have something to give her once she's up." They shared a smirk and set off. They had a ring to find.

Honestly, it went better than expected. The girls of St. Trinian's had a talent for striding around as if they owned a place and honestly, Soph had forgotten her own skill in that area. Casting anyone who dared to look her way an expression of superiority and distaste had once been her default, now… It was kind of exhausting.

Frankly, the whole mission was ridiculous. The Tottys somehow managed to get away with talking to some students, they found another clue in a bell (a ring that works upon the ear, apparently), and Bianca broke off to give the choir boys a 'remix'. It only got more bizarre as they searched the headmaster's office, eventually finding the ring in a goddamn painting. Sophie pulled a letter opener from the desk and wasted no time defacing the artwork to cut it free, then joining the others in a truly cartoonish method of hiding behind a door until they could sneak out past the teacher.

Why was this her life?

Their misadventure got no less ridiculous as they fled the school, several groups hot on their heels until they were all in the van and speeding away with a squeal of tires. Maybe it lacked the finesse of one of their plans from last year, but if it works...

Everyone was celebrating, and Soph slumped in her seat at the back with a satisfied smirk. As ridiculous at this year was turning out to be, she couldn't help but enjoy the victory. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out to find a text from Kelly.

_Still hot._

She snorted to herself and smirked as she replied.

_I look like my dad._

The answer came surprisingly fast, unusual for Kelly, who normally needed three to six hours to find time to even read a text.

_I've met your dad, I don't want to drag him to bed by his tie._

Soph felt the blood rush to her face and glanced up to make sure no-one was watching her before she started typing.

_Good young gentlemen don't allow such things, I'll have you know._

She smirked to herself, but it dropped immediately at the next reply.

_Guess I'll have to deal with myself then._

Her stomach twisted into a far too comfortable knot and she swallowed hard. Her mind was blank but for those words. Her phone buzzed again.

_Then again, I thought good boys were supposed to help ladies in distress?_

She knew the smirk that would be on the older girl's face, that very specific look that never failed to turn her legs to jelly.

_Of course, at your service, Agent Jones._

She repressed a grin as she responded, and soon another message appeared.

_Soon, Daniels._

Before she had much time to decipher that message, they pulled up to the school, everyone piling out to run the ring up to the dorms, where Lucy and her girls preferred to work. It was time to see what all the effort had been for, though judging on Roxy's quick pace in the direction of the infirmary, she had other things on her mind. Sophie tipped her head as she watched her go and caught Zoe's arm as she passed.  
"Hey, fifty says Roxy and Annabelle become a thing before all this is over." She smirked at the girl's disbelieving look.   
"Odds are bad on that." She reached into her pocket for her book anyway; with the twins occupied with both first and second years now, the emos had taken over the betting system.  
"Call it a feeling." She shrugged and the girl nodded.  
"All right, I'll keep you posted on the players." She turned heel, probably off to get changed, and Soph let a smirk spread across her face. It was a gamble, since she wasn't sure of Annabelle's thoughts yet, but she had a feeling about it, and, if she was honest, she actually kind of liked Roxy, so she was a little bit hopeful on her behalf. Her cousin could do much worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am barely awake, so short and sweet tonight. I hope you all enjoyed reading, and I hope to see you again next week, thanks - J


	20. Chapter 19: The Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okiedokie kids, I'll be straight with you; I've been handling a recent family loss on top of the apocalypse and a whole mess of personal issues, so I am doing my best to keep up, but I am exhausted. I'm still ahead of my uploads for now, and I hope to remain so, but I also don't want to rush things out at half-finished, so I just wanted to give you all a heads up that before this is through I might not be able to keep up with the weekly deadline. That said, I am still 2-3 chapters ahead, so hopefully this won't be the case as we approach the final third of this story, but I felt it would be sensible to give you all some warning. Thanks so much for sticking with me this far and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. - J

After a visit to her aunt to fill her in on their success, Soph opted to follow Roxy to the infirmary, only to find both the blonde and Annabelle on their way out. She flashed a grin, holding out her arm to her cousin.  
"Still alive then?" She chuckled as Annabelle stepped closer for a quick hug.  
"Of course, we got the ring?" Obviously she already knew, but as she stepped back she tipped her head.  
"Of course." Soph smirked and ran a hand over her hair, still slicked back against her head.   
"The girls have it upstairs, and I need a shower. Give me a shout when we're planning?" She gestured in the general direction of the dorms and her cousin nodded with a smile.  
"Go wash off your stubble, we need to debrief Thwaites yet, so planning probably won't happen until after dinner." She squeezed her arm and Soph chuckled.  
"Thanks kid, see you later." She smiled Annabelle and offered a quick nod to Roxy before turning on her heel. She could just feel the edged of a headache starting to fade in, she needed a shower and a nap.

One scalding hot shower later and she felt herself again, albeit an exhausted version, so she took just long enough to throw a towel over the pillows before crawling into the cool sheets and honestly… passing out.

Maybe she'd been more stressed than she'd thought these last few days, or maybe she was still trying to recover from her lack of sleep over the last half a week. Either way, nothing felt more comfortable than her bed in that moment.

Except, maybe this.

Warm. She was half floating on the edge of consciousness, curled comfortably into warmth. Typically speaking, she didn't dream much; nightmares were fairly common, but dreaming, that had been relatively new. Of course, like most of the new things in her life, they tended to be about Kelly.

Kelly. She was there now, a comforting presence in the darkness. Invisible, not really there, but she knew it was her; knew the ghost of that familiar perfume, the cool tough of her fingers as they brushed across her face, combed gently through her hair and came to rest over the back of her neck. She hummed contentedly to herself, leaning into the imaginary touch and stretching like a tired cat. If she could have her way she's stay in this dream forever, but a quiet and familiar chuckle dragged her further from it. Lips pressed lightly to the side of her head and she frowned in confusion.

That… felt real?

"Miss me, love?" Gentle and coaxing, the words faded in through her ears and suddenly she was a whole lot more awake. The hand on the back of her neck remained, a gentle thumb brushing back and forth in a familiar action that jolted her heart in her chest. She forced her eyes open and blinked rapidly in an effort to clear them, focusing on the dark shape perched on the bed beside her. The bedside lamp was on, filling the room with warm amber light and allowing her to take in the sight of Kelly fucking Jones smiling softly down at her.  
"Am I still asleep?" She narrowed her eyes, deeply suspicious of the mirage before her. Still only semiconscious, she wasn't sure she trusted her vision. Still, figment of her imagination or not, she wasn't exactly about to send her away.   
"'s fine if I am, 'm just curious." She offered a tired smirk and Kelly tipped her head, leaning down to bring their lips together in the barest hint of a kiss.  
"Nope." She could feel the curve of her lips as she smirked.  
"Oh." Well that was convincing enough for her. She shifted to tip herself onto her back and dragged a hand up to run her fingers through long black hair, brushing her thumb across the familiar line of Kelly's cheek. She was here, _actually_ here, and Sophie did not need any more information than that.

Her mind finally woke up and she pulled her arms out of the duvet, seizing handfuls of what she was sure was a lovely leather jacket, and using it to drag the woman further onto the bed. Jones did not disappoint, settling above her as their lips met in a bruising kiss. Her stomach flipped delightfully as a leg slid between hers and she cursed the ridiculous blanket for being completely in the way, a quiet growl rumbling out of her throat as she struggled to pull it from between them without breaking the kiss, or particularly letting go of the other woman. Kelly was no help, apparently occupied with thoroughly dishevelling Sophie's, probably already tragic, hair. Soph caught her lip between her teeth and nipped sharply to get her attention, unprepared for the hitch in Kelly's breath that sent the simmering heat emerging in the base of her stomach blazing. Pressing back in to recapture her lips, Soph tugged sharply on the covers and rolled her hips upwards, hoping to get her point across. Sure enough, one hand untangled itself from her hair, and with far too little effort, Jones whipped the duvet from between them and tossed it off somewhere out of the way.

Holy fuck.

Jones lowered herself back down and Soph became very aware of the difference in their clothing situations. Kelly was fully dressed, still wearing her jacket and boots; Sophie didn't have a stitch on her. The juxtaposition was startling, the cold leather and warm cotton pressing to her skin both jarring and addictive. Rolling her hips with the shiver that raced down her spine, Soph couldn't help the smile that curved her lips, throwing a leg up over Kelly's hip to pull her closer.

A warm hand gripped her thigh and slid upward, smoothing over her hip; there it froze, along with the rest of the woman. Soph grinned against her lips as nails dug into her skin and the hand in her hair tightened just a little.   
"Problem?" She smirked and did nothing to suppress a delightful shiver as Kelly pulled back just enough to glance down between them, the truly sinful look in her eyes more than enough of a response even before she hummed her negative. Soph wasn't smug for long, as in the next moment, Kelly recovered and Sophie lost any capacity for coherent thought.

Her hands were everywhere, tracing the planes of her stomach, nails dragging over her ribs, fingers gripping tightly to her hips. Lips left hers and trailed down over her neck to her shoulder, teeth grazed over sensitive areas with practised accuracy and nipped sharply, warm breath ghosting over heated skin. God, she'd missed her.

Her hips rocked of their own accord, finding next to no friction on the smooth faux leather leggings that clad the thigh pressed between hers. With no lips covering hers, Soph's breath came hard and fast, a tremor setting into her limbs that had nothing to do with the cool air against her overheated skin. A whine forced its way from her throat as lips trailed down over her stomach, her knuckles turning white as she fought the urge to push or pull the woman in a more decisive direction. Patience was not her virtue and the heat in her gut was raging through her veins, demanding _immediate_ attention.   
"I've got you, baby." Gentle hands smoothed down her thighs as Kelly whispered against her hip, lips brushing her skin with every word. Soph forced her eyes open enough to look down, which was probably a mistake as she locked eyes with the older woman. Her breath caught in her throat and she could do nothing by stare, lips parted, down at the impeccably dressed but sinfully dishevelled woman currently leaving a deep red mark on the inside of her thigh.

God, this woman.

She dropped the jacket and threw her hands up, one gripping tight to the headboard and the other winding in the pillow beneath her head, control was Kelly's, and she knew from the soft edge that flickered in her impossibly dark eyes, she knew it.

Normally she'd pull her back up, keep her close to keep the woman's face in her mind as she let go, but she didn't need to. She was everywhere; her perfume heavy in the air, her delicate hands always so surprisingly strong holding her hips, her long dark hair brushing her thighs. Even with her head thrown back against the pillows and eyes tight shut against the rush of electric sensations flooding her veins, Kelly was all she could see, all she could feel. Even as she rushed toward the edge, biting hard into her hand in a vain effort to suppress the whimpers and moans tumbling from her lips, she didn't reach for her. There was only one name on her tongue, in her mind, as her back arched from the bed.

Fucking hell.

It took her a moment to remember to breathe as she coasted back down to earth, her limbs heavy and her mind… Still closed for business.

She just about managed to pull her eyes open, rolling her head to find Kelly shifting to lay beside her. Finally releasing the headboard, she lifted a lazy hand to hook around the back of the woman's neck, coaxing her forward to bring their lips together once again. Words escaped her, as always, but she poured everything she had into the kiss, and when they broke apart, the soft smile on Kelly's lips gave her hope that she'd understood.

They lay there a moment until Sophie regained higher brain functions, when she heaved a heavy sigh, flashing a lazy grin.  
"Welcome back." She heard the breathless note to her own voice but couldn't quite bring herself to be embarrassed as Kelly smirked, her gaze flickering down and dragging back up painfully slowly.  
"It's good to be home." The dark tone sent a shiver down Soph's spine and returned energy to her limbs, and her grin only grew as hands ghosted over her waist once more. That had been one hell of a wake up call.   
"You're still dressed." She commented, shifting closer to smooth her hands over cool leather. Kelly smirked.  
"I am." Her eyes danced mischievously and Soph hummed.  
"My room, my rules, I'm afraid I have strict 'No Clothes' policy." She feigned a scowl and the woman arched a challenging brow.  
"Is that so?" Suddenly she vanished as she rolled away and to her feet beside the bed, leaving Soph to sit up, catching herself from almost following her on pure reflex. Instead, she held her ground, watching as Jones slid her jacket from her shoulders, dropping it onto the back of the chair, but Soph was distracted. Under it, tucked discreetly into a carefully positioned holster, a gun sat nestled at the small of the woman's back… It probably shouldn't make everything that just happened a million times hotter, yet somehow it did. Biting her lip, she watched as the woman methodically removed the item in question, checking it over before placing it, holster and all, deliberately into the lockable drawer of Sophie's desk.

Allowing her a moment for firearm safety, Soph took the opportunity to let her gaze wander. Jones really was dressed to murder; pairing a form-fitting knee length dress with an under bust corset and faux leather leggings… She had to withhold a wistful sigh as she took her in, god she was beautiful.

Jones kicked off her boots and made short work of the corset that would have confounded Soph for far too long, but it was at this point Sophie's tenuous patience jumped out the window, all too familiar with Kelly's teasing to even pretend to resist as she cross the space in two strides. Obviously, Jones had predicted this move as she spun on the spot, a far-too smug smirk on her face. Damn this woman. Soph couldn't help but grin as she caught her about the waist, pulling her in to silence any snarky remark that might have been on its way; the only tried and true method of holding back the sarcasm of Kelly Jones.

The moment their lips touched, any remaining lethargy left her. Lying in bed, fresh from sleep, it had been easy to get swept up into a cloud of pure sensation. Now, her feet were firmly back on Earth and energy pulsed along her veins. Kelly was here, in her arms, just like she'd been wishing for days. What was she playing at if she didn't show her exactly how much she'd missed her?

The bed was two steps away, the desk was less than one, so really, she could blame simple math when she nudged the woman back up onto the sturdy surface. Kelly's lips curled against her own as long legs hooked over her hips, pulling her ever closer. Somehow, she got a sense she didn't mind the location.

Inanimate objects paid the price for their time apart. The desk now wobbled, one of the legs apparently knocked out of alignment. Kelly's leggings had been shredded when both of them had refused to move away from each other for the time it would take to remove them, and were now laying in tatters across her floor. The very same floor that was now covered in shards of glass, from a poor unfortunate lamp that had taken a direct hit from a flying dress and not lived to tell the tale. However, Soph would happily demolish the entire room, and probably the school, if it meant she had the absolute delight of listening to Kelly's contented sigh as she stretched lazily across their bed, tousled hair splayed across the mattress and a smile on her lips.

Fucking hell, she'd missed her.

Sophie tipped her head as she gazed, and when sharp brown eyes opened and focused on her, she couldn't help the grin that found her face.  
"You're staring." Jones feigned a frown, but it was far from fooling anyone. Sophie couldn't find it in her to feel even the slightest hint of embarrassment.  
"Absolutely." She smirked and leaned down, capturing the woman's lips out of pure indulgence and humming her delight as long fingers carded gently through her hair.

Too tired to take anything further, neither of them made any move to start thing anew, but simply remained entangled together across the sheets, trading lazy kisses and just revelling in the fact that they were both here.

Honestly, if this is how ridiculous they were after five days, she dreaded to think what would happen to the room if they made it through a whole week… and the fifty one other weeks after that.   
"So, did you just miss me? Or did Annabelle call you back?" She eventually smirked at the woman, who shrugged.  
"Can't be both?" She grinned and Soph chuckled.  
"Obviously." They shared a smirk for a moment before Jones sighed.  
"I was going to come back soon anyway, but the location of the second ring is pretty secure, she wanted an expert on board to keep you lot safe." She poked her in the forehead and Soph recoiled just a little, mildly insulted. Kelly rolled her eyes.  
"Don't give me that look, it wasn't just you she was worried about." She scowled and Soph retained her pout for a moment before sighing, letting her head drop back down onto the mattress in defeat.  
"I suppose." She sulked. It was probably pretty childish, but she didn't much care. Yes, Kelly was a badass MI7 agent in training, but Sophie had been through her fair share of shit, and she was pretty adamant about taking care of herself. For god's sake, she was barely getting used to the idea that she was much happier with the woman around than alone, it would take a whole lot more for her to even go near the idea of someone else taking responsibility for her safety.  
"Oi." Jones broke her from her thoughts with a hand on the side of her face, pulling it up so their gazes met once more.  
"How do you think I'd feel if something went wrong and you got hurt, and I _wasn't there_?" Kelly's tone was hard and her eyes sharp, the hand on her face firm. Soph scowled right back.   
"About the same as I'd feel if you got hurt trying to save my ass." She grumbled and, briefly, Jones seemed taken aback, but slowly, her gaze softened, annoyance and confusion fading to a gentle smile and something Sophie had no name for as she was pulled into a tender kiss.

Okay, she might have a name for it, as the same emotion rose in her chest and threatened to smother her, but it was nothing she was ready to face, not yet.

When they shifted apart once more, they shared a small, knowing, smile. That was more than enough, for now.

"We'd better get over to the dorms, Annabelle wanted to get planning this evening." Eventually, Kelly sighed and Soph groaned, rolling onto her face. She was very against the idea of a) getting dressed, and b) leaving the room. Jones chuckled and leaned over, pressing a kiss to the back of her shoulder.  
"Come on. Once we get it over with, we can get back here." Her tone was appeasing, Soph huffed into the sheets and lifted her head.  
"Promise?" She scowled, but it lost any measure of severity at the sight of the fond smile on the other woman's lips. A gentle hand pushed her hair from her eyes and Soph tried hard not to lean into it. She failed.  
"Promise." The nodded once and Soph sighed.  
"If we must, then."

Getting dressed took a little longer than it should have as they tiptoed around shards of glass to find Kelly's clothes… Though her leggings were a little beyond repair. The woman sighed heavily as she tossed them in the bin.  
"I liked those." She scowled over at Soph, who flashed a grin.  
"I did too." She winked and ducked under the pillow that was tossed at her head.

Eventually, however, they were both fit to be seen in public and nearing the dorms, from which they could already hear Roxy and Annabelle bickering.  
"Oh, keep an eye on the blonde, and let me know what you think. I've got money on her and Annabelle." She pulled Kelly up short with a smirk and the older woman arched a brow, pausing to listen.  
"Well they already sound like an old married couple. Let's get in there."

"…and what exactly do we know about breaking into high security vaults?" Roxy was being her usual defeatist self and Soph smirked as she and Kelly moved quietly into the room. A couple of people noticed, but most eyes were on Annabelle, who had her back to them.  
"Not much, but I know a girl that does." The smugness evident in her voice was brilliant, Soph had to restrain a grin as the Head girl moved to one side to reveal Kelly behind her. Her dear cousin was getting good at this job if she'd heard them come in.  
"Well hi, strangers." Kelly, of course, could be relied upon for a dramatic pose leaning against the support beam and Soph rolled her eyes. Bloody dramatic head girls.

The twins and Chelsea rushed forward to greet her but Soph was watching Roxy, who was eyeing the older woman with a look of confusion, scepticism and just a little bit of checking her out; which was fair. Restraining a grin, Soph moved to stand beside her, watching the round of hugs that would take a good few minutes.  
"Kelly Jones, last year's head girl." She explained for her and the blonde nodded slowly.  
"There's a painting of her in the entrance hall, isn't there?" She glanced over and Soph nodded with a small smile.  
"She was pretty well loved by… Everyone, really. One of the reasons Annabelle had such a tough time early this year, she was being held to a very high standard." She gave a wistful sigh as she watched Kelly talking with her friends.

They stood quietly for a moment before Soph noticed Roxy staring at her with a far too smug expression.  
"What?" She frowned in confusion, but the woman's smirk only grew.  
"You make fun of me over Annabelle, but have you _seen_ the dopey puppy look on your face right now?" She chuckled and Soph couldn't help but laugh, clapping her hand onto the woman's shoulder.  
"Yeah, there's a difference between you and me though, Rox'." She paused while she contained her laughter and the woman tipped her head, obviously confused. Soph allowed herself a moment of pride as she nodded toward Kelly.  
"I actually did something about it." She squeezed her shoulder and moved off, back to Kelly's side to wrap and arm about the woman's waist, casting a wink over her shoulder to Roxy as Jones' hand came to rest over her own, entwining their fingers without pausing in her conversation. Sure enough, the blonde looked suitably dumbfounded, and as her gaze flickered to Annabelle, her cheeks went just that little bit pink.

Oh, Sophie was definitely making some money at the end of this game.

The meeting went well, Kelly and Annabelle working almost seamlessly together to formulate and solidify a plausible and relatively safe plan to get in, get the ring, and get out again. Soph lingered at the back, arms folded as she watched the team at work. Lucy provided a method to get past the heat sensors, the twins were happy to provide smoke canisters that should knock out those in the security booth they had to pass. There was no pre-made animation to display, but she couldn't help but think back to the planning meeting for the heist. It was almost nice, not to be quietly fuming to herself and stressing about how she might go about ruining anyone's life, it really freed her up to just watch Kelly be amazing… A much better use of her time.

With the details ironed out, everyone else took off for dinner, leaving the two head girls and their groupies. Of course, Kelly and Annabelle were still talking away at a mile a minute, so Soph dropped down to sit beside Roxy, copying the girl's position by throwing her feet up onto the desk and folding her arms.  
"So, what do you think?" She tipped her head toward the blonde, keeping her eyes on the other two as she spoke.  
"Remind me not to get on their bad sides any time soon." Roxy muttered back and Soph snorted.   
"Oh, you have no idea. Kelly's terrifying enough but if Annabelle keeps this shit up I might actually start to worry." She smirked and the blonde copied her as they continued to watch the plotting pair.   
"So, are you going to ask her out, or are you going to keep sulking until we finish the school year?" She kept her voice low, but the woman still startled like a baby deer, looking rapidly between Soph and the other two until she was sure they hadn't heard.  
"Can't you just leave me alone?" She hissed back and Soph chuckled.  
"Absolutely not." She grinned to herself and Roxy groaned.  
"Why do you even care?" The woman scowled and Soph sighed.  
"I don't really know. I guess because you're not completely terrible, and I think you and my dear sweet cousin might actually be acceptable together." She refolded her arms and scowled at nothing in particular as she considered how true this answer was. Overall, she'd grade it about fifty-fifty. Yes, she did vaguely approve of Roxy, and yes, she did imagine her a safe option for Annabelle to consider. More to the point, she was bad at reading people, but she was half sure her cousin was interested in Roxy too, so that was fairly important, but she'd be lying if she didn't admit to herself that her reason for wanting to hurry this train along was more financial than familial at this point, Zoe's updates reported that the betting pool was really starting to get lucrative.

But still… she did want them to be happy too.

Roxy almost seemed touched by her words, so Sophie opted to escape before this got emotional.   
"Take Annabelle to get some dinner before she completely forgets, we'll meet you guys after breakfast tomorrow." She patted the woman's shoulder and got to her feet, stretching her arms above her head and pulling her phone from her pocket to organise some food for herself and Kelly. The food at St. Trinian's was excellent, but it had the downside of exclusively being served in the dining hall (barring the use of a strange ritual and a whole lot of bribery, as she had previously discovered), and she had a far more desirable location in mind, and going on the smirk that curled Kelly's lips as she turned to face her, she wouldn't be catching any complaints.

Roxy managed to drag Annabelle off to dinner, but by the time Soph had finished shoo-ing them away, Kelly was back to staring at the plans, clearly running them over in her mind. Sophie shook her head with a smile, moving forward to wind her arms about the taller woman's waist.   
"Old habits?" She rested her chin on Kelly's shoulder, her smile growing as the woman leaned back against her with a sigh.  
"You can take the girl out of St. Trinian's." She tipped her head to lean against hers and Soph grinned.  
"Love, you'd be a badass with or without St. Trinian's." She pressed a kiss to the side of her neck and Jones gave a wonderfully contented hum, her hands coming to rest over her own.  
"Come on, I ordered some food, you head up, I'll be there in a minute." She squeezed her waist gently before stepping back. Kelly turned to her with a soft smile.  
"Don't take too long." She leaned down and Soph was more than happy to oblige her a kiss.  
"As if I could." She stepped back with a wink and Kelly chuckled as she aimed for the door, casting one last smirk over her shoulder.

Goddamn that woman.

Soph waited out by the front door for their delivery, partially out of a necessity to protect the driver from being stood, alone, outside St. Trinian's, and partially to enjoy the cool air. The sun had set about half an hour ago, the stars were starting to appear between wispy clouds and a gentle wind had started to pick up through the trees. The peace was soothing.

It had all been a bit of a blur, one minute she'd been asleep, the next, Kelly was there and everything else was swept to the wayside. She imagined it made sense that she might need a moment to re-calibrate.

Aw, look at her, having rational thoughts.

Tilting her head back, she took a deep breath, tomorrow they'd be breaking into a secret anti-woman society run by an absolute dickhead, but tonight, she was free to relax with Kelly. Sex was one thing, and damn if she was more than happy to make up for lost time on that score, but honestly… As miserably sappy as it sounded, she'd missed just having her around. Before all this, she'd never been big on physical contact, or even socialising, but for some reason, that had apparently changed. She missed the casual touches and random embraces; the gentle slap against her arm when she teased or made a terrible joke… Suddenly she wished the damn driver would hurry the hell up.

She didn't have to wait too long, and soon enough she was back at her room, dinner in hand.  
"Good timing." Kelly was stepping out of the bathroom as she entered, and Sophie nearly forgot how to breathe. Obviously she'd had a shower, a light haze of steam followed her through the doorway and she'd managed to find her dressing gown from the wardrobe. The charcoal grey material shifted and flowed, allowing glimpses of porcelain skin as Kelly moved about the room, seemly oblivious to Soph's lack of higher function as she ruffled her hair, eventually sweeping the whole lot up into the towel to keep it from dripping down her neck.  
"Alright there, love?" The remark pulled Soph from her staring and she blinked rapidly to refocus before catching Kelly's amused smirk in the vanity mirror. Blood rushed to her face, but she forced back her embarrassment to set the bag down on her desk and move forward.  
"Absolutely." Once upon a time, she might have made some defensive comment or other, but frankly, what was the point. Instead, she stopped just behind the woman and bent to press a lingering kiss to her shoulder, just where the dressing gown had fallen a little.   
"There's a stunning woman in my bedroom." She muttered against her skin and was rewarded with Kelly's quiet chuckle as long fingers reached back to card through her hair.  
"I missed you." She sighed and Soph's stomach twisted at the sad edge to her tone, turning her head to meet the woman's gaze in the mirror.   
"Me too." She mumbled back but it was more than enough as they shared a sad smile for a long moment before Kelly frowned.  
"Can I smell Chinese?" She turned in her chair and Sophie chuckled, stepping back and gesturing to the bag of food behind them.  
"Your favourite." She grinned, but it quickly dissolved into laughter as arms were thrown about her neck.

Their dinner was interrupted by Kelly's phone vibrating its way across the bedside table, the older woman frowned in annoyance as she scooped up the offending device.  
"Jones." She spoke sharply and Soph almost smirked.  
"No, I booked the week. No." Clearly, something was up, but Sophie wasn't about to bother the woman while she was on the phone, so she waited patiently, finishing her dinner.  
"Fine, but I don't care what happens, I'm leaving dead on the hour." Without another word she pulled the phone from her ear and hit disconnect, tossing it onto the nightstand with a growl. Sophie gave her a second before tipping her head.  
"Problem?" She tried not to sound too concerned, particularly as guilt flashed across the older girl's face.  
"My leave is being cut short, I'll have to go once we get back from AD1." Her tone was apologetic, her expression wary, Soph quickly offered a shrug.  
"That sucks, but it's okay, you do what you have to do." She set her container down on the side and shifted until she was beside her, wrapping an arm about her waist.  
"Best to keep these things short and sweet anyway, can't have you getting too bored of me." She flashed a grin and the sadness in the older girl's eyes lessened just a little as she smirked.  
"You say that like you were ever interesting." She teased back and Soph gasped, holding her hand to her heart in feigned shock.  
"How dare you?!" She yelped, recoiling in 'horror' from the woman who was busily shifting the last of their dinner from the bed.  
"I wait here for you like a housewife, and that's the thanks I get?" She continued to rant, pulling herself up onto her knees to shuffle along, gesturing to the air as if appealing to an invisible audience. She was about to launch into a thoroughly dramatic monologue on the subject, but she never got the chance as she was tackled to the mattress with a startled yelp.

They rolled across the bed, laughing and fighting until Soph landed on her back with a huff, Kelly sat comfortably on her hips. Their laughter subsided, and a soft smile found the older girl's lips as she reached down, brushing Soph's hair from her eyes and settle on the side of her face.

Sophie tipped her head as she stared back up at her, leaning into her hand, just a little. It was obvious she was thinking about something, but she couldn't fathom what. Before she could ask, Kelly leaned down, capturing her lips in a kiss to light it was barely there. She shivered.  
"This week has been hard. A year will be harder." The words ghosted across her lips and Soph sighed, bringing up a hand to keep her close.  
"Yeah. Worth it though?" She didn't mean to pose it as a question, but her repressed fears coloured her tone without her consent. She held her breath as she awaited the reply, not daring to open her eyes.

She didn't get an answer, not with words anyway, but the kiss that stole the breath she'd been holding erased any fears she might have had. Warmth spread through her chest and crawled up her throat, words she didn't dare to acknowledge almost choking her.

Goddamn it.

Morning came and dragged Soph slowly from sleep. She was sprawled out on her front, the covers low across her waist. It was still warm at this time of year, and having someone else in the bed only made it warmer. Speaking of, Kelly was awake; she could feel her tracing lines across her back. She knew the paths she was following, the pattern of scars that marked her skin. Idly, she recalled a time she'd rather have jumped out the window than even let her see them. Kelly still didn't know the story behind them, she never asked, never pushed, and Soph appreciated that more than the woman could ever know. Honestly, when it came to her past, there were still quite a few secrets between them. The older girl knew a lot, the broad strokes anyway, and she'd read the official story of her time at each school in her file, but when it came down to the brutal details, Soph had always been a little… Vague. It wasn't so much that she was ashamed, the past was the past, and god knew she wasn't that person anymore, but she might be a little…. Apprehensive, about revealing all the terrible things she'd done… The things that had happened. Honestly, the large scale stuff was all actually pretty tame, she wasn't up for causing actual death, but the small things, the petty revenges and the little vicious vendettas she cooked up when she felt it was deserved. Frankly, given how they met, she imagined the woman knew exactly how vindictive she could be over the smallest things. After all, a school girl prank against a family member had apparently almost warranted a couple of years in prison; to say she had a tendency to overreact was probably an understatement.

"I know you're awake." She was broken from her mild spiralling by Kelly's voice and gave a low hum, rolling over to curl up closer to the woman.  
"Morning." She grumbled against her chest and smiled as Jones chuckled, wrapping her arms tight about her.  
"Good morning." Lips pressed to the top of her head and she grinned as she looked up to claim a proper kiss. It was short lived, however, as Jones pulled back.  
"Come on, big day." She moved away and Soph pouted, remaining sprawled on the bed as the other woman moved about the room.  
"I miss your short hair, your bedhead isn't nearly as funny now." She smirked and it evolved into a laugh as she narrowly ducked under the hairbrush thrown at her head.

Black clothes were the uniform of the day, Soph opted for a long sleeve T-shirt, jeans and her black docs, while Kelly chose leggings, a short sleeve T and knee high heeled boots.  
"Jeans are terrible for free movement." Jones commented and Soph rolled her eyes.  
"So are heels." She glanced down pointedly and the other woman chuckled.  
"Good point." Finishing applying her lipstick, Kelly stood.  
"How do I look?" She held her arms out and Soph arched a brow, she didn't even need to look.  
"Like a really hot badass. And me?" She tipped her head, sticking her hands on her hips while Kelly dragged her gaze up and down. Soph resisted the urge to fidget at the very familiar smirk that curled the other woman's lips.  
"Like I wish we didn't have things to do today." She stepped forward and Sophie grinned arms wrapped about her waist, pulling her close. She tipped her head up to meet the woman's gaze.  
"Hm… Don't tempt me, I'm the impulsive one, remember?" She trailed her hands up her arms until they came to rest on either side of her neck, Kelly chuckled.

They were late to breakfast.

When they finally arrived, they managed to grab some (admittedly cold) toast but as they turned to find a seat, Kelly seemed to pause, her eyes on her old table that was now occupied by the emos.   
"We moved around a bit, I'm usually over there." She nodded toward the table across the room, where sat Chelsea and her girls. Jones smirked as they made their way over.  
"Turning Totty on me?" She spoke quietly and Soph snorted.  
"You wish." She nudged the woman with her elbow. Kelly laughed.

They dropped down across from the totties and Chelsea smirked at them over her /"Finally bored of each other?" Chelsea arched a brow and Soph chuckled to herself as Kelly answered.  
"Never, but you know, people need food." She shrugged and pointedly took a bite of her toast.  
"Dickinson looks a little sleep deprived. I hope you two didn't keep her up too late." The blonde's tone was casual, but her smirk grew as she nodded over their shoulders toward the staff table. They looked, and sure enough Miss Dickinson was looking very tired; she caught them looking at her and gave them a tentative smile. Confused, they looked to each other for a moment before realisation hit Soph like a lightning bolt and she burst out laughing. Kelly was left to be confused until Soph managed to dial it back enough to explain.  
"We share a wall with her." She laughed anew, and Kelly joined her as they glanced back and found the woman looking decidedly flustered. They might need to remember that their new bedroom is not sound proofed in future.

After breakfast they hit the library to meet the group. Immediately in 'business mode', Kelly moved off to help check the equipment, while Soph parked herself next to Roxy to watch the proceedings.  
"Told her yet?" The blonde jumped and her head whipped around toward her.   
"Will you stop it with that? There's nothing to tell." She even sounded unconvinced by her own statement so Soph repressed her amusement and just stared back, waiting. Eventually the girl sighed.  
"Okay, let's say for a second that I did... Like her. How would I even begin to tell her?" Her tone was hushed, cautious, Soph smiled, turning to watch Kelly check over the smoke grenades.  
"Well… I wouldn't do what I did." She sighed, a smirk still on her face as Roxy gave a questioning hum.  
"Well I kissed her, slept with her, then she thought I was sleeping with someone else, _then_ I told her how I felt. You might want to try four first, then maybe one, two if you guys get there… Maybe skip three…" She grinned at Roxy's obvious confusion.  
"Got all that?" She smirked and the blonde scowled.  
"You're not helping." Her annoyance was obvious, but under it was a genuine plea for help that softened Soph's grin.  
"Just tell her straight. When we get back after getting the ring, take her off somewhere and tell her. I recommend the roof, no cameras." She shrugged and clapped a hand to her shoulder.  
"You've got this. Besides, it's Annabelle, on the off chance she doesn't feel the same way, she's not going to be a dick about it, is she?" She tipped her head and they both turned to watch her cousin for a moment. As badass as she was becoming, Annabelle wasn't an asshole, Roxy sighed.  
"Good point."

Their access point at AD1 was a vent around the back. It was horribly cliché, and typically not a viable option, but given that the group had bricked up all the windows, they had an extra-large ventilation system to compensate and pull in enough fresh air to keep the place from getting too stagnant. Honestly, if it worked, who was she to complain?

They found Thwaites waiting for them at the other end and Soph watched as Kelly jumped down without more than a dull tap on the floor, which was impressive as hell in heels. She had no hope of doing the same in her docs, so she pulled them off and landed with a muted thump in her socks. Kelly smirked, but nodded her approval while she pulled them back on. Once she was done she helped to catch the twins and they all got dressed in their incredibly dramatic robes.

Lucy instructed them on their path through the building, a winding maze of indescribably boring corridors until they finally hit the basement. It took a little longer to find the specific corridor they needed, but when they did, it was show time. This was the bit that required care; if they messed it up, the alarms would go and they'd be trapped in a basement with a whole lot of men with guns baring down upon them. Now, Sophie knew that Kelly was, in fact, armed. However, badass or not, one of her against a building full of bastards was a fight Soph wasn't willing to risk, particularly not with the twins to protect.

She forced her mind back to the present as Kelly held up a hand to keep them back while she crept forward.   
"Kinsmen? What are you doing down here?" Some guy appeared behind them, but was painfully dispatched by a signature Tania head butt, directly to the jewels, poor bastard. When he crumpled, Soph knocked him on the back of the head and she and Annabelle dragged him off to a nearby dead end. Sophie lingered a little longer and tie him up and gag him, in case he came to, and jogged back to the group in time to catch up to Kelly. This shit was a little too tense.

The smoke grenade was tossed into the surveillance room, and within moments, the air was full of thick smoke. The concentration of it was in the room, hopefully blinding and confusing their soon-to-be opponents, and keeping them from hitting any alarms, but the actual work of taking them down was going to be a little more work. She and Annabelle stepped forward to stand beside Jones and the three of them exchanged a grin as they dropped their cloaks. Soph hadn't actually fought anyone in a while... Man, this would be fun.

The first guy within her reach took a direct hit across the jaw, followed by a knee to the gut. She ducked under the swing of another but grinned as a familiar heeled boot cracked the man in the head before she could take him down herself. Instead she stuck her arm out and caught a passing guard around the neck, sweeping out a leg to knock him clean onto his back, following him down to smack his head against the floor just once to knock him out.

However, just as she turned to check on Annabelle and Kelly, the familiar voices of the twin caught her ears and she spun to find them facing down a goliath of a man. Holy shit… She made to sprint forward but was halted in her tracks as Kelly took him down with little to no effort at all. Well damn… that was hot. The woman turned toward her with a smirk and Soph rolled her eyes as she sauntered over.  
"New tricks?" She arched a brow and Jones winked as she reached her, leaning down.  
"Top secret." She smirked, but Soph didn't miss the quick once over she gave her, checking she was okay. Soph caught her hand and squeezed gently before backing up, they still hand a job to do.

The vault door was a little beyond Sophie's lock picking skills, so she was relegated to keeping watch while Kelly worked on the iron behemoth. When the lock finally beeped and the giant door began to swing open, the ex-head girl turned to their group with a smug grin.   
"What would you do without me?" She tipped her head and Soph batted her arm, both of them recalling the time Soph had said those exact words.   
"Cheeky git." She shook her head but her mild annoyance faded as Kelly wrapped an arm about her waist.  
"You love it really." She chuckled and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. Soph's heart stuttered in her chest and she struggled to right herself in time to offer a good-natured eye roll in return.

Some freezing gas, thick winter coats, and some vault searching later, they had no ring.

The box was empty.

Disappointed, and more than a little disheartened, they made their way quickly back out along their planned escape route and out to the car. Thwaites would be finding his own way back, so they left without him. The drive was quiet, the twins driving and Annabelle staring dejectedly out of the window. Kelly didn't have much to say either, but she dropped and arm over Soph's shoulders and honestly, she was more than content to recline against her, letting the contact sooth her annoyance and frustration all the way back to school. Which was just as well, because if she'd still been in that state when they arrived, she might have joined in with the all-out shouting match going on between every damn girl in the school.

Instead, she settled back against the wall and watched as Kelly and Annabelle exchanged a look that was probably head girl code for 'we're surrounded by idiots', and after a few moments of more arguing, Jones seemed to have had enough. She raised her fingers to her lips to deliver her piercing whistle, only to have Annabelle beat her to it, the current head girl striding forward with the confidence of a general toward their army. At Kelly's bemused expression, Soph shifted closer, catching her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. They shared a grin before turning to watch Annabelle at work.

"How can we expect to fight an organisation like AD1 when all we do is fight each other?" Her tone of authority rang through the stairway and everyone seemed to be appropriately shamed.   
"This is not the time to play the blame game." She placed her hands on her hips as a new voice rang out, announcing Camilla's arrival. If she was the suspicious sort, Soph might say she'd probably been waiting outside for Annabelle to get a handle on things.  
"Absolutely right Annabelle. If it's anybody's fault, it's that double crossing swine Geoffrey Thwaites'..." She carried on talking about never trusting him again but as she rounded off her rant the man himself entered the room.

The room at large winced in sympathy as he took a brutal right hook to the face, but to his credit he managed to remain conscious as he fell to his knees, holding something up. It didn't last long, he was out the moment her Aunt took the mysterious object, but the poor man was immediately forgotten as Camilla held out the ring for all to see.

The shouts of celebration that filled the entryway were loud enough that the whole school knew of their victory.

A light tug on her hand caught her attention and she turned to find Kelly watching her with a very familiar smirk.  
"Want to get out of here?" She tipped her head and Soph swallowed hard has she nodded.  
"You have no idea." Hand in hand, they made a quick escape toward her bedroom. Jones would be leaving again very soon, they may as well make use of the time they had left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, there will definitely be an update next week, and hopefully more news on how I'm getting on with writing the remaining chapters. I envision I might start to struggle once I run out of films, as a lot more of the plot after that is kind of clunky and in need of re-working (I'm worried I might have to add whole chapters to improve the flow), but I maintain hope that I'll be able to kick my ass into gear. Thanks again for reading and I hope to see you again next week. - J


	21. Chapter 20: After All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are again, time flies when you're having fun. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will see you at the end - J

A heavy sigh escaped her as she sat against the headboard. Kelly was reclined against her chest, both of them warm and comfortable beneath the covers. Idly, she combed her fingers through the woman's hair, undoing the tangles caused by their earlier activities.  
"You have to go soon, don't you?" Her voice came out quiet, as if saying it too loudly would make it too real.  
"Yeah..." Jones didn't sound any happier, Soph managed a sad smile as she dipped her head, pressing a kiss to her hair.  
"Do you like your job?" She reached down and caught her hands, squeezing gently.  
"Of course." Kelly sighed and Soph hugged her tighter to herself.  
"Then go and enjoy it, I'll still be here." She muttered, leaning down to press her face into the back of her neck.  
"We'll bitch and complain about it, but we're melodramatic that way." She grinned and felt Kelly's answering huff.  
"As long as you always come back, we'll be fine." She forced a smile even though it would not be seen, hoping it was audible in her voice.  
"They couldn't stop me." Kelly muttered back and Soph sighed her heart twisting painfully at the promise in her voice.

There were a few goodbyes to do before it was actually time for Kelly to leave, so Soph went on ahead to load the woman's stuff into her car. It was only then that she realised this was not Kelly's car; in place of her bright red MG sat a dark grey Tesla. At a guess, Soph would say it was a loan from work. The woman herself drew closer talking to Annabelle and Soph leaned against the driver side door to wait.  
"...your aunt may be as mad as a bag of gerbils but she's a pretty smart judge of character." Kelly was using her 'big-sister voice' and Soph smirked to herself.  
"Kelly... What do you do now?" Annabelle tipped her head, eyes slightly narrowed as she moved forward.  
"Well, you've heard of MI5? MI6? Well that was MI7. Good luck." Jones patted the head girl on the shoulder before moving away, a smirk still on her lips as she reached her.  
"Nice car." Soph cast her gaze to the vehicle in question but as Kelly stepped closer and arms came to rest on her shoulders she turned back with a smile.  
"Thanks, they don't like us to use our own cars." She shrugged and Soph sighed as she let her hands settle on the woman's waist.  
"Probably sensible. You got everything?" She tipped her head and Kelly nodded.  
"I'll talk to you soon. Text me and let me know how this whole AD1 business goes down?" Her tone left no room for argument and Soph smirked.  
"Will do. Take care of yourself, Agent Jones." She leaned up and couldn't help but smile against the older girl's lips as she met her in a painfully sweet, lingering kiss. Damn, she'd miss her. When they broke apart, Kelly didn't pull away, resting their heads together.  
"See you soon, love." It was barely above a whisper, and Soph managed to force a smirk as she leaned back, though how convincing it was would be heavily debatable.  
"You'd better." She arched a brow, giving the woman's waist a gentle squeeze before letting go completely. Kelly lingered half a beat longer before she stepped away and Soph had to force herself to move out of her path and let her get to the car.

She jammed her hands into her pockets as she watched the woman climb in, sharing one last smile before she sped off, away from her again. Swallowing hard, Soph stared after her for a long moment. Annabelle stepped up beside her, but wisely kept quiet until she was ready.

Letting out a long breath, Soph shook her emotions from her head and turned to her cousin with a crooked smirk.  
"Let's get this done."

With essential players loaded up into the bus, they took off for London, the twins more than capable of navigating the busy traffic with disturbing, and only mildly life-threatening, ease. They wouldn't be arriving at their destination this way, the bus was too recognisable; they'd be catching the train. After that, Annabelle had formulated a plan for their smaller team to break away from the group, hopefully without being seen, so that they would have time to get to the theatre before Pomfrey could track them. It was all very well thought out, even if Sophie was dreading what they would have to do for this grand distraction.

She was still in a bit of a mood on the train, which Chelsea clearly picked up on as she dropped in to sit beside her, so the blonde, wisely, kept her attention on her totties as they travelled, leaving her to sulk. To cheer herself up a little, Sophie did watch Roxy and Annabelle for a while. They were sat side by side a few seats down, very pointedly not looking at each other and talking in sporadic bursts interspersed with a whole lot of blushing. Briefly, she worried that she'd pushed Roxy too hard and her cousin was now tragically uncomfortable around her, but as they pulled up to their station, she saw the head girl squeeze the blondes hand with a sickeningly sweet smile and that was enough to convince her she'd done the right thing. Oh, they were so cute it was painful.

Off of the train, she kept to one side. At the front of the pack, Annabelle strode with supposedly effortless confidence, Roxy and Bianca on her right, Patience (Lucy's second) and Zoe on her left. Everyone else was dispersed throughout the group behind them, and Soph couldn't help but smile at how badass her cousin looked.  
"Just stay calm girls. Swimming pool rules. No running, no shoving, and no heavy petting." Annabelle kept her tone low as they moved through the train station, and Soph could have sworn Roxy blushed at that last comment, even though it was probably aimed at the totties. Their group slowed to a stop and her amusement left her as the dread of what was about to happen curled in her stomach. Oh god, how did she get dragged into this?

"One. Two. One, two, three, four." On cue the music started up and they all started _dancing_. Soph grit her teeth as the blood rushed to her face as she forced herself to keep in time. She would seriously be having words with Annabelle if she ever made her do something like this again. Fortunately for her sanity, she was soon tapped on the shoulder and she stopped immediately to follow the small group winding their way through the dancing crowd.

It was all very cartoonish, going up escalators as security were going down, ducking when told to avoid detection, but it worked, so Soph was far from complaining as they made their way slowly out of the area. Of course, the moment they were free, they took off sprinting, taking some mildly dangerous routes over rooftops and through multi-storey carparks to avoid being followed until they finally reached the globe. Almost seamlessly, they managed to find Camilla, Thwaites and Bursar by their bike and moved inside.  
"Hey! You're not allowed back here." Of course, there were actors around, and just as they found a hidden door in the floor, they were interrupted by a man in tights. He was clearly a performer; either that or his fashion sense was a long way out of style. Rolling her eyes, Soph hopped up to sit on a crate of props while Annabelle moved forwards, hands on hips.  
"Says who?" Her tone was icy, and Sophie grinned proudly until the single most annoying woman she'd ever encountered (and she'd attended Cheltenham) joined the conversation.  
"Uh, well, don't you know who this is?"

There was a lot of conversation that she didn't care about, mostly centring around the not-particularly-famous man and how humbled they should all be to even be in his presence, and frankly it was taking up more time than they had.

Things went from mildly annoying to straight up odd as the man went to get security and Thwaites, of all people, stepped into his path.  
"I would think twice about that if I were you." He pulled out a sword and Soph wasn't sure whether to be amused or impressed.

They all stood back as the two guys fought; things weren't looking good for Thwaites since he lost his sword and began going through props, from a watering can to a feather boa. Really, if they weren't here on a treasure hunt for long lost pirate gold, she might say it was the most ridiculous thing she'd been part of in a while. Still, eventually the actor had Thwaites cornered, but before Soph could even begin to feel any level of concern, Camilla started a round of applause, which apparently distracted the actor long enough for Thwaites to kick him over and knock him out. Camilla took care of the, now screeching, 'Juliette' with handbag to the back of the head and Sophie strongly considered presenting the woman with a medal for her public service.  
"Great. Now what?"

With that ridiculousness over, they left Camilla and Thwaits to take care of the stage show while they dashed off underground, flashlights in hand. Impatient, and probably still a little grouchy, Soph strode on ahead, but paused at a faint nibbling sound. Aw, it was a rat… Wow, many rats. With a small smile, she tipped her head. Domestic rats were cute as all hell, and filthy pests these ones may be, they were still kind of sweet. Chelsea seemed to disagree and gave a whimper somewhere behind her, startling the tiny creature into running.  
"Oh, my god! Are they rats?!" Fear edged her tone, fortunately, Lucy was on hand to answer.  
"No, they're little furry elephants, what do you reckon?" She snarked, but even her words came out a little nervous. Soph rolled her eyes and straightened up as the rest of them chimed in with their own 'anti-rat' commentary. Annabelle, on the other hand, seemed unfazed.  
"Oh well. Never mind. We'll just tell the girls back at school we didn't do the job because it's a bit dark, and a bit cold and someone saw a hamster. Chelsea, what about your Malibu beach house? What about the all-girl moon mission? Do we really want that _pig_ Pomfrey and the AD1 lot to get the treasure? 'Cause I know I don't." She looked to each of them in turn, her expression hard as she delivered quite the little speech. It was actually pretty convincing for a while there, until she gave a tiny whimper as she passed by Soph.

After a lot of walking they found a dead end. Bloody fantastic.

Zoe started banging her head on the wall and honestly Soph shared in the sentiment. This whole thing was just one thing after another, and they'd left their power tools back on the bloody bus. Heaving a sigh, she slumped back against a wall, waiting to see what they'd do next. Strangely, one girl in particular seemed to be up to something.  
"Chelsea, what are you doing?" Lucy drew their attention to the totty, who was prodding random bricks with apparent conviction. At the question, she turned back toward them.  
"Looking for a secret door. Places like this always have a secret door." She rolled her eyes as it it were the most obvious thing in the world and Soph tipped her head. Honestly, with the way this was turning out, she wouldn't be surprised if they had to sneak past a three headed dog next. Of course, Lucy was far from convinced, an immediately lay into the blonde.  
"Chelsea, you truly are-" She was cut off as Chelsea pressed a brick and it slid in slightly.

Honestly, Sophie wasn't even surprised anymore as the wall parted to reveal a secret entrance.

Smugness was all over Chelsea's face as she turned back toward them.  
"I truly am what? Smarter than your average brainless slapper?" She smirked.  
"Yeah, smarter than your average brainless slapper." Lucy agreed and the grin that found every face around them was one of excitement and victory.  
"You'd better believe it." Chelsea's smugness wasn't going anywhere soon, but she'd earned it as Soph and Zoe moved forward to pry the door open the rest of the way so they could all fit through.

Inside was… A room. Zoe lit a very old style torch and started carrying it around with her, what was it with that girl and fire? With all the dusty costumes lining the walls, it was a little more of a hazard than she'd like right now. According to Lucy's co-ordinates, the treasure had to be in the adjacent room, and sure enough, in there they found a chest.

Of course, it was locked, and after using the ring as a key (how tomb raider were they going here?)... Fuck all.

Oh for the love of-

Her mental diatribe of profanity went on for some time as she scrubbed had fingers through her hair in frustration. All this and the fucking thing was _empty_?!  
"You have got to be kidding me." Roxy groaned and stalked off to slump against a table and Soph was honestly tempted to punch something. This was so shit. Still, Annabelle was busily grasping at straws and started reading the little note in the bottom.  
"Treasure hunter, come for nought. It seems your dreams have fallen short." Disappointment was as clear in her voice as anyone else's but Chelsea carried on reading for her.  
"For pirate though I may have been, I ventured for a change of scene. Resolving too to change my ways, from sailing seas to… mounting plays." She frowned at the paper and Soph shared a look of confusion with Zoe before shifting closer to listen. Lucy took over as one of the few people still holding a torch.  
"Writing many in this room, with _Shakespeare_ as a 'nom de plume'." She gasped and Soph could feel the dumbfounded expression on her own face before she could even consider catching it. Hold on, what now?  
"A nom de what?" Bianca got straight to the point, as always.  
"I think it means... No it can't be..." Lucy looked back at the note, re-reading it over and over, but Annabelle clarified for those who didn't know.  
"Pirate Fritton… was Shakespeare." She looked kind of stunned for a long minute as her mind caught up.  
"Hang on… That means…" The penny finally dropped and a wide grin split across her face.  
"That means I'm a Shakespeare. We're Shakespeares!" She turned and beamed over at Soph who laughed, sharing in her cousin's elation. She was _definitely_ including that when she texted Kelly about this later.

Lucy interrupted their little moment with more of the note.  
"Wait, wait... I lieu of gold I humbly pray, you'll kindly take my final play. Oh my god!" She shone the flashlight onto the leather envelope at the bottom of the chest and they hurried to open it.

'Queen Lear'

Soph could practically feel the pound signs in her eyes, an original Shakespeare manuscript was worth a goddamn _fortune._

"And though indeed you find it hard, to credit though I was the bard. The timely truth may now unfurl, that all the while I was... A girl." Annabelle finished the note and Soph spun back to face her in astonishment.

"Hold on, what now? This was far too much information for one day. Shakespeare, _the_ Shakespeare, was not only a Fritton, but a _female Fritton_. She slumped against a nearby table as she scrambled around in her head for a way to shut her mouth.  
"A woman... A woman wrote the bible." Chelsea's intelligent streak had apparently exhausted itself for the day, but Soph could managed no more than a breathless chuckle at her daft comment as she raised a hand to her head. Fucking hell, what a day.

A phone rang out behind her and suddenly the air felt a lot colder. In all the dramatic revelations, they'd forgotten they were on a time crunch. Footsteps echoed behind her and she let here eyes drop shut for half a beat before she carefully straightened, moving away from the door and turning to face the man walking through it.

Peirce Promfrey, armed and sneering, strode into the room with the arrogance of a man facing down school girls with a firearm. Reflexively, Soph shifted to stand in front of as many of the girls as possible. Kelly would kill her if she got shot, but it was the lesser of many evils right now.  
"Silvio, ciao. Hey, call me in five, just finishing something up. Ta-ta." The man's smug voice set her teeth on edge and she shoved her hands into her pockets to keep them from swinging without her permission as he tucked his phone away.  
"Hello girls, remember me? Of course you do." He winked at Roxy and Soph could have sworn she saw a murderous glint in Annabelle's eyes for a split second.  
"Congratulations on your find. Finally you Frittons catch up to what we Pomfreys have known for generations. That your celebrated sea-dog was a _she_ -dog. May I?" He held out a hand to Annabelle who, to her credit, didn't bat an eyelash at having a gun in her face as she handed the note and the manuscript over to the bastard.  
"Thanks awfully." He smirked and Soph took the opportunity to take a quick glance at where everyone was, trying desperately to think of a way to get rid of that gun without putting anyone in harm's way. Regardless of her efforts, she came up with nothing as the prick backed away.  
"Of course we knew this, inconvenient, discovery would turn up sooner or later, we just had to make sure we got to it first. But, all's well that ends well." Soph didn't bother to listen to the rest of his taunting, she was too busy keeping her eyes on his gun. If he pointed it at anyone…

"It's too late Pomfrey. You can destroy the play but the secrets out. Shakespeare was a woman and we will tell the world." Annabelle cut his rambling off and Soph had to admire her bravery. For half a beat, Pomfrey feigned fear.  
"You're going to tell on me? Please don't tell on me. Oh please don't tell on me. Look at you, who's going to believe a bunch of school girls over me? I play tennis with Sting for Christ's sake." With that he turned and walked off, waving his gun over his shoulder as he left.

Well, fuck.

Soph glared daggers into the darkness as everyone checked each other over, making sure no-one was hurt. They were going to get even with that man, play or no play, this was a matter of principle.

Coms reported that backup was on its way but a thick air of melancholy had already settled over the room. They'd lost. Annabelle moved to Roxy's side and the pair wrapped each other up in a very sweet embrace that Soph was in too foul a mood to be smug about, instead, her gut twisted as she thought of Kelly… If only she'd been able to stay another day, she'd probably have been able to handle that dickhead with her eyes closed. She growled and kicked a wall. It didn't really help, but at least the pain in her foot distracted her a little.

"Well girls, it's not over yet!" Camilla was still enthusiastic as they made it outside, but her mood could not be spread to the dejected group. Least of all after Pomfrey sailed past them, the manuscript in the air and bidding them goodbye in various languages. Soph had never wished for some low-level explosives more than she had in that moment. However, Ceilia's voice broke her from her homicidal thoughts.  
"I think I have, like, an idea." She nodded toward her 'idea' and something in Sophie's mind just gave up. Sure, why not? Only at bloody St. Trinian's.

Safe to say, she'd never stolen a pirate ship before.

Minutes later they were sailing, Sophie wasn't sure how anyone had figured out how to get the thing going but it probably had something to do with Lucy's rapid google usage. Still, she gave up asking questions as she caught sight a group of first years that were clearly up to something. Annabelle had spotted them too as they reached the girls at the same time, looking down to see what they'd been messing with. Oh, of course. Sharing a grin, the pair of the bent to help, and moment later, the pirate flag of St. Trinian's was being hoisted up to fly in the wind. It was a design that had been made as soon as the whole business had began, and the girls had brought several flags with them to London to run with during stampedes and such, now it was being flown for all of the themes to see... A skull in a straw hat with cross hockey sticks. It was almost enough to make a girl proud.

They were rapidly approaching Pomfrey's boat, and the head girl caught her arm.  
"Do me a favour and stop the twins from blowing his boat up _before_ we get the manuscript?" She smirked and Soph offered a joking salute.  
"Aye, cap'n." With a wink she headed off below deck, where the first years were busily loading the cannons.  
"Oi, watch your aim girls, we need the play before you sink him." She grinned over to Tania and Tara, who were throwing out orders left right and centre, and waited for them to finish pouting and nod before she moved back to the stairs, she needed to be ready.

"Fire!" Annabelle called from the deck and Soph grinned to herself as she turned back to the first years.  
"Fire!" She relayed and within moments their air was full of the loud crack of cannon fire. Smoke filled the air so thickly that Sophie almost missed the figure in the smog that swung out on a line, snatching the play from Pomfreys had with a victorious call that could only be one woman.

Camilla's sensible heels hit the deck once more and Sophie couldn't help but laugh as she turned back to shout below decks.  
"All yours, girls!"

She might have regretted that order as they accidentally fired a shot into the streets of London.

Still, property damage be damned, they had a party to get to.

Soph issued a long text explaining the events to Kelly on the coach home. Honestly, if she hadn't just lived it, she'd be inclined to believe it was all completely made up; she still wasn't entirely sure she wasn't just dreaming at it was. Pirates, hidden rings, Shakespeare secretly being both a Fritton and a woman, Kelly helping them break into a vault, using an old sailing ship to chase down a man and steal back a never-before-seen manuscript. Really, she expected to wake up at any moment and find herself about to start the first day of term. However, as they pulled up to the school and everyone scrambled out to join the party that had begun in their absence, reality refused to intrude, so she supposed she was just going to have to accept that all that actually happened.

Grabbing a bottle of bourbon, she propped herself up at the bar to catch up with Anoushka. The girl had returned for the party to continue her role as guardian of alcohol, but apparently she was currently attending university to study business management, with plans to open a club in London once she was done. It was pretty impressive but Sophie was far from surprised, the woman's alcohol tolerance was far from her only talent.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she excused herself to check it, unable to keep a grin from her face as she read the ID.

_After all that, how much do you want to ditch the party and go scowl at nothing on the roof?_

She snorted and rolled her eyes, but it was a little hollow as she realised it was a little true.

_Little bit, yeah_

She almost put her phone back but it listed as seen almost immediately so she opted to wait.

_Take it easy love, try to have some fun, and try not to have anyone else wave a gun in your face while I'm away?_

She smiled and took a drink, shaking her head at the concern.

_I'll do my best, for both of those_

_You'd better, talk to you soon x_

_Goodnight x_

Tucking her phone away, she cast a glance around the room; there really was no party like a St. Trinian's celebration, even if they had six or seven of the damn things a term. Across the room, Annabelle and Roxy were dancing with Chelsea's minions, and going on the number of shy smiles and sheepish grins being exchanged between the pair, they were headed toward painfully adorable couple territory sooner rather than later. She needed to remember to collect her pay from Zoe on that one; it would go a long way to funding Christmas this year.  
"Going to stand there all night?" Chelsea popped out of the woodwork and gave her a nudge, Soph shrugged and took a drink.  
"Maybe." She smirked and they girl rolled her eyes, seizing her arm.  
"Nope, come on."

With that she was dragged across the room to dance, and honestly, she might have had a good time. This whole thing had been a ridiculous start to the year, but now it was over, they'd be back to business as usual… Whatever that meant for St. Trinian's, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay then, that's the end of the films. From here on out, we're relying my own imagination... It's a little melodramatic, but hopefully enjoyable for all. Thanks so much for reading this far and I hope you enjoy what is to come - J


	22. Chapter 21: Birthday Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello, it's a little late so I'll make this quick. Hope you all enjoy and I'll see you at the end. - J

The party certainly had been one to remember, though most of it would be lost in a haze of alcohol and exhaustion for a lot of the girls. Soph herself surfaced from her bedroom a little later than usual, she'd reigned it in a bit, refusing to do shots with Bianca once they made it past midnight, but she was still a little delicate. Her mood did take a sharp turn for the better, however, as she made it up the stairs to the dorm, only to collide head first with Roxy, on her way out of Annabelle's room.  
"Whoa!" The blonde yelped and recoiled, looking as though she would very much like the floor to swallow her up where she stood. Soph offered a crooked grin.  
"Good morning." She folded her arms across her chest and waited, Roxy seemed to struggle with herself for a good minute before heaving a heavy sigh and ruffling her hair.  
"Just get it over with." The resignation in her tone was hilarious but Soph only gave a small chuckle.  
"Nothing to say. Well, except the obligatory 'hurt her and they'll never find the body', but you know that." She smiled cheerfully and clapped a hand to the taller girl's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.  
"I'm happy for you." With a wink, she let the girl go and headed off into the dorms to collect her winnings.

Every school Soph had attended had some kind of hierarchy between the age groups, younger students typically had to do as the older ones said, or something like that. St. Trinian's, for once, was not exempt of this rule. The day after a party was always the same, the older girls who had gotten very drunk the night before would mill around whining about their hangovers and the younger girls would clean up the aftermath. Legal drinking age in the UK was eighteen, but they had a proud and noble tradition of underage drinking from roughly thirteen upwards, which is why it was a little strange that students at St. Trinian's weren't allowed to drink until they were at least fourteen. Even then, they were monitored, and sent to rehab if it seemed like they were getting a bit dependant. Honestly, the place was better at curbing addiction than most private clinics. She had asked Kelly about it once, and the girl had shrugged, explaining that it was an old rule from about six Head Girl's previous, but everyone seemed to accept it and she wasn't about to change it. It kept the younger girls from forming bad habits or poisoning themselves, and it meant that someone was still alive to clean the mess up afterwards, so everyone won really.

Of course, there was more than just the smell of cleaning supplies around the school today, everywhere she went she could hear mutterings of Annabelle and Roxy. General consensus seemed to be positive, that the blonde could only help to relax the slightly uptight Head Girl further, but those few who were attempting to stir anything up were quickly reminded of what happened the last time someone tried to mess with a Head Girl and her other half. That said, the pair didn't seem to need much help looking after themselves, Annabelle caught a few emos trying to steal Roxy's guitar and had them suspended from the roof by their ankles, which was certainly enough to warn any other potential pranksters away.

So, since Soph could actually handle her hangovers, she had nothing to do by mid-afternoon (and after discovering her usual loitering spot was occupied by the newlyweds), she opted to take a ride out instead in search of company that wasn't making out in her favourite seat. Her circle of friends was more than a little limited, so there was really only one person she would want to visit outside of the school.

"She lives!" Lexi grinned as she entered and hopped over the counter. Soph allowed herself to be pulled into a hug with a chuckle.  
"Yeah, sorry I forgot to text." She grimaced as the older woman rolled her eyes.  
"I figured you would, you seemed a little lost in your own head last time you were here. Come on, you can help me close up." She nudged her with an elbow and Soph laughed as she agreed.

Closing up the shop didn't take too long and eventually she and Lexi were settled in her back room. She'd given her a rundown of the Kelly situation while they were working and now the woman was simply laughing at her.  
"You're an actual tragedy, you know that? She smirked and Soph tossed a balled up bit of paper at her.  
"Rude, true, but rude." She flashed a grin and Lexi chuckled, after a moment though, Sophie sighed.  
"I'm working on it, fortunately Kelly has the patience of a saint, so… yeah." She shrugged but was caught out by the older woman's surprisingly intense frown.  
"She ever tell you that? That she needs patience to be with you?" Her tone was hard, not one she associated with the woman.  
"What? No." She frowned back, confused by the implication. Surely Lexi wasn't assuming… This couldn't be good.  
"She's not manipulating me." She deadpanned and waited while Lexi stared her down, caution and concern in her eyes. It was oddly sweet.   
"Okay, good. Can't have someone being mean to my favourite, most indecisive, customer." The other woman finally perked back up and they settled into lighter conversations. However, the idea bugged her more than she'd like.

She knew that almost anyone could be manipulated, that more often than not, a manipulator was so adept in their abuse that the victim would be unaware of their situation for some time, whether through denial or the mind games. So from an objective perspective, it wasn't entirely impossible that her girlfriend was subtly guiding her actions or destroying her self-confidence. On the other hand, Kelly was… Kelly. She was good, and generally very careful about protecting other people's psychological stability. Beyond that, and probably most importantly, she trusted the bloody woman. More shockingly, given the origins of the relationship, Kelly seemed to trust her. Lexi was right, it was a miracle they were both still alive, but it was one she was indescribably grateful for.

Now, as her usual spot had been claimed during the day by St. Trinian's latest celebrity couple, Sophie made a habit of riding out a couple of times a week at least, whether to meander around the countryside or to head into London and meet up with Lexi. The woman was actually very good company, with a twisted sense of humour and an utter refusal to take any bullshit. So as the week rolled on, she found she was actually pretty... content. The school had settled back into its typical routine, hockey practice was going well (even without Kelly, Taylor and Andrea on the front lines), lessons were back up and running, and Flash came by on Wednesday for his weekly meeting. Annabelle had well and truly come into her own, ruling the school with Roxy at her side to pick up the slack. Soph wouldn't say the pair were quite as effective as Kelly had been, but what could she say? She was biased.

Kelly herself kept in touch as often as she could, a text here and there, a phone call once in a while if they were lucky, but she was out on a mission for the week so those were, understandably, pretty few and far between. Sophie liked to think she was getting better at not daydreaming about her at all hours of the day, but she was pretty sure that was just optimism, as Chelsea continuously teased her about her tendency to zone out.

Because of this, Soph still tended to prefer solitude to socialising, so for a few hours, after Annabelle and Roxy had retired to their room for the night (which they did conspicuously early), she took up her old post on the roof to read while the sun went down. She didn't sleep in the dorms, and Annabelle never really tried to impose any rules on her, so she was often up there long after lights out, reading by the strings of fairly lights once the sun had finally vanished over the horizon.

On this particular night, she'd stayed very late, not wanting to leave only two chapters before the end. Her phone told her it was about one in the morning as she finally stood and stretched her arms high above her head. It also told her she'd had no word from Kelly today, but she tried not to think about that. With a yawn, she meandered her way off toward her room. Honestly, she still didn't sleep much, so getting to bed late was far from an unusual occurrence for her, still, as she stepped into her room, something felt... Off.

The reason became abundantly clear as she reached from the light, only to have her wrist caught in a surprisingly gentle grasp. For half a beat, her heart froze in her chest, a sharp inhale and a light flinch her only physical response. However, that inhale brought with it a familiar perfume, and suddenly the cool, strong fingers wrapped around her wrist were almost comforting. The tension that had set into every muscle she owned dissolved like snow in rain and a slight smile found her lips.  
"Evening, Jones." She repressed a grin as the hand on her wrist tightened and pulled her back against the taller woman, an arm wrapping about her waist to keep her there. Not that she'd have moved. Her room was almost pitch black, her curtains apparently already shut, which meant Kelly had been waiting to try and make her jump in the dark. Cheeky git.   
"Happy Birthday, love." The words ghosted across her skin as lips brushed against her neck, pulling a delightful shiver up her spine that distracted her briefly from the words spoken. Wait, what? She blinked in the darkness as her brain scrambled, trying to recall the date… It was past midnight, so yes, it was the twelfth.   
"Oh shit, it is, isn't it?" She couldn't keep the genuine surprise from her voice, generally speaking, she didn't pay much attention to it anyway, but with everything going on, she'd completely lost track of the days. Her wrist was freed and the light came on, she allowed herself to be turned to meet Kelly's expression of disbelief.  
"Did you genuinely forget your own birthday?" She frowned down at her but Soph shrugged, unable to keep her eyes was roaming freely over the gorgeous face mere inches from her own. She would never get tired of seeing her. For a moment, said face seemed torn between amusement and sadness, but Soph wasted no time reaching up to wrap her arms around the older girl's neck, pulling her down a little.  
"Hey, don't I get a proper hello?" She scowled jokingly, hoping to lighten the mood. Fortunately, Kelly seemed to allow the distraction and quite happily swept down to kiss her senseless.

They'd been apart yet another week, so really, they could not be held responsible for how quickly clothes were shed. Soph imagined Kelly had probably put some thought into her outfit, and it was a shame to ignore it completely, but as she dragged off the skin tight black jeans and bit and kissed her way up delicious thighs, she wasn't hearing any complaints. In fact, nails scratched at her scalp and long fingers wound tightly in her hair, pulling sharply to drag her to where she was wanted, and after that she didn't hear much but the thundering of her own heart and Kelly's lip-bitten moans. She was interrupted, however, as a particularly hard pull yanked her away from the woman and she was pushed back. Briefly, she was concerned, but as she caught sight of the devilish smirk on Kelly's face her worry dissolved into the pool of heat that had ignited low in her gut. Jones pushed back up onto her knees and Soph found herself pulled forward into a bruising kiss, a quiet groan leaving her as teeth dug hard into her bottom lip.  
"Lie down for me." That dark, quiet tone left no room for argument and practically buckled her knees from underneath her as a wave of heat swept through her. Goddamn this woman.

Obediently, she lay down, letting Kelly guide her to stop just short of the pillows. She had no idea what the woman's plan was, but damn if she didn't want to find out.

As she watched, Jones tipped her head with a smile that should be illegal, leaning down to trace astonishingly gentle fingers over her jaw to her chin, pressing a barely there kiss to her lips.  
"So good." The words were a breath and Soph swallowed hard at the pulse they sent through her. Her eyes fluttered shut and a shaky sigh left her but Kelly didn't pull away, she waited, her hand gentle but grounding as she carded long fingers through her hair. Once her mind settled, she opened her eyes and found the question in the other woman's face. She was always so careful, Soph couldn't help her own soft smile as she bit her lip, giving a small but decisive nod to signal she was okay.

One more moment of searching her face and Kelly's smirk returned in full force, making Sophie very glad she was already laying down.   
"Headboard." The single word was a command, and almost out of reflex, Soph's hands flew to grip the bars, the woman's approving nod sent a delicious tremor through her but any other thoughts were swept away as Kelly moved slowly forward. She was probably giving her time to object, should she wish to, but what lunatic would say no to Kelly Jones kneeling above them? She shifted her grip to make room for long legs but as soon as they were settled she made to lean up and continue her earlier activity. A groan of disappointment left her as a hand on her head stopped her short, pushing her back against the mattress. The chuckle that left the other woman was pure sin as she smirked down at her.  
"Say please." It wasn't a question, and another day Soph might be inclined to fight her a little, but right now her mouth watered and her knuckles turned white with the effort of keeping her hands to herself.   
" _Please._ " It was practically a whine and the hand on her head moved to slide into her hair.  
"Good." There was that word again, and Soph bit her lip hard to contain an involuntary whimper, her thighs pressing tight together against a wave of heat.

The pressure pushing her back vanished and she wasted no time leaning up to claim her prize.

Coherent thought wasn't really available for some time, but the last thing that entered her mind was that she wanted every birthday to start with the sight Kelly Jones gripping tight to the headboard above her, head hanging forward and eyes shut tight as expletives and Sophie's name poured from her lips.

And who could blame her?

Loud knocking was not the way she wanted to wake up. She growled in annoyance as she rolled over to hide her face in Kelly's neck.   
"Am I allowed to kill people on my birthday?" She grumbled and pouted as she felt the other woman laugh, gentle fingers combing soothingly through her hair.  
"Only one of us is licenced for that, and it's a lot of paperwork." Jones' smirk was audible and Soph groaned as the loud banging came again.  
"Only if they find the body." She muttered, a little petulant, and Kelly snorted, but before she had a chance to answer, another voice joined their conversation.  
"Sophie Frances Daniels, open the damn door!" Annabelle called out and Sophie heaved a monumental groan, rolling onto her back to stare up in despair.

Oh, she was going to kill her.

Of course, Kelly could be relied upon to comment as her soon-to-be-dead relative continued to beat down the door.  
"Your middle name is Frances?" She wasn't quiet as amused as she would have expected, so that was something, but Soph could still only hum her affirmative as she scowled at the ceiling.

Despite her best efforts, her scowl faded as lips pressed to her forehead.  
"It's nice. I don't have one." With a warm smile that melted Soph into the mattress, Jones got to her feet, striding smoothly across the room and only pausing to grab her robe and pull it on before unbolting the door. Soph smirked to herself as she sat up, pulling the sheets up to her chest to keep from scarring her cousin too badly as the door swung open.  
"Good morning, Annabelle." Kelly's tone was smooth and far too smug, Soph had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing, particularly as the brunette was obviously caught off-guard.  
"Kelly! I didn't know you were back." The poor head girl sounded almost apologetic but Soph's view was still obscured by the door.  
"Got in after midnight, can we help you?" Jones leaned against the door jamb and Soph snorted as she got to her feet, opting to step in before Kelly stared her into the floor.  
"Er, yes, I- Oh, Sophie!" Annabelle smiled as she appeared, still wrapped in the duvet.  
"Morning." She grinned and her cousin seemed to relax a little, a smile finding her face.  
"Happy birthday, sorry to er… interrupt." She smirked and Soph couldn't help but chuckle.  
"We were sleeping, up late and all that." She gestured aimlessly and grinned as she caught Kelly's eye roll in the corner of her eye.  
"Well, aunty asked me to come and get you, she's in her office." With that, she, quite elegantly, turned heel and fled. It was impressive that she managed to make it look like she wasn't just embarrassed by the situation, but Soph and Kelly were too busy smirking at each other to really think on it for too long. 

They retreated back into the room and begrudgingly set about getting dressed. Their aim was improving a little, as nothing was broken, but Soph still found her tie had gotten caught on the ceiling light, and was now just out of her reach. As she stood scowling up at it, Kelly appeared by her side, a far too smug expression on her face.  
"Need a hand?" Her wry smirk was straight up rude, Soph refused to look at her.  
"I hate you." She grumbled through grit teeth but Kelly only chuckled, reaching up to grab the offending item and stepping close as she threw it about Soph's neck and used it to pull her close.  
"Really?" The bloody woman leaned down, leaving barely an inch between them as she offered a, completely unfair, pout. Soph managed to hold out for about half a second before she caved.  
"No." She huffed, but her mild annoyance evaporated as lips pressed to hers, chasing away her scowl and sending a delightful shiver down her spine.

It was at this moment, her phone went off.

"Oh, for fucks sake." She cast her gaze skyward, pleading with whatever deity came to mind that she be left in peace with her goddamn girlfriend for five minutes.  
"Answer that, I need to finish getting ready." Kelly released her and backed away, heading to the vanity. Soph dropped back onto the bed with a huff and fished her phone off of the nightstand. Glancing at the caller ID, she sighed. Of course.  
"Hey, Lexi." She tried not to sound too annoyed, flopping onto her back to stare at the ceiling.  
" _Happy Birthday!"_ She had to move the phone away from her ear with a wince at the volume.  
"Ease up, you're going to blow up my phone." She chuckled and grinned as the other woman  
 _"Cheeky kid, getting snarky in your old age already?"_ She teased and Soph rolled her eyes.  
"Not as old as you, grandma." She smirked at the gasp that came from the other end.  
 _"How dare you! Kids these days!"_ Lexi exclaimed, but Soph was quick to respond.  
"Hey! I will have you know that I am now a responsible adult!" She gestured idly, despite knowing she could not be seen, and for a long moment, there was silence.  
 _"... God help us all."_ Lexi's voice, filled with dread, returned, and Sophie repressed the urge to laugh, answering in her own sombre tone.  
"I know..." They held the moment for less than five seconds before dissolving into laughter. After a minute, Lexi managed to stop for long enough to get to the _"What are you doing today? Any plans?"_ Soph glanced to Kelly, who was done at the mirror and was now watching her with some curiosity. Shooting her an apologetic look for keeping her waiting, she sat up.   
"Afraid I might be busy for a bit, Kelly's home." She grinned to the woman in question, who rolled her eyes.  
 _"Bring her along, I want to meet this mythological being."_ Lexi insisted and Soph shrugged.  
"I'll ask and get back to you, but I have to go, my aunt and cousin are waiting for us." She stood, ready to go the minute she was off the phone. Lexi hummed in acknowledgement.  
 _"Alright, you better, see ya kid!"_  
"Later." She hung up and tossed her phone onto the bed behind her, turning to Kelly with a smile.  
"Sorry about the wait, necessary banter, apparently." She shrugged and the other girl got to her feet.  
"Lexi?" She arched a brow, curious. Soph nodded once, stepping forward to meet her.  
"She owns the shop where I got this." She paused to tap the choker now sat around her neck.  
"I was in there a while trying to choose, then I went back to get it repaired when... er." Her voice trailed off as the words caught on her tongue. They may have moved past it, but Soph still didn't really like to remember the incident. Kelly's gaze softened briefly and she stepped forward, wrapping her arms tight about her waist. Soph let herself be pulled in, dropping her head onto the woman's shoulder and feeling the tension melt from her as a cool hand settled over the back of her neck.   
"She gave me some good advice, mostly told me to get my shit together." She leaned back to flash a grin and Kelly chuckled.  
"But she's already witnessed my absolute insanity and still likes hanging out, so mostly I visit and rant." She shrugged. Jones seemed to think for a moment.  
"Is she hot?" The woman arched a brow with a wry smirk, Sophie hummed in mock thought.  
"I suppose." She brought her arms up to Kelly's shoulders.  
"But she knows I'm hopelessly devoted to my girlfriend." She could feel the blood rushing to her face and pointedly ignored it, managing a crooked smile up at the taller woman.

The embarrassment didn't last long, as Jones' smirk faded to something much softer, full of that warm emotion that filled her chest to bursting but froze her tongue. She wanted to say… something, but words failed her. Fortunately, Kelly was more eloquent than her.   
"Just as well…" The arm around her waist tightened as she leaned down.  
"I'd hate to be the only one completely whipped around here." She smirked but Soph couldn't catch the bark of laugher that broke free.  
"You know that's far from the case." She scowled playfully but it vanished as Jones leaned down, a far too familiar smile curling her lips.   
"Hm, good point."

Surely her family wouldn't mind if they were a little late?

They didn't, though clearly, the delay was expected.  
"Ah, good morning girlies. It's five past, so Annabelle, Roxy..." Camilla turned to the other two, who scowled and handed over a tenner each.  
"You bet on what time we'd arrive?" Soph arched a brow and her aunt giggled.  
"We bet on how late you'd be. The winning guess being thirty minutes." She gestured to herself and tucked her winnings into her purse before standing.   
"What were the contenders?" Kelly smirked as they moved to drop down on the sofa, watching Camilla make her way to the drinks cabinet.   
"Fifteen." Annabelle pouted.  
"An hour." Roxy shrugged and Soph and Kelly shared a grin.

A few minutes later they were all situated with whiskey in hand as Camilla dropped a small collection of wrapped parcels onto the coffee table.  
"Happy Birthday, girly!" She beamed and Soph resisted the urge to retreat into Kelly's side at the sudden focus being drawn to her.  
"Thanks, er... You guys know you didn't have to get me anything, right?" She grimaced and eyerolls and quiet laughter were thrown around.  
"Oh nonsense. It's not every day a girl turns eighteen, take the time to celebrate. Now, open them up before Annabelle gets over excited!" Her aunt proclaimed and Soph glanced to the mentioned brunette, who was, indeed, bouncing impatiently in her seat, much to the amusement of Roxy.

Repressing a strong urge to flee, Soph downed the last of her drink and set about opening her cards. Her mother was short and to the point.

_Come and get your things whenever._

Delightful, as always.

Her father was more typical, though he had also included a very large cheque, much larger than was typical. The card explained it was to help her find her feet after school, and she made a mental note to give him a call some time; he was actually trying to look after her, she might as well make an effort toward actually being his daughter. With those done she moved onto her gifts, first opening a bottle of rum from her aunt (they had begun an excellent tradition of exchanging alcohol every birthday or Christmas), then following it with a leather wristband from Roxy. It was actually very cool; dark brown and stylishly worn in, with tarnished silver buckles. She shot the blonde a grin and a nod of thanks as she tried it on; she had to pull it to its tightest notches, but she tried not to sulk too much about that.

Annabelle's neatly wrapped parcels were both rectangular, though one was considerably thicker. She opened that one first, beaming at the sight of the book in her hands; it was the next in the series she was reading. The other gift gave her pause. It was a fairly simple picture frame, A5 in size, but as she turned it over, she was startled into silence at the image inside. It was her and Kelly, Christmas hats slightly askew, too busy staring at each other to notice the camera pointed at them. They looked happy... She was aware of Kelly looking over her shoulder and glanced over to find that same smile on her face.  
"You guys were too cute that day." Her cousin broke the silence and Soph turned to offer a crooked smile.  
"Thanks, kid." She tried to sound as sincere as she could, and Annabelle seemed to understand as she nodded.

After all that there was one left, wrapped in brown paper.  
"That appeared on my desk at some point in the night." Camilla cast a pointed scowl to Kelly, who feigned innocence as she settled back against the sofa. Soph shot her a knowing smirk before pulling the package into her lap. It was easy to open, wrapped kind of hastily, and it was only then that it occurred to her why Kelly had been so pissed off last week when she had to leave. She'd wanted to stay until after today… She'd rushed back last night, arriving after midnight, hurriedly wrapping her gift and leaving it for Camilla to find to find… Just to be there on her birthday. She bit her lip hard as her chest suddenly felt very tight.

Aware of the eyes on her, she pushed that thought away with some difficulty and resumed opening the package, revealing a simply gorgeous leather jacket. She leapt to her feet to shake it out and get a good look. Black, obviously, with magnificent craftsmanship and spectacular tailoring. She pulled it on out of curiosity and spun to face the woman, holding her arms out. It fit _nicely._  
"Thoughts?" She arched a brow and Kelly cast an appraising glance over her that made Soph almost certain she would be wearing very little beside this jacket later on.   
"Not bad." She smirked and Soph dropped back down to sit beside her once more, leaning up to press a suitably PG kiss to her /"Thanks." She pulled back just enough to whisper and Jones' arm caught her about the waist, pulling her tight to her side.  
"Happy Birthday, love."

Of course, at that moment, her aunt chose to appear with a caterpillar shaped cake, everyone sang at her and she honestly contemplated jumping out of the window. She might have done it, had they not been on the first floor, making such an action relatively pointless. Fortunately, once the cake was cut and handed out, attention moved on, but it quickly conversation turned to Sophie's youth and nothing she could say would stop her relations from spilling all.

Kelly and Roxy found great amusement in these tales, particularly one in which an eight year old Sophie had been caught trying to blow up the neighbours shed.  
"... When I finally convinced them to come and stop her we found her climbing back over the fence. She was so surprised she fell off backwards and landed in the pond, scared the poor fish to death." Annabelle started laughing with everyone else and Soph scowled at the memory.  
"I still say it would've worked if you hadn't told on me." She sulked a little, vividly recalling how much work she'd put into that, but Annabelle only managed to stop laughing long enough to refute the point.  
"It would have taken out half the _garden_ , not just the shed." She snorted and for a moment, Soph wanted to argue… But no, she was kind of right.   
"You must have been so adorable." Kelly threw an arm about her shoulders and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, Soph scowled, but it was hardly serious as she jabbed her in the side.  
"I was not." Her objection was almost reflexive, but Camilla was quickly on her feet.  
"Oh but you were girly, one moment." She shuffled over to the bookshelf and retrieved a thick leather book. In a beat Soph was ready to dash over and catch it from her hands but Kelly's arm tightened around her, keeping her close.  
"Oh no you don't, I want to see this." She grinned and Soph continued to struggle. Goddamn this woman.

Already Annabelle and Roxy were hiding their laughter behind their hands as they looked over Camilla's shoulder at some picture or another and moments later Sophie heaved a great groan of annoyance at the photograph now held out for Kelly to see.

It was her, of course. About five years old going on the unruly ebony mop surrounding her head and the red and blue dungarees, mud stained and worn from falling out of trees and scrambling through the underbrush. In her hand she held a stick the size of herself, and her grubby face bore a wide, toothy grin.  
"You _were_ cute!" Kelly squeezed her tightly and Soph growled, making a mental note to get some payback next time they saw Alice.

They left Camilla's office in time for lunch, but once they'd eaten they headed back up to her room. Now, Soph was not the best at holding in emotions, hell, she wasn't the best at _having_ emotions, so holding them in was something she was definitely terrible at. However, she managed to hold off on swinging Kelly around by the jacket, pinning her to the wall and kissing her with everything she had until they were, at least, in her room. When she finally pulled back for much needed air, her ego was, admittedly, a little boosted by exactly how flushed and out of breath the older girl appeared to be, but that said, she was about the same, so all was fair.   
"I know it's a nice jacket, but it's not _that_ nice." Jones smirked down at her and Soph realised arms were wrapped tight around her waist, keeping her close. Funny how she hadn't noticed that. Unable to say it while looking at her, she dropped her head forward onto the woman's shoulder.  
"I don't…" She sighed as she struggled to find the words, those she did manage only coming out as quiet muttering.  
" _Thanks_ , for caring about my birthday." It sounded terrible, but she hoped that Kelly was proficient enough in 'Sophie' to figure out what she meant. As always, she did. The arms about her waist turned gentle as they tugged her ever closer, lips pressing against her temple before moving to her ear.  
"Always."

There was still a lot of birthday left, so Soph opted for them to take a trip into London to see Lexi, then swing by her mother's to collect the remainder of her things; two birds, one stone.

"Soph!" Lexi beamed as they entered and promptly hopped the counter to dash over and engulf her in a hug. Or try to, Lexi was a skinny thing and only about the same height as her, but it was a valiant effort.   
"Happy birthday!" She grinned as she pulled back but very quickly her eyes fixed on something just over her shoulder.   
"This must be the famous Kelly Jones?" She stepped around and Soph turned to find the pair of them staring each other down.   
"That would be me, Lexi, right?" Kelly arched a brow, sounding suspiciously close to her 'head girl' tone as she offered a hand.   
"Lexi Isaacs." The shorter woman took it with a smirk and honestly the whole thing lasted a lot longer than it should. Why did Soph feel like she was missing something here?

Eventually they stepped apart and Soph gave Kelly a questioning look, only to receive a falsely innocent smile and a quick kiss in return. Not done with this, but knowing she would get no answers now, she sighed, turning back to face Lexi.  
"How's things?" She tipped her head but the woman flapped her hands about.  
"Eh, same old, same old, no-one cares. Come open your present!" She practically skipped back over to the counter and dove behind it in search of something. Curious, Soph followed, Jones close on her heels until Lexi popped back up with a wide grin and a small, neatly wrapped, parcel in hand.   
"Here you go!" She tossed it over and Soph just about caught it.

She could feel both sets of eyes on her as she slowly unwrapped it. Inside, nestled in a small box and some tissue paper, sat a necklace. It was pretty cool, an intricately carved onyx wolf on a leather rope. Very her.  
"We got them in stock last week, thought it would be your thing." The woman beamed and Soph grinned back.  
"Thanks, grandma." She winked and Lexi's smile turned to falsified shock as she gasped.  
"Rude!" Their charade didn't last too long, before they both grinned and Soph pulled the necklace over her head, letting it settle over her t-shirt.   
"Really though, thanks. Sadly we can't stick around too long, we've still got my mum to see, but I'll text you, yeah?" She tipped her head and the other woman waved a dismissive hand.  
"You go on, kid. Enjoy your Birthday." She smiled and Soph nodded cheerfully.  
"Oh, it was nice to meet you, Kelly." The older woman turned to Jones, who had been noticeably quiet, but now gave a smile that did not reach her eyes.  
"You too. See you around." Why did that sound like a threat?

Soph shook her head as they left, surely it was her imagination. Still, as they walked, hand in hand, back toward Kelly's car, she couldn't help but feel like a tension had set into the woman.

During the drive to her mums she found herself looking at the necklace. It was pretty cool, but she probably wouldn't wear it all the time. Loose jewellery became a hazard very quickly (she'd learnt this many times through various means), and even the hoop in her ear was so small it would struggle to get caught on anything.

An hour of weird silence and they arrived outside her house… Well, her mother's house.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to..." She trailed off; unsure of herself. Her mother was a nightmare at the best of times, she didn't particularly want Kelly to have to deal with that. Still, the other woman took her hand and squeezed gently. It was more reassuring than she'd care to admit and she squeezed back with a grin.  
"The sooner we get this shit done, the sooner we can get home." Letting go, she hauled herself out of the car and jammed her hands into her pockets as she turned to face the house she'd grown up in. Somehow it looked more like a war ground from where she was standing.

The doorbell was suitably irritating, and moments later, her mother appeared.  
"Sophie. I didn't expect you so soon." Her gaze was hard as she spoke, but it quickly hid behind a cheerful mask as it flickered to Kelly. That slightly sickening 'work face' she pulled on for clients.   
"Well, you know, I had some free time today. This is Kelly, by the way." She gestured to the other girl, who stepped forward with a careful smile.  
"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Daniels." The smooth, casual, tone was reminiscent of Alice when she'd first met them at the door; Soph resisted a smirk.  
"And you, but please, call me Claire." The sweet, condescending, edge to her voice as she took Kelly's hand promptly killed any amusement she may have been supressing. Fortunately, Jones was more than used to dealing with the underhanded and manipulative, and Claire Daniels was nothing on the girls of St. Trinian's.   
"Well, come on in." She stepped back to allow them entry and Soph moved first, leading the way into the hall and kicking off her boots. Partially because it wasn't worth the argument, and partially because she knew her mismatched socks would piss the woman off to no end. Sure enough, she caught the dirty look in the corner of her eye as she offered an apologetic smile to Kelly, who toed off her shoes with a mildly amused smirk. A phone went off behind her and her mother sighed.  
"Your bedroom's the way you left it. I'll be back in a while." Claire made a hasty departure to the kitchen and Soph nodded without really looking at her, leading the way upstairs.

As they entered her room Soph wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed or not; it seemed like a decade since she'd last been here, but it was barely a year. Things really had changed. Honestly, it seemed almost wrong to see Kelly move to stand in the middle, surrounded by the remains of who she used to be.

The walls were covered in posters, various bands, bikes, and TV shows layered over one and other like papier-mâché to hide the 'soothing' pastel tones her mother had insisted upon. All but the feature wall, of course, that was home to her 'trophies'. Six school pennants, each battered or damaged in some way, were pinned up in no particular pattern.   
"What did you do to get out of Cheltenham again?" Kelly's question was valid, of all of them, it was the only one that was blood stained. Soph grimaced.  
"Beat up Thwaites. That's her blood, I broke her nose pretty badly." She stared at it as she recalled the day but soon turned away, fishing her duffel bag out from under the bed.  
"What did she do? I know she's a complete prat, but what made you lose it?" There was no judgement in her tone, just curiosity. Soph managed to offer a small smile before she continued moving about her room.  
"She was spying on Annabelle in the showers. I pulled her away and I don't know… I was pretty angry kid, I didn't really even think about it." She sighed as she routed through her drawers, grabbing any clothes she particularly liked.   
"No wonder she's scared of you." Kelly dropped down to sit on her bed and Soph resisted the urge to do a double take. If the older girl standing in her room looked wrong, that definitely wasn't an image she ever expected. She shook her head to clear it and moved to her wardrobe, tossing a few things over her shoulder to the bag before pushing the coat hangers to one side.   
"Right then, let's see what I left." With practiced ease, she pressed on the top corner of the back panel, pushing the other edge out enough for her to grab it and pull it out of her way, revealing the meticulously hollowed out wall behind the storage space. Footsteps came up behind her and she glanced back with a small smirk.  
"Can't leave all this out in the open for anyone to see." She shrugged and turned back to the dark space.

She'd taken the essentials with her to St. Trinian's but if she was never coming back, there were things in here she couldn't leave lying around.

Cash, penknives, lockpicks, a baggie of nondescript but distinctly memorable pills, and a stack of notebooks that she placed with all due care into her bag. Kelly, understandably curious, reached for one, but Soph slapped a hand over the top before she could touch them. If she was startled, it didn't show, and Sophie swallowed hard before offering an apologetic smile.  
"Diaries." She offered by way of explanation and Jones gave a gentle smile in return, leaning in to steal a brief kiss.  
"You don't have to explain." She stepped back with a sigh and gestured to the room.  
"Need anything else?" She tipped her head and Soph grinned as she shook hers.  
"Nah, put the panel back for me? I just need to grab my hard drive." She gestured to the PC in the corner.

The tower she now had at St. Trinians was better than this thing, but she stored all her game data on her external hard drive, so if she was moving out for good, you could bet she was taking that with her.

It wasn't long before they were heading back downstairs, Kelly took Sophie's bag out to put it in the boot of her car while Soph moved through to the kitchen. This would be the hard bit.   
"So, you and Kelly seem close." The first words from her mouth were cold and hard. Sophie set her jaw against it.   
"Well you get that way when you've been together for nearly a year." She kept her tone matter-of-fact and leaned against the wall, hands tucked into her pockets as she surveyed her mother. To anyone else, the blonde woman seemed fairly at ease.

Sophie knew better.

She could see the line of tension in the woman's shoulders, the cold edge to her eyes, the way she held herself to keep her leg from jumping involuntarily. Claire Daniels was a subtle woman, but Soph had been reading her for almost two decades.   
"Richard said you refused to go to America with him, was she the reason why?" Curiosity, ringed in disdain.   
"She was part of it, yes." She raised her chin slightly, defiant. She was not afraid of this woman, she lost that control the minute she'd sent her to Claymore. Once you'd faced real monsters, the bogeyman under your bed didn't seem so scary.   
"She's a St. Trinian then?" Claire spoke the school's name with disgust and Soph repressed a scowl.  
"Last year's Head Girl." She smirked, but there was no humour behind it. Her mother seemed to take a moment to collect herself.  
"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised your taste is appalling." That… was a jab Sophie couldn't ignore. A familiar anger bubbled in her gut and she growled.  
"Watch it." She glared but Claire was unfazed.  
"Watch what? I'm hardly going to be proud my daughter is parading around with the ringleader of a pack of dogs masquerading as a school. She's pretty enough if you like that sort, so I suppose I could see how _you_ could be lured in. You'd better not be using the credit card I got you for her." Her sneer actually made it onto her face and Soph was upright and away from the wall in a heartbeat. She managed to keep herself from storming across the room, but her rage felt like a hound on a chain, ready to break free.   
"You know nothing about her." She took a few measured steps across the floor, her voice low and loaded with as much venom as she could muster.   
"She makes me feel safer than I've been since _you_ sent me away." She snarled and to her astonishment, the woman flinched.   
"I love her, and if you insult her again, I will do more than set your car on fire." The gravity of what she'd just said struck her in the gut like a rogue firework.

She loved her.

Of course she bloody did. God, how had she not acknowledged _that_ sooner?

Stopping across the counter from her, Soph let out a long breath and took a step back.  
"I'll see you around, mum." Her anger was gone, swept away in the wake of her realisation. Now she was nothing but resolute as she stared at her would-be parent. Claire nodded once, stoic as she gestured to the door.  
"Goodbye."

Outside, Kelly was leaning against the car, concern written clear across her face. She loved her. Actually, properly, loved her.

"You okay?" When she was close enough, the woman tipped her head but Soph didn't so much as break her stride, moving forward until she was close enough to pull the woman into a long, probably inappropriate for a public place, kiss. She could feel Kelly's smile against her lips and couldn't help her own grin as she eased back.  
"Perfect." She met the other woman's gaze and for a moment, the world could fuck off.

She loved Kelly Jones.  
"Let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, angst, and the start of some back story, I hope you all enjoyed reading. It was a bit of a push to get this done, not going to lie. I spent 24 hours at the weekend drawing instead, because I'm an idiot. But that's life. I hope to see you again next week - J


	23. Chapter 22: Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy everyone, for once while posting this I'm actually awake! So I'm going to take the time to say hi, and thanks for sticking with me this far, I really appreciate it.
> 
> Now, in regards to this chapter, it does contain some very dark shit, like, really bad. For this I am sorry, but it does also contain adorable fluff, if that helps? Either way, if you are worried about the content, please feel free to send me a message, I will give you a trigger warning list, or a 'clean' version for you to read that has that section removed. 
> 
> Okay, with that out of the way, I hope you all enjoy, and I'll see you at the end. - J

**Chapter 22: Confessions**

The following morning was far more peaceful. She woke slowly, sprawled out on her stomach across the mattress. It had to be early, as Kelly's even breathing told her the woman was still asleep. With a languid stretch, she dragged her eyes open. The sun was up, light filtering in through the dark curtains to fall on the ridiculously beautiful face beside her. A small smile tugged at her lips as she allowed herself to outright stare, her chest full of that familiar warmth that she finally had a name for. She loved this woman.

Damn, who wouldn't?

She grinned as she reached over, brushing a stray lock of dark hair from her face. She looked a little more tanned than the last time she had visited, and the freckles across her nose and shoulders seemed to have multiplied. At a guess, she'd been somewhere fairly sunny for the last week, but Sophie wouldn't ask, MI7 apparently had some fairly strict confidentiality rules and it was already questionable for an agent to have people _know_ they're an agent. Kelly was working hard to balance her new career with her home life and frankly, Soph had no words for how much she appreciated it. Unable to help herself, she leaned down, pressing a light kiss to the woman's lips. She wanted to tell her, tell her how much she adored her, how much she appreciated everything she did… But there was something about the idea of it that honestly terrified her. Obviously Kelly cared about her, she knew enough of the woman to know that. Hell, no-one put up with this much crazy if they didn't have pretty strong emotions… But there was something horrifically _vulnerable_ about saying something like that, and honestly, she had no idea whether she was more afraid of Kelly not returning her feelings, or if she did.

"Pretending to sleep won't get you another kiss." She smirked to herself as she watched the other woman. Kelly was an incredibly light sleeper, and she was willing to bet good money she'd actually been awake since Sophie had brushed her hair aside. Her suspicions were confirmed as Kelly's nose scrunched into an adorable pout, one eye opening a crack.  
"Bugger." She grumbled and Soph chuckled, resting her chin on her arm.  
"Good morning." Her tone was light and cheerful, Jones' pout faded as she leaned over, claiming a much more substantial kiss that Sophie was all too happy to allow.  
"Good morning." She smiled as she moved away and sat up, stretching her arms above her head.  
"Still a couple of hours before the match, we should get to breakfast." She was already far too awake for this hour of the morning, Soph grumbled and rolled back over to bury her face in the pillows.  
"Spoil-sport." Her grumpy muttering was answered with a laugh and a warm body draping across her back.  
"Come on, if you get up now, we have time for a shower." Lips brushed the nape of her neck and Soph grinned at the shiver that rolled down her spine. She turned her head so her face was free of the pillow.  
"Damn, you're persuasive."

Following a very fun shower, Soph went looking for her hockey uniform. She ruffled her hair with a towel while Kelly took up residence in front of the vanity to use the hairdryer. Short hair had its perks, and as long as she didn't go to bed with it wet, hers tended to behave itself fairly well. Tossing the towel to one side, she grabbed her shorts (she loathed the skirt), and a polo shirt while not particularly playing attention; this became apparent when she pulled the shirt over her head and it fell almost as low as her shorts.  
"Pretty sure this isn't mine." She caught Kelly's eye in the mirror and the other woman laughed.  
"Unless you just shrunk in the shower…" She smirked, Soph scowled. Rolling her eyes, Kelly turned on the stool and held out her hands. Soph pouted, but moved forward, allowing herself to be pulled to stand between the woman's legs.  
"It suites you." She smirked up at her and Soph huffed.  
"Pretty sure it fit you better, bloody giant." She scowled as Kelly laughed.  
"I'm five-five, short stuff, average, not a giant." Her amusement wasn't nearly as annoying as it should be, Soph growled. She was five foot three, which wasn't super short, so she hadn't even really paid much attention to her height before she started seeing Kelly. Honestly, it still didn't bother her, height wasn't really relevant, but it was fun to tease. Shaking her head she leaned down, smirking as she stole a kiss.  
"You're not average, love. You're fucking incredible." Retreating quickly before the blood rushing to her face could kill the smooth moment, Soph pulled the too-big shirt off over her head and tossed it onto the bed, fishing for her own in the drawers. Wearing Kelly's was tempting, but it was too risky to wear anything that loose fitting during a match, it was just asking to be grabbed at.

Their shower had taken longer than was probably necessary, so they only had time for a quick breakfast before they made it out to the pitch.

Annabelle and Roxy were already there, so they dropped down to sit on the benches beside them.  
"Alright, boss?" Soph grinned to her cousin, who smirked back.  
"Cheltenham's due in ten, first years are in position." She supplied and shared a knowing look with Kelly, who grinned like a proud parent.  
"They're going to be pissed after school challenge." Jones advised and they all nodded.  
"Ready for this, Rox'?" Soph looked to the blonde, who shrugged. She'd joined the team pretty late, but so had Sophie and Annabelle last year. From what she'd seen in the few practices they'd had, the woman was pretty good.  
"Should be fun." Roxy smirked and shared an adorable grin with Annabelle. Soph rolled her eyes to Kelly, who shook her head.  
"Pot, kettle, love." She snarked, but before Soph could retort, she leaned down, pressing a sweet kiss to her cheek that had the blood rushing to her face and proving the woman's point… Goddamn it.

The Head girl took off to check on the team, Roxy in tow, leaving Soph and Kelly to themselves.  
"Thwaites is going to flip her fucking lid." She couldn't help but grin to herself as she watched them make their way across the field.  
"Hm?" Kelly tipped her head and Soph nodded toward her cousin.  
"If she sees them together. Going on her treatment of Annabelle after I left, I'm willing to bet she hasn't gotten over her crush." There was a slightly vindictive edge to her smirk, but really, who could blame her? Verity was a dick. Kelly seemed to share the sentiment.  
"Roxy's going to kick her ass." She smirked and Soph allowed herself a wolfish grin.

Oh, this would be fun.

At that point, the Cheltenham bus pulled up the drive, surprisingly unmolested by paint. Soph frowned in confusion until she noticed the puddle it parked in. It hadn't rained around here for a week…

She had to admit, it was delightful watching the Cheltenham girls fall over. Their shoes were designed to dig into grass, so walking over smooth concrete was questionable at the best of times, though not particularly hazardous. Oil coated concrete, however… Her cousin was a genius.

A whole lot of laughter later, the opposing team made it onto the grass and began a furious march toward the pitch to the eternally funny tune of 'who let the dogs out'.  
"You'd better get up there." Kelly nudged her with her knee and Soph sighed.  
"Suppose I should, see you after?" She stood and stretched her arms up, grabbing her stick from its spot against the bench before turning to Jones, who stood with a smile.  
"Yep." Stepping forward, Soph allowed herself to be caught around the waist, leaning up for a kiss.  
"Have fun." They ended it quickly and Soph grinned as she stepped away.  
"Oh, I will." With that she turned heel, striding quickly off toward the team with her stick up on her shoulder.

This would be an excellent game.

She arrived just in time, Annabelle was standing strong as Thwaites approached, but she could see the slight tremor in her hand as it gripped Roxy's just that little bit tighter. She took up comfortable position just off to their left, not guarding, but close enough to intervene if needed.  
"Not surprised they put you in charge of these animals Fritton..." Thwaites trailed off of whatever rant she was about to start on as her eyes dropped to Annabelle and Roxy's hands. Oh, that dumbstruck look on her face was bloody priceless, where was a camera when you needed one? After, what looked like, a complete mental reboot, the woman seemed to recover.  
"Oh, looks like you've found someone willing to have you. Nice to know there's still people with standards that low." She sneered and Soph was proud of her cousin for keeping her cool, Roxy, on the other hand, already seemed to be struggling. To keep this from being a fight before the match had even begun, Soph snorted.  
"You would know." Granted it was a slight insult to Annabelle, but Soph didn't care, the way Varity froze was bloody hilarious.  
"No-one was talking to you, Daniels." The girl barked back but quickly backed up a couple steps. Sadly, she still had more insults to throw.  
"Pretty sure you're supposed to put mad dogs down, Fritton." Clearly expecting an easier target, the idiot directed this comment to Annabelle, who, wonderfully, didn't so much as blink.  
"Are you volunteering to try?" She smirked and tipped her head, Thwaites' previously smug expression fell, Soph grinned with purposeful menace she hadn't used in over a year.  
"Last I checked you had trouble fighting off a flying walkie talkie..." The head girl paused, as though thinking on something, when she was done, she pulled on a mask of obviously false concern.  
"Are you sure you're okay to play today? Would you like to sit down?" Bold, Annabelle took a step forward as if to help her to a chair, Verity recoiled. At this point, all eyes were either overtly, or discreetly, on them. Soph allowed herself a slightly smug smirk. Thankfully, even the blonde could tell she was outmanned.  
"Screw you, Fritton. We'll see who needs to sit down." Turning on her heel, she strode off toward her team, Soph glanced off to the side, where Kelly was now sat with Camilla, a cup of tea that was almost certainly not entirely tea in each of their hands. The older woman smirked and Soph winked back before stepping forward to throw an arm about her cousin's shoulders.  
"Never thought I'd see the day... I promised myself I wouldn't cry." She feigned sobs into the girl's shoulder as the other two laughed.

Oh, this game was _really_ going to be fun.

With the tempers already up before the match even started, the pitch was eerily tense as the Bursar ran through the rules. School challenge and the slime at new year's had embittered the Cheltenham 'ladies' by enough without the added rage emanating off of their team captain. St. Trinian's, of course, was always ready to fight on a happy day, but with the insults being tossed about toward their head girl and lingering tension from their schools' rivalries had everyone up in arms. As the whistle blew, Thwaites took out Bursar and the match began.

It actually started off as a pretty normal game, by St. Trinian's standards, at the very least. However, two goals in and Thwaites snapped, swinging her stick around and catching Roxy clean across the stomach, despite the taller blonde being no-where near the ball. It was at this point, that everything went to hell. Soph couldn't say she knew any of the particulars, but as a player from the opposing team charged toward her with ill intent, she would be lying if she said she didn't greatly enjoy sweeping her legs out from under her with her stick and sending her sprawling face first into the grass. Up by the goal, Roxy and Thwaites were rolling across the field while Annabelle quite happily dispatched any Cheltenham Ladies who came to their idiotic leader's aid. Sophie wasn't about to interrupt either fight, so, shrugging to herself, she dove head first into the mess of girls taking up the centre of the pitch, cheerfully blowing off some steam while she waited for things to settle down a bit.

Eventually the girls of St. Trinian's won the day and the Cheltenham team (those who were still conscious) backed down, carrying their fallen comrades off to the side-lines, where Matron was cheerfully patching up either side. Soph looped an arm around Janie's middle to heave her off of a screaming girl and hand her off to Zoe and a few of her girls to calm before directing her attention to the main match of the day. Thwaites was sprawled on the grass, sporting a nicely developing black eye and, if she wasn't mistaken, missing a couple teeth. Most were probably the false ones she had to wear to replace those knocked out by Sophie all those years ago, but there were definitely a few more gone. Roxy herself was looking a little worse for wear, but ultimately fine as she stood with Annabelle fussing over her.

Idly, Soph nudged the girl on the floor with her foot, she groaned, and slightly dazed eyes drifted over to focus on her. Ah, still conscious then. With a cheerful smile, Sophie crouched down.

"See, something I don't understand, Verity... Is why you'd attack Roxy. What, exactly, has _she_ done to piss you off?" She tipped her head, not particularly keeping her voice down but not shouting either. Dimly, and probably only due to half her head keeping track of the woman at all times, she was aware of Kelly making her way over.  
"Fuck you, Daniels." Thwaites growled back, rolling with a heavy groan onto her side to spit blood into the grass.  
"You know why." She mumbled but Soph deadpanned.  
"Do I? I think you need to remind me." She flashed a wolfish grin, raising her voice just enough to drag the Head girl and her girlfriend's attentions away from each other.  
"Huh?" Annabelle looked between them curiously and Soph straightened up and folded her arms.  
"Speak up, Thwaites, share with the rest of the class." She gestured to her cousin and the blonde on the floor struggled to her feet, embarrassment and rage warring in her face to turn her a lovely shade of purple.  
"You're such a bitch, Daniels. Should have known this place would only make you worse. Criminals and animals, the lot of you." She sneered and Soph arched a brow, her smirk fading as the girl picked up momentum.  
"I know what you did at the gallery, I saw that _whore_ Jones on that balcony. She really was the-" Her insults stopped rather quickly and it took Sophie a moment to figure out that it was because she'd embedded her fist in the girl's face, sending her, once more, to the ground. Honestly, she didn't even remember doing it, but before she could take another step forward and teach her a very, very important lesson regarding insulting Kelly, the woman herself arrived, stepping over the prone girl to catch Sophie's hand.

"Good to see you too, Verity." Her tone was cheerful, but her expression sober as she gently ran a hand up Soph's arm until it landed comfortably on the back of her neck. All the tension fell from Sophie's shoulders like someone had cut a rope and she sighed as she shifted to rest a hand on the woman's hip. When Kelly was clearly satisfied Soph wasn't preparing to maim anyone, she turned to the girl on the floor with a smile.  
"Jones? What are you doing here?!" It was hard to take someone seriously when they were attempting to recoil into the ground, but even without that, Sophie wasn't sure any of them could be intimidated by Verity Thwaites anymore.  
"Cheering on my girl's team." The hand on the back of her neck squeezed lightly and Soph paused as her stomach flipped. Jones said it so casually to others, whenever she tried, it took a good few attempts to get to words past her lips.

Bloody show-off.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Verity's dumbstruck expression, the girl was still sat on the floor, apparently not quite ready to try for her feet again yet. Probably wise.  
"What is it with this school? Do you become head girl and they just throw you the nearest _psychopath_ to keep you company?!" She probably didn't intend it to be funny, but Soph failed to repress the snort that escaped her and quickly raised a hand to her face to at least pretend to hide her laughter. Kelly smirked as she shook her head at her antics but Roxy and Annabelle were too busy scowling at the girl on the floor.  
"Just as well you're all gay, god help us if you ever reproduced." It was muttered, but Sophie heard it and her laughter cut off abruptly. That, was rude.

"Verity, would you like to tell us why, exactly, I beat you halfway to hell and back?" Her tone was ice, Kelly's thumb brushed back and forth against her skin and she squeezed her waist gently in response. She wasn't going to kill the bitch, but she was going to shut her up properly. The blonde on the floor looked appropriately afraid as her head snapped up to stare at her.  
"Daniels, no, I-" Talking fast, her panic was audible, but Soph cut her off.  
"Now, Thwaites." She growled but resisted the urge to take a step forward, unwilling to take her hand from Kelly, not for the sake of tormenting Verity Thwaites, at least.

Aw, look at her, growing up.

"Soph, what are you talking about?" Annabelle frowned at her in confusion but Soph only nodded toward the prone blonde.  
"I was... Um..." Verity began muttering, but Soph's eye cast to the rest of the gathered crowd. Both teams had moved closer over the course of the conversation, edging in to hear what was being said.  
"Louder." She huffed at the girl, who winced.  
"I was watching someone in the showers." Gaze on the floor, the girl spoke up and, going on the gasps and murmuring around them, it had definitely been heard by all. With a sour grin, Soph jammed her free hand into her pocket.  
"Who?" She arched a brow as Verity shot her a dirty look, staring back down at her without mercy. It was her own damn fault, if she hadn't been spying on a naked girl, Soph wouldn't have lost it… And she'd never have gone to any of her other schools, never have gone to Claymore... Her anger at Verity and the adrenaline of the recent fight were running away with her head, she bit the inside of her lip, hard, trying to keep her mind focused on the situation. Dimly, she was aware of Kelly moving fractionally closer, almost as if she could tell something was up. Fortunately, everyone else's attention was on Thwaites, who after a long moment of staring, finally opened her mouth.

"Annabelle! Okay?! Are you happy now?!" Thwaites's outburst left everyone stunned, barring Soph and Kelly.  
"Yes, actually. See you around." She needed to get out of here, so, affecting a cheery smile, she gave a little wave and turned to Kelly. She didn't need to speak, Jones understood and turned to walk with her without a word, taking her hand with a firm grip that eased the tension in her chest just a little. As they left, somewhere over her shoulder, Soph heard Roxy snort.  
"Sucks to be you." The blonde's grin was audible and at any other moment, Soph would have laughed.

They moved quickly through the school, making a beeline for their bedroom without a word between them until they were safely inside... When Soph punched the wall.

It was embarrassing; she had hoped she'd grown out of this shit. It also _hurt_. The poor thing had never recovered from her anger management issues last year, and now pain crackled down her arm like lightning. Honestly, she almost appreciated it, as it dragged her head back down to Earth. Pulling her hand away, she found the wall was also completely undamaged, which was nice, she'd hate to have to walk past a hole in the wall every day to remind her of her lapse.

"Want to talk about it?" Jones had moved to sit on the bed, having shrugged out of her jacket and now set about removing her boots, apparently unbothered by the little display. Soph quickly turned her gaze back to the floor, facing the wall in case she needed to take another swing.  
"It's her fault." She spoke through grit teeth.  
"If she hadn't been being a perv, I wouldn't have beat her up. I was a weird kid, but mostly good. My record was practically spotless before that... If it wasn't for her I'd have stayed at Cheltenham, never would have gone to Claymore... Never would have met..." The name froze on the tip of her tongue.

This was straying dangerously close to her history, her secrets. Could she even speak it out loud? Let alone to another person?

Jones' hand found hers and pulled gently. She went without resistance, allowing herself to be pulled to sit on the bed beside her, to be led into a painfully gentle embrace, like Kelly was afraid of breaking her. Her eyes burned at the warmth of it, the comfort and care…

Oh, fuck it.

"Jennifer Neil was deputy head at Claymore Institution, where my mum sent me after I beat the shit out of Thwaites. When I arrived there I was… _angry_ , pissed that my life had been fucked for the sake of one asshole. I hated Verity for being a creep, the teachers for not believing me, my mum for not taking my side… Hell, even myself, for letting my anger get the better of me." She pulled away to yank off her shoes and shin guards, tossing them across the room before flopping back onto the bed. Kelly didn't let her lay there alone, she shifted to lie beside her, her expression attentive, but calm. Listening, not judging.  
"I acted up, I was fourteen for god sake. Who wouldn't? Suddenly there were a whole load of new rules and I was already so angry… I've always been bad with authority so I rebelled. It was only little stuff, some graffiti, wandering where I shouldn't, petty theft, nothing huge. I didn't want to hurt anyone, just be a nuisance. Apparently that was enough to get on her radar…" She paused, unsure of how to go about this. It was hard to explain even to herself… Kelly's hand found hers and squeezed gently, cool fingers entwined with her own. She let out a sigh.  
"There was this old shed, on the back field, completely condemned, practically falling down where it stood. She used to drag me out there in the middle of the night, pull me out of bed. I honestly don't remember how she got me to go with her at the start, but by the end I was going quietly. The way the school was, if you were weak, you were fair game, and if anyone _knew_ … I didn't want that. So I'd walk behind her without a word. It took twenty minutes to get there, it was so far away. She told me I'd brought it upon myself, that if I refused to behave of my own volition, she'd have to beat me into shape. She was a very literal woman." A shudder rolled down her spine and for a moment she felt sick. The nausea passed, but the hollow feeling in her gut remained, almost automatically, she rolled onto her side, almost relieved when Kelly opened her arms and pulled her closer. Burying her face in the woman's shoulder, Soph focused hard on her; on her warmth, the strength in the arms around her, the beat of her heart, the way she smelled. Her mind would stay here, in this moment, she wouldn't let it fall back into the past, she would _tell_ the story _without_ living it again.   
"At least three times a week she'd drag me out there. Never predictable, never in a pattern I could see. She'd tie my wrists together and secure them to the only stable support beam left, the rope left marks but I kept my sleeves down, no-one asked why." She allowed herself a bitter smirk.  
"The scars are from a switch, birch I think. She used to carry it around with her at all times, 'as a prop', according to the other teachers. She'd use it to point to things on the board or hit someone's desk when they weren't paying attention. I have no idea how she kept the wood so clean, considering how much of my blood had been on it." It wasn't a joke, not really, so she wasn't offended that Kelly didn't laugh. Long fingers began to card through her hair, light, soothing.  
"No idea what kind of crazy she had going on, she'd accuse me of a long list of stuff; being a delinquent, sleeping around, theft, reckon she might have been using me to not cope with someone else she knew, or used to know. I don't know, I never really cared."

"It went on for about a year. I couldn't say exactly how long, but at some point I encountered a first year trying to care for some fresh bruises. I knew her, quiet kid, sent by her dad to 'toughen up', she wasn't exactly one to get into fights and no-one particularly wanted to fight her, it would be like kicking a puppy. I asked her about it and she was so scared... It took an hour to get her to talk to me. Neil had started picking new victims to prey on. This tiny girl was to be the new me. As fucked up as I was, somehow that got through to me." The fabric beneath her face was wet and her eyes burned. Still Jones said nothing.

"I fought back, hard. By the time we were found, she was barely breathing. Lucky there was enough evidence on me and the girl to prove she'd deserved it, or that it was self-defence or something, I don't know. But the school wanted the scandal gone. The offered to keep the particulars of the incident off of my record if I kept it to myself, sweetened the deal with a fairly hefty bribe. I didn't want to do the police thing, have pictures taken of me, of my injuries… I wanted to forget. I took the money and left the school, and my file for that one just says 'Antisocial Behaviour." She scoffed.  
"I had a lot of nightmares after that, still do, I suppose. Took up drinking to help me sleep at Michaelson, hence the bike crash." She rounded off and the room fell into silence.

She'd done it. She'd told another living being what the fuck had happened to her. Truthfully, she'd spent a lot of time telling herself she was fine; that it hadn't affected her. Obviously that was fucking impossible, but denial was a hell of a drug. It had only been in this last year that she'd noticed how twisted her head really was, and it was kind of completely thanks to this bloody woman still gently running her fingers through her hair, nails scratching lightly at the nape of her neck… The woman she loved.  
"Thanks for telling me." The quiet words were breathed against the top of her head, the arms around her squeezing gently.

It was that, the rush of warmth in her chest to chase away the hollow cold, that finally caused her to break. Kelly continued to hold her, seemingly aware that no words would comfort her as she sobbed herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Sophie has some past issues. Now, I would like to address how calmly she recounts all this, because the way I've done it was very intentional. It might seem kind of weird, or even out of character, given how melodramatic we know she can be, for this giant and terrible thing to be told so casually and so calmly (for the most part). However, Soph has spent a lot of years repressing this trauma, rationalising it, bottling it up and leaving it in the corner to be 'ignored'. So really, at this point, she can't do anything except be calm about it, until someone pushes her just that little bit further, as Kelly does here in being so accepting and supportive. That's when the bottle breaks and you end up crying all night. It's an important step in getting over repressed issues, at least, I think so. I'm not a therapist, I can only speak from my own experiences.
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry it's shorter than you're used to by now, but hopefully we'll be back up to obscenely long chapters next week. Thank you, as always, for reading, and I hope to see you next week. - J


	24. Chapter 23: Without her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okiedokie, melodrama warning for this chapter is 11/10. I'm not even kidding, anyone who remembers this train wreck from the first time around will remember this point. I am both proud and ashamed to say it is no less dramatic, though hopefully slightly better written this time around. I hope you all enjoy, and I'll catch you at the other end. 
> 
> Side note, as it has been mentioned by someone: Yes, I did remove Leo the dog from these chapters. I originally intended for him to play a much larger part, but because my planning capacity back then was truly terrible, he ended up just getting swept to one side and I felt he didn't get the attention he deserved. He may appear in later chapters, for for now, he will be absent. My apologies. 

At best guess, she'd been out for a couple of hours.

Her eyes ached as she pushed them open, and her face felt puffy. Ugh, this was a solid reminder of the many reasons crying sucked. Curled up on her side, she was still in her hockey shirt and shorts, but someone (no prizes for guessing who) had tucked her into bed, where she was now; curled against Kelly hip while, by the sound of the quiet tapping, the woman worked on her laptop. Apparently, she was doing so one handed, as long fingers were still brushing gently through her hair. She sighed quietly to herself, for all she was mentally and physically exhausted, she had to admit she was pretty damn comfortable.

"It's only four, you've got a few more hours before the party if you want to sleep a bit more." Jones spoke without particular inflection, calm and casual, as though Soph wasn't sleeping off a mild breakdown. She considered the potential of another nap but ultimately dismissed it, she didn't sleep much at night as it was, she'd fuck her schedule right up if she slept any more than she already had. Humming her negative, Soph eased herself upright, scrubbing her hands over her face to try and wake herself up a little.  
"Well, I wasn't expecting that today." A little sheepish, she looked over her shoulder to Jones, who was in the process of shutting her laptop and setting it to one side. When she looked back, she shrugged with a smile.  
"Sounded like it needed to happen, love." She lifted a hand toward her and Sophie rolled her eyes good-naturedly as she took it and let herself be pulled back to the woman. Refusing to lay down, in case she fell asleep again, she opted to move into her lap, a knee either side of her hips. If Kelly was surprised, it didn't show, she simply wound her arms about her waist as Soph settled comfortably on her thighs.  
"You're being very calm about all this." Unable to help herself, Sophie gave a suspicious frown that was only half a joke. Kelly was being weirdly okay with all her baggage and it was highly unusual. Obviously, she knew she wouldn't be a dick about it, but it was straight up weird that she'd yet to so much as flinch. The woman hummed in thought, the arms about her waist tightening briefly.  
"I suppose I don't really know how I feel, so calm is what I'm going with." She sighed, and Soph's frown turned to one of confusion.  
"Tell me what you're thinking?" She prompted, leaning forward to drop her head onto the woman's shoulder. They always talked better when they didn't have to make direct eye contact... It was less intense, she supposed.

There was a pause while Kelly organised her thoughts, but after a moment, she took a long breath.  
" _Conflicted_ , I think, would be the word." She sounded lost in thought, Soph turned her head to press a chaste kiss to the side of her neck, gentle encouragement.  
"Angry, at what happened, at how it was handled, at _her._ Happy that you told me. Sad for fourteen year old Soph that had to live through it..." She paused a moment, and Soph was glad as her mind did a double take. She was sad for her in the past, but not now?  
"Proud of you, for how far you've come. And I suppose, I feel a bit shitty, because part of me knows that if none of it ever happened, if you'd never attacked Thwaites, we'd probably never have met, and the fact that that even factors is just-" She shuddered in mild disgust but Sophie pulled back, catching the side of her face to keep her still as she silenced her with a kiss. It was brief, and painfully sweet, and as she pulled back, she gave a small, crooked smile.  
"Is okay." She finished for her.  
"Some weird part of me did the same. If nothing else, I'm glad I ended up where I am." Blood rushed to her face but she didn't have too long to care about it as Kelly leaned in, claiming her lips once more. It was human, to want to keep the thing you want, regardless of the implications, and she appreciated the honesty of it. When they moved apart, she flashed a grin, deciding to move the conversation on. She was done being sad for now.  
"We would have met anyway, you know. I would have been on the Hockey team." She nodded to the window, out of which that particular battleground could be seen, and Kelly smirked.  
"Hm, I suppose that's true. But would you still have been interested?" She arched a brow and Sophie barked out a laugh.  
"Is that even a question?" She shook her head at the very idea, she'd come to this school determined to hate the woman, and look where that got her. Jones chuckled as she nodded slowly.  
"Fair point. Hm, a secret affair between hockey players... sounds like bad fanfiction." She stared off at nothing, apparently lost in thought, Soph grinned.  
"Oh, it would be _secret_?" Her mind was already conjuring some delightful images.  
"Of course, St. Trinian's team captain couldn't be seen to be fraternising with the enemy." Jones puffed up with false indignation and Soph laughed, dropping her arms around the other woman's shoulders.  
"Damn, imagine the shame for a Cheltenham Lady, if she were caught with the riff-raff." She completely failed to hold a serious expression and burst out laughing before she'd even finished the last word, Jones snorted.  
"You'd be the _one_ player on the other team that plays along with her teammates snide comments for fear of them discovering her _terrible secret_... That she's not an elitist prick." Kelly's tone turned wistful as she stared dramatically off into the middle distance. Sophie smirked.  
"Meanwhile you'd be annoyed by this new player that can actually keep up with you out there, but through a heavy dose of imagination and the laws of terrible fiction, annoyance turns to sexual tension, which is obviously returned, and we begin a clandestine affair." She posed in her own melodramatic stance and they exchanged a grin.  
"Could have been fun." Soph shrugged but Jones shook her head, the arms about her waist pulling until she had to sit up to press them flush together.  
"Hm... Maybe." Her tone dropped low as she leaned in. Soph's head tipped to one side almost automatically as lips brushed along her neck.  
"But I don't know if I could handle only getting hold of you once a season." Teeth grazed over her skin and Soph shivered, arms tightening about her shoulders.  
"We'd really have to make it count." Her eyes dropped shut and she buried a hand in dark hair, Kelly gave a dark chuckle.  
"Nope, half a day would never be enough." She bit down into her shoulder and Soph failed to catch the quiet moan that escaped her.

The low burn that had settled into her stomach flared in anticipation.  
"How long did you say we had?" She managed to find the words she needed and felt the lips at her neck curl into a smirk.  
"Four hours." Cool hands slipped beneath her shirt and traced up her back, Soph shivered.  
"It'll do."

No time with her would ever be enough.

Sadly, social obligations were persistent, and the pair of them had a party to attend. Shockingly, they were actually going to be on time as they meandered their way through the school toward the main hall. On the way, Kelly hummed in thought.  
"Annabelle's turned into a decent head girl." The fond smile on her lips was sweet, Soph nodded.  
"You knew she would. You wouldn't have picked her otherwise." She smirked to herself as Jone gave a shrug.  
I knew she had potential, it's not always enough." Some memory kept her quiet for a moment.  
"Then again, I knew you'd help her out." Her words were playfully scolding, Soph held up her hands with a shake of her head.  
"I actually didn't do much, emergency situations aside…" Possession by ancient relatives aside.  
"The Pomfrey business seemed to give her the kick she needed." She shrugged and Kelly seemed to accept her assessment.  
"I guess it did... Oh, I had a word with him by the way." It was spoken so casually, Soph did a double take before she actually registered what was said. Apparently catching her dumbfounded expression, Jones gave a wicked grin.  
"Made sure he wouldn't be waving a gun in my girl's face again any time soon." The slightly malicious humour in her tone and the mischief in her eyes actually managed to pull some pity from Soph as she considered what Jones might have done to the poor man, but it was quickly overshadowed by the strong combination of " _I love this woman_ " and "G _oddamn that's hot_ " thoughts that threatened to knock her on her ass. 

Her mouth went dry and her step faltered but Kelly didn't pause, instead reaching the doors to the hall and turning to flash a smirk over her shoulder.  
"Coming?" With a wink she was gone, vanishing into the room of smoke machines and strobe lights. Soph couldn't help but grin as she followed.

The party was everything they knew to expect from St. Trinian's; great music, excellent company, and terrible, terrible dancing. When she and Kelly finally staggered back up to their room, they were too tired to do anything but fall into bed and curl up together under the blanket.

"This is never going to get easier is it?" Jones gave a sad smile as she turned to face her. They were back in a familiar moment; beside Kelly's car, saying their goodbyes. Soph managed a sad smile.  
"I'd worry if it did." She huffed and stepped forward, catching the woman about the waist and pulling her close to meet her gaze.  
"As long as you come back, it's fine. I'll be here." Sincerity was not her strong suit, but she did her best, and it seemed to come across, as Jones tipped her head; that small, soft, smile finding her lips. A gentle hand came to rest on the side of her face.  
"I promise I'll come home." She leaned down Soph let herself get pulled into a lingering kiss. It was the last they'd have for a while, so she couldn't help but make it last a little longer than it should, but she could hardly be blamed for that. When they finally pulled away, three very specific words rushed to the tip of her tongue, but her breath caught and she remained silent. She couldn't say it, not when she was about to leave, that was just weird.

"Look after yourself." She sighed and the woman smirked.  
"I can handle myself, _you_ keep out of trouble." She chuckled and Soph feigned indignation.  
"Trouble? Me? How _dare_ you?" She dropped the act and smiled, leaning up to steal another kiss before, very reluctantly, moving away.  
"Get going, before I don't let you." She waved aimlessly and jammed her hands into her pockets. Kelly lingered for another moment, giving her that far too knowing smile of hers, before she turned away.

Soph forced herself to keep her smile as she watched her drive away, yet again.

It would be okay, missing someone was not the end of the world… She had shit to be getting on with, and Kelly had her work to do, and when they could, they'd see each other. That was life. No matter how much she wanted to sulk about it.

Her alarm was getting to be incredibly annoying. Still, she rolled out of bed and turned her computer on, letting it load as she went to brush her teeth. A check of her phone told her no word from Kelly, but it had only been a day, so that was hardly surprising. While getting dressed she flicked through the CCTV feeds; for St. Trinian's it was roughly the same as listening to the morning traffic report.

Huge paint spill this morning, meaning art would be cancelled.

Some first years seemed to be setting something elaborate up in a second floor corridor, so it would be wise to take an alternative route to maths.

Everything else seemed pretty normal, or at least not hazardous, so she headed down to breakfast, tucking her phone into her pocket as she went. Just in case.

Dropping down across from Annabelle and Roxy, she waited patiently for them to finish studying the inside of each other's mouths. She liked to think, or rather, she _knew_ she and Kelly were not _that_ bad. It seemed that, while Annabelle had her Head Girl duties down, she'd yet to find the balance between that and making out with her girlfriend. Maybe it was the weeks spent pretending not to be together, maybe that was the time they would have spent attached at the face, but somehow she doubted it, Jones was unbreakably dedicated to her role as Head Girl, and as distracting as Soph knew she could be, it would take far more than her to pull the woman from her duty. Maybe if there were three of her or something… That mental image was not unpleasant. Of course, three Kellys wouldn't be terrible either… And just like that, she wasn't particularly bothered by her cousin's preoccupation.

Eventually, however, she was pulled from her very pleasant thoughts as Annabelle finally took notice of her.  
"Oh! Good morning." She beamed and Sophie rolled her eyes, flashing a smirk.  
"Your tea's cold." She nodded to the mug on the table and smirked as Annabelle blushed. Roxy, of course, returned to her breakfast with an unashamed grin, clearly pleased with herself. Apparently regaining her composure with great speed, Annabelle straightened up.  
"Art room two had been trashed during a fight so I need you to keep an eye on the clean-up for me, I have to do the monthly check on the Trinski supplies." The girl was all business, Soph nodded, saluting with her toast.  
"On it." She shrugged, debating whether to warn her about the second floor, but she was Head Girl, it was her job to know these things. If she needed Sophie to warn her about a very public and obvious trap, she wasn't doing her job right.

Paint clean-up was never a particularly interesting task, she took up a comfortable seat by the window and opened her book. Her only job was to stop another fight from breaking out while the culprits worked. Typically, paint spills were a side effect of chav/emo disputes, so more often than not, it was them clearing the mess. It took forever, so she had a good chance at making a decent dent in her book, and she'd get to skip maths entirely, so really, she'd has worse mornings.

The days progressed in much the same pattern, wake up, check the feeds, go sit with Annabelle, get some duties for the day, attend lessons, hang out with friends, go for rides, read her book and definitely, absolutely, not even a little bit, stress about how long it had been since she'd heard from Kelly.

Days turned to a week, one week turned into two, and frankly, she was going nuts.

Not a word. Not a single _text_.

"Dude, you're starting to sound like a crazy person." Lexi was less than helpful. Soph scowled at her from where she lay on the floor.  
"No offence or anything, but really, you might want to work on this co-dependency." The woman shrugged, shifting to swing her legs over the arm of her chair. Soph growled.  
"It's not _co-dependency_. I just… Her job's dangerous. I am legitimately worried about her…" She trailed off. That was, _at least_ , half of the reason for her state of near constant panic.  
"Yeah, sure." The older woman was not convinced, but she never was. They'd had this conversation four times already.

As the weeks became a month, she started working out again. It was never a good sign, she only started an actual exercise regime when she was stressed to hell, and being aware of it did absolutely nothing to stop her. Granted, it was better than her other stress coping mechanism, which was excessive drinking, but still, it wasn't great. Her hand still hurt, so working the bags was out of the question, but running, doing push ups, sit ups and pullups until she was ready to _throw up_ was an effective means of getting herself to sleep at night.

Chelsea began to worry, she could see it every time the woman looked at her. Annabelle was even worse, giving those big sad puppy eyes whenever she said she was going out. They weren't the only ones, the twins shared worried looks with each other, Zoe and Bianca stopped fighting when she was around, Roxy scowled at her, Camilla tried to offer reassurances... Lexi told her, repeatedly, to get over her shit.

Really, she was starting to get a little sick of it. Yes, she was worried, yes she was stressed, and yes, she was having trouble sleeping and pushing herself too hard. What did they know? For all she knew, Kelly could be...

Her thoughts cut off there as she refused to acknowledge that particular line of thought.

Her other options weren't much better. Either Jones had finally decided she wasn't worth coming back to, or she'd met someone else, or… She'd scared her off with the whole 'revealing her past' thing. Of course, most of her mind really, really, wanted to believe something was just holding her up, that she would be back, but her mind wouldn't let her stick to that, because that would only sane.

Halloween passed her by, bonfire night followed. She stole the roof back from its new occupants and, wisely, the women let her have it. Irritatingly, the whiskey that used to regenerate within the chimney seemed to have vanished, or its owner got sick of someone constantly stealing it. Really, she was surprised it had lasted as long as it had, the number of bottles she and Kelly were responsible for taking.

Three months, three _goddamn_ months.

The texts were starting to get depressing.

_Hey_

_Having fun saving the world?_

_You dead or just busy?_

_Either way you're probably not going to answer_

_I was joking… now slightly worried_

_Kelly_

_You know it's fine if you don't want to come back, but let me know if you're alive, okay?_

_At least tell Annabelle, or something..._

She'd moved on to phone calls sometime around month two, even though Kelly had warned her against calling unless it was an actual emergency.

The phone didn't even ring.

_The number you have dialled is currently unavailable, please check the number or call again later._

_The number you have dialled is currently unavailable, please check the number or call again later._

_The number you have dialled is currently unavailable, please check the number or call again later._

_The number you have dialled is currently unavailable, please check the number or call again later._

_The number you have dialled is currently unavailable, please check the number or call again later._

_The number you have dialled is fucking unavailable, stop calling, you utter twat._

The nightmares were the worst. Every night, following that first phone call, a delightful array of terrible thoughts come to life. In some, Kelly returned to collect her things, in others, she never came back at all. As the weeks moved on, they became more and more warped. Kelly would return and tell her she was too broken, too twisted to bother with… In the really dark recesses of her mind, she told her to go back to Claymore. 

Christmas was approaching fast and she forced herself out to do some shopping. She bought gifts for everyone, wrapping them with as much care as she could muster. Kelly never missed Christmas at St. Trinian's, regardless of whether the woman still wanted to be with her, she'd be back for that, surely? Like a twat, she bought her a gift, and one for her birthday. Just in case there really was some reasonable explanation for this shit.

Lexi called her an idiot.

She was the only one really still talking to her; everyone at St. Trinian's had taken to avoiding her. It made sense, they all loved Kelly, so obviously they weren't going to take sides in this. Any reassurances the others gave now were hollow and awkward. Most of them had no idea where she worked, so they had no idea why she was so worried.

Honestly, as Christmas flew by and New Year darted past, she didn't even care if the bloody woman had abandoned her anymore. She just wanted to know if she was _alive_.

Even the nightmares stopped in the end, but that was only because she'd stopped sleeping for more than fifteen minutes at a time. She stopped working out, finding enough energy to drag herself to lessons, eat a little, and get back to bed.

There was too much emotion and stress building in her gut for her to handle, so she'd shut it down completely, returned to the numbness she knew so well. Numb she could do, numb she could live with… But it was a lie. She'd been numb, she'd lived it. This… wasn't that.

This was denial. All the fear, the stress, the misery was just sat beneath a blank surface, like covering a time bomb with a blanket. Something was going to set her off, some tiny little nudge would send her sky high…

That tiny thing turned out to be Roxy.

Annabelle stopped her after Art, insisted on talking with her.  
"Soph… you need to stop this…" Her tone was gentle, pleading, Sophie sighed, leaning back against a window, facing her cousin.  
"I can't. If I stop… " She trailed off, her mind refusing to voice what she had been refusing to acknowledge for weeks now. Sympathy was a beacon in the Head Girl's eyes.  
"But this is killing _you_. Kelly wouldn't want you to just… waste away." She moved closer as if she intended to go for a hug and Sophie flinched. She hadn't touched anyone in months, she jammed her hands into her pockets and wisely, Annabelle kept her distance.  
"She'd want to to keep going, to be happy..." She pleaded but Soph winced.  
"Stop talking about her like she's d-... Gone. She's not gone." It sounded weak even to her own ears, a child's naïve hope in the face of absolute truth. She wouldn't say it, _c_ _ouldn't_ say it.   
"Soph…" The other girl began, but another voice caught their attention.  
"Mate, you need to get over this. It sucks that she's being a dick about it, but she's ghosted you… You need to move on." Roxy stalked in, pity in her gaze. Soph grit her teeth.  
"You don't know what you're talking about." She growled, her emotionless mask slipping just a little. Roxy didn't know, she had no idea about Kelly's job, she _didn't know_. Annabelle seemed to try and stop her from striding across the room, but the blonde stepped around her, moving right into Sophie's space.  
"No, you're just in denial. She's _gone_. Get your shit together, and move on from the bitch. For fucks sake, if she's this much of a dick, she'd not even worth your-"

Sophie's mind snapped like an elastic band pulled too far, honestly, the sound might even have been audible. Though no-one would hear it over the heavy smash of knuckles to skin as she sent the woman sprawling. There was a loud smash and a clatter as the blonde fell into an easel on her way down, breaking the painting some student or other had been working on earlier. Soph didn't hear any of it, her mind was blank but for a high pitch ringing. She couldn't hear her own heartbeat, couldn't feel her knuckles split as she dove after the woman and struck out again, one hand wound tight in her shirt as the other pulled back for a third hit. It never landed, someone caught her arm and held it, giving Roxy the chance to swing back. Sophie never even felt the punch that snapped her head to the side and filled her mouth with blood. She was pushed back and she staggered, falling against the window… She didn't remember much else after that. Everything was a blur, smashing glass, tables clattering into walls, chairs smashing against the blackboard, canvas shredding, cans of paint turning the room a thousand colours but all Sophie could see was red and white. Still all she could hear was that high note, ringing in her ears and piercing her skull.

Eventually, it all stopped.

Time seemed to freeze as a single coherent thought passed through her like a ghost.

Kelly was dead.

Her legs fell out from underneath her and she dropped, alone, to the floor. She curled in on herself, a ball amidst the multicoloured swirl of paint and wreckage. Hot trails tracked clear paths down her cheeks and her breath came in sharp, shuddering gasps. Her hands stung and burned, her face throbbed, every muscle in her body trembled and ached. She clasped her hands behind her head, over the back of her neck, and pulled her face down against her knees as she shook and gasped.

Kelly was gone.

She was dead.

And she'd never even told her she loved her.

It was some time before the door opened, but she put up no resistance when her aunt took her by the hand, following silently and blindly as she was led down through the school, past the door to the laundry room and into the back end of the basement.  
"We're going to have you stay down here for a while, girlie, just until you're a little calmer, okay?" She was guided into, what could only be called, a cell, and obediently lay down in the bed. She could feel the paint on her drying and sticking to the sheets but she didn't care. Her eyes closed and she prayed for sleep. The door shut and the lock slid into place with a heavy clang.  
"Polly, you need to find her." The words echoed back through the door as the quiet click of sensible heels receded.

Darkness overtook her, and she fell into blissful nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breaking someone out of denial is like waking a sleepwalker, if you really have to do it, do it gently. Roxy did not follow this advice. Well, I told you it would be dramatic, and I do like to keep my promises where possible, so there you have it. I hope you enjoyed reading and I hope to catch you again next week - J
> 
> Final note: You can bet your asses I'm going to write a oneshot at some point for the AU where they meet through hockey.


	25. Chapter 24: Solutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello and good evening to all. The angst of last chapter was brutal but here we are again with our dear emotional train-wreck. Thank you to all who have stuck with me this far and I hope you enjoy this weeks chapter. As always, I will see you at the end -J

She couldn't say she 'woke up', waking up implied that she'd been asleep. No, this was more akin to breaking the surface after almost drowning.

Jolting upright with a gasp, it took her a good minute to recall where she was. A windowless, bare brick room, with several foldable cots stacked up against the walls. It was dim, the only source of light being a lamp on the floor beside the only assembled bed in the room; hers. There were two doors, one heavy iron-looking thing with a hatch near the middle, currently open, and the other plain wood, presumably leading to a bathroom. She was tucked in to scratchy sheets, which at least smelt recently washed, though that was probably a bit pointless, considering she seemed to have gotten paint all over them... Oh.

It all came back, slowly, dim images of smashed wood and shredded canvas. Of Roxy... She hoped the girl wasn't too hurt.

She also hoped no-one had kept any work they'd been particularly proud of in that room...

With a heavy sigh, she let her head fall forward into her hands, but trying to push them through her hair proved a little more than pointless. Wincing at the matted and crumbling mess, she decided now was as good a time as any to find out if the other door really was a bathroom. Thankfully, it was. It was only equipped with a sink and a toilet, but the small mirror above the former went a long way to showing her exactly how much of a mess she looked.

Her face was a splattered mess of pinks, yellows and blues, obvious trails cutting through the cracked and crumbling swirl where she had clearly been crying in her sleep.

Her stomach jolted painfully and she gripped the edge of the sink as she near doubled over at the force of it.

Kelly...

She grit her teeth as he eyes began to burn once more and growled, turning the tap on to furiously scrub at her face. It hurt, a sharp, familiar, sting at her lip and a dull throb at her cheekbone as she watched the mass of colour swirl away down the drain. Having made a start, her fury turned to her hands, which burned angrily in the ice cold water. As the paint slowly drained away, she could see why. Her knuckles were split and now freshly bleeding, her palms were cut and raw. Knicks and scratches trailed up her arms where she'd obviously been caught by the shrapnel of her own aggression. Ultimately, it could have all been much worse, but it didn't look great.

She finished washing up, as best she could, and ruffled her hair with a towel she found hanging beside the sink. She was probably getting paint all over it, given how terrible a job she'd likely just done of washing it off, but she didn't much care as she headed back out into the main room. The bed was in a state, and a quick search of the room revealed no spare sheets, but just as she was debating what to do, a distant sound caught her attention. Footsteps? Turning toward the other door, which she now realised she hadn't even checked, she listened for a long moment. Definitely footsteps... They became more familiar as they drew closer. Camilla.

There was a jangle of keys and a lock sliding open before the door swung inwards, revealing the woman with a large box and a sad smile.  
"Ah, good morning, girly." Her tone was subdued, but not unfriendly, Soph managed a weak half smile.  
"Hey..." She trailed off, her hand lifting to cover the back of her neck awkwardly.

"No use crying over spilt milk, my dear." Her aunt shook her head and moved further into the room, setting the box down beside the bed.

This box, as it turned out, contained clean sheets and clothes, some food, a few bottles of water and medical supplies. She was made to change into a pair of joggers and a comfortable shirt while her aunt changed her sheets, then she was forced to sit as the woman treated and dressed her multitude of injuries. She didn't complain, or argue, simply sat there staring at the floor as Camilla remained uncharacteristically quiet.

Eventually, she had to ask.

"How's Roxy?" Her voice came out quiet, she supposed she was half hoping the woman wouldn't answer.  
"She's fine. A black eye and a bruised ego, but she'll live." She reported, her tone calm and light, Soph sagged in relief.  
"I'd say you're about even." Camilla offered a smirk and Soph managed a weak chuckle, she did, indeed, have a hell of a black eye herself, along with a cut across her lip. Her memory of the incident was questionable at best, but she was pretty sure the one on her lip was actually a shard of flying glass. Her bruised cheekbone and eye, however, were definitely the blonde.  
"Tell her I'm sorry anyway?" She addressed her socks once more but saw Camilla nod in the corner of her eye.  
"Oh and er... Sorry to you too, for the damage. I'll pay you back..." She grimaced and the other woman laughed.  
"This is St. Trinian's, my dear girl, damages come with the territory." She tied a knot in the bandage and patted her hand.  
"We'll let you out of here soon, just for now, we would like to keep further damage to a minimum." She explained gently and Soph nodded. She understood that.  
"Should I be worried that you seem to have a prison in your basement?" She tried for a joke, and the woman chuckled.  
"It's a bomb shelter, girly. Not often used these days, but it does come in handy." They shared a weak smile and the woman threw and arm around her shoulders.  
"It'll be okay."

Soph wished she could believe her.

Her aunt brought her a few things to make life a little more bearable in her temporary home. Clean clothes, books, soap and a toothbrush were high on her list and went a long way to making her feel more human, and less like a caged animal. The woman refused to bring her phone down, but allowed her a clock. Strangely, knowing the time went a long way to maintaining her tenuous sanity, it allowed her to mark the passage of hours and work out exactly how long she remained down there. More lights were brought in with the intent to make the space less gloomy, but she often didn't turn them on, remaining on her bed, curled in the thin blanket to stare at the pages of her book. She wasn't reading, as much as she tried, she found herself going over the same sentence twenty times without noticing.

No, she simply spent most of her time staring blankly, either lost in thought, or lost in nothing at all. How could she even begin to deal with this? She'd barely started to understand what the woman was to her, how could she figure out what to do now she was gone?

Eventually, she'd have to leave this basement, go back to lessons and finish out the school year. She'd get a job, get a flat, maybe a pet... Live a life.

But what the fuck was she supposed to do with the hollow pain in her chest?

Every time her mind turned to Kelly she felt as though someone had buried a fist in her gut, robbing her of air and thought. Could she handle that every day? Would it fade in time? Did she even want it to?

Anger was familiar, and it was wise that she was kept in the basement where there wasn't much to demolish. She'd wake from a nightmare and rage at the shadows that chased her, throwing cots and empty boxes until she'd exhausted herself. She was furious. Furious at the world for taking her away, furious at herself for doing nothing, furious at Kelly for leaving her. That thought was usually where she'd fall to the floor, sitting in her dark room and letting the burning tears fall. How long before she ran out? Before she could think of her without the air choking her? She hoped it would be soon, and hoped it would never happen. Kelly Jones was a woman worth remembering.

It was a week into her confinement that she was woken in the night by a loud slam. She bolted upright and listened hard, rapid, unfamiliar, footsteps echoed down the hall and a glance to the time told her it was four in the morning. No-one came down here but Camilla, and certainly not at this hour. Leaping to her feet, she moved to stand in an open space, her eyes trained on the door. The steps came to a halt outside and keys jangled loudly, whoever it was obviously fumbling for a moment before finally getting one into the lock. Sophie braced herself, whoever it was would get a shock when they entered. She was not a peaceful person by nature and grief and anger did nothing to change this.

The door swung open and for a moment, time stopped.

The light from the hallway was bright compared to her dim room, so the person in the doorway was, temporarily, nothing but a silhouette, but Soph knew her. Her eyes adjusted and slowly she took in dark hair and pale skin, beautiful brown eyes within a face that had haunted her nightmares, bright and _alive_. She remained stunned into inactivity, but the other woman had no such problem as she rushed forward. Anyone else might have been wary, cautious when approaching Soph for unexpected contact, but not her. She wound her arms tight around her and pulled her in as close as humanly possible. Soph's mind failed to keep up, she stood for another moment, a statue in the woman's arms, unblinking and unbreathing, until her lungs burned and time forced itself back upon her. She inhaled sharply and her senses were flooded with the familiar scent of Kelly, the feel of her, the warmth... That was when she broke, her hands finding the back of the woman's jacket and gripping tight to pull her ever closer, burying her face into her shoulder with a shuddering breath as her eyes burned.

She was alive. She was here, and she was _alive_.

She didn't know or care how long they stood like that, but eventually, the grip on her lessened and she pulled back just enough to look up at the woman. She looked tired, _exhausted_ even, her hair was clean, but in obvious need of cutting. The waist her arms now held felt thinner, and the clothes she wore were unfamiliar and ill-fitting. Obviously, there was a very good reason she'd been missing, but Soph wouldn't question her on that now. She was back, and right now, they both needed sleep.

With this in mind, she made to pull back, but the arms about her tightened with unexpected strength and the woman's eyes flashed with something unfamiliar. Panic? Soph frowned and shook her head.  
"Come upstairs with me?" She offered a gentle smile as she reached up, slowly and carefully catching the side of her face. Clearly, wherever Kelly had been, her head hadn't quite made it home yet. Slowly, the woman nodded, the arms about her waist lessening their grip until Soph could step away and take her hand.

Gently, and with a patience she'd never had to use before, she led the woman up through the dark school. The familiar path seemed longer than ever as they walked in silence, but the familiar spaces were comforting after a week in the basement and helped to clear her head. When they reached their room, she didn't pause, pushing inside without a second thought. She hadn't been in here since her meltdown, but, fortunately, she was compulsively tidy in her state of denial and had kept the place in good order before her little vacation. It was cold inside, having stood empty, but the familiar surroundings were comfort enough as she carefully led Kelly in and sat her on the edge of the bed.

The woman still said nothing, staring almost blankly as Soph retrieved some sleepwear for her. She was aware enough to get changed with minimal prompting, but that didn't really assuage Sophie's worry as she moved around the room, shutting the curtains and plugging in her phone. Kelly climbed into bed and Soph soon followed, turning off the light before hesitating, unsure, on her side of the bed.

Jones didn't have the same hesitation, she reached out and pulled her close, arms unyielding as anacondas around her and leaving not a bare inch between them. Soph's chest ached with an unfamiliar emotion as she shifted herself until the woman was laying against her shoulder, wrapping her arms tight around her. Kelly hummed and reorganised herself a little, but within moments, she was asleep.

Soph swallowed hard against the worry rising in her. Where had she been? Clearly, she'd rushed back the moment she could, but she'd yet to speak a word, obviously exhausted and almost on autopilot as they'd moved through the school. Now, even in sleep, she clung to her side with a grip that would normally make her a little uncomfortable. She gently smoothed a hand over the woman's hair, leaning down to press a kiss to her head. That strange emotion rose again, threatening to suffocate her as she held her. Protective? That was the closest word she could find. This woman who was so unshakeable, unflappable in the face of grand larceny, guns, and St. Trinian's students, now clung to her as a point of safety and comfort. Soph's eyes burned and she hugged her tighter to herself.

Damn if she wouldn't keep her safe while she slept.

She woke first, unsurprisingly, and found they were still tangled together, though in a less fierce grip. Kelly lay on her arm, which was almost completely dead, but she couldn't bring herself to pull it free; it didn't hurt at this point, so she'd deal with that later. Instead she took the time to look over the other woman; her assessment last night had been kind of hurried. Even in sleep, she looked tired, deep circles about her eyes, and her face looked a little gaunt, paler than usual. Her other hand lay on the woman's ribs, and she could feel them under her hand. Kelly was always in good shape, more so than ever with the 'secret agent training' she'd received, but the curves she took great joy in flaunting in tight pencil skirts and high waisted jeans seemed lesser than she'd last seen. Somehow, she got a feeling this change was not a choice. The clothing on her floor was definitely borrowed. Blue jeans a mile too big for her, a white t-shirt and a light grey hoodie were not something Kelly Jones would ever buy for herself. She also appeared to have kicked off a worn pair of trainers that looked more Sophie's size than her own. Again, her mind tried to run off on the possibilities of where she'd been, but she refused to follow it. Kelly could tell her herself if she chose.

It was some time before the other woman stirred. Soph hadn't gone back to sleep, she'd remained awake, idly brushing her thumb over the woman's side as she contemplated the last few months. She'd been in hell, repressing her more unstable side until it shot off like a rocket, demolishing a classroom, then wallowing in self-pity while she mourned her loss. Somehow, she felt Kelly might have had it worse.

She was alerted to the woman's return to consciousness as a hand covered hers, halting the idle movement.  
"...Tickles." She grumbled into her shoulder and Soph almost beamed at the sound of her voice, rough and tired as it was.  
"Sorry." She managed to contain it to a small smile and looked down as she felt the woman turn to look up at her.  
"Hey." She threaded their fingers together and squeezed gently, the quiet word coming out as soft as she could muster.  
"Hi." Kelly managed a weak half smile. Her eyes, now far more alert, cast to one side, a flicker of guilt so fast that Soph almost missed it passing through the beautiful depths. Frowning to herself, Sophie leaned down, in absence of free hands, nudging the woman's head with her nose in an attempt to recapture her attention. It took some insistence, but slowly, she looked back to her, and Soph softened her frown to a gentle smile.  
"Welcome home." She spoke carefully, deliberately, attempting to make her point as clear as possible. She wasn't mad. She might have been, but it was so obvious that the last few months had been far from her choice that she couldn't even find it in herself to be annoyed any more. Kelly's eyes searched hers for a long moment before the older girl managed a smile.  
"It's good to be back." She muttered and Soph grinned, leaning down a little.  
"Better be." She snarked and delighted in the way the heavy weight in the woman's eyes lifted just a little as she shifted up to meet her.

It had been months, and it showed. Their lips met cautiously, almost uncertainly, but at the familiar touch, a deep warmth filled her chest, erasing the final vestiges of the hollow cold that had gripped her for so long. Kelly was _home_. It remained chaste, neither of them about to push for anything more, and when they moved apart, Kelly sighed.  
"I missed you." Her eyes were still shut, as though refusing to let go of the moment. Soph pressed a kiss to her forehead. Her back began aching at the awkward angle, and her dead arm would need addressing sooner rather than later, so she shuffled herself around, shifting down to lay beside her and finally taking her arm back. She hissed as blood flow returned with a vengeance; first the sting and ache, followed by full pins and needles as she shook it about. Jones chuckled and Soph cast her a smirk and a shrug. Neither of them had been big on the idea of letting go last night.

Reaching for her phone, she paused at Kelly's questioning look.  
"I don't really feel like going down for breakfast today, do you?" She arched a brow and the woman smirked.  
"Nope." She shrugged and Soph grinned as she unlocked it, but paused as she found _thirty seven_ missed calls. They were all from the same number, though not one she had saved, nor one she recognised.  
"Oh… I might have tried to call a couple of times last night." Jones shifted uncomfortably and Soph shook her head at the ridiculousness of the situation. Pulling up her call record, she turned the phone around.  
"Pretty sure I win." She deadpanned as she displayed the hundreds of attempted calls over the last couple of months. She never called anyone else, so her phone really made the situation obvious. One a day would have been vaguely understandable, but there had been times over the months where she'd just dialled over and over. It was pretty bad. Kelly looked a little shamed by the revelation, which had not been the intent, so, firing off a quick text to Camilla, she tossed her phone to one side and quite elegantly tackled the older woman to the bed.

Kelly gave a yelp, but caught her all the same, and Soph repressed a grin as she settled above her, giving a stern frown instead.  
"Look, I don't know what happened." She began with a huff, when Jones looked like she was going to interrupt, she shifted her weight to one hand to put a finger to the woman's lips.  
"And it was terrible. I thought you were… Probably dead." She bit her tongue hard and cast her gaze away at the echo of pain in her gut, but this was important. Swallowing hard, she turned back to Kelly.  
"But, you came back. You promised you would, and you did. So I'm not mad, and you don't need to feel guilty, okay?" She frowned down at her and waited while Kelly stared up at her with soft eyes. Slowly, the woman nodded, and Soph took her hand away, leaning down to replace it with a gentle kiss. When she pulled back, she sighed.  
"I'm not saying everything's fine, but… _we're_ fine… Right?" She realised she was very much speaking for herself and winced, only to yelp in surprise as she was yanked back down. Gentle was apparently long gone and Soph was pretty sure she might have actually melted as lips moved against her own. When she was released, she heard her own gasp and honestly couldn't even be embarrassed.  
"I missed you, so much," Kelly sighed and Soph's breath caught in her throat under the weight of the words that threatened to jump from her. Now was not the time, the woman had clearly just experienced something pretty dramatic, randomly professing love for a person immediately after that was just wrong.

Instead, she smiled, sitting up.  
"You have no idea, you daft woman." She shook her head, and at that moment, someone knocked on the door.  
"Ah, breakfast." Jumping to her feet, she moved across the room, quickly pulling on a hoodie before answering. The random first years that had been sent smiled cheerfully and Soph tossed them a fiver each for the trouble before ducking back into the room.  
"Toast, and coffee as bitter as my soul?" She kicked the door shut behind her and held up the tray with a grin and Kelly laughed, now sat, cross legged, on the bed.  
"It's not so bad." She defended her terrible choice in drink and Soph rolled her eyes as she set down the tray on the bed and dropped down beside her. The mad woman took a drink and sighed happily, Soph shuddered in sympathy with her poor taste buds. Apparently noting her disgust, Kelly grinned a far too mischievous grin.  
"You sure you don't want to try some?" She took another drink before holding it out and Soph recoiled from the smell alone.  
"Absolutely certain." She grabbed her glass of apple juice and took a pointed sip.  
"Leave me to my human drinks, thank you." Setting the glass down to reach for her toast, she was interrupted as a hand seized her by the hoodie and pulled her forward into a... _Sinful_ kiss. Her mind short circuited as she was swept away by the tidal wave that was Kelly Jones. When she was released, she actually fell back, sticking a hand out behind her to keep from straight up falling backwards off of the bed while she rebooted her brain. It had been a good few months, apparently her tolerance for doses of Kelly was back to beginner levels.  
"Still think it tastes bad?" Jones' voice eased through her daze and she blinked back into focus to find her nonchalantly sipping her drink, but the innocence didn't touch her eyes. Soph took a moment to realise what she meant before she caught the lingering taste of bitter coffee on her tongue.  
"Oh, you dick!" She quickly downed the rest of her own drink to get rid of it, but Kelly's laughter was immutable.

Bloody woman was lucky she loved her.

Breakfast was finished and set aside, and they quickly shifted back to curling around each other under the duvet.  
"So… Do you want to talk about it?" Soph was not used to being the emotionally competent one, but Kelly was always there for her, and now really seemed like a time for her to up her game a bit. If the woman needed her, damn it, she'd be there. Jones sighed, and shifted further back against her. Soph's arm lay comfortably across her waist, but she hugged her tighter for a moment as she pressed a kiss to her shoulder.  
"You don't have to, but if you do…" She mumbled and the other girl hummed. Silence reigned for a long moment, but eventually, she began.  
"The first month and a half was actually just work. They had me go on some deep cover thing that I can't get into, but I wasn't allowed my phone, so that was annoying." She huffed and Soph nodded. That was understandable.  
"After that… Well, we were on our way back and something went wrong. Still not really sure what, but the plane went down, crashed." She paused, but seemed to shake off whatever stopped her and continued before Soph managed to freak out too much about that.  
"Four of us survived, but we were stuck in the middle of nowhere with very little in the way of supplies… So basically I just spent a few months trying to survive in some very, very cold woods, with three idiots." She sighed heavily and Soph struggled in vain to find words. Eventually, she gave up entirely and simply pulled her closer, pressing her face into the woman's neck. Kelly's hand found hers and squeezed. That sounded shit, honestly terrible… Thank fuck she made it back.  
"It wasn't even MI7 that found us. Miss Fritton got Polly to take a look. I'm pretty sure she might have 'borrowed' a few satellites she really shouldn't have, but she figured out where we were and sent the information over to my bosses. They picked us up and took us back to London. That was where I tried calling you, but when you didn't pick up… I panicked a bit…" She started to mumble and Soph had to listen hard to catch what she was saying.  
"I don't really know what I thought had happened, but I might have… Slipped out, borrowed a car and driven back without telling anyone…" She hurried through it and Soph did nothing to stop the grin that found her face.  
"It was a bit of a blur, pretty sure I broke into Fritton's room and demanded to know where you were… Why, exactly, were you in the bomb shelter? Only time I've ever needed that room was when Janie first arrived and we all thought she was rabid." Her smirk was audible, but her curiosity remained evident. It was Sophie's turn to be embarrassed and she felt the blood rush to her face.  
"I er… Went into some denial for a bit, but Roxy pushed me a little hard and I… Trashed the art room." She grumbled the last bit into the woman's shoulder and felt, more than heard, her answering chuckle.  
"How bad?" She turned her head toward her and Soph couldn't help herself.  
"I'd say we've found something worse than a rogue C4." She smirked and they both burst out laughing.

They were both completely tragic, but god, she'd missed this woman.

They lay comfortably for another moment before a thought occurred to Sophie.  
"Hang on, you ran off from MI7 without telling anyone where you were going... and stole a car on your way out?" She sat up and the other woman hummed her affirmative, rolling onto her back to tip her head questioningly.  
"Why?" She stretched and Soph was briefly distracted out of her train of thought, but shook her head to clear it as she focused on the important matter at hand.  
"Isn't that, like... Deserting, or something"? She frowned and Kelly shrugged.  
"Technically, I'm AWOL. But there's a tracker in the car, they know where I am." She sighed, sitting up and reaching out to pull Soph back into her arms. She went willingly, but continued to worry.  
"They have your number, so they'll probably call later on to insist I come in to debrief." Her tone remained calm, soothing almost.  
"For now, I think they'd agree I've earned some down time." She settled comfortably back against the pillows and Soph paused as she considered the implication of those words.

One: Kelly was still exhausted.  
Two: 'Downtime' implied she'd be going back once rested.

Her stomach sank in dread of the second realisation, and she turned to bury her face in the woman's neck.  
"You're not quitting then?" She kept her tone quiet, almost hoping she wouldn't hear her. Of course, she did, and the hand that had been smoothing over her back paused.  
"It's a dangerous job, I knew this when I took it... Is it a problem?" The trepidation in her voice seeped into Sophie's bones. Was it a problem? Well, yes, kind of. If Kelly was going to go missing off the face of the earth for months at a time without word or warning, Soph's completely ridiculous mind was definitely going to run away from her and make assumptions... and while that was definitely _her problem,_ and not Kelly's fault, it was kind of an issue. Apparently, she'd been silent a little too long as Kelly sighed and long fingers carded gently through her hair.  
"Talk me what you're thinking." Her tone was gentle, quiet, but it was not a question. Soph bit her lip a moment, organising her thoughts.  
"I don't want to tell you not to go, but..." She bit harder, forcing herself to finish the sentence.  
"I don't know how I'd handle this shit again." One day, she might be able to admit things at a volume normal people could hear, fortunately, Kelly was more than used to deciphering her mutterings, and immediately hugged her tighter to herself.  
"I can't promise it won't happen again, missions go awry all the time, but that's what I'm training for. It's why they have me paired up with experienced agents and only send me on the 'easier' assignments." Her thumb brushed back and forth over the back of Sophie's neck but she resisted the relaxing sensation to stay focused.  
"They make it as safe for me as they can, but shit happens, improvisation is a big part of it... And that's why I love it." She finished and Soph winced at the honesty in her tone. She knew Kelly loved her job, which was why she couldn't ask her not to go... But, for the sake of her own sanity...

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone vibrating across the bedside table. She still refused to let it ring if it was anyone but Kelly, but at her cousin's insistence, she'd swapped everyone else onto vibrate, so others had a _chance_ of getting in touch with her. Jones made to reach for it, but Soph was up in a flash, seizing the device. The number was blocked, so it was pretty obvious who the hell was calling.  
"Soph?" Kelly's voice was cautious, Soph glanced her to her and found mild concern evident in her face before she returned her attention to the phone. It was in this moment, that she made a decision.  
"Sophie Daniels." She answered, turning to meet Kelly's gaze with a hard expression.  
" _Good morning, Miss Daniels, I am calling in search of Kelly Jones, is she there?_ " A polite female voice answered in very BBC English, Soph remained impassive, watching Kelly's confusion and worry war across her face.  
"She's here." She confirmed, but made no offer to hand over the phone. The woman noticed.  
" _May I speak with her, please?_ " Her impatience was audible, Soph swallowed hard.  
"Are you her boss?" She fought hard to keep her tone from wavering. She was challenging MI7, this was probably incredibly stupid. After a pause, the woman responded once more.  
" _I am not. I am Director Cavallero's secretary_." Her polite tone was fading in the wake of caution and suspicion, Sophie frowned.  
"I would like to speak to the Director, please." She raised her chin and Kelly's eyes widened almost imperceptibly.

There was a pause, probably the secretary trying to figure out if she was serious. Moments later however, the voice returned.  
" _Please hold, I will see if she is available_." The line beeped and Soph took the phone from her ear to direct her full attention to Kelly.  
"If you're going back, I want to have a word with this boss of yours." She arched a challenging brow, daring her to argue, but the worry in Kelly's face collapsed, the tension falling to reveal a sly smirk. Apparently now completely unconcerned, Jones reclined against the pillows, holding out a hand for Sophie to take. She did, and entwined their fingers while she waited.

Eventually the phone beeped again and a considerably sharper voice came through.  
" _Miss Daniels, what can I do for you?_ " Director Cavallero was clearly a busy woman, Soph smirked to herself.  
"Thank you for your time, I just have a small request to make, if you've got a minute?" She arched a brow, making no effort to hide the smirk in her tone. The other woman sighed.  
" _I'm listening_." She sounded annoyed, good.  
"In light of recent events and the strain it placed upon us both, I would like to request updates regarding Agent Jones at times when she herself cannot communicate with me. Nothing ridiculous, if she's on a job and can't call, that's life, but if she vanishes into the wilderness again and you _fail_ to find her, give me a call, so I can get in touch with more competent parties?" Kelly snorted and threw a hand over her mouth to mask her sniggering. Soph shot her a grin. She hadn't said anything wrong; it was all true, but maybe she could have phrased it better. Still, she didn't pause long enough to let the woman answer.  
"You guys might be a super powerful government agency and everything, but St. Trinian's loves Kelly Jones, if you lose her, I don't think you want to know what this school will do. That's not even mentioning me." She kept her tone firm, arrogance rang in every syllable, and she almost felt nostalgic as she settle back against one hand. It had been a while since she'd been an asshole… Intentionally anyway.  
" _You think I'm afraid of a bunch of school girls?_ " She scoffed, but Soph didn't so much as pause.  
"You should be." It wasn't a threat, it was a promise, and she was sure the woman understood. A long silence sat between them and Soph remained lounging across the bed, waiting patiently.  
" _Very well, Miss Daniels, I will keep you informed in the event of another incident. Now, I would like to speak with Jones_." She grit out and Soph allowed herself an incredibly smug grin.  
"Of course." She turned her attention back to Jones and found a far too familiar smirk on her face.  
"Love, your boss would like a word." She tipped her head and held out the phone. Kelly took a moment to accept the device, dwelling a little longer in whatever thoughts she was clearly enjoying before she answered.  
"Director." Her tone was all business, her 'Head Girl' persona apparently having graduated to 'Agent Jones' at some point. There was something not quite right about it, however. Her typically unshakable 'all business' mask was… frayed around the edges. Something familiar and all together delightful danced in her eyes, which had still yet to leave Soph.  
"I'll be there, but after that, I think a few days recovery is in order?" She continued to smirk into the phone and after a very short pause, probably too short for any actual answer on the other end, she hung up. Soph arched a brow.  
"Short conversation, was it?" She tipped her head as Jones tossed the phone to one side with a shrug.  
"I have to go in later today for debrief, then I have four days to recover. Now, come here." The serious mask shattered and Soph moved forward without her body having the curtesy to consult her brain. In half a beat she was in Kelly's lap, pulled tight to her as their lips met with a vengeance that spoke of far too many months apart and too much stress. She'd dwelled on it a lot over the last week in particular. The last time she'd seen her, spoken to her, kissed her… It hadn't been enough, never would be, but fucking hell if now wasn't a good time to make a start.

Forgotten heat flared in her core and pulsed along her veins. Clothes were thrown without care across the room as hands and lips sought any skin they could find. Soph's breath came hard and heavy as teeth moved over her jaw, down her neck. She buried her hands in Kelly's hair and revelled in the shiver that trailed down her spine.  
"I missed you." She barely heard her over her own heartbeat, but she felt the words ghost across her skin and immediately pulled the woman back up to meet her in a bruising kiss.  
"I missed you too." She muttered against her lips, her eyes opening to find the woman's gaze, and for a moment, they were still.

Somehow, she got a feeling those where not the three words either of them wanted to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They might get around to actually telling each other how they feel one day, you never know. I hope you all enjoyed this week and I hope to see you again next time, thanks for reading - J


	26. Chapter 25: Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25 weeks in and we're still managing to update on time, I hope you're all proud of me. Some fluff and some chaos for this chapter, it used to be kind of darker in places, but I like it better this way and I hope you all do too. I hope you all enjoy, and I'll see you at the end. - J

While Kelly went into London for her meeting, Soph took herself off to Camilla's office to fill her in on the situation. Obviously, she was already aware that Kelly was back, but there were a lot of details around that point that the woman might need to know. Sadly, Sophie was not allowed to stay out of lessons for the next few days, but she kind of understood the reasoning. She'd been out for a week and barely scraping by for the last few months. St. Trinian's might take a more relaxed approach to the curriculum, but it was still a school, and considering Soph's grades in previous locations, this was really her last chance to make an effort. So overall, she didn't sulk too much about it, thanked her aunt for her understanding during the difficult time and went off in search of Annabelle. She wasn't actually looking for her cousin, more the woman she knew would be joined to her at the hip.

"Roxy..." She hesitated in the doorway of the rec room. She hadn't seen either of them during her confinement, and she wasn't particularly surprised, given her behaviour. The pair were playing pool, but looked around as she spoke. Their expressions weren't hard to read, Annabelle was surprised, relieved and slightly wary, Roxy was mad.  
"Er... Mind if I have a word?" She took another step in, awkwardly jamming her hands into her pockets. The black eye she'd given the blonde was still visible, as was her own, though they were both well on their way to yellow.  
"Sure." The clipped reply was expected, and the woman moved around the table to lean back against it, arms folded. Soph swallowed hard and moved closer until she didn't have to speak too loudly. She couldn't lift her gaze from the floor, but she'd make do with even managing to drag herself to the room.  
"I'm sorry... I don't _handle_ things well a lot of the time, I am working on it, but I'm still pretty shit. So, yeah, I'm sorry, I need to do better." She scrubbed a hand over the back of her neck in general discomfort, shifting her weight from foot to foot as she battled with the idea of straight up running out of the room like a five year old. Only silence answered her, and for a long moment she waited, until curiosity got the better of her and she glanced up to the taller woman. Roxy frowned down at her, but after another beat, she sighed.  
"You've got issues, mate." She deadpanned and Soph couldn't quiet repress a huff that was probably intended to be a laugh.  
"Understatement." She managed a slightly bitter smile and the other woman rolled her eyes.  
"But I guess I was a bit of a dick, tough love doesn't seem to be your jam. I'll keep that in mind." She smirked and shifted away from the table, holding out a hand. Soph grinned as she caught it and aimed a weak punch to her arm.  
"Hell of a swing you've got on you, almost lost some teeth." She chuckled and Roxy laughed.  
"You'd have deserved it, you nearly knocked me clean out, dick." She shoved her back and Soph gave a joking bow.  
"Don't mess with the best." She winked and they shared a grin until Soph turned to Annabelle, sobering her expression to an appropriately sheepish smile.  
"Sorry I punched your girlfriend, broke a classroom and shouted at you. I appreciate you were trying to help." She ducked her head a little, but the woman chuckled and quickly enveloped her in a hug. Soph allowed it for a moment before a thought occurred to her and she pulled back.  
"Oh, shit. I am also sorry Kelly broke into your room in the middle of the night, I bet that was pretty fuckin' scary." She considered how zombie-like Jones had been that morning and repressed a shudder at how terrifying it might have been for the pair to wake up to a semi-sentient Kelly Jones that had appeared in their bedroom like a ghost. Sure enough, they both winced at the memory.  
"Wasn't the best way to wake up, I'll admit, but it's okay." Annabelle smiled and Soph grinned. She joined the pair of them for a few games of pool, and when Kelly returned, Soph and Roxy teamed up to show the Head Girls they weren't the best at _everything_... Though they were pretty damn close.

Kelly returned with a new phone, and promptly called Polly to thank her for saving her life and everything. Apparently, the geek was working with NASA now (no-one was even remotely surprised), but offered her services should Jones go missing again, something Soph was very grateful for.

So, the next few days settled into a pleasant routine. They'd get up, have breakfast, then Soph would go off to lessons while Kelly did... something (she did ask, but only got vague answers in response that were only mildly suspicious. Any attempts at interrogation were quickly disarmed by some incredibly unfair distraction techniques.), they'd meet for lunch, more lessons and undisclosed shenanigans, then dinner, and to their room for rest and definitely not rest.

It was nice, almost domestic.

Kelly was definitely recovering; her skin lost its sickly tinge and the dark circles under her eyes faded. She got Chelsea to fix her hair and access to a shower and actual shampoo seemed to be doing it a world of good. She was still skinny, as four days was not enough time to negate months of starving, but she looked better, healthier... It warmed Sophie's chest even as she repressed the upcoming dread of her having to leave. It was worse than usual, given the fear that now settled in her gut at the idea of the woman going missing again, but the assurances to keep her in the loop helped a lot to keep her sane. She knew Kelly could take care of herself, she was smart, strong and unshakeable in the face of chaos. What she was afraid of, was being in the dark again. Her head wasn't nice to her at the best of times, and without information it was left to run completely wild, the results of which had been pretty damn obvious.

So overall, while she wasn't particularly happy about it, she was pretty sure she could handle the woman going away again. However, she was determined that this time she wouldn't let her go without telling her exactly what she meant to her. Of course, that would require some actual bravery on her part, which seemed to be in short supply.

Honestly, it was terrible. A hundred times over the past four days Soph had tried, and failed, to vocalise her feelings. It shouldn't be _this_ hard, surely? Apparently, it was, and her cousin was less than helpful with her advice of 'just tell her'. As if it were really that simple. Really, she didn't even know what she was afraid of. What was the expectation? She was just telling the woman how she felt... Why was this such a big thing!?

She was half sure Kelly knew what she was trying to do, and was just straight up not helping. Every time Sophie tried to work up to it, the woman would wait patiently, then when she chickened out, she'd get this knowing little smile and carry on like nothing had even happened. If she didn't actually love the woman, she might be inclined to break up with her for it.

Sadly, their four days together passed much too quickly, and once again they found themselves just outside the front door, Kelly's car on the drive, bag packed and waiting, saying goodbye.  
"I'll talk to you tonight?" Kelly tipped her head and Soph smiled. Thanks to recent events, Kelly had been given a more secure phone that could now be used to call or text Sophie at more regular intervals. There was a limit, the woman wouldn't be allowed it during high profile assignments, but for standard day-to-day, it should be fairly hard to trace. Apparently, the Director had accepted, reluctantly, that she wasn't going to stop them from communicating, so she opted to make it easier for them to do so without risking national security.  
"Yep." She stepped forward, pulling the woman down into a kiss, attempting to make her feelings clear. It was easier than words, and they both understood it far better.

As always, it lasted just that little too long, but neither of them complained and she felt Kelly smile against her lips.  
"I've got to go." She sighed and gently eased back, Soph squeezed her waist with a half-serious pout.  
"I know. Take care of yourself." She let her go and jammed her hands into her pockets to keep from reaching for her again. Jones flashed a grin.  
"Always." She turned to walk away and Soph's stomach tied itself in a knot.

Oh, fuck it.

"Kel'..." She called out and the older woman turned to her with a slight smirk. Soph bit her lip.  
"Yeah?" She prompted and Soph bit down harder. She didn't want to let her go without saying it, she couldn't. Gritting her teeth she cast her gaze to the floor, taking a deep breath to steady herself before lifting her head with determination.  
"I-" She almost choked on the first syllable, a good start.  
"Er... I-" The rest was cut off as she found herself under a deluge of ice-cold water. Stunned, she remained still for a long moment, waiting for feeling to return to her limbs and her mind to catch up. As soon as she did, she spun on the spot, snapping her head upwards to find Annabelle, Roxy and the twins laughing down at her from the window.

She was not amused.

She was so busy glowering up at the mischievous group, plotting their demise, that she didn't hear Kelly's approach until she stepped around into her eye line. She was still giggling herself, her hand over her mouth in an attempt to contain it and her eyes dancing with amusement. Soph scowled at her, the cold breeze making her shiver.

Jones' chuckles died to a gentle smile and she pushed Soph's hair from her face, her hands warm on her skin as she gently settled them over the back of her neck. Soph's scowl faded and the knot in her stomach doubled itself at the tender look on the other woman's face, that same small smile she'd seen so often over the last few days... The woman leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, not moving away after but resting their heads together.  
"I love you too." She spoke on a sigh, and Soph's heart froze in her chest.

Oh, _that_ was what she'd been so afraid of...

Uncaring that she was still dripping water, she threw her arms around the taller woman's shoulders and pulled her into a much less chaste kiss, earning groans of mild disgust from their audience, but she didn't care. She loved Kelly, and by some absolute miracle, she loved her too. Fuck everything else.

Dramatic moment aside, Kelly still had to leave, but Soph could not stop grinning as she waved her off. Today was a good day. Now, she had some revenge to plan.

She went easy on the twins, her soft spot for them compelling her to keep it light. By dinner, they'd found themselves the target of water balloons dropped on their heads from a stairwell. They'd laughed, and proceeded to chase after Soph with water pistols they happened to have on their person for some reason. Annabelle and Roxy, however, were going to get something a little more personal. By the time Kelly called that evening, Soph was just about done with the set up, and was waiting for her moment.  
"Miss me already?" She smirked as she put the phone on speaker and set it to one side, busily securing the connections between the pump and the long hose she'd attached to it.  
 _"Always, how goes the revenge plan?"_ Kelly's amusement was audible and Soph grinned to herself; she knew her so well.  
"Good, had a water fight with Tania and Tara earlier, about to get Annabelle and Roxy... Livestream should be going up in just a minute if you can get on it?" She sat down at the laptop she'd borrowed from Lucy's girls and set about starting the stream. The St. Trinian's YouTube channel was still fairly active, and though the shower prank had been discontinued, there were always some shenanigans going on and being posted by various students.  
" _Just a sec'... Got it. Oh, they moved things around."_ She sounded mildly perturbed and Soph understood the sentiment. The camera feed was set up in Annabelle and Roxy's bedroom, and when Soph had broken in there earlier to lay her trap, she too had paused at the strange sight. Annabelle had reshuffled some of the furniture, and it looked wrong.  
"Right? So weird." She grinned and the other woman hummed.  
" _It's still disturbing how easily you can get into that room_." Kelly chuckled.  
"It's not actually that hard, this building is an easy climb." She smirked as she recalled the few times she had needed to scale the building over her time here. Generally, she tried to avoid climbing that kind of height without any ropes, she was pretty confident in her ability to not die, but caution was rarely a bad thing.  
" _Do I even want to know how you learned?"_ The long-suffering tone was edged with amusement, Soph laughed.  
"Probably not, but I'll tell you the epic tale one day." She waved a hand dramatically despite knowing she wouldn't be seen and some how she felt Kelly knew as she laughed.  
" _I look forward to it, ah, here they are."_ Jones' attention was caught as the head girl and her other half returned to their room for the evening.

They were back early, which generally implied… There it was. She wrinkled her nose in mild disgust at watching her cousin making out with Roxy. She'd seen in before, obviously, but it didn't get any less gross, particularly as the pair fell into bed.  
" _Do I want to know what you're about to do to them?"_ Kelly spoke up and Soph allowed herself a wicked grin.  
"Just paying them back, love. They ruined a moment for us…" She paused as she began to turn the valve with a little effort. It gave and the hose began to shift as it filled, she kept turning for a moment before settling back to watch the outcome with satisfaction.  
"So I figured I'd do the same." She smirked as icy water sprayed out of the other end of the hose, smothering the pair in a deluge that covered their entire bed. The effect was immediate, Annabelle squealed while Roxy cursed up a storm, both leaping from the bed and frantically searching for a way to stop the water. Soph grinned as she listened to Kelly laugh.  
" _You're such an ass_." She spoke through her giggles and Soph's grin grew at the fond edge to her tone.  
"You love me really." She smirked but paused at her own choice of words, blood rushing to her face, fortunately, Kelly was less skittish. She heaved a jokingly long-suffering sigh.  
"Yeah, I do." Her shrug was audible and Soph was glad no-one could see her as a dopey grin found her face. Damn… She was really fucked now.

Alas, her attention as recaptured by the pair on her screen. They'd found the hose and pushed it out of the window, so she shut off the valve and killed the live stream. They looked… Pissed. That was the aim, but she'd rather not be caught red-handed, so she packed up the laptop.  
"Best route to the garage from here?" She knew this school fairly well, but Kelly knew it better.  
" _Without them catching you? Head around past the tool shed, wait until they run by, then head in through the back."_ Jones spoke quickly and Soph smirked.  
"Thanks love, want to stick around for the run?" She started walking at a brisk pace and Kelly chuckled.  
" _Sure, now get going."_ She encouraged.  
"Yes ma'am." She grinned to herself as she took off running.

She wasn't caught by the vengeful head girl and her damp other half, and with no security footage showing her entering their room, she had plausible deniability, and no retaliation could be justified. She was very proud, and even Roxy had to begrudgingly admit defeat. So with all that settled, life was pretty quiet between Kelly's visits. Well, sort of. The twins had recently become distinctly temperamental, she had her theories regarding exactly why, and frankly it made her feel old. They were already twelve. Honestly, she was kind of glad she wouldn't be around to witness the chaos they would inflict upon the school as they hit their teens.

Every month or so, Kelly would return, sometimes for only a couple days, sometimes for a week, and Soph was getting back to grips with her school work. Everything was looking up… Until something she'd forgotten returned to bite her in the ass.

She left English half expecting to find Kelly waiting for her. She often did after her last lesson of the day so they could go somewhere, but it wasn't unusual for her to be off doing something so Soph didn't think much of it as she went in search of her. It didn't take long, she was in Camilla's office chatting with her aunt and… Lexi.

"Soph!" The woman leapt to her feet and dashed across the room to pull her into a hug before the door had even shut behind her. Sophie caught her, but her attention was on Camilla and Kelly. Her aunt looked mildly perturbed, Kelly looked… Furious.

Oh shit.

It was subtle, you wouldn't see it unless you knew her, but the hard line of her shoulders and the closed off expression made it all too clear. She was sitting in a relaxed pose, one leg cross over the other and reclined comfortably against the back of the sofa, but the way she moved as she took a drink was just that little less fluid than usual, her grip on the glass just that bit too hard. She also was not looking at her, very not good.  
"Lexi? What are you doing here?" She directed her attention to the woman still clinging to her and made an attempt to step out of her grip. It took more effort than she'd have liked to achieve this and she was already skittish from the tension in the room. Lexi needed to back up, but she was looking at her like she was nuts.  
"What am I doing here? You vanished off the face of the Earth, you dick!" She aimed a punch at her arm but Soph took it without a flinch. She… Had a good point. Aiming to make peace as quickly as possible and move on to what had Kelly so tense, Soph sighed.  
"Right, yeah. I'm sorry, I've had a lot on my mind." She held up her hands and the shorter woman scoffed.  
"Yeah, I noticed." She arched a brow and folded her arms. Now, Sophie was lost.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She frowned in genuine confusion but the other woman cast her gaze to one side, toward… Kelly? Giving up on this line of questioning, she shook her head.  
"What are you actually doing _here_ , anyway? What's wrong with a phone call?" She frowned and the woman waved a hand.  
"My phone got stolen a couple months ago, I was _waiting_ for you to call so I could get your number." She jabbed her in the shoulder, Soph sighed.  
"Right, fair." She winced, this conversation didn't seem to be ending any time soon. Fortunately, Lexi was more than ready to get to the point.  
"You know, it's not cool to ditch your friends just because your girlfriend _deigned_ to show up again." She jammed her hands into her pockets, taking a very familiar 'you're an idiot' pose that Soph did not appreciate. Nor did she like the phrasing, but she let it slide for now.  
"Yes, I know I-" She began but was cut off.  
"Honestly dude, not cool. I deal with you moping about for months and you just straight up forget me once she rocks up again?" While she was making a good point, she caught the way Kelly paused with her drink half way to her lips at the mention of Soph's behaviour in her absence. This was bad.

Jones felt bad enough about all that without being privy to the explicit details of its effect on Sophie.

"It wasn't just Kelly, I've had school stuff to do, but either way, I'm sorry, I've been a dickhead, I'll give you my number again and try not to be so self-involved." She spoke quickly, her eyes darting between the three residents of the room, searching for assistance. However, everything she'd said beyond 'school stuff' seemed redundant as that was the only bit Lexi seemed to hear.  
"School work? Yeah sure. You come into my shop twice a week for months to whine and sulk while she's gone but once she's back you don't have time for a phone call?" She glowered and Soph winced. She couldn't find a response to that without going into the details of her seriously deteriorated mental health during that time and that was not something she wanted to get into here and now.  
"You don't have to lie to me, I literally watched you sink like a stone." Her voice turned oddly soft and she reached out to grip her arm, Soph flinched at the contact and resisted the urge to recoil like a skittish cat.  
"I was fine." She ground out from grit teeth, flashing a warning glare but the woman seemed unperturbed and deadpanned back.  
"Fine? No." She shook her head and Soph's frustration must have shown on her face as Lexi seemed confused for a moment before something seemed to dawn on her.  
"Oh, do you not want me to let her know what she was doing to you?" She released Soph's arm to back up closer to the sofa, where Kelly was now looking… very, very still. Too distracted by the woman silently raging on the sofa, Soph failed to respond to Lexi in time and she took it as defeat.

This emboldened her to drop down and sit _beside_ Kelly with a humourless smirk that spoke very clearly of the vindictive words about to come out of her mouth.  
"Yeah, no joke, Sophie turned into a zombie while you were off on holiday or whatever. When she stopped turning up I genuinely thought she might be dead." Her words were a whiplash through the otherwise silent office and Soph honestly had no idea what to do. She felt like she was back on her bike, watching the sharp points of that fence come up to meet her in slow motion and not being able to do a damn thing to stop them.  
"Lexi." She tried, but her tone came out weak, pleading. No-one even looked to her. Kelly's eyes were fixed on the woman beside her, still so motionless it was hard to tell if she was even breathing.  
"So you know, I thought I'd come check on her, since I actually _care_ about her." The venom in her words could kill a small mammal and it spurred Sophie into action.  
"Lexi, enough." She stepped forward, managing to find some actual power in her voice and making it count. The woman paused in her ranting and turned to face her.  
"No, she should know how unhealthy all this is, how twisted it is." She paused as she hopped to her feet, moving away from Kelly (probably wise, even if she didn't know it) and back to Soph.  
" _You_ need to know it too. Can't you see how bad she is for you?" She was talking to her as if to a child, Soph grit her teeth.  
"I told you co-dependence is bad, but she's taking over your whole life. She's poisonous, dude." She continued to appeal but Sophie was barely listening at this point. Her concern for Kelly and how terrible hearing all this must be kind of flew out of the window the moment the insult left the other woman's lips.

That, was rude.

"… You need to be with someone who fosters your independence. Who lets you see your friends and doesn't insist that you spend every moment with them. That bitch-" There was a heavy slap as Soph's hand covered the other woman's mouth. It probably shocked her a little, but Soph's instinctive reaction was to deck her, so frankly it was an improvement.  
"Not, another, word." She growled, pronouncing each word carefully. Startled, Lexi recoiled, staggering back away from her.  
"No! Your relationship is _toxic,_ and one day you're going to wake up and realise it and it'll be too fucking late!" She gestured wildly and Soph actually found herself taking a step back, too stunned to answer as her mouth opened and closed uselessly. Her anger was a ghost in the background of her head, still roaring its disapproval of the insults thrown Kelly's way, but the rest of her mind was reeling. They weren't _that bad,_ were they?  
"I know it's hard but someone has to tell you this shit, since apparently you're too stupid and fucked up to see it yourself." Soph flinched as each word hit her, but as Lexi paused for breath there was a strange click and suddenly the room was very still.

No-one had seen Kelly move. Sophie certainly hadn't, yet here she stood, beside the pair of them, with her gun beside Lexi's head. Now, there were three things Sophie could see that Lexi couldn't; one, the magazine was no-where in sight. Two, the safety was on. Three, Kelly's finger was no-where near the trigger. However, all of this information meant nothing to Lexi, who, quite appropriately, looked ready to pass out.  
"I think it's time you left." Her tone cold and hard as diamonds, Jones spoke quietly in the silent room.  
"Okay, okay, I'll go." Apparently deeming her cause not worth death, the shorter woman quickly agreed but Soph was busy using this moment of peace to reset her brain. Specifically, to address the swirl of questions that were causing her to want to run out of the door and keep going until she hit Scotland. It was a chaotic process that she could barely keep track of, but it came down to one main point.

Lexi was wrong.

Their relationship was not conventional, maybe. Sophie's numerous issues being the chief factor that made some of their interactions a little off. However, she was working on that, learning to focus on more than one aspect of her life at a time and trying to trust that she wasn't going to be abandoned out of the blue. It was hard work, but Jones was astonishingly good at supporting her through it, and had been surprisingly understanding of her various 'quirks'. Honestly, if she had to pick one of them to describe as 'toxic' it would be herself. Comparatively speaking, Kelly's mild-moderate possessive streak, tendency to like things her own way and her utter refusal to allow her personal life to stand in the way of anything else... Were fairly small potatoes.

Okay, so they were both kind of terrible at times... But they supported each other and worked to compromise where they could... So wasn't that enough?

She blinked herself back into the room and found her aunt watching her with sympathy.  
"Whiskey?" Apparently sensing that Soph was aware of her surroundings once more, the woman tipped her head and Soph gave a slow nod.  
"Yes, please." She shuffled herself over to sit on the sofa while her aunt moved around getting them drinks.  
"Miss Jones is seeing your friend out, I'm sure she'll be back shortly." She explained as she pressed a glass into her hand. Sophie took a hearty swig.  
"I think 'friend' might be the wrong word after tonight." She sighed, the gentle burn of the liquid seeming to return feeling to her limbs as she sat.  
"Well, there is that." Camilla shrugged and Soph pushed a hand through her hair.  
"She was wrong, right?" She winced at her own phrasing.  
"I mean... I think she's wrong, but you can't always..." She gestured aimlessly until her aunt caught her hand.  
"Girly." Her stern tone stopped Sophie's thoughts in their tracks.  
"She only has half the information. No-one knows more about your relationship than you and Kelly, but from what I've seen, the pair of you are bloody well suited. You're good for each other, and you understand each other." Her voice was calming, almost soothing as she spoke.  
"Honestly my dear, I think most of that was driven by a touch of jealousy on our dear Miss Anderson's part." She scoffed and let go of Sophie's hand to settle back in her chair. Soph blinked in sheer confusion.  
"Sorry, what?" She frowned and Camilla laughed.  
"Oh girly, you really are hopeless sometimes." She waved a dismissive hand and Soph looked back and forth between her and the door. Oh, this was so much more information than she needed tonight.

Kelly returned soon enough, her gun back under her jacket and an unreadable expression on her face. Soph winced and drained her glass.  
"We've got some stuff to talk about, catch you later?" She looked to her aunt who smiled gently and nodded. She probably said goodbye but Soph was already trying to figure out what to say to Jones, who nodded silently before leading the way off toward their room.

She walked quickly, so much so that Soph struggled to keep up with the woman's longer stride, but in no time at all they were through the door...

...and then Sophie was pressed up against it.

Of all the things to happen after that debacle, this was not what she was expecting. However, if dating the woman for over a year had taught her anything, it was how to roll with the unexpected. She met the fierce kiss with equal intensity, a quiet moan already rumbling from her throat as Kelly's thigh pressed between her own. There wasn't an inch between them. Normally Kelly was so careful to give her a little space, to hold back just a enough to keep her sane, apparently this was not the goal of tonight. The alarm bells in the back of her head remained silent; the raised panels of the door dug into her back and Kelly's fingers pressed into her hips but she felt nothing but an urge to pull her closer. She knew, if she asked, or if she pushed, the woman would back away in a heartbeat, no matter what the reason, regardless of the situation. _That_ was why she trusted her, because Kelly listened, and would never hurt her.

The fuck did Lexi know about anything?

Her thoughts flew away as a hand came to settle over her neck, a strong grip tilting her head to allow for a better angle and Soph shivered under her touch, throwing her arms about the woman's waist to grab at her jacket and pull her impossibly closer. This, turned out to be the wrong thing, or, arguably, the right, as her hands were seized and pressed to the wood above her head, one hand holding both wrists as the other returned to her waist.

There was a pause as Sophie's mind skipped like a needle on a faulty record. Yet still, no horrifying images rushed forward to meet her, no distant memories echoed in her ears. Kelly's grip was firm, but one hand against both of hers was not strong enough to hold her if she really wanted to be free; which right now, she did not. No icy panic pulsed through her blood, only fire and crackling electricity that shot down her spine and rolled her hips, grinding down on Kelly's thigh as she broke the kiss with a gasp. Teeth grazed along her jaw and up to her ear as she did it again, shuddering at the delicious friction she hadn't known she'd needed so badly. A dark chuckle, low and quiet, vibrated through her skin.  
"I don't think so." Lips brushed her ear and she failed completely to grasp the meaning of the words until the hand at her waist tightened its grip, pressing her back harder into the wood and stilling her hips entirely. The pressure remained, but that was all, and at the loss, Sophie _whined_.  
"Kelly..." She turned her head, seeking the other woman's lips but she was avoided, another quiet chuckle bringing her to open her eyes and scowl.  
"Problem?" Jones' smirk was sinful and Soph let her head knock back against the door with a groan. She tried to shift her hips but the hand keeping them still dug in hard enough to bruise. Lips returned to trail along her neck and she rolled her head to one side to give the woman more space.  
"Did you want something?" The words ghosted over her skin, followed by a sharp bite that had Soph fighting to catch a moan before it broke free. She grit her teeth as the thigh between her own tensed, increasing the pressure but remaining maddeningly still, her stomach muscles shuddered at the almost-enough sensation and there was no way Kelly didn't feel it.  
"Hm?" She prompted again, rolling her own hips against her and Soph bit her lip hard. It wasn't enough to supress the whimper that left her, but it certainly kept it to a less embarrassing volume.

The taste of blood touched her tongue and Soph released a breath she hadn't realised she was holding.  
"Kelly, _please_." Somewhere between a sigh and a whine, she spoke to the ceiling and was immediately rewarded as Kelly's hips rolled once more, but only once.  
"Please what?" Mischief danced at the edges of her tone and Soph growled, dropping her head forward to bury her face in the woman's neck.  
"Just fuck me." She ground out through grit teeth but even she could tell her annoyance was for show. Though honestly she might lose her mind for good if Kelly kept her waiting much longer. The woman hummed as if in thought.  
"Close enough." She felt her smirk against her skin and suddenly the hand on her waist vanished. Soph's hips jolted of their own accord but there was nothing to grind down on as Jones had moved. She whined at the loss, but it became more of a moan as long fingers pushed past her (now open, when the fuck had that happened?) jeans and under her waistband.

Oh, _fuck._

Her head tipped back as if it would help her to get more air, and her breath stuttered. Her hips rolled in time with Kelly's hand, her arms going numb above her head. Lips found hers but she soon had to pull away to breathe. A quiet chuckle reached her ears and suddenly both hands vanished, only to seize her by the hips and spin her around. She staggered against the door, unsteady on her feet. Confused, she made to turn around, but Jones was there, pressed against her back and pushing her back up against the wood. Her nails dug into chipped paint in absence of anything else to hold on to as an arm wrapped tight around her waist and Kelly's hand slid back down to where she fucking _needed_ it. The angle was probably terrible for the woman's wrist, but she did not give a fuck as she shifted her legs to give her a little more space, as long as she didn't stop.

She pushed her forearms up against the door to let her head hang forward. She wasn't going to last much longer and Kelly definitely knew it as lips and teeth trailed along the back of her neck until they found that sensitive spot just at the top of her spine.  
"I got you, baby." The words ghosted across her skin, but immediately after, the woman bit down hard and Soph lost all coherency.

Her hips stuttered then froze, her back arching toward the door as she bit her lip in some vain attempt to minimise the volume of her voice.

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

Kelly lingered for a moment, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck before gently taking her hands back and stepping away. Soph shivered in the cool air that found her without the other woman so close but appreciated the opportunity to cool off.

She took a few seconds to gulp down a few lungfuls of air before dragging herself to turn around, slumping back hard against the door. Kelly had moved to her desk and taken off her jacket, she was now removing her gun and its holster with a suspiciously nonchalant air. Soph ran a hand through her hair to push it from her forehead and out of her eyes, taking another deep breath. She was willing to bet she looked pretty fuckin' wrecked right now, and as Kelly turned back to face her with a far-too-smug smirk, Soph shook her head.  
"Shut up." She chuckled and the other woman hummed, moving to sit comfortably on the end of the bed.  
"Get over here and make me." She arched a challenging brow and Soph flashed a wolfish grin.  
"Yes ma'am."

Some hours later, they were sprawled out at the wrong end of the bed.  
"Not that I'm complaining, but this wasn't what I expected." Soph addressed the ceiling and after a moment, the other woman sighed.  
"Yeah… I did plan to talk it out, but er… Stuff happened." Her smirk was audible, Soph chuckled.  
"Yep, it did do that." She stretched out, tired in the best way.  
"Is there really much to talk about? It's not like she was right about anything." She tipped her head to the side to look at Kelly, who gave a soft smile.  
"True." She reached over to rest a hand along the side of her face and Soph turned toward it, pressing her lips to the woman's palm.  
"I love you." She muttered against her hand before turning back to face her, meeting her gaze with a sheepish smile.  
"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, ain't they cute? 
> 
> Honestly still not super confident about writing sex scenes, but these, at least, are a thousand times less cringe than the truly terrible things I wrote back in my teens, so I hope you all forgive me a little on those. Thanks, as ever, for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope to see you again next week - J


	27. Chapter 26: Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello, I have a few notes to make at the end of this chapter, just about some personal stuff (nothing to do with the posting schedule, don't worry) so I won't take up too much of your time up here. I hope you all enjoy reading and I will see you at the end. - J

Strangely enough, Lexi never appeared again. Sophie did send her a text, offering an apology for the death threats, but explained that they probably shouldn't be friends anymore. She received nothing but a middle finger emoji back, so she assumed the woman agreed.

Aside from that, the rest of the school year carried on much the same as it had; Kelly turned up every month or so and they spoke on the phone often. Sophie spent time with her cousin, her friends, worked hard in her lessons and played around on her bike. It was astonishingly peaceful, and before anyone knew it, the school year was drawing to a close.

Determined to enjoy some uninterrupted time together, maybe for the first time since they'd met, Soph and Kelly decided they wanted to go on holiday. Kelly booked three weeks off of work, and together they sat in front of a computer and plotted out a slightly bank-breaking meander through a few places they both wanted to see. They debated limiting it to a smaller trip, but given Kelly's work, and the fact that Soph would soon also have a job to consider, it seemed like the only chance they might have to take a decent break, at least for a good few years.

Annoyingly, Kelly had to pay for most of it, since Sophie was an unemployed student, and the sizeable lump of money she did have stashed away was reserved for something else. However, said 'something else' would hopefully even the score a little, but that was a whole other situation.

"Do you ever get bored of lurking up here?" Annabelle's voice made her jump and Soph glanced over her shoulder with a smirk.  
"Nah, it's a calling." She shifted over to leave some space near the chimney stack, knowing her dear cousin preferred having something to hold onto if she was going to stand near the edge. Sure enough, the girl moved to stand beside her, one hand on the bricks for security.  
"Saw your results, you did really well." She sounded genuinely pleased, Soph arched a brow with a smirk.  
"What an incredible violation of privacy." She snarked back but she couldn't pretend to be actually upset. Her exam results had been pretty sweet; As and Bs across the board.  
"But thanks, how'd you do?" She tipped her head and Annabelle smiled.  
"Pretty good." She ducked her head, a flash of her old, bashful self that had Sophie rolling her eyes.  
"So… Straight As then?" She arched a brow and Annabelle's grin was enough to confirm. Bloody smart woman. Clapping a hand to her shoulder, Soph laughed.  
"No surprises there, well done." They shared a grin before Sophie took her hand back, letting out a long breath.  
"Camilla offer you a spot here too?" She addressed the horizon, Annabelle hummed her affirmative.  
"Roxy's asked me to come on tour with her, but when we get back, yeah." She sounded content with the plan, Soph smiled.  
"She'll be glad to have you, I declined." She explained and felt the other girl turn to look at her in surprise.  
"I want to get my own place… Not far, probably around London." She shrugged, still watching the trees, even as she saw her cousin's knowing smirk in the corner of her eye.  
"Asked Kelly yet?" She sounded far too smug, Soph turned to scowl.  
"Shut up…" She turned her gaze to the wall.  
"I will… Eventually." Her grumbled admission seemed to soften Annabelle's amusement.  
"You know she'll say yes, right?" A hand appeared on Sophie's arm and she looked at it as her cousin spoke gently.  
"She loves you, and you guys have been living together for over a year already. Moving into a new place isn't exactly going to change that." Annabelle continued and Soph shook her hand off with a groan.  
"Yeah, I know, I know. I've been telling myself that for days. Look, I'll get around to it." She flapped her hand about as if trying clear her words from the air. She still blushed like a dickhead when Kelly said stuff like that, she couldn't handle it from her cousin too.

Shaking off the embarrassment, she nudged the woman with her shoulder.  
"You and Roxy covered that shit yet?" It was her turn to smirk as Annabelle quickly looked away, a deep blush creeping up her neck.  
"No… but er… I…" She mumbled for a moment before Soph laughed, reaching over to sling an arm about her shoulders.  
"You'll get there kid. Just make sure you say it without anyone else around, someone might ruin your moment." She squeezed gently and they both burst out laughing.

Yeah, she'd definitely be staying somewhere not too far away, she'd miss this idiot otherwise.

Down in the dorms, the twins were packing with expected reluctance, Soph grinned as she leaned against a nearby bunkbed.  
"Sulking, girls?" She tipped her head and they both turned to pout. They never wanted to go home. Sighing, she moved away from the bed, coming forward to drop a hand onto each of their shoulders.  
"Hey now, you guys will be the last of the heist crew kicking around this joint once me and Annabelle are gone." She crouched to meet their eye line and tried not to think about how much taller they'd gotten in the last couple years.  
"Spend your summer working on your skills, keeping this place in one piece is no joke. I will be back to check." She kept her tone stern, but allowed half a smirk to pull at her lips. The pair grinned.  
"You can count on us." They spoke in sync and Soph straightened up.  
"I know I can." She allowed herself a proud smile and the terrible two almost bowled her over with a hug. It warmed her heart in a way she would never admit to a soul.

Having already packed, she dropped her luggage down into the pile by the door and went to bed; it would be an early morning tomorrow, followed by a whole lot of travel, and she wanted to be on top of her game.

Pulling on her uniform in the morning, she paused at her reflection in the mirror. This would be the last time she'd wear this thing… A strange sense of sadness filled her at the idea. Well, she supposed it wasn't really so strange. These last two years might have actually been the best of her life. Everyone she'd met… _most_ of the things she'd done… It had all changed her so much, entirely for the better. She was _happy_ , and none of it would have happened if she hadn't come here. Her mum's place had never been home, her dad's in America hadn't either. Cheltenham was comfortable, but god knew she didn't fit in, and every place after that had been a prison, nothing more. This place was home; her first home. Somehow she knew, that no matter what happened, uniform or not, she could come back here and be home. It wasn't just hers either. Any girl who'd passed through those doors could say the same. Her aunt had created a hell of a place here. Sharing a grin with herself, she ran a hand through her hair. Time to go to work.

The breakfast hall was always emptier on leaving day; half the school hurriedly packing after having put it off until the last minute. Soph found Annabelle and Roxy seated with Chelsea, she dropped in to sit next to the soon-to-be-ex totty with a smile.  
"'morning." She raised her glass in mock salute and the three returned her greeting cheerfully; everyone seemed to be in a good mood today.  
"I was just saying to Chelsea, it's going to be a busy morning. Roxy and I will take the older half, you and Chelsea on the younger. Roxy and Chelsea you're on bags, make sure everyone takes their stuff, and _only_ their stuff, Soph, you'll be with me on lists, make sure everyone goes with the right person. Any questions?" The Head Girl spoke decisively, Soph arched a brow.  
"What about runners?" She tipped her head and the other woman smirked.  
"I've enlisted Celia for that." She settled back in her chair in an oddly smug pose and Soph shared a confused look with Chelsea. Celia? The girl wouldn't exactly be Sophie's first choice to wrangle reluctant St. Trinian's students. She looked to Roxy for some kind of explanation but the blonde simply shrugged, a strangely knowing smirk on her lips. Something weird was going on there.

It turned out, Celia was a very correct choice. Time and time again, she escorted missing students to Sophie to be checked out by the appropriate adults, seemingly without resistance. Her best guess would be that the girl's relentlessly calm air was somehow hypnotising them, pied piper style, and as the crowds dwindled, Soph nudged her cousin with her elbow.  
"How did you know Celia would be so good at this?" She frowned and Annabelle smirked.  
"I've been watching her for a few months now. She's got an interesting talent for this sort of thing." She looked over to the girl in question as she spoke.  
"She's smart, and good with the girls. Did you know she's in the year below us?" Annabelle folded her arms, and Soph realised what she was getting at.  
"She's your pick for head girl, isn't she?" She arched a brow and her cousin nodded once.  
"She is. What do you think?" At most, she sounded curious, obviously secure in her decision. Sophie hummed in thought.  
"Seems worth a shot." She shrugged. She honestly hadn't thought about it, which was weird for her, but she trusted Annabelle's judgement. That was also weird, but her cousin had earned it, she'd been a good Head Girl… Not the best, that title was reserved for one woman alone, but she'd been pretty damn great. A testament to that was in the portrait now hung in the entrance hall. It seemed that the girls of St. Trinian's had created an unspoken rule; if a Head Girl was loved by the school, they got a portrait hung up somewhere. There would probably some kind of commemoration for a terrible Head Girl too, but she doubted it would be a portrait. Somehow though, she couldn't imagine any successors being all that bad, they had to be chosen for the position, after all.

Bianca, Zoe and Lucy stopped by to say their goodbyes; Chelsea pulled her in for a slightly tearful hug, making her promise to keep in touch. Soph had readily agreed. Chelsea had done a lot for her over the years, and considering how their friendship began, it was utterly bizarre that they had remained such good friends without any trace of awkwardness. She would miss her. The twins appeared and Soph fished around in her pocket.  
"Here girls, do me a solid?" She beckoned them over and they hurried up to stand at attention. Pulling the keys from her pocket, she nodded toward the shed they all kept their bikes in.  
"I don't know if I'll have anywhere for it and you two can't share yours forever. Look after my bike for me?" She tossed the keys over with a grin and Tania caught them.  
"You got it." Tara gave a solemn nod and the pair beamed before tackling her to the ground. Soph couldn't help but laugh as she hugged them back. They both had both hers and Kelly's numbers, just in case, and you could be damn sure Soph would be checking up on them often.

With the list down to the last few, Soph jogged back inside to change. Travelling in her school uniform seemed like a terrible idea. As she returned, she was met with Annabelle and Roxy, scowling at a bag.  
"Whose is it?" Roxy sounded confused.  
"I have no idea, it's not on the list… Should we check for bombs?" Annabelle stuck her hands on her hips, Sophie chuckled as she stepped up behind them.  
"No need for that, I left the bombs in chemistry." She smirked and the pair spun to face her.  
"It's yours?" Her cousin tipped her head and Soph tucked her hands into her pockets. She'd dressed comfortably, black jeans, an old band t-shirt, converse and the leather jacket Kelly had bought her. They'd be in the car, then on a plane for some time and she wasn't an idiot.  
"Yep." She stopped just short of them, Roxy folded her arms.  
"Who's coming to claim you?" She snarked and Soph laughed. In the distance, she heard a loud engine.

Even when she couldn't hear the conversation, the bloody woman had a sense of dramatic timing.  
"Almost here, apparently." She rolled her eyes as a familiar two seater appeared around the final corner, speeding toward them far too fast.  
"Bloody show off." She chuckled to herself folding her arms across her chest as it cornered sharply and skidded to a halt, half turned back the way it came. It was the Tesla roadster again. The top was up and the windows darkly tinted, so the driver was invisible until she opened the door and stepped out, looking much too pleased with herself as she strode around the car.

Stepping between her cousin and Roxy, Soph took her in. It had been about two months since she'd last appeared; she'd had another haircut, and gained a little more of a tan since Soph had last laid eyes on her. Both looked good on her, as did the t-shirt and blazer combination she was wearing, paired with dangerously form fitting skinny jeans and black ankle boots. Goddamn, they really should have left more time between meeting up and catching the plane…  
"You're late." Soph folded her arms across and tipped her head. Kelly rolled her eyes, hands falling to her hips.  
"Get your ass over here, Daniels." She scowled playfully and Soph grinned, her legs moving before her brain kicked in, but she wasn't complaining. The moment she was close enough, she found herself pulled into a kiss. A weight Soph hadn't realised she'd been carrying toppled from her shoulders and she hummed contentedly against the older woman's lips, delighting in the long fingers that slid into her hair. She caught Kelly about the waist but held back from pulling her closer, dimly aware of their audience.

They lingered in the moment until they had to move apart for air, but stayed close, their heads resting together.  
"I missed you." Soph sighed and Kelly gave a quiet chuckle, leaning in for another kiss.  
"We have a plane to catch." Her tone was edged with regret, Soph shared the sentiment. Heaving a sigh, she offered a slight pout as she pulled away, but shoved it back as she turned to Annabelle and Roxy.  
"We've got to head off. Give me a call when you get back and we'll have dinner or something." She spoke to her cousin, who beamed.  
"Will do. You guys have fun." She picked up the bag on the floor to throw to her and Soph caught it with a grin.  
"You too." With a wink, she turned back to the car, tossing the bag to Kelly to put in the boot while she climbed into her seat.  
"Oh, and Roxy…" She paused, half in, and turned back to the pair.  
"Look after my cousin." It wasn't a question, and the blonde straightened almost imperceptibly as she nodded. Soph grinned once more, content with the unspoken promise as she settled into her seat. Moments later, Kelly joined her, and they were speeding away from the school at a break-neck pace.

"So, who'd she pick?" Of course that was Kelly's first question, Soph repressed a smirk.  
"Janie." She kept her gaze on the road, her tone casual. In the corner of her eye, she saw the woman's head whip around to face her, a brief expression of mild terror on her face. Soph allowed herself a small smile and Kelly immediately deflated, batting her arm as she redirected her attention to the road.  
"You're an ass." She sighed and Soph flashed a grin.  
"Yep. And she chose Celia." She turned to watch her reaction carefully, curious. Jones hummed in thought, but didn't seem surprised.  
"Haven't spoken to her properly in a while, but I can see that…" She nodded slowly, Soph arched a brow.  
"I never really spoke to her much." She settled back against the door with a shrug but Kelly smirked.  
"No-one does, that's why she's so spooky. She doesn't talk to too many people, but when she does, it's usually kind of important, so people just… Do it." She paused, apparently still thinking it through herself.  
"Plus she's capable of staying calm even in chaos, which is pretty much essential for a Head Girl… Yeah, I'd say there are worse choices." She nodded decisively, Soph chuckled to herself.  
"I'll tell Annabelle you approve." She smirked and considered actually texting her cousin, it would probably put her mind at ease a little, but she was sure Annabelle was confident enough in her choice without their help.

The drive wasn't actually that long, parking, taking the shuttle, checking their bags and getting through security took longer. It had been a while since she'd been through an airport, to the point where she'd actually needed to renew her passport for this trip, and she couldn't say she'd missed it. Jones seemed to take it all in her stride, and as they queued for the metal detector, Soph glanced over with a slight smirk.  
"You did leave your gun at home, right?" She slipped an arm around her waist, under her jacket, keeping her voice low to avoid chaos if one of the security overheard that. Of course, there was nothing there, but Kelly's eyes danced with mischief.  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" She muttered back and for a moment, Sophie was honestly unsure whether the woman was serious or not.

Of course, the detector revealed that she wasn't packing, at least not on her person. Though somehow, Sophie got a feeling that if Kelly wanted to take a weapon on holiday with them, she'd find a way. Or, in all fairness, she could probably improvise well enough to not require one.

On the plane, Sophie winced as her ears popped on the way up. It really had been a few years and she'd forgotten how much it hurt.  
"You good?" Kelly noticed, because of course she did and Soph offered a slightly pained smile.  
"It'll pass in a second, I have delicate ears." She shrugged but the other woman took her hand, squeezing gently.  
"What did you do?" She arched a brow and Soph grinned as she settled back against her seat. Of course, she'd guess right.  
"Fireworks incident, my own fault, obviously." She tangled their fingers together and smirked at the memory.  
"Lost hearing in my left ear for like, three weeks. Pretty sure I still have diminished hearing on that side, to be honest." She shrugged and Kelly chuckled.  
"Was it worth it?" She tipped her head and Soph hummed in mock thought.  
"Scared the hell out of the choir club." She grinned and they shared a laugh.

This trip was going to be great.

Kelly fell asleep on the plane, which was hilarious, at least it was for Sophie, who took several spectacularly angled pictures and sent them off to the group chat to keep herself entertained. Jones was less than amused when she woke up, though she certainly got her own back when she dragged a, barely-reluctant, Soph off toward the bathroom, only to lock her in and return to her seat. Sophie had to get one of the flight crew to help her out, it was decidedly more embarrassing than she'd have liked.

They called a truce for the rest of the flight, just in case their shenanigans led to something more damaging to the plane than a busted bathroom lock. Honestly, with them, it was a reasonable concern to have.

Their first destination was Crete, so roughly five hours later, they made it into the hotel.

It was just past nine in the evening, though seven to them, so Soph had only been up for about twelve hours, but it had been a long and exhausting twelve hours. With this in mind, she ignored most of the room, moving straight to the bed and flopping back down onto it with a heavy sigh.

Kelly's chuckle in the doorway announced her arrival.  
"Tired?" She leaned against the frame and Soph smirked, propping herself up on her elbows.  
"Some of us didn't have a nap." She snarked before a thought occurred to her.  
"And I suppose some of us are more used to travelling." She smirked and Kelly nodded slowly.  
"Fair point. Need a rest?" She pushed off from the doorway and stalked further into the room, shrugging out of her blazer and tossing it onto the nearby chest of drawers. Sophie swallowed hard and pushed up onto her hands, too familiar with that walk. A familiar low heat ignited low in her stomach.  
"Not a chance." She sat up properly in time for Kelly to settle comfortably in her lap, knees tight against her hips and a far too smug smirk on her face.  
"You sure?" Her tone turned teasing, her hands coming to rest on her shoulders, squeezing gently. Soph arched a brow, pausing for half a beat before she caught the woman about the waist and rolled to the side, settling above her with a grin.  
"Pretty damn sure."

The moon was high in the sky by the time Sophie made it out onto the balcony. Happily exhausted and more than ready for bed, she opened the doors to let the cool night air into their room but found herself stepping out to admire the view. Even in the dark, it was beautiful. They were right on the coast, the sea only a twenty minute walk from their hotel, so even though the building wasn't too tall, she could still clearly see it; an inky black pool beneath the star spotted sky. She stayed there, leaning on the low wall, until arms appeared about her waist.  
"Found a place to stand dramatically already?" Kelly's voice came low beside her ear and Soph smiled, relaxing back against her.  
"Just admiring the view." She paused for a moment, enjoying the stillness.  
"Ready?" She turned her head toward Jones, who pressed a kiss to her temple.  
"Let's get some sleep, lots to do tomorrow." And with that she took her hand, leading her back to the big comfortable bed they'd already become so acquainted with.

Waking up was delightful. They'd obviously slept in, and for once, there was no guilt attached to it. They had nothing to do, no-where to be, and no-one who needed them. They lay tangled together, the covers low about their waists as the hot morning passed by around them. It was a little too warm, but Soph was far from bothered enough to move away. If anything, she shifted closer, pressing a kiss to the chest beneath her head and smiling at the tired hum as Jones stirred.  
"Why are you awake?" It was a valid question, grumbled from above her. Soph chuckled, pulling herself up to smile down at her adorably scrunched up expression. Jones cracked open one eye before shutting it tightly once more with a groan.  
"Nope, too early." She threw an arm over her face and Soph chuckled as she leaned down, having to tilt her head fully to the side to reach her lips around the offending limb. When she moved back once more, the arm moved to reveal a look of sulky resignation.  
"Kiss me again, get me a coffee, or I'm going back to sleep." She opened her eyes and Soph grinned as they found her, amusement dancing behind the grumpy act. Shaking her head, she chose option one and swept back down. It would be a good while yet before they got out of bed today.

Room service delivered them a late lunch after a very long shower, and Kelly declared that she wanted to go swimming. It was kind of late in the day to bother with a trip to the beach, so they opted for the hotel pool. Honestly, Sophie hadn't been swimming in years, so she'd needed to do a little shopping after they'd booked their trip. Swimwear was an odd one for her, considering that it, generally speaking, didn't cover much. To that effect, as she changed into the bikini top she'd bought (black, obviously), she pulled a t-shirt over the top, pairing it with a pair of blue and black camo swimming trunks, sandals and dark shades. Frankly, she wasn't much of a warm weather person; she got hot too easily and struggled to cool down afterwards, but she could live with it for a while.

Kelly, of course, had no problem wandering around in a beautifully made two-piece in a dark deep red that contrasted spectacularly with her pale skin. The woman had gained a bit of a tan from her various travels, but she was naturally fair skinned, and tended to freckle more than tan. Sophie, in contrast, was more olive-toned, inherited from her father's side, and thus, when she did go out in the sun, tanned deeply and quickly. However, all of that information was buzzing around, completely ignored, in the back of her head as the rest of her mental capacity was taken up with something along the lines of:

Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn

"You've literally seen me _naked_ , and you can't handle a swim-suit?" Kelly folded her arms, which did _not_ help Sophie regain her faculties, but sounded mildly amused as she caught her staring. Soph took a moment to reacquire the use of speech, dragging her gaze back up to the woman's face.  
"One: can you blame me?" She held up a single finger and spoke with conviction.  
"Two…" She paused, giving herself time to formulate this next part properly.  
"I can never _handle_ you. Swimwear, work clothes, that fluffy grey dressing gown of yours…" She waved a hand in the air as if to gesture to the various items.  
"You are always, absolutely stunning…" She deadpanned, but as she moved forward and caught the woman about the waist, she allowed herself a smirk.  
"If the staring bothers you, I can _try_ to stop, it'll be hard though." She chuckled and Kelly shook her head and a smile.  
"I think I can live with it, just try and keep your eyes in your head in public." She draped her arms about her shoulders and Soph reached up to knock her shades down from on top of her head to over her eyes.  
"What do you think these are for?" She flashed a grin and Kelly laughed, plucking them from her face to lean down and, quite frankly, kiss her senseless.

It was a little while before they actually went down to the pool.

Walking together, their hands joined between them and a towel under each of their arms, Soph might have felt a little more than smug. Obviously, she loved Kelly for a lot of reasons that had nothing to do with how ridiculously hot she was, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't feel about ten feet tall walking beside her.

The pool was easy to find, and fortunately, there were a couple of loungers still free, so they unrolled their towels and Soph dropped down to recline in the shade. Jones, however, pulled a hair tie from her wrist and pulled her hair back, kicking off her sandals.  
"Going swimming, Jones?" Soph raised her glasses to admire the view a little better and Kelly smirked down at her.  
"It's what we came down here for. You staying here?" She tipped her head, understanding edging her tone, and Soph shrugged.  
"For now, you go ahead." Letting her shades drop once more, she tucked her hands behind her head with a contented smile. Jones lingered for another moment before heading over to the pool. From where she lay, Soph had a great view of her smooth dive into the water.

Bloody show-off.

Even in the shade, it was hot, but not too unbearable yet; as long as no-one expected her to move around much, she might actually be able to tolerate it.

What was starting to bother her, was one specific man across the pool. He seemed like your typical twenty-something on a 'lad's holiday' with his friends; harmless enough, and not as obnoxious as your usual collection of idiots, but for a couple of minutes now, they seemed to be attempting to egg their friend on to do something. Sophie had a pretty good guess at what that something was.

Sure enough, a not long later, when Kelly stopped at the edge of the pool for some reason or other, the boy got to his feet.

He had confidence, she'd give him that. It had clearly taken some persuading, but as he made his way over, there was no trace of hesitation or sheepishness. He was actually kind of pretty, not beefy, but slim, his hair nicely styled and his probably terrible beard wisely clean-shaven. He was mostly dressed, with dark board shorts and a light shirt worn open. There were beads, and the edge of a pretty fresh-looking tribal tattoo could be seen on his chest, but small mistakes were valid when there was beer involved.

He stopped beside her and seemed to be introducing himself. Briefly, Soph considered going over, but one, that seemed like a whole lot of effort, two, Kelly could more than handle him by herself, and three… Being _that_ territorial was just a dick move. Instead, she settled back to watch as Jones politely declined whatever that guy was offering, allowing herself a slight smirk as he made a hasty retreat. She really shouldn't have been surprised when Kelly turned and shot her a knowing smile, but she simply shrugged back with a grin.

Jones returned not long later, and they settled down to have a couple of drinks in the sun. However, following Kelly's expression of utter bemusement, Soph felt the need to defend herself.  
"Don't knock the tiny umbrella." She pointed a warning finger in her direction and Kelly took a sip of her, decidedly boring, drink, before answering.  
"The tiny umbrella is not the problem. You're drinking pure sugar from an oversized eggcup." She deadpanned, Soph pointedly plucked said tiny umbrella from the mentioned sugary blue liquid, to eat the cherry off the end. Honestly, the magnitude of the eye roll thrown her way probably should have had some kind of tidal effect on the pool.  
"It's delicious, and let's face it…" She paused to take a drink. Pure sugar or not, the alcohol content of this thing was kind of nuts, and she'd already had two, putting her somewhere between comfortably buzzed and mildly drunk.  
"It's not like I have a reputation to maintain here. The only person who knows me is you, and you already know I'm ridiculous." She grinned and the other woman laughed.  
"That's true." She shook her head and leaned over, claiming a brief kiss that only broadened Sophie's grin. A thought occurred to her then, and she paused. Kelly arched a questioning brow and Soph took a long drink. She'd made a good point, who here was she ever going to see again, really?

"I'm going to go for a swim before I have any more of these and it becomes a hazard." She set her drink down and stood, stretching her arms above her head and pointedly ignoring the flash of concern on the other woman's face.  
"You know how to swim?" Her teasing was appreciated, Soph shot her a wink.  
"Been a while, but yeah. Best be ready to dive in though, if I get mouth to mouth from anyone but you, I'm going to be pissed." She reached for the hem of her shirt and, before she could lose her nerve, pulled it off over her head.

The hot sun was actually kind of delightful on her skin, and without her t-shirt, she could actually appreciate the cool breeze coming in from the coast. She didn't look around, half certain no-one would even notice and if they did, who would be rude enough to say anything? Casting one last smirk to Kelly, who grinned back, she took off toward the pool.

The water was cool, almost cold to her slightly-overheated skin, but as she lingered beneath the surface, she took a moment to enjoy it. It had been years since she'd been in water. She didn't even really do baths, preferring showers, and having spent a large portion of her life at boarding schools where there were none. She'd forgotten how much she missed it.

Swimming a couple of lengths, she stared off kind of clumsy, but vague memories of swimming lessons from childhood and just plain trial and error soon had her moving at a vaguely reasonable pace without looking too much like a drowning otter. It was more tiring than she remembered, and soon she rolled onto her back to float and catch her breath, pushing her hair from her eyes with a grin that only grew as a familiar face smiled down at her.  
"Having fun, Daniels?" Kelly folded her arms as she leaned over from the side of the pool, clearly amused by her antics. Soph shrugged.  
"Join me and see for yourself?" She raised her brows suggestively and Kelly laughed, shaking her head.  
"In a public pool? Gross." She wrinkled her nose and Sophie considered this for a moment before a terrible shudder passed over her. That truly was a disgusting thought, scowling, she redirected her gaze to the woman.  
"Buzzkill." She grumbled, rolling over to move to the edge.  
"I think that's enough swimming for today, give me a hand?" She reached up and Kelly chucked as she took it, however, that amusement was quickly whipped from her face as Soph used that grip to pull the other woman into the pool.

If Soph wanted to remember one thing for the rest of her life, it was the look of surprise on Kelly Jones' face as she fell, head first, into a swimming pool.

Of course, she had now started a war, and moments later she was tackled under the water and the pair of the spent the next half an hour trying to drown each other.

Those three weeks were quite possibly the happiest Sophie had ever been. They went snorkelling in shallow waters and found never ending amusement in a young girl who could not be stopped from announcing every fish she saw, even while wearing her snorkel. Kelly did make an attempt to get Sophie to join her in more open waters, but some things were just a little beyond her comfort zone. So she stayed back on the beach and crafted a rather excellent sand castle while Kelly went for a swim.

After Crete they moved on to Romania, spending a couple of days in Bucharest before heading up to Transylvania for a slightly touristy but delightful stay in a spooky castle. After that they returned to warm weather and spent some time on Italy's eastern coast before moving over to visit Pompeii. It was honestly spookier than the castle had been, but definitely worth a visit.

From there they jumped northward to the Netherlands, but only spent one night in Amsterdam, which was more than enough, before heading out of the busier areas to stay in a small holiday cabin they'd found. They had known that after so many days of busy places and travelling, they'd both need a little time to sit in peace and quiet, and frankly, no-where seemed better.

Their final stop was the one that really dug a hole in their funds; a trip up to the top of Finland, to, hopefully, catch sight of the Northern lights. It was ridiculously expensive, but frankly, as she and Kelly lay curled together on the simply giant, obscenely comfortable bed, beneath the thick glass ceiling of their little room in the middle of the snow, staring up at the breath-taking natural phenomenon above their heads… She found it hard to give a flying fuck.

She was a lucky bastard to have any of it, and she wasn't going to waste a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was just pure fluff and I am unashamed. It was also a little bit of personal wish fulfilment, given the whole lockdown situation at the moment (I happen to live in plaguetown - UK, so we got the joys of second lockdown and all that jazz), I guess I just got a little lost in thinking about all the places I would want to visit and just sent them there. Plus, I imagine being a secret agent pays well? So fuck it.
> 
> Second point... and this one is kind of important to me. I don't put up a lot of personal details in my writing because... Why would I? You're not here to read about me, but a topic has come up a lot recently around me and I'd like to just leave a message here in case it was also relevant to any of you.
> 
> I'm trans, specifically a transman who, in my youth (as many, though definitely not all, transmen do), identified as a lesbian for some time. It was, of course, during this time that I wrote a whole lot of wlw fiction and watched/read/played every piece of LGBTQ+ media I could get my hands on. In particular, as you could imagine, I was very invested in the lesbian ships within this media, because representation and teenage obsessions. Now, when I came out as trans, one friend of mine in particular told me I couldn't be into those ships any more, because I was a man, and it was gross. And that... was actually kind of devastating, and it has taken a long time for me to get over it.
> 
> I can sort of see where she was coming from, because you think of a guy being into a womanxwoman pairing and you immediately think of that type of guy who is just like "ha, lesbians are hot", but I also think it highly unfair to just drop that assumption onto every guy who is invested in a gay ship. Particularly if that man essentially grew up immersed in that media. Men can be emotionally invested in a gay ship just as much as anyone else, as well as being there for the mature rating (this fic isn't exactly SFW, we all know why we're here). Hopefully, you haven't encountered too much of this, and I hope in particular that all transmen are made to feel welcome in the fandoms that they love, because it really sucks to be made to feel like a creep for expressing interest in something you care deeply about, and it's kind of terrible that a transguy might have to out himself as trans to make it acceptable for him to like a gay ship. As if being a transman isn't quite the same as being a man, which is a grim thought.
> 
> I've kind of butchered this explanation, because I write these at midnight and I'm super tired, but I hope it all made sense. Either way, general summary, all are welcome to read my fics, regardless of identity, and I hope you all have a lovely week. I hope to see you again next time - J


	28. Chapter 27: Working

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, today's a bit of a short one, but I've got a lot of personal stuff going on so you'll have to forgive me. Either way, I hope you all enjoy and I'll catch you at the end. - J

All good things come to an end eventually, and sooner than either of them would like, their holiday was over. Of course, Sophie had left the important conversation until the very last minute, as was her habit, so here they were, speeding down the road toward the school, and she still hadn't asked. One day, she might actually manage to get her shit together.

However, now was not the time to be scowling at herself, she actually needed to voice the damn question.  
"Er…" A strong start.  
"Hm?" Jones glanced her way and Soph sighed, focusing on the road ahead.  
"I'm moving out of St. Trinian's. I don't know where yet, but probably not far. D'you want me to take your stuff too or…?" She trailed off and swallowed hard, not particularly keen on voicing the alternative. Kelly caught her hand and squeezed gently.  
"Yes, I would still like to live with you, if you'll still have me?" Her amusement was audible, but the soft edge to her tone had Soph tangling their fingers together.  
"I suppose I can put up with you." She shot a smirk over to the older girl, who simply grinned.

Really, why she had to make all these conversations so difficult for herself, Soph would never know, but it was fortunate Kelly knew how to speak 'awkward'.

Soph would be the one actually buying the place, the hefty sum she'd been gifted by her dad providing the deposit, so the choosing would mostly be up to her, but she did promise to forward any listings she was considering to Kelly so the woman could pick the one she liked the best too. They'd both be living there, after all.

Looking was a pain, finding a middle ground between being really far away and too damn close was hard to navigate and half the places she looked at were shit-holes. She supposed that was the nature of looking for property around London. It helped she was looking to buy, not rent, as the rental options were straight up horrifying. Eventually though, she found something moderately acceptable. Just on the outer edges; easy enough to get the tube into town if she really felt like agitating her claustrophobia and close enough that driving would only take five or six years during rush hour. Underground carpark, security cameras, pin locks; all that jazz.

The preppy guy who showed it to her kept giving her the side eye, probably half expecting her to steal something. Not that there was anything to steal, it was being sold as unfurnished and the owner had moved out months back. It was pretty open-plan, the door opening up into the living room, which was only separated from the kitchen by about two metres of rib-high wall. Across the back was a big-ass window, allowing a nice-enough view of the streets below. The bathroom wasn't huge, but it had enough space for a bath, shower, sink and toilet, so she couldn't complain. The bedroom was sizable, with a big walk-in closet that seemed kind of excessive. However, she already had some ideas for it, so she put it as a plus. The only other room apparently used to be an office, so she had no idea what they would do with it, but it was nice to have choices. Essentially, it was big enough that she and Kelly could hang around in it without being on top of each other 24-7, not that she would object, but not so big that it would cost her a small fortune to even step in the area code. It would need painting; the whole place was 'magnolia' and that colour just reminded her painfully of her mother. Though, if she recalled correctly, properties on the market tended to be painted that colour if the previous owner had a crazy style or something that would be hard to sell. She really hoped the old colour was still under there somewhere, just to satisfy her curiosity.

She gave Kelly a video tour with very honest commentary, much to the estate agent's disdain, but when she was done, she got the thumbs up from the older woman and immediately turned to him to discuss a deposit. He was a lot more polite after that.

Dick.

Of course, she probably wouldn't have been able to get the required mortgage if she were still unemployed. A hefty deposit was nothing if you couldn't be 'trusted' to make payments on time and keep them up for the foreseeable future. Fortunately, her new job came with a lot of perks, and a decent pay check and a strong recommendation were high on the list.

It was actually kind of funny. Upon her return to St. Trinian's there had been a substantial pile of post waiting for her. Almost all of it (there was some junk mail) was job offers. Of course, she'd seen a similar stack arrive for Kelly, and hers was considerably smaller, but it was still odd to be sought after. Most of it wasn't really her scene; Military and police were definitely not for her and she was kind of morally against joining several terrorist groups, though she made a mental note to toss those letters to Kelly at some point, in case there was any usable intel in them. A lot of it was weapon design, arms or chemical, which she supposed she should have expected with her record, but one… One caught her attention. Honestly, she couldn't help but grin to herself as she read through the letter than accompanied it. Oh yeah, this would be fun.

She checked through the rest of the pile, but her mind was already made up, and the next day, she called the number provided.  
"Hello, this is Sophie Daniels, I'm calling about the job offer." Her lips curled into a smirk as she spoke. Kelly was going to have a goddamn heart attack.

Eventually, anyway, as Sophie had refused to tell her anything about her new job, wishing to keep it a surprise. Of course, if she really wanted to, Jones could easily find out, but following an intense bout of sulking, she had conceded and allowed her to keep the secret. Sophie honestly wasn't sure how she would react when she found out, but the side of her that was still a bit of an asshole _really_ wanted to find out.

It would take six months of training, followed by two months spent shadowing the person she would be replacing, one month being shadowed, and a whole lot of chaos if she fucked up, but for some reason, that last part didn't actually scare her. This job was more than just a hilarious co-incidence, she was actually pretty sure she could do it too.

She was in training to become Personnel Protective Security for MI7.

In her letter, Director Cavallero had explained that a thorough background check had been done into her due to hers and Kelly's relationship. She supposed she probably should have expected that part, given the situation, but it still surprised her a little. From there she'd gone on to remark that Sophie's record was 'alarming', but her various skills could actually be considered useful if put to the right task. The PPS division was responsible for the safety of the agents 'where possible'. One or two were often sent on missions to ensure no unnecessary risks were taken, and a team were set up in every base and headquarters, to look after the personnel inside. It was also their responsibility to track down missing agents, meaning she would be joining the group that had failed so catastrophically to find Kelly. As such, her 'skills' and, as Cavallero put it, _tenancy_ were considered boons to such a job, and they would be very glad to have her on their team. Of course, Sophie had jumped at the opportunity to help keep Kelly safe, but with her years upon years of looking over her shoulder and getting into/breaking out of places, she was actually pretty suited to stopping others from doing the same. Call it a talent.

The training itself was immediately terrible.

She was in a group with seven others, and they all only knew each other by bunk number, for security reasons. It was oddly uncomfortable, for the first few days, to be known exclusively as 'Seven', but that wasn't what made it all so hard.

The others were all military pros who had been selected for the process due to their 'stellar service record', and they did not take kindly to her eighteen-year-old-delinquent self being thrown in with them. The older members of their squad, One and Three, in particular, were not fans of her, and seemed to take every opportunity they could to make her feel like shit. In some areas she could, at least, keep up; her endurance was pretty solid, her climbing was acceptable, and her weapons proficiency, while not as varied as some of the others, was actually still decent thanks to the twins. Driving was hit and miss, depending on whether she was on a bike or in a car, and her infiltration was actually at the top of the class, barring her complete inability to work as part of a team.

Where she really fell down was hand to hand combat.

She could take a punch, and quite happily throw one, however, against people who had already been training for ten years or more, she was basically completely useless. It really made her wonder how terrible those guys at AD1 had been if she even took down two of them... And how much Kelly had been letting her win whenever they were messing around. By the end of the first week, she was black and blue, the second; her bruises had bruises. By the end of the month, she was almost ready to walk. It wasn't the pain, or even the horrendous beating her ego was taking; it was the _frustration_. She didn't even get a chance to see what she was doing wrong, no pointers or instruction from anyone. Their teacher was some brick of a dude with a face of steel, and he did absolutely nothing to correct her or tell her what she was doing wrong. Which was weird, because he made a point of berating the shit out of any of the others for every tiny mistake they made. So, time after time she was slammed into the floor, gasping for lost breath or gritting her teeth against the pain of her arm being wrenched up her back. Safe to say, it wasn't endearing her toward her squad mates. If anything, she would say it made her a little bitter and maybe a tiny bit petty, purposefully upstaging them where she could and driving hard to beat them where she knew how to improve. It probably wasn't the best way to respond but fuck it, they hated her anyway, may as well do the crime if you're doing the time.

She told Kelly this one night via facetime and the woman had frowned back at her.  
" _How did that go for you last time?_ " She deadpanned and Soph paused, mid-rant.

Oh, goddamn it.

Dropping her head into her hand, she reflected on how right the woman was. This was the exact line of thinking that made her go school hopping back in the day. Ah, fuck. Apparently reading the realisation on her face, Kelly's frown softened.  
" _Try not to fall back on old habits. What would you do if you needed my help with something?_ " She smiled gently and Soph rolled her eyes.  
"I'd ask." She grumbled with a half-hearted pout and Jones grinned.  
" _Try that?_ " She encouraged, only half teasing. Soph heaved a sigh, why was the woman always right?

Of course, Kelly knew she was in training. For what, she still had no idea, but she'd find out in a few months, so she was being admirably patient. Sophie was allowed home for a weekend once a month so Jones had applied to Cavallero to let her have that weekend off every month (subject to world ending emergencies, apparently) so that they could still see each other. They spent these weekends buying and assembling furniture, painting walls, and generally settling in to their flat, which stood empty most of the time, but it was nice to know it was there, waiting for them.

It took another three days for Soph to work up to actually asking someone for help. They were doing a long-distance cross-country run, and Soph had been paired with 'Six', the woman who slept on the bunk below hers. She was one of the younger members of their group, roughly mid-twenties, long dark hair and sharp brown eyes that vaguely reminded her of Kelly. Ultimately, she seemed the most laid back of the others, so Soph figured she was her best bet.  
"Hey er... Six?" She spoke as they jogged, facing forward. The other woman didn't so much as blink.  
"Hm?" She hummed to indicate she was listening but otherwise said nothing.  
"Do you think-" She paused to dodge a rabbit hole.  
"-you could you give me some pointers on my hand to hand?" She was glad she was already out of breath, so the blood rushing to her face wouldn't be particularly noticeable. Six said nothing for a long moment, her expression unreadable in the corner of Sophie's eye as they continued to run together.  
"If you help me with lock picking." She spoke so suddenly Sophie nearly tripped over a log. With a yelp and a very elegant stagger, she managed to keep her feet, scowling at the other woman's smirk.  
"Deal." She huffed, somewhat belatedly, and Six's smirk only grew.

Begrudgingly, she kind of liked Six.

The woman was actually smart as all hell, maybe even Polly's level, and at the same time kicked Sophie's ass from after dinner to lights out for the next two weeks. Now, though, she told Soph what she'd done wrong, how she'd been beaten, and how to avoid losing that way again. Apparently her problem, as with most things in life, was that she was trying to solve the situation with brute force. She needed to take her time, choose her moment, and move fast when she found it. Of course, knowing that and doing it were very different, which is why it took weeks for her to show any improvement at all.

Six took to lock picking better than Sophie did to fighting. With a bit of extra direction and a few tips, she was quickly catching up to her. Apparently, the others noticed, and Six was bad at keeping secrets.

Four offered to show her how to break out of a headlock in exchange for climbing tips.

Eight gave her a few hints in exchange for helping her out on a poisons test (she'd proven pretty good at poison detection and cures, who knew?).

By the end of the fifth month, everyone bar One and Three had stopped giving her the side eye and she'd actually managed to hold her own in a fight. Only then did her teacher start barking criticisms at her, like he'd been waiting for her to get to grips with the others before bothering to work on her at all. Dick.

The weeks drew to a close, and six of them were declared fit to progress, with One and Three being refused. Apparently team work was essential to their profession, and if they couldn't see past their differences to work together, they would be no use to anyone. Soph couldn't help but feel like she'd been dropped into this specific group as a plant to force that kind of encounter, but she'd managed to pass, so she wasn't going to grumble too loudly. Brilliantly, everyone else was headed back to London HQ with her for the next stage of training, so as they all left the gates of the camp for the last time, they swapped phone numbers, and finally gave each other their names.

Of course, they'd probably all still call each other by their numbers because six months of habit was hard to break, but it was nice to finally know each other properly. What was even nicer, was sitting in the back of the car that was taking her _home_.

The place had been coming along slowly, with them not wanting to spend their whole weekend every month decorating and fixing the place up, but now she would be back every evening, at least for a little while, she had time to assemble the rest of the furniture and actually finish painting the living room (that had been half done for three months now). Jones wouldn't be home for a couple of weeks, very busy with some big assignment over in America that she wasn't allowed to know the details of, so that gave her plenty of time to kick the place into order.

She did inform Cavallero that she hadn't told Kelly about her new job at the very start, and the woman, surprisingly, had found it all very funny. To her further surprise, she also worked out a hilarious way to reveal it to her. So that was how Soph came to be stood leaning against her receptionist's desk, listening to the woman beside her stifling her giggles (she was in on the plan too and they all found it hilarious), as she tried to repress a grin, waiting for her cue to enter the office in which Kelly was currently giving a report.  
"Jenny, _can you send her in please?"_ Cavallero's bored tone came through the intercom and the receptionist managed to stop giggling long enough to sober her expression and reply with something vaguely resembling her usual cheery tone.  
"Right away." She chirped and Soph flashed her a grin, straightening up and moving toward the door with purpose.

She opened it slowly, taking her time to listen in as she did.  
"As you know, Jones, we've been refreshing our PPS department, so for the next month, one of our new recruits will be shadowing Harrison… Try to play nice." Cavallero was having far too much fun as she smirked over the desk at her and Soph bit her lip as she caught sight of the familiar profile of Kelly Jones, not quite turned toward her enough to see her. She repressed a laugh as she dropped into the chair beside her.  
"Kelly doesn't play nice." She couldn't stop the full blown grin that spread across her face if you paid her, particularly as Jones' head whipped around, shock and bewilderment warring in her eyes but quickly resolving into the realisation of what exactly had just happened. Which resulted in scowl expression that was only half for dramatic effect as she threw her hands up.  
"You dick, _this_ is the job you wouldn't tell me about?" She batted at her arm but Sophie wasn't even going to pretend it hurt, she simply laughed.  
"Well, someone has to keep an eye on you." She shrugged, still chuckling as she caught the woman's hands.  
"You're such an ass." Kelly shook her head with a grumpy pout but the edges of her lips were pulling up and that soft look was back in her gaze. Soph squeezed her hands gently before letting them go with a smirk.  
"Very true." She winked before they both turned back to Cavallero, who looked thoroughly amused and well pleased with herself. Sophie had gained a bad impression of her, from their first conversations, but having actually spoken to her a few times now, Isabella Cavallero was actually a pretty decent woman, with a terrible sense of humour.

Soph still didn't have her own transport, having gifted her bike to the twins, so she met Kelly on the parking level for a ride home.  
"You sneaky little shit." Jones elbowed her as they walked to the car, but her grin belied her amusement. Soph smirked.  
"You'd have argued." She stuck her tongue out as they reached the car and when Kelly made it into the driver's seat, she gestured aimlessly.  
"Maybe a little…" She paused while she started the car and pulled out of the space.  
"Tell me you didn't just take it to keep an eye on me?" The woman shot her a wary look and Soph chuckled.  
"I'm not going to lie and say it wasn't a consideration, but no… I'm actually weirdly good at it." She stared out at the passing buildings as she considered this. She was, actually, pretty well suited for the job… and she kind of enjoyed it. Kelly reached over and caught her hand, squeezing gently.  
"That, I can believe." Her tone was full of genuine care and Soph bit her lip, repressing a sheepish smile as she squeezed back.

Of course, all her hard work setting the flat up was completely ignored as the moment they made it through the door, Soph for herself pinned between Kelly and the wall. However, she did not give a single fuck and grinned against the other woman's lips, bending slightly to wrap her arms tight about her waist before straightening up. Jones broke their kiss to yelp in surprise but her legs quickly wrapped around her, holding herself up as Sophie smirked with well-earned smugness.  
"New tricks, Daniels?" Jones arched a brow, her arms coming to rest about her shoulders as Soph moved away from the wall with a shrug.  
"Complaining, Jones?" She smirked up at her as Kelly shook her head, her gaze dark in a way that sent a shiver rolling down her spine.  
"Definitely not." She swept down then, reclaiming her lips in a bruising kiss while Soph attempted to blindly steer them through the flat to their, newly assembled, bed. It took longer than it should have, but navigation as hard when Kelly Jones was turning your brain to a pile of mush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and just a weird explanation of Sophie's job. I honestly don't know about this chapter, it's been a weird week, but I hope you've all enjoyed it, and I look forward to seeing you all again next Tuesday. -J


	29. Chapter 28: Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdey, I'll be honest, I'm still way off my game. A lot is going on in my life at the minute and it's a lot, so if the quality isn't quite up to scratch I am very sorry, but we are getting there. This chapter is dark and bad things happen, but you guys are probably used to that from me by now. I hope you enjoy anyway, and I shall catch you at the end. -J

Sophie was bored.

Don't get her wrong, she loved her job, but damn if it wasn't boring at times. If she was sent out on a mission, her main job was sitting around waiting; waiting for the agents to screw up or waiting for something unexpected to happen. Funnily enough, MI7 agents didn't mess up too often, and they tended to plan quite well for things, so really, her job was frequently redundant. Her other task, maintaining security at an MI7 facility, was also typically boring. At least with mission assignments, she got to travel, see the world a bit, on HQ assignments she was almost always in London. It was just as well, she supposed, since every time she went anywhere new she had to have a pissing contest with half the staff just to gain any level of respect. She liked it at London HQ, as most of the staff she worked with were the people she'd attended training with, so they knew she knew her shit, but aside from that it was just so _boring_.

She supposed she should be careful what she wished for.

Checking her gun for the millionth time that day, Soph rocked back in her chair; her feet up on the desk. Jenny rolled her eyes as she spoke on the phone to someone or other, well used to Sophie's antics after a week of having her at the desk across the room. The woman was scary on the phone, she managed to stay perfectly polite while verbally smacking down some idiot demanding an appointment. Sophie frequently thought back to her brief discussion with the woman back when Kelly had come back, and was glad that voice hadn't been used against her. It was kind of terrifying.

She had asked, early on, why Jenny had just let her talk to Cavallero without much of a fight, but the woman had smiled with surprising warmth.  
"Kelly told me she was seeing someone before then, I figured you guys needed to sort something out." She shrugged and Soph had grinned. Jenny herself was engaged, getting married the following summer to Nate Carson. Soph might have looked him up in the system, a little illegally, to make sure he was good enough for the woman, and found in the records that both Kelly and Isabella (and a lot of the staff, actually) had done the same. Apparently Jenny was well loved, which was understandable, as when she was not being politely terrifying, she was incredibly sweet.

Her phone rang and broke her from her thoughts.  
"Daniels." She tucked it between her shoulder and her ear as she pushed the magazine back in and checked the safety was on, tucking her gun away in its holster as a familiar voice reached her ear.  
" _Annabelle's back and we don't know what to do."_ She couldn't tell if it was Tania or Tara, but the other quickly chimed in.  
" _She's_ **_working_** _here."_ She explained and Soph smirked to herself. The new school year was starting and Annabelle had spent the last year on the path to become a teacher. This term she was doing some work experience at the school under the guidance of Miss Dickenson (who was the only actual certified teacher at St. Trinian's). It made sense that they would be confused, as an ex-head girl of only a couple years ago, Annabelle still had a lot of love and respect from many of the current students, however, standard St. Trinian's practice was to test the mettle of any new teacher to walk through their doors. Sophie chuckled.  
"Bring your A-game, she's a St. Trinian, the usual stuff won't even make a dent." She flashed a wicked grin to no-one in particular.  
"Odds 100 to 1 you can't get so much as a flinch out of her." The challenge was obvious, but she could practically hear the girl's minds whirring as they began to formulate ideas. Soph's grin grew, delighted at both their enthusiasm, and the mild hell her dear cousin was in for. The daft woman had chosen St. Trinian's as a place to teach, she knew the risks when she made that choice.  
" _Thanks Soph, say hi to Kel 'for us."_ They spoke quickly, in a hurry to get to scheming, she was sure. Soph chuckled.  
"Will do girls, good luck." She continued to grin to herself as she hung up and tossed her phone onto the desk.

As it landed, a tremor shook the building.

What the shit…?

Her earpiece buzzed as the line connected and she sat upright.  
" _Daniels!"_ Her direct boss, Harrison, spoke up and she was on her feet.  
"At my post." She reported, he knew where she should be, but anyone listening in wouldn't.  
" _Good. Armed intruders on levels three and five, potential explosives at exits. Orders seven and fifteen."_ He spoke concisely, the background noise indicating he was already on the move. She nodded redundantly.  
" _Copy._ " She moved to her drawer and pulled out her spare mags, loading them into her pockets. She hesitated briefly, her hand over her phone, before grabbing it quickly and turning to Jenny.  
"Intruders in the building, after you." She swept a hand toward the office door to her right and the woman leapt to her feet, typing quickly to initiate the necessary hard drive wipe. Soph turned to the lift door, tucking her phone into her pocket and drawing her handgun. Intruders on five, if that shudder was an explosion the lift would be out of commission, so either they would need to hack it to get it moving, giving her six minutes minimum, or they would need to take the stairs; seven minutes.  
"Done." Jenny called from behind her and Soph began to move backward toward the office door, still watching the lift. No sign of it being powered back on so far; stairs it was.

They moved into Cavallero's office and Soph locked the door.  
"Director." She gave a nod and the woman took the time to return it, already shutting down her own computer. She'd have been informed of the situation at the same time as Soph. She glanced at the time, five minutes left before they reached the floor. The doors were reinforced but if they had explosives… Eight minutes at most.

Moving to the bookcase, she pulled out a book and pressed a nondescript area of wood into the wall, starting the release for the hidden door behind it. The damn thing took bloody ages to open.

When the shelf finally slid to the side, revealing a small hatch and a ladder, Jenny hurried inside, starting the long climb to the bottom.  
"Six?" Soph questioned, addressing her earpiece with her eyes on the window. No sign of anyone on the opposing building, not that she could see.  
" _Ready and waiting."_ Six reported back and Soph shot a confirming nod to Jenny as she vanished over the edge. Six would meet them at the bottom and escort them the rest of the way to the exit of the tunnel.  
"Copy." She confirmed and Isabella hurried across the room to follow her secretary. A loud thud behind them signalled the arrival of their guests and Soph cursed under her breath.

They must have really bolted up the stairs.

Glancing back, she assessed the doors, reinforced or not, they were still just doors. It would hold against assault for a short while, but time was against them. She ushered Cavallero to the ladder and stepped back. Even climbing fast as all hell, it was a long way down, and they would need to be clear of that drop before anyone started trying to chase them down or a grenade drop could be a very nasty end for both of them.

Oh, fuck.

Gritting her teeth, she stepped back from the ladder.  
"Raven is in position, go fast." She knew her expression would be grim, the woman met her gaze evenly with a nod. It wasn't of understanding, or confirmation that she'd heard, it was an acknowledgement of what Sophie was about to do.

Without another word, Soph moved back, slamming a hand to the door close button as she went and slipping back out into the office before the shelf could slide back into place. Nothing but silence came from outside, so they were probably setting a charge. Soph shucked out of her jacket with a sigh. This is what she got for complaining about being bored, wasn't it?  
"Six, handing over to you." She rolled up the sleeves of her black dress shirt as she spoke. She wouldn't explain or say anymore, and Raven knew better than to ask, anyone could be listening.  
" _Copy_." Still, the woman sounded sad and Soph manged a bitter smile as she kicked the desk over, preparing to duck down behind it,  
"Going dark." She pulled her earpiece from her ear and tossed it, patting down her pockets for anything important as she crouched low behind the thick wood. Her phone sat heavy in her pocket and she considered it thoughtfully.

Why not?

She tapped out a quick text, smiling sadly to herself as she hit send.

_Sorry  
I love you_

She probably should have thought of something wittier, but she was out of time, snapping her phone over the desk leg and tossing it to one side just in time for a concussive bang that blew out her hearing and slammed the desk into her shoulder. That'd be the door then.

Ears ringing, she propped herself up over the edge of the desk and began shooting. There was dust and shrapnel everywhere, but through it all she could see people, five of them. Two went down as she popped up unexpectedly, but the other three turned and quickly returned fire. She ducked back down, breathing carefully as her heart thundered in her chest, reloading quickly before popping back up once more. She caught one in the leg, clipped another's arm, but blinding pain seared through her shoulder and a hearty impact jolted her sideways, her gun arm swinging wildly. She fell behind the desk once more, cursing up a storm through grit teeth as she switched to her left. It felt wrong, and the gun was for use in the right hand, but it'd fucking do as she blindly fired over the wood. She had no idea how long she'd given them to climb down, but even if she fell, they'd have to find the damn door and get inside before they could make chase.

A hollow click warned her of her need to reload, but before she could, a figure leapt over the desk, an armoured knee driving hard into the side of her head. Everything was very dark after that.

She came to slowly. Her first thought was that she must have slept on her arm funny, as her shoulder throbbed angrily at her, but the moment she made to move it, the blinding pain sharply dragged her back into full awareness. Ah, fuck.

Keeping as still as possible, she assessed the situation. She was upright, and sat down, leaned up against a wall, by the feel of things. Her legs were free, at least, but her hands were secured by something... a zip tie maybe? So, that was mildly horrifying. It had been part of her training, of course, to prepare for the chance of being held captive. It hadn't been Sophie's favourite part, and she had needed to spend a good deal of time in extra sessions with the teacher, working through her personal issues with being restrained, before she could even begin the psychological training everyone else was going through to prepare for 'interrogation'. By the end of six months, she could just about handle it, but that was in a controlled environment, where a word from her would mean being cut loose. This, was not that. Her heart thundered in her ears and her hands felt icy cold as she struggled to recall what her instructor had told her. She needed to focus.

Focus on what you can feel. _Aside from the sharp pressure of the ties around her wrists._

The cold floor beneath her, the rough wall at her back, the throbbing pain in her shoulder.

What you can smell.

Dust, blood, damp... Charming.

What you can hear.

Nothing much, distant sounds of life, footsteps and talking too far away for her to hear properly.

She had to remember, she wasn't a kid anymore; she'd been trained for this. Cable ties were easy, she could break out of them if she had to, but right now she needed to stay put, find out where she was, and what was happening. Only then could she make a plan.

Small victories, her heart rate slowed a little; her instructors would be proud, at least. Continuing to breathe slowly, she cracked open an eye. It was dark, some kind of room, and she was alone. Opening her eyes properly, she looked around. Her room was most certainly some kind of cell. The floor was stone slabs, and the walls were rock, cemented together haphazardly. She had no window, but a heavy-looking metal door sat immediately across from her, the barred window at around head height providing the only light. There was no glass in it, which explained why should could hear faint sounds of people, but it looked pretty damn secure otherwise. Great, she was actually 'captured'. Grim.

Her shoulder had been treated, the sleeve of her shirt had been cut away and a clean bandage covered it. She hoped it had been a through and through, or at least that they'd taken out the bullet, but she couldn't reach up to check it properly. Hope was all she could really do from here.

She was left alone in her cell for some time, how long, she couldn't really say, but eventually footsteps approached and loud jangle of keys reached her ears. Oh, here we go. There were three options for capture; tell them everything, stick to your cover, or say nothing at all.

'Tell them everything' was kind of frowned upon and generally considered to be some kind of treason, so that wasn't particularly attractive, and since she was captured while shooting at people, her cover didn't seem like it was going to fly, so 'nothing' it was. This route had the disadvantage of being the most infuriating for most captors, so she really, _really_ hoped MI7 would get their ass in gear and come find her. She didn't want to have to put up with whatever hospitality she'd be receiving for much longer than she had to.

Two men stormed in and seized her, none too gently, under the arms, frog marching her down the corridor without much heed for her injury. Nice.

Being tossed into a chair was less fun than she'd like, and the man who sat across from her was even less of a party. He had the expression of a man who would stab you in the face before saying hello, so frankly, Sophie didn't have high hopes for this conversation.  
"Good morning." It was hard to say if he was actually referring to the time of day or just being colourful; she'd only just met him. Still, she offered nothing but silence.  
"I see you have had the same training as every other MI7 agent we have captured." He sighed, sitting back in his chair, an air of boredom heavy around him. She stared back impassively, but her mind was busy. How many had they caught? Surely she'd have heard about that… In fact, that was literally her job, she definitely would have. He was bluffing.  
"Don't worry, we got them all talking in the end, I've got money on you being an easy one." He give a menacing smirk and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. His scare tactics were older than time. He, himself, was an older man, maybe in his late fifties. Brown hair streaked with grey and tied back in a neat ponytail, his beard was just as tidy, meticulously groomed, hell, even his eyebrows looked like they'd had work. He was dressed neutrally, no emblem or insignia she could use to decipher what group he was part of, just a plain back t-shirt under a black weatherproof jacket. Tidy, but practical. He didn't seem to be packing a gun, but a large knife sat in a sheath at his hip,and she was willing to bet good money it would be wickedly sharp.

A little more menacing and she was handed off to a delightful man named Victor, he was tall, bald, and was decidedly far too happy at the prospect of having someone to 'play with'. The cliché of the whimsical torturer aside, Soph had a bad feeling about this.

It occurred to her that she had actually been offered a position as an interrogator for a terrorist organisation, and she had to wonder if she'd have been any good at it. Maybe she'd have been more imaginative than this guy at least… After the sixth hour of hanging from the ceiling by her wrists being used as a punching bag, she was… Well, bored was probably the wrong word, given the relentless pain in both her wounded shoulder and every other part of her body.

At the end of the 'session' she was tossed, literally, into her cell, where she landed with a heavy thud and a groan. Lucky for her, noises of pain didn't count toward 'talking'. So when Victor had deliberately dug his thumb into her shoulder while saying goodbye, and she'd screamed loud enough to pop her own ears, she hadn't broken her rule.

This marked the start of a very unpleasant routine.

Every day, she would be woken up by having a bucket of water thrown over her, then she would be dragged off to Victor, who would engage in some deeply unimaginative method of trying to get her to talk, leave her hanging from the ceiling while he ate his lunch, then getting back to it until he clocked off for the evening. At this point, she'd be thrown back into her cell, occasionally falling on a lump of the worst bread she'd ever encountered (including the doorstops made when Taylor tried to take up baking) and chugging a jug of water she didn't want to look at too hard, before collapsing into her 'sleep corner'.

It would be really easy, she thought, to go nuts in this situation, and maybe she had. She almost felt as though she were watching it all happen from outside of her own body, sitting to one side while someone else was beaten bloody, someone else was water boarded, some other poor soul had to listen to Victor's cheerful whistling. She really, _really_ , wanted to tell him that there were other songs in the world than 'Stayin' Alive', but four days in she hadn't given up yet so really, she didn't plan on giving him the satisfaction.

Eight days in, and she was still going strong, but honestly, having that song stuck in her head all day every day was more painful than water boarding, and that shit was pretty fucking unbearable. It wasn't the suffocation, which was horrifying and probably scarring, but it was the freezing cold water flooding her sinuses; it burned and stung in ways she never wanted to experience and frankly, it was almost enough to make her consider mouthing off so he'd knock her out or something. Compared to that, the probably broken, and certainly bruised, ribs and almost certainly tragic damage to her kidneys was a cake-walk. Or it would be… if she could still walk.

Day fourteen, it got worse.

"Victor. Any progress?" Beardy man was back, clearly expecting results, but Victor shrugged as he laid a nasty shot to her liver.  
"Lotta screaming, not much else. Tough nut, this one." He turned to the bigger man with a huff. The boss frowned.  
"You're going too easy." 'Boss' grunted and Victor folded his arms in an astonishingly childish pout.  
"If you think you can do better." He grumbled and moved over to take his usual seat, tossing his feet up onto a table to eat his lunch. Beardy eyed her with that same stony determination he'd had the day they met. It made her uneasy then, it made her wish for Victor's repetitive drownings now.

He picked up a whip and her entire body flooded with ice. She wasn't watching from the side lines anymore, she could feel every nerve ending she had standing to attention, her skin crawling as a distant echo of pain long past. He moved behind her and there was the sound of cloth tearing as her shirt was split up the back.  
"Oh, guess this explains it." The big man hummed in thought and Victor got up, sandwich in hand, to investigate.  
"Not your first rodeo? Damn." He gave a low whistle, as if he was fucking impressed, and she grit her teeth hard. Her arms were already shaking from being suspended for so many hours, but a tremor set into her bones and she squeezed her eyes shut tight against it.

She wouldn't. Say. A. Goddamn. Word.

Panic thundered in her veins and dread writhed in her gut, she was either going to vomit or pass out, maybe both, but that didn't matter. Screw her dignity, they had her chained to a goddamn ceiling in clothes she'd been wearing for two weeks, Victor had seen her vomit up torrents of water and choke up blood more times than she wished to count. She'd screamed bloody murder and gasped for air like a dying fish, dignity was well beyond her reach at this point. So fuck it, she'd react to this however the fuck she wanted to. She'd cry and shake, probably scream and pass out, but fuck them and the goddamn horse they road in on, she would _not_ _say a word._

She did all of that and more. Honestly, she lost track. Pain, terror, psychological scarring, it all kind of blurred together over the next week or so. She stopped eating at all, didn't drink water from her jug, though enough of that was forced down her during her sessions with Victor to keep her ticking and peeing blood, so that was nice. Once tossed in on her face, Soph just let the darkness take her, not even moving from the spot she'd been thrown on, to fall into blissful sleep.

It was the only place where things didn't hurt, at least not physically. Every dream was the same, but the brief moments of peace they provided were like ice on a blistering burn.

" _I am coming to find you, you know?" Kelly's voice was soft in her ear, the warm arms around her pulling her tight to the woman's chest.  
"I know." Her own voice sounded weird to her, she hadn't heard it as actual words in so long. _  
_"You just need to hold on a little longer, then I'll be there." The promise came with lips pressed to her hair and Soph burrowed deeper into the embrace, eyes shut tight against the world.  
"I will." It felt like an oath._

She knew it wasn't real, it was just a dream her mind invented to keep her from falling to pieces completely. However, that didn't matter. In her gut she knew, _she knew_ Kelly would be looking for her, and she would find her eventually, no matter what it took. Sophie just needed to stay alive, keep going, keep surviving. A little longer, just a little longer. She didn't believe in a higher power, she didn't even really think that MI7 would much care if she never came back, but she _knew Kelly_. Nothing would stop that woman from bringing her home. Sophie just had to try and make sure there was a piece of her left when she did.

With that resolve every morning, she grit her teeth and bore whatever the day would bring. Kelly was coming. She just had to hold on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sophie is having a bad time, but her faith is cute, isn't it? I guess we'll see if it's well placed or not. 
> 
> This chapter is kinda weird, because dissociation is hard to write, but I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope to see you all again next week - J


	30. Chaper 29: Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back with the conclusion of last week's misery. We're getting there guys, nearly done, hope you're all sticking with me and have been enjoying the journey. As always, I will catch you at the end. -J

It was hard to keep track of the days, or maybe she just didn’t want to. The only real gauge she has was how long her hair was getting, but with the malnutrition that came with her new diet, it was probably growing a lot slower than usual, so it was a bad gauge at best. Of course, she lost that completely when they decided to shave her head a few days ago, so she was kind of lost. Still, she was pretty sure her birthday had run past, so that was kind of miserable. Though, granted, it was not the most miserable part of her life at the minute, so she didn’t really care. Being nineteen and in a hole in the ground was no different to being twenty and in a hole in the ground.

Frankly, she didn’t even particularly care about betraying her country anymore, they’d left her here for this damn long they deserved to have some official secrets spilled. However, if she did tell them something before Kelly came for her, there was a good to fair chance she’d be imprisoned or executed before she got a chance to go home, and that was just not ideal. So, she was still keeping quiet, idly, she wondered if she’d still remember how to talk, if she ever did again.

Beardy-mcbeardface (she did know his name, it was Nial, but she liked her version better) now took an active part of her daily misery and that had meant a few more creative torments being thrown her way every now and then, so that was fun. Frankly though, lying in her cell was starting to become a torture of its own, she really, _really_ , needed a shower. She was still in the tattered shirt and trousers she’d been wearing when she was caught and they were now caked in so much blood and grime that she was almost ready to consider stripping off just so she wouldn’t have to wear it. In all honesty, she’d be impressed if some of her injuries weren’t infected, though Victor did like to pour some very painful substances over them whenever he was bored, so maybe that was helping, who could say?

She was dragged out with the usual care and delicacy, and strung up to the ceiling. Rope burns really were a bitch, but they beat the hell out of handcuff chafing. It was truly depressing that she now had a preferred method of restraint; the very thing that haunted her nightmares for half a decade. That said, she didn’t so much sleep and randomly fall unconscious these days, so nightmares weren’t entirely relevant anymore.   
“Good morning. Feel like talking today?” Victor smiled cheerfully and Soph deadpanned back at him. He really should know the answer to that by now. His smile didn’t waver as he shrugged.  
“Ah well, gave you the chance.” He began whistling again as he moved about the room, preparing whatever he’d be using today, but at that moment, the door slammed open.  
“Victor!” Some young recruit she didn’t know dashed into the room looking like he’d been running for some time. The interrogator moved forward.  
“What?” He stood with his back to her, the young man was doubled over, heaving for breath.  
“Attack on the surface, Mr. Nial needs you!” He panted and Victor glanced over his shoulder toward her.  
“Wait here.” He grinned, and the pair took off running.

Yeah, like she was actually going to do that.

Whether the people attacking were MI7 or not, she was getting the fuck out of here.

Carefully, she rotated herself around, investigating what was nearby. A collection of knives and blades on a small cart beside her spoke volumes as to what her day was about to be like, but for her purposes now, she was almost glad, as a good few of them looked sharp enough to work with.

It took a lot longer than she’d have liked to get her leg high enough to catch a knife with her foot, strength was not currently her strong suit and everything hurt. She dropped the first three before she even got them anywhere above her waist, tried to throw one up to her hand and cut her own face. She was so tired, she could just stay hanging here, surely? And they’d get to her? Her eyes burned in shame and frustration at how weak she was. Ugh, fuck this. She’d been dangling here for god knew how long, she may as well make a goddamn effort.

Gritting her teeth, she tried again. There were only two knives left, she might as well drop them all before giving up completely. She manged to get hold of a scalpel, then took a moment, pausing to breathe before the next bit. It would involve putting all her weight on her shoulders, and one of them still had a bullet hole in it. Still, after everything she’d been through lately, what was high tension being put on a thousand different injuries in various stages of healing? Probably horrifying, but such was life.

It was that, and more, but after the fifth attempt, she actually managed to get her legs up high enough to grab the scalpel. Too triumphant to even care that she’d grabbed it by the blade and sliced her hand open. What was one more injury?

Still, with the blade in hand, she let her legs drop back to the floor, cold sweat trailing down her neck as she gasped for breath. Honestly, it was tempting to just hang there for a minute, but she’d wasted enough time already. Carefully, as her hands weren’t nearly as dextrous as they used to be, she cut away at the rope attaching her to the ceiling. It was heavy duty stuff, so it kept her up until the last thread was cut, but when it finally gave, she flopped to the floor like a dead fish, gasping in pain as she landed with a heavy thud.

Fuckin’ _ow_.

Buoyed by her startling success so far, she cut herself free of the remaining rope and dragged herself to her feet. Adrenaline and sheer hope was probably the only thing keeping her moving, but if it was working, she wasn’t about to complain.

Collecting one of the larger knives from the floor seemed wise, and tucking it into her belt, she staggered to the door. There was no sound of movement outside, no sound at all, so she cracked it open, peering out. Oh, exciting, an empty corridor. It was a tough call to make, she could go staggering through the corridors armed with nothing but a large knife, or she could stay here, in the area she knew, and set a trap… Okay, not such a tough call.

Her trap was a pretty basic tripwire, but as she slumped, exhausted, against the wall behind the door, she knew it was the best she could do at this point. As long as he staggered a little when he came in, she could get a decent jump on him and that would be all she’d need. Though jump would probably be the wrong word.

She was waiting for so long that she started to doubt her plan, but eventually, a door further down the corridor was kicked open.  
“Hold them off! Victor, get the girl!” Nial’s voice boomed to her ears and she flinched, taking a deep breath to prepare herself as footsteps hurried toward her. The door slammed open and she froze, not even daring to breathe as the familiar shape of Victor ran into the room.

He tripped over, she resisted the urge to cheer and dove after him, falling heavily on his back and driving her knife into his kidney with a grunt of effort. He gasped in pain but she couldn’t bring herself to enjoy it. Instead she pulled her knife free with a huff and sat up.  
“Fuck you.” She croaked, her voice rough and weak from disuse and general screaming.

Heart thundering in her ears, she dragged her knife across his throat, a shudder of revulsion rolling up her spine at the feel of it. She’d shot people before, but knives were so… personal. She could feel his blood on her hands as he twitched and shuddered, and she promptly rolled off of him to throw up. There wasn’t much to come up, but she stayed on her hands and knees in the growing pool of blood for some moments, forcing back the burn in her eyes. She was pretty sure nothing about this little trip would leave her any time soon.

Forcing back the wretched hole in her gut, she pushed herself to her feet and bent over the body of the man who had tortured her for so long, stealing his gun and checking the mag before moving to the door. She had shit to do.

Following the sound of gunfire, she moved along the side of the corridors, keeping her new gun trained at her side, ready to defend. Fortunately, everyone seemed to be off fighting the intruders, so she encountered no-one as she moved as quickly as she could muster. The noise seemed to be coming from the room up ahead, so she ducked to one side and crouched low, listening carefully.

Mostly, it was gunfire, so listening wasn’t particularly helpful, and if anything, it made it harder to focus. Letting out a long breath, she pushed the door open a crack. Five people she didn’t know were shooting from behind crates, Beardy was with them, a semi-automatic in hand and a grim look of determination on his face. She couldn’t see the other side of the room, but whoever it was, they were laying down heavy fire. Letting out a long breath, she took careful aim, waiting for the right moment. It took a few seconds to reload, and if she was lucky, more than one of them would need to at the same time, but she was waiting for Beardy. She didn’t much care if she took out the rest of them, but he was the leader, she needed to injure him enough that he couldn’t run. Two of the others stopped, and as they were fumbling, Beardy ran dry. Gritting her teeth, she fired, putting two through his leg before turning to the others. Distracted by their boss’s shout, two went down to the attacking force, the other with ammo fell to her, closely followed by the other two before they could even raise their guns.   
“Hold fire!” A voice across the room bellowed and she slipped out from the doorway, keeping herself low behind the boxes and her gun trained on Nial, who was eyeing her with loathing. She flashed a bitter grin.   
“Identify yourself!” The dimly familiar voice across the room called out and she frowned.   
“You first.” She croaked back, hoping they could hear her. Sure enough, eventually someone called out.  
“Agent Marcus Harrison, PPS division MI7, ID 37455.” Harrison spoke sharply and Soph blinked in realisation. Of course it was him…   
“Junior Agent Daniels. PPS division MI7, ID 52789.” She called back, wincing at the roughness of her voice.  
“Report status.” His tone softened slightly and she resisted the urge to smile.  
“Wounded, but not critical. All present hostiles down or subdued.” She spoke concisely, slumping back against the box and resting the gun on her knee to keep it trained on her prisoner.   
“Alpha team advancing, hold position.” It was a note for both her and the team that would be crossing the room, telling them to move, and her not to shoot them. She let out a long breath, the adrenaline was wearing off and the pain and exhaustion that seemed etched into her very bones was setting in and draining any remaining energy from her. She had a couple of seconds before they’d make it to them, so she offered Beardy a smirk.  
“See? All you had to do was ask nicely.” She jerked her chin toward the other side of the room and the man simply glared. She stuck out her tongue, pulling it back just in time for the agents to reach them.

The first of them moved to cover Nial, allowing Soph to set her gun down, but the second…

Oh.

Kelly stared down at her in a mixture of relief and horror. She looked tired; pale and drawn, like she hadn’t slept in a while. Her tactical gear was stained with blood and her face was smudged with dust and dirt; she’d been fighting hard to get here. Soph offered a weak half smile.  
“Miss me?” She croaked and the woman’s expression dissolved into an almost laugh before she dropped to her knees, pulling Soph forward and into her arms.

She passed out then, her mind and body too exhausted to keep her functional, but it was fine, she was safe now. Kelly would get her home.

When she woke, the first thing she knew was the quiet beep and whir of machines. Closely followed by the scent of antiseptic and plastic. Ugh, hospitals.

Her eyelids were heavy as she dragged them open, immediately regretting the decision as bright light assaulted her vision. She groaned at the pain and squeezed them shut, recoiling into the pillow beneath her head. The action jostled her, which made her very aware of the low level ache that filled her from head to toe. It wasn’t as bad as the last time she was awake, and going on the familiar haze in her head and the foreign object in her arm, that could be easily explained by morphine.  
“Figures the first thing you’d do is grumble.” A familiar voice came from her right and she cracked open an eye, carefully turning her head away from the light and toward the sound.  
“In my defence, I have a lot to complain about.” She snarked back, her voice still weak and dry, but Kelly smiled, amusement clear despite the sadness dancing in her eyes.  
“I suppose that’s fair. How do you feel?” Concern overtook the humour and Soph hummed in thought, dragging open her other eye to look at the woman properly. She looked like hell, but god was she beautiful.  
“I’ve been better. How long was I out?” She frowned slightly and Kelly sighed.  
“About a week. You needed surgery when we got back, still had a bullet in your shoulder, and given how many injuries you had, the doctors felt it was better to keep you sedated for a while.” She shifted closer and reached out, Soph took her hand with a crooked smile.   
“When was the last time you slept?” She arched a brow; Kelly looked better than she did in her vague memories of the shootout, but still very tried. The woman hummed in false thought, not even having the decency to look remorseful.  
“A while.” She shrugged dismissively and Soph rolled her eyes, scooting over toward her IV to make space on the bed. This was definitely a MI7 controlled hospital, the beds were cushy, and surprisingly spacious. Part of her mind offered that she was probably being kept in a max security location in case she’d changed sides, or given something away, but she ignored that in lieu of tugging gently on Jones’ hand.   
“C’mon.” She pulled insistently, despite knowing there wouldn’t be much strength behind it, and after only a moment’s hesitation, Kelly stood.

Soph let her have her hand back while she pulled off her shoes and shrugged out of her jacket, using the time to shift her blankets out of the way and trying not to wince at how painfully skinny her own body looked beneath them. She also found the light control beside her bed, and dimmed them down to their lowest level with a sigh of relief. Kelly chuckled as she gingerly climbed up to join her.   
“Some things don’t change.” It sounded like a joke, it was phrased like a joke, but the edge of worry to her tone sat heavy in Soph’s ears. She hummed her affirmative, waiting a moment while the woman got comfortable.   
“Never.” She couldn’t quite bring her voice above a mutter as she settled down on her side, leaving a tiny space between them that felt wrong as hell. In the half light, Kelly’s gaze found hers.   
“You sure?” She whispered back, as though speaking too loudly would shatter everything. Sophie’s eyes burned as she watched her. She was tired, both bodily and mentally, everything that had happened was waiting in the back of her mind to pull her back down into that basement. She probably had changed, it was inevitable, after all that…

Letting out a long breath, she reached forward hesitantly, brushing her fingers along the woman’s cheek. One thing she was sure hadn’t changed, just one thing that couldn’t…  
“I missed you.” She spoke on a sigh, Kelly’s hand came up to cover hers, turning her head to press a kiss to her palm. Bandages covered most of her wrists and hands, but she felt it, and a lump formed in her throat, her eyes burning.  
“I missed you too.” She murmured back, her voice cracking just a little. Soph bit her lip as she felt her own tears spill over. Oh, fuck it. She shifted closer and Kelly’s arms wrapped tight around her. It probably hurt a little but who gave a fuck? She buried her face in the woman’s neck and just gave up. She still didn’t know how long she’d been in the goddamn hole but it was too fucking long and she was done with being any kind of strong. She was exhausted, and Kelly was here, a warm hard settling over the back of her neck and long fingers gently coaxing the tension from her as she curled up and just let it go. Let the tears fall, let the memory of it all wash past her.

It happened, she couldn’t deny it had happened. She’d done that before, it didn’t help. Accepting it was important…she just hoped it wouldn’t change her into someone she didn’t recognise…

“I knew, you know.” After who knew how long, her tears subsided, and she sighed. Kelly gave a questioning hum.  
“The whole time, I knew you’d come.” She mumbled, her eyes heavy. Long fingers carded gently through her hair.  
“Sorry it took me so long.” The genuine remorse in her tone wrenched at Sophie’s battered heart, she pulled back, meeting her gaze with as stern an expression as she could muster.   
“You came, that’s all that matters.” She scowled until, slowly, Kelly nodded. Letting her frown drop, Soph leaned in, stopping short, almost unsure of herself. Fortunately, Jones still understood her, she closed the gap, bringing their lips together in a kiss so overdue it almost hurt.

Home.

She was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, I'm sure she'll be fine, it's not like trauma is bad for you or anything. She can walk it off. 
> 
> I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter, we only have a couple left to go before this re-write is completely finished. I do have a few other pieces in the works, but you guys know by mow, my writing schedule is questionable at best, so I make no promises. I hope you all have a lovely week, and I hope to see you again next time. - J


	31. Chapter 30: Unshakeable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okiedokie then everyone, this isn't quite the last chapter, there will be an epilogue next week, but I just want to thank you all for keeping with me throughout all this. The Corona situation has been kind of sketchy, and my personal life has kind of gone nuts in the midst of it, and this has been one of the few things keeping me remotely sane, so thanks. I hope you've all enjoyed this remake, and hopefully I'll manage to get around to finishing something else and posting it one day. Who knows? Now, enough from me, I hope you enjoy this week's chapter, and I'll see you at the end. - J

They kept her in hospital a lot longer than she'd have liked. She supposed it was sensible, given her various injuries, malnutrition and the rather extensive list of psychological issues she'd apparently developed, so she bore the constant testing with only minimal sulking.

It was kind of weird, following a lot of years of repressing her issues, to actually talk them through with a trained professional. The doctor was a good guy though, not too touchy-feely, and good at deciphering her ramblings. He was also pretty upfront about his 'secret' task of making sure she hadn't actually switched sides or something, which was pretty obvious, but it was nice he wasn't trying to hide it.

Apparently he cleared her, so she kept her job and wasn't arrested, but she was placed on leave while she continued physio and yet more therapy. It was deeply irritating, but at least it meant she could actually go home.

During her time at the hospital she'd had a few visitors. All of her team from the London office had made at least one appearance each. Six, in particular, had leapt into the room with the enthusiasm of an excitable Labrador and tackled her, which was both adorable and painful, but she appreciated the gesture. Jenny came by on occasion, often with cookies, which was very sweet. Hell, even Isabela dropped in once, if only to let them know that Kelly would be allowed to work from the London office while Soph was handling recovery. Apparently, taking a couple months torture to save your boss' life came with some rewards, who knew?

Jones, of course, was in every day, either working on her laptop in the corner of the hospital room or coming by after work to sit with her. Really, as much as Soph hated hospitals, she hated Kelly having to spend so much time in, what had to be, the least comfortable chair in the world. She'd protested, obviously, but the woman just gave her that stare that made it very clear she wasn't going anywhere and Soph had to admit having her nearby was comforting… She really didn't like hospitals.

Just over a month after her return, she finally stepped back into their flat with a great sigh of relief. Kelly chuckled quietly behind her.  
"Glad to be back?" She smiled and Soph shot a grin over her shoulder as she wandered further into the living room.  
"You have no idea." She moved to the window and smiled down at the familiar view. Around training, her job, and then the last few months, she'd only actually spent maybe three months in the flat itself, but it was still oddly comforting. The place just… _felt_ better. Soph let a smile pull at one corner of her lips and it only grew as arms wound around her waist, gently easing her back against the other woman.  
"Welcome home." Lips pressed to the side of her head, and Sophie hummed contentedly.  
"It's good to be back."

The moment was shattered as her stomach gave a loud rumble, pulling a laugh from the pair of them.  
"Hungry?" Jones smirked and Soph chuckled.  
"Always." She shrugged and stepped away. It was true, with how much weight she'd lost, she was hungry a lot at the moment. The doctors had kept her on a very strict diet back at the hospital, to make sure she didn't make herself sick, but they'd cleared her to start eating normally again now and she honestly hadn't realised how much she'd missed Kelly's cooking.

It was a little depressing, but Soph couldn't cook if her life depended on it; even toast seemed to go from bread to burned implausibly fast when she was in charge of the toaster. Meanwhile, Kelly had revealed yet another thing she was annoyingly good at.  
"I'll make some dinner." Jones squeezed her shoulder as she passed and Soph grinned.  
"I'm going to get changed. White is not my colour." She gestured to the white tracksuit bottoms and vest that had been her outfit for the last month. Kelly smiled.  
"All your stuff's where you left it." She waved her off and Soph turned heel to head to their bedroom.

She allowed herself to be side tracked from her mission the moment she stepped inside, landing a running dive onto the bed and bouncing on the comfortable mattress with a grin. Goddamn it was good to be home.

She sprawled out across the covers with a deep sigh. The hospital bed was comfortable enough, but they insisted on rubber sheets (for all patients, not just her, she checked) and the mattresses were firm even for her taste. She and Kelly had put a lot of effort into getting just the right bed for them, and choosing the right covers. They'd actually argued for a while over what colour to pick, Soph wanting black, obviously, and Kelly wanting red. In the end, they'd compromised with a black duvet cover and red pillows, or vice versa depending on which were in the wash. She noted that they currently had a black duvet cover, and had to wonder if it was intentional. It probably was. They hadn't talked about it yet, but it was pretty damn obvious the woman felt bad that Soph had been left in that prison for so long. It was far from her fault, but Sophie had no idea how to help her see that.

Scrubbing her hands over her face, she rolled to her feet; she really did want to get out of this hospital crap.

All her clothes were indeed where she left them; the now considerably shallower walk-in as tidy as it ever was. They'd played about with the space after they'd moved in, cutting it in half and hiding the back with a secret panel to keep all their gear and weapons, but the first half was still clothes. Sorting through, she grabbed a black and grey long sleeve-T and an old pair of jeans, before heading off into the bathroom. She needed to shower off the hospital smell.

As soon as she caught sight of herself in the mirror, her plans changed. Her hair was truly appalling.

She spent the next twenty minutes correcting the travesty, then jumped in the shower to wash off the mess. Her shower gel and shampoo were a welcome sight, but it didn't quite take the edge off of the mess of new scars she'd gained… She supposed she should be used to that sort of thing by now, but it wasn't just her back anymore. Granted there were new ones there too, but now the rest of her had some to match. The bullet hole in particular was a delightful sight. Still, she couldn't stay under the hot water forever, so she dragged herself out, a faint smile finding her face as she ruffled her hair with a towel. It was the wrong colour, no trace of the red she used to have, but at least the style didn't make her look like the missing member of the Beatles anymore. Her eye caught the new scar going through her brow and she snorted. They gave her a list of her injuries, some she remembered getting and others she didn't, but that one… She wasn't going to tell anyone she did it to herself while trying to escape.

She hurried up getting dressed, realising she'd been gone for near-on an hour but when she finally returned to the kitchen, Kelly only smiled.  
"Looks good."

It wasn't easy. Even with therapy, Soph needed a lot of work to move past her time underground. She slept heavily medicated to keep the nightmares at bay, and jumped at every irregular sound. It was just as well she wasn't currently licenced to carry firearms. Meanwhile, Kelly had to go back to work, but honestly, she was torn over how unhappy that made her. On the one hand, the woman was very good at wrangling her back to sanity when she was struggling, but on the other, being in such a constant state around her was starting to do bad things to her self-esteem. It was all in her own head, obviously, Kelly wasn't one to make her feel bad about anything, but she felt like she might need to handle some of it alone.

Four months, two weeks, and four days after she came home, she tossed her sleeping pills into the bin.

Two weeks of managing to sleep through the night without them had been hard won. At first she simply failed to fall asleep at all, then when she did, nightmares plagued her two or three times a night. She still had them now, sometimes, but they were no worse than those she'd had in the past, and no more frequent. She had been cleared by her doctors to leave physio, and though she still had some way to go before she was back to the standard she considered acceptable, she could finally see the muscle definition returning to her arms and stomach. She could also finally bare to actually look at herself in a mirror again, which was definitely progress. Given the effects of her time in that hellhole, she had found it a struggle to look too hard at herself at any time. Her face, she could just about manage, but anything below her neck had very nearly triggered anxiety attacks for some time. To that end, she'd returned to her old habit of sleeping in a long sleeve shirt and shorts, and, probably more noticeably, hadn't done more than kiss Kelly since the night before she was taken captive.

Jones hadn't commented, because of course she hadn't, but given how frequent they used to be, it was safe to imagine she'd certainly noticed. Her therapist had a lot to say on the topic, cautioning her against doing anything she didn't feel ready for and constantly reminding her that a 'dry spell' in this sort of situation was entirely normal. Of course, she knew all that, and she'd forced herself to take things steady because of it, but over six months was too damn long, and now she could bare to look herself in the mirror again, she wasn't about to wait a minute longer than she had to.

Sadly, Jones was out of the country, so she still had a few more days of bouncing around the flat like she'd downed too many energy drinks before she could finally follow through on her mission.

She did have an idea of how she was going to spend it though, and it was definitely something that was far past due.

The hairdresser around the corner was very helpful in finding her exact shade of 'fuck-you red', and after three appointments (the first two had been spent bleaching her hair to the point where the dark crimson would actually take) she finally stopped looking like her dad and found her own reflection smirking back at her.

With that done, she resolved to clean the flat, change the sheets on the bed and have the world's longest shower, just to keep herself from bouncing out of her skin while she waited. Idly, she recalled a time when two nights away from each other was a hard fought struggle, when she'd get antsy and twitchy after less than a week without Kelly. Her behaviour now was oddly nostalgic in that sense, but as she stared out of the window, she felt oddly calm. Jones was due home any minute; the setting sun her current distraction as she nursed her first glass of whiskey in months.

She'd been on edge all day, struggling to choose an outfit, doing her hair, then redoing it because she'd scrubbed her hands through it since and messed it up, but now, she was still. None of it mattered, really. It didn't matter what she wore, whether she'd chosen a bathrobe or the jeans and flannel shirt she'd settled on. It didn't matter if her hair looked great (though it certainly did), and it didn't matter if the bedsheets were red and black or black and red. Kelly loved her enough to stay beside her as she struggled through her issues, back at St. Trinian's and again now. She loved her enough to put up with her bizarre logic and terrible taste in TV shows. She loved her enough to spend over a month sitting or sleeping in a terrible hospital chair just to keep her company.

And Soph loved her just as much.

It didn't matter if they went to bed tonight and did nothing but sleep, because they loved each other anyway, and that thought pulled the smallest of smiles to her lips as she heard the door click behind her.  
"Hey, loser." Kelly's typical greeting only made her smile grow, but she didn't turn around, her eyes still on the horizon as it changed slowly from bright orange to deep red.  
"Damn, you're still coming back here?" She snarked back and took a long drink, keeping her smile as the quiet sound of footsteps made their way across the room toward her. Still wary of her boundaries, Jones didn't step up behind her, instead she moved to her side, a light hand on the small of her back their only contact as she stood beside her.  
"Yep, can't get rid of me that easy." Her grin was audible and Soph drained her glass, setting it to one side before turning to the other woman.  
"Hm, shame that." She flashed a grin and wound her arms about the other woman's waist.

For half a beat, Kelly seemed to actually tense, obviously unsure as sharp eyes scanned over her face. Apparently not finding what she feared, she relaxed, and returned the embrace.  
"Looks good." Long fingers pushed through her meticulously styled hair and Soph smirked.  
"It felt like time." She leaned into the touch and the taller woman beamed.  
"I won't lie, it was weird waking up next to your dad for the last few months." Jones' taunted and Soph recoiled, taking her hands back with a grimace worthy of an emo presented with a tracksuit.  
"God! _Why?!"_ She gave an overdramatic shudder while Kelly laughed, far too amused with herself.

Soph scowled, folding her arms tight across her chest to pout while Jones struggled to stop laughing.  
"Sorry, sorry, I couldn't resist." She just about managed to tone it down to a stifled chuckle but Soph was unmoved, maintaining her sulk. Eventually, the other woman stopped laughing long enough to offer a vaguely apologetic smile, moving closer to pull her back into her arms. Sophie didn't resist, but didn't relax her hunched posture.  
"Hey, come here." Lips pressed to the side of her head and she felt the tension leave her shoulders just a little. Kelly must have too, since she pulled her closer, pressing another kiss just below her ear.  
"Feel better?" Her tone dropped low and Soph couldn't help but allow a small smile.  
"Maybe a little." She hummed and let her shoulders relax, tipping her head to one side almost instinctively as Kelly's lips continued their decent. Damn, she'd missed this.

Yeah, fuck taking things slow.

She spun around, throwing her arms around the taller woman's neck to pull her down as she met her with a bruising kiss. Without a moment's hesitation, Kelly's hands wound tight in her shirt and began dragging her back toward some destination or other. Frankly, Sophie did not care, she was busy finding and undoing the world's smallest zip at the back of the woman's dress, and delighting in the feel of silky skin beneath her hands as she pushed it down to pool on the floor. It was stepped over, forgotten, and suddenly Soph felt overdressed, growling against the other woman's lips.

They reached the sofa and she pushed Kelly back to sit down while she undid the first few buttons of her own shirt, rapidly growing impatient and just yanking it off over her head. She was pretty sure she popped a button doing it but who gave a fuck? Kelly's eyes were dark as she looked up at her and Soph was genuinely concerned her legs wouldn't hold her for a moment. To be on the safe side, she dropped herself into the woman's lap, a knee either side of her hips, and reclaimed deep red lips in a fiery kiss.

Warm hands trailed over her skin, a path of heat following in their wake that pulsed in her veins and set her hips rocking forward. As soon as they did, nails dug sharply into her shoulders and she startled herself as a moan rumbled from her throat. She froze for a moment as blood rushed to her face but arms wound tight about her waist as if to keep her from bolting and their kiss turned gentle, calming. After a moment, she pulled away and hid her face in the other woman's neck, cursing internally. It shouldn't be embarrassing…  
"I've got you." A warm hand settled over the back of her neck as soothing words floated by her ear, barely louder than a whisper.  
"I missed you." She spoke on a sigh, certain Kelly would know she didn't just mean for these last two weeks.  
"Show me?" Delicate fingers wound in her hair and an edge of challenge carried on the dark, playful tone. Soph couldn't help her own wolfish grin.  
"Yes, ma'am." She nipped at the skin beneath her lips and her grin only grew at the shiver she felt in the body beneath her.

She bloody would.

Honestly, she couldn't have told you how long later it was that she found herself staring at the ceiling. They'd made their way to the bedroom at some point, after having rolled off of the sofa rather hilariously to the floor, but now they simply lay sprawled across the bed, both too overheated to burrow under the covers.

A gentle smile found her lips as she rolled her head to one side, settling her gaze on the woman beside her. She loved her so much, it was bloody ridiculous. They hadn't bothered to turn on the lights as they'd staggered in so the only light was that coming in from outside. In the glow of the streets below and the moon above, Kelly looked almost unreal, and it honestly almost hurt for Soph to look at her. The fuck did she ever do to deserve this woman?

"You're staring." Jones smirked without opening her eyes and Soph grinned.  
"Yep." She scooted closer, leaning down to press a kiss to her shoulder.  
"Such a creep." A lazy hand rose to tangle in her hair and Soph hummed in agreement, nipping lightly at the skin beneath her lips, grinning as she was immediately batted on the back of the head.  
"Nu-uh, not again. We still have sedatives in the house and I am not afraid to use them." She opened her eyes to scowl and Soph chuckled, pressing one last chaste kiss before settling down on her side.  
"I'll behave." She smirked and Kelly rolled her eyes, turning over to face her.  
"Never in your life." She sighed fondly. Soph managed a huff that might have been laughter, too distracted by the eyes now on hers to offer much more.

She must have been silent for too long as eventually Kelly smirked.  
"What're you thinking about?" She arched a brow and Soph gave a half-hearted shrug.  
"Kind of waiting for the credits to start rolling." She chuckled and the other woman joined her.  
"This is your happy ending?" Eventually she manged a smirk and Soph considered for a moment, eventually shaking her head.  
"No." She sighed and leaned over, claiming a gentle, lingering kiss, before dropping back down on her side.  
"Happy ending are for stories that are finished. This is more… The end of a chapter." She grinned, a little sheepish in the wake of her cheesy sentiment, but Kelly only smiled that soft little smile of hers.  
"I love you." She sighed wistfully and Soph couldn't help but beam.  
"I love you." Shifting closer, she retrieved the duvet from where it was tangled somewhere behind her and pulled it over the pair of them. They were pointing the wrong way, and she was pretty sure the pillows were scattered on the floor somewhere, but right now, in this moment, she had never felt more at peace.

This wasn't the end of their story, how could it be? They were barely past the beginning. However, no matter what awaited them in the future, it had better get ready, and definitely think twice before fucking with Kelly Jones and Sophie Daniels.

They were unshakeable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to miss these two, they're a good method of venting my need for adorableness. I hope you've all enjoyed reading, and I hope to see you all again next week for the Epilogue. Thank you again for reading, you guys have all been great, and I hope you have a good week. - J


	32. Epilogue: Inside These Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here we are at the last chapter. Barring a potential AU oneshot (you know the one)I might be tacking on in a few weeks if it comes out okay. But for this story this is the end... Again. Personally I feel the quality dropped off on the last few chapters, and for that I am sorry. Life has been kinda hard lately and my writing has definitely suffered, but I do think this version will stay as it is. I say that now, but I'll probably see you all in another 7 years when I decide I hate it again, but hey ho. Without further ado I'll let you all get on with the Epilogue, I hope you all enjoy, and I'll see you at the end. - J

"Come on Kel'! We're already late!" Soph shouted as she paced around the living room, brushing, probably imaginary, creases out of her suit.  
"Calm down, we're not late, we're on time. There's a difference. " Kelly emerged, her amusement audible as she pulled on her jacket.  
"You know what traffic is like this time of day. Annabelle will kill me if we're late; she's been reminding me for _weeks_." She huffed but failed completely to hold her frown as Kelly caught her about the waist.  
"I'm driving, we could leave in an hour and be on time." She smirked and Soph rolled her eyes. She'd finally given in and gotten a car of her own, but apparently she still drove far too slow for Jones, who was endlessly smug about the subject.

Soph made a point of overtaking her on her bike at every opportunity.

She knew why her cousin had kept bugging her to be on time; she and Kelly had a tendency to be late. It was a habit they'd begun back in school and it had continued to persist even now. She supposed it was a good thing, really, that they could still distract each other to the point where they were late for every event, but it had apparently began to annoy their friends.

Of course, meeting at St. Trinian's meant that, no matter what, Annabelle, Roxy and Camilla would beat them there. Having enjoyed her work experience, Annabelle had gone off to officially become a teacher and returned to the school. She taught English, taking up some classes from Miss Dickenson, who definitely needed the help. She also started coaching the hockey team when the PE teacher decided she wanted to go back into the army. Roxy still went on tour every now and then, but they'd set her up a studio at the school, so they both seemed pretty content with the situation.

Looking over at Kelly, Soph had to smile. Not too long after the kidnapping incident, the pair of them had kicked enough ass to graduate from 'Junior Agents'. Kelly still mostly worked in the field, but now they had a bit more respect and had certainly proven how well they worked together, Soph was often assigned to her missions, so they rarely had to spend too long apart, and they were both proud of the work they did, so frankly, life was pretty sweet.

The school had remained exactly the same; no matter how many windows were smashed, how many walls were knocked down, or classrooms exploded, it always managed to stay standing long enough for them to rebuild. Frankly, it was impressive, given the scale of some of the destruction, but the old place was astonishingly sturdy.

She considered this as they pulled up on the drive, pausing a moment to stare up at it. They visited sometimes, but work kept them pretty busy, so it was hard to find time.  
"Posing dramatically?" Kelly's hand found hers and Soph looked away from the familiar walls to smirk at her better half.  
"Always." They shared a grin before heading inside, they were on time, but only just.

They found everyone in Camilla's office, and of course, the first person on her feet was her dear cousin, who swept forward to envelop them both in a hug.  
"It's so good to see you!" Annabelle seemed even more emotional than usual, which was impressive, considering, as she squeezed them tightly. Soph gave a sheepish grin as she patted the girl's back.  
"You too. You okay?" She pulled back slightly to check over her face, searching for the hint of something off, but Annabelle twirled away in a flurry of curls to return to the sofa.  
"Absolutely! Just happy you're here." She beamed but there was a mischievous edge to it that was more than suspicious. Still, Soph repressed her urge to investigate and turned to greet her aunt, who had already poured them both a drink each.  
"Glad you could make it, girlies." She smiled fondly and Soph gave a cheerful nod. If her aunt summoned them, they turned up, it was kind of a rule.  
"Have a seat, we're just waiting for my head girls." Camilla waved them over to the sofa but Kelly paused.  
"Head _girls_?" She arched a brow but the woman only giggled as she sat. A glance to Annabelle and Roxy revealed them exchanging a conspiratorial grin.

As if on cue, the door opened and two distinctly familiar faces strode in.  
"Sorry we're late Miss." Tania began.  
"Denny locked Nat in the tool shed." Tasha finished and Soph and Kelly looked to each other in delight.

How hadn't they seen it coming? It had been nearly seven years… Who else would be Head Girl for this year? Soph stared blankly into space for a moment as that thought really sank in. Seven years…

She was yanked out of her thoughts by a tight hug from the two girls, who were now… taller than her, for god's sake. Rolling her eyes, she struggled against a grin.  
"Jeez, you two shot right up, didn't you?" She shook her head as the pair backed up and they laughed. They were still very similar, being identical twins and all that, but over the years they had veered off toward their own styles. Tania, for one, seemed to be copying Soph's hairstyle, which she had to admit, she found very sweet.

Still, they were gathered for a reason, and they all quickly took their seats around the office.

"Okay, now we're all here…." Camilla stood and moved to stand before her desk where they could all see her.

"I've been headmistress of St. Trinian's longer than I'd like to admit, I've seen countless students pass through those doors and I've decided… It's time to move on." She paused to sigh and Soph felt her mouth fall open in surprise. What the actual fuck?!  
"I'm afraid to say it's time for the younger generation to take over, heaven help us. And so, I've decided that I will pass this place on. Annabelle and Sophie, I know you'll do well." She finished her speech and silence filled the air. Soph's head snapped around to look to Annabelle, who appeared equally shocked and… ready to cry.

Of course she did.

A few more seconds and the other girl was up, sweeping their aunt into a bone cracking hug. For her part, Soph drained her glass before tipping slightly to the side to lean against Kelly, who wrapped an arm about her waist.  
"It'll be okay, love." She whispered and Soph sighed, forcing back her mild shock to push herself to her feet. It was ill timed, however, as Annabelle managed to stop crying long enough to turn and address the room.  
"Me and Roxy have some news too…" She fidgeted nervously and Soph arched a brow. The last time Annabelle had said she had 'some news', she was announcing her engagement. She and Roxy had been married for over a year now, so she failed to see what the woman could possibly be announcing.  
"I'm pregnant." She beamed and Soph… sat back down.

'Sat' was a terrible choice of word; 'fell backwards in shock' would probably be a better description, and this time, Kelly was too shocked herself to catch her.

Annabelle… is pregnant?

Obviously she wasn't an idiot, she understood that this wasn't an accident. The pair had likely talked about this for some time, and gone through processes to make it happen. Also, going on the proud little smile on Roxy's face, she was definitely on board with the idea… Sophie's mind, however, just couldn't seem to reconcile it. In her head they were all still barely out of their teens, way too early to be having kids… But reality dictated otherwise, three of them were twenty five, and Kelly would be twenty seven in December. God, they were all getting old.

"If you're finished having a meltdown, we would like to ask you and Kelly to be godparents…" Roxy was smirking over at her when she finally managed to blink herself back into reality and Soph shot her a scowl.  
"You're not even a parent yet and you're making terrible choices for your kid." She snarked back and they shared a grin.

All jokes aside, she could see the two of them doing a pretty decent job… Yeah, their kid could do much worse.

Of course, her brain was still melting out of her ears, and since everyone knew her pretty well, she was allowed to slip out of the room without drawing any attention. So that was nice.

She couldn't say she was paying attention to where she went, but eventually, out of habit alone, she found herself up on the roof.

Time had gone by so quickly and she'd completely failed to notice…

So many memories of the last few years flickered through her mind. Annabelle and Roxy's wedding, the various tattoos she'd decided to get, saving a few cities, birthdays, Christmases, April fools days (they had to call a truce on those after a flour bomb intended for Jones had gone awry and ended up in Cavallero's office… The consequences were not enjoyable.), visiting her dad and Kelly's mum, and all the little events in between that were just... Fun.

She supposed she'd been having too much of a good time to notice it all passing by, and really, wasn't that preferable? In retrospect, her old days of constantly filling her time with mayhem to stave of boredom and misery weren't all that great. Actually being happy had a whole lot more appeal.

Now, Annabelle and Roxy were married with a kid on the way… Camilla was retiring… Everyone was moving forward. She and Kelly had spoken about their thoughts on marriage after the wedding. They were both open to the idea but didn't really see it as a necessity; they loved each other with or without it, so it was still a 'maybe someday' for them. As for the school, she imagined Annabelle would take over as head teacher, the woman was already settled here, after all, and was certainly better equipped for the job that she was. Though, as always, she'd be here if they needed her.

"Drink, girly?" She'd heard the footsteps behind her, of course, but her aunt's voice still made her smile as she glanced back over her shoulder to find the woman stood with a glass in each hand.  
"Wouldn't say no." She offered a crooked grin and the older woman chuckled as she moved forward, handing over a glass and joining her in staring off over the trees.  
"So what's next for you then?" She broke the silence and took a drink.  
"Matron and I are going to go to Vegas for a year or two then Annabelle has insisted I stay here." Her smile was audible, Soph chuckled.  
"Of course she did." The shared a laugh at their aggressively caring relative before Soph grinned.  
"She'll want the baby's great aunt around." She glanced to her side and found the woman with an astonishingly soft smile on her face.  
"Yes… I suppose so." She seemed to be talking more to herself, so Soph took another drink, redirecting her gaze to the scenery to give her a moment.  
"What about you?" Eventually Camilla spoke again and Soph sighed.  
"Annabelle will make a better head mistress than me, but obviously I'll be around." She paused to take another drink.  
"As for the rest, I don't know. I was just thinking that I'm actually pretty happy these days… Being around for my, second cousin?" She paused to confirm that that would be her relation to the kid, and at the woman's nod, she continued.  
"-seems like a plan, _someone's_ got to teach the kid how to handle explosives." She smirked and the other woman laughed, gently laying a hand onto her shoulder.  
"You've come a long way, Sophie." It wasn't a joke or a platitude, genuine pride carried in her Aunt's voice and forced Soph to quickly direct her attention to the low wall before her, swallowing hard around a lump in her throat.

She'd punched that wall, cried on it, got drunk on it, nearly fallen off of it, had sex on it, and nearly jumped over it… Now here she was being happy. This school had seen her go through a hell of a lot, just as it did for every other student who wandered in. Everyone in St. Trinian's had their own story, their own ups and downs, and somehow, this lump of bricks and glass managed to keep them all safe and comfortable while they worked out their place in the world.

This school needed to keep going, for all the girls who need somewhere that will accept them and all of their quirks. Being put in charge of it was a big thing, if it all fell to shit on her watch, there would be an army of alumni ready to break down her door. Now, she might be a heavily trained MI7 agent, but she might as well be a fluffy pillow for all the good she'd be defending herself against that legion.  
"I guess I just needed to find a family." She drained her glass and her aunt squeezed her shoulder.  
"You'd have managed alone, girly, but that's what this school is for; we're here so no-one has to be alone. Inside these walls is a family for everyone who needs it." The pride in her voice could be heard all the way to London and Soph couldn't help but grin as she listened.

St. Trinian's was a family, her family, and she'd defend them to the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sophie freaking out about being 25 is definitely not me projecting, you can't prove anything.
> 
> Short, sweet, and full of sap. For once I wanted everyone to be happy, so there it is, a happy ending for the girls of St. Trinian's. I hope you've all enjoyed reading this, thank you so much to everyone who has been reading, and super thanks to everyone who's left kudos and commented, it definitely gave me the encouragement I needed to keep writing. I know 2020 has been rough for everyone, but I hope you all have a lovely December, and that your 2021 is spectacular. Much love - J


End file.
